The One Named Nightfire
by ChaoticLupa
Summary: Lucy goes on a solo mission hoping to get stronger, but she didn't expect to run into Nightfire who has arrived from another universe. Unfortunately, Nightfire loves to cause chaos, and the guild has to deal with all of her crazy misfortunes. Nalu is the main pairing in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever! I have been reading a ton of them lately and I wanted to share my ideas with everyone! I have no idea how to write fanfictions though, but I'm going to try! I will not leave you hanging like I've seen other fanfictions do, I will update like once every week. Now without further ado, here is the story! I do not own Fairytail!**

Chapter 1

Lucy stood next to the guild's job board for what seemed like forever, her brow was scrunched in confusion, and her concentration was very serious. She had wanted to go on a solo mission for a while now, and today seemed like a very good day to do so.

Natsu was somewhere with Happy, and the guild was noisy and lively as usual. Gajeel was leaning over Levy observing carefully, as Levy explained the plot of a romance novel she was reading. Gajeel seemed to care very little about it, but he still hung around for reasons unknown.

Lucy scanned over the board once more, many requests for catching thieves were hanging loosely, while others asked to catch monsters deep in a forest. Lucy's eye caught sight of a request that seemed to be calling out to her, her hand lingered at the bottom of the paper before tearing it off the board and lifting it up to meet her gaze.

 _Catch this Demon!_

 _Location: Niska_

 _Reward: 1,000,000 J_

The request was very blunt, and it seemed to not have very much information on it. Lucy smiled a bit before deciding that the request seemed to settle with her, the reward money was a big bonus as well.

Lucy bit down on her lip when she noticed a flash of pink hair coming in from the guild doors. Lucy wanted to keep her solo mission a secret, she knew if Natsu kept protecting her all the time she would never get stronger. She wanted so badly not to be the weakest member in Fairytail, but she knew if she kept going on missions with Natsu, she would never improve.

"Luuuucy!" His voice cried out, as he waved his hand frantically in the air trying to gain her attention.

Lucy turned and hid the request behind her back, hoping that Natsu didn't see it beforehand.

"Oi, flamebrain, keep it down!" Gray yelled rolling his eyes, Gray was wearing nothing but his boxers once again. Lucy giggled a little, prepared to shout at Gray to get some clothes on, but Cana beat her to it.

"Gray your clothes!" She yelled, before sipping on her large barrel of alcohol.

"Aye! When did this happen?"

"I don't know you are always naked, Gray!"

Lucy giggled as Cana and Gray started arguing, but soon stopped once she saw Natsu approaching her with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" He asked, Lucy's heart started beating wildly in her chest, she didn't want Natsu's feelings to be hurt, but then again she really wanted to go on a solo mission without him tagging along.

"Oh nothing just lounging around the guild hall," Lucy laughed nervously, clutching the request she held behind her back tightly.

"Natsu!" A high pitched voice yelled behind him, Lucy cringed at the sight of Happy flying towards them with a fish hanging from his mouth.

"Oi Happy!" Natsu said happily, as the blue cat landed on his shoulder and munched on his fish.

"Looks like you found Lucy," Happy said, his voice muffled from eating his fish.

Lucy sighed, the last thing she wanted right now was more attention on her. Happy wasn't exactly as smart as Carla, but he could definitely tell when she was trying to hide something, or when she was acting strangely, and he just LOVED to point it out.

"Look guys, I have to do something so I'll talk to you later." Lucy said quickly, before walking over to Mira who was cleaning some cups and plates at the bar.

Natsu didn't follow, instead he decided to pick a fight with Gray who seemed to be more than happy to do the same.

"Hey Mira, I would like to take this job please." Lucy said quietly, before sliding the request over the smooth surface of the bar. Mira eyed her suspiciously, before picking up the request and looking it over with curiosity.

"It doesn't have much information on it, are you sure you and Natsu can handle it?" She asked giving Lucy a sweet smile, before stamping it and handing it back to Lucy.

Mira sensed something was wrong with Lucy when she didn't reply and walked away silently, Mira wanted to ask what was wrong but Lucy was gone before she could say anything.

"Hmm, I wonder if it has anything to do with Natsu?" She whispered, before lifting up a glass and cleaning the inside of it carefully.

Lucy made her way out of the guild and took in the different scents surrounding the guild. The sky was clear and beautiful, and many people walked the busy streets enjoying the nice day.

Lucy looked at the request once more and took a deep breath, this was it, the moment she was waiting for. She would take on a solo mission all by herself, and she was determined to complete it with flying colors.

Lucy patted her keys on her hip, and they seemed to glow in response to her touch. Lucy trusted her celestial spirits with her life, and she knew when and if she were to get in trouble, they would always pull through for her.

The request had asked for her to go to a village named Niska, she had no idea where that was, but she had a feeling it would be a long journey nonetheless.

Lucy walked along the cobblestone streets of Magnolia, watching as people went in and out of shops. Lucy knew Mira was suspicious of her behavior, but just in case something went wrong, she wanted someone to know where she was. Lucy wanted to get stronger no doubt, but this was her first solo mission and she wanted to make sure it was safe.

Lucy whipped out one of her keys and summoned her friend Plue, she wanted a companion on the road and Plue was just the kind of spirit to keep her company.

"Puu-Punn" The little celestial spirit said, as he appeared in a bright golden light. He seemed to wave at Lucy before walking behind her happily, Lucy giggled at the little spirit, he was just too darn cute!

Lucy walked for a while before she ended up at the train station, she walked up to the man handing out tickets and guiding people towards the right train.

"Um hello, I was wondering if you could give me a ticket for a train headed for Niska?" She asked nervously, the man wearing all blue gazed at her for a few seconds before nodding at her briefly.

"The train can take you to a town closest to it, but you will have to walk or ride the rest of the way." He replied, Lucy handed him the money before taking her ticket and boarding the train.

She sat down on a seat next to the window, and stared off into the distance. She missed her friends already, but she wanted to get stronger and be able to protect them more. She considered this trip a training mission more than anything, but she started to wonder if this job would be more than she could handle.

Lucy unfolded the request that was hidden in her pocket and scanned it once again; it said something about catching a demon, but nothing more.

Lucy watched as her companion struggled to reach the seat next to her, Plue whined sadly before he was picked up and seated right next to Lucy. He settled in his seat before sighing happily, and then falling asleep ten minutes later.

Lucy smiled before looking out the window again when the train started moving, the 1,000,000 J seemed like way too much to offer for catching a demon, but for all she knew it could be some rich fat guy too lazy to catch the demon himself.

Lucy could feel her body shaking she was nervous, and she would admit that she was scared, but she was determined to come back to Fairytail a stronger and better person. Ever since she had lost Aquarius in that horrible battle with those demons, and Natsu left for a year to train on his own, she wanted to become stronger.

Lucy prayed that this demon wasn't nearly as strong as the demons from Tartaros, but with the reward money so high, she could guarantee that the demon was definitely not weak.

As the train rumbled underneath her feet, and Plue's soft snoring eased her worry, she felt her body drift off into a deep slumber.

~Elsewhere~

 _The guild member swallowed hard when he saw that his attack left no mark on the demon, its long horns casted a dark shadow on the cave wall. The fire it held was as black as night, and a deep feeling of fear was beginning to rise in the man's throat._

" _Lyon!" A girl shouted, her pink hair reflecting in the demon's firelight._

" _Ice-make: Snow Dragon!" The man named Lyon yelled, as a furious dragon erupted from his palm and charged at the demon with brute force._

 _The dragon shattered into a million pieces, as it hit an invisible barrier surrounding the mysterious demon. The demon smiled, its sharp canine teeth gleaming in the firelight._

 _The pink haired women lifted her hand, and a pink circle appeared around her outstretched fingers._

" _Doll-attack: Rock Doll!" She shouted, as a massive golem made of the cave rocks gathered in the center of the battle field, it roared making several rocks tumble from the walls as the whole cave shook._

 _The demon seemed unfazed as the rock doll slammed its heavy forearm down on the demon, but the demon slipped out of reach within a split second._

" _Sherry!" Lyon shouted, but by then it was too late, the demon had shattered the rock doll with one flick of its finger. Dust and pieces of rock rained down upon the two members from Lamia Scale, while the demon just smirked._

 _The demon moved quickly, slamming its fist deep into Lyon's stomach. Lyon cried in pain as he was knocked back into the cave wall, the force of the impact making a dent in the rock._

 _The demon seemed satisfied with its attack before turning to face Sherry who had a dark looking aura surrounding her._

" _You will pay for that!" She screamed, before another pink circle surrounded her palm. The demon pounced on her before she could finish summoning another doll to aid her, the demon knocked her down to the ground, before slamming its fist into the rock beside her head._

 _Sherry had dodged it's attack quickly, rolling out from underneath the demon and standing on her feet once again._

 _Sherry looked around her, but the demon disappeared and was nowhere in sight. Sherry continued in her fighting stance, looking around her worriedly wondering where the little demon had gone._

 _Suddenly her shadow began to shift, and a long black shadow slid from underneath her, Sherry was paralyzed with fear._

 _The demon then sank it's fangs into Sherry's neck, and she dropped to the floor with a dull thud._

" _No!" Lyon screamed, but his body wouldn't move and he had to watch in horror as the demon picked up Sherry's limp body and turned her to face the wretched creature._

 _The demon opened its mouth, as a milky white substance leaked out of Sherry's body. The demon seemed to be sucking something out of Sherry, and Lyon tried his hardest to get his body to move, but to no avail._

 _Soon Sherry dropped to the floor, and a mark with runes was etched on her forehead, it was glowing softly emitting an orange light._

" _What did you do to her?" Lyon shouted, but the demon did not answer as it slid into the shadows, approaching the immobilized Lyon._

 _The demon punched the cave wall next to Lyon's head, making a crack in the rock, before lowering its face down to Lyon._

 _It slowly began to suck, the milky white substance leaking out from Lyon's body. Lyon felt like his own soul was being ripped from his body, as he screamed in agony._

 _Soon Lyon's body fell down from the wall where he was stuck, and an orange mark decorated his forehead just like Sherry. The demon wiped it's mouth with the back of its hand, before stretching out it's arm and making a hole appear in the floor. The bodies of both Lyon and Sherry were sucked into the hole, and they disappeared from sight._

 _The demon then turned away from the battle ground, and disappeared deeper into the cave, awaiting the next guild challenger._


	2. The Fallen

**I'm like really bored today, so I decided to get started on another chapter. Are you perhaps wondering who that demon was at the end of the last chapter hmm? Hahaha, you will just have to wait until I reveal them..**

Chapter 2

Lucy awoke when the train lurched to a stop, the wheels screeched wildly and she had to hold her hands over her ears to stop the loud noise.

She reached over and grabbed her little friend who was still snoring loudly on the seat next to her, and held him tightly in her arms. The train must have stopped in the city that was closest to Niska, and now she had to walk or ride the rest of the way.

She sighed as she stepped off the train and into the bright sunlight, she shielded her face with her hand as she stepped onto the smooth concrete below her. The train blew out smoke, as it settled from the long journey from Magnolia to the city it was parked in.

Plue seemed to have woken up as he squirmed in Lucy's grip, Lucy smiled warmly at him before setting him down on the ground so he could walk.

"Looks like we've got to find a way to Niska on our own, Plue!" She sighed, watching as the little creature nodded his head and stared at her blankly.

Lucy started to walk towards the city, watching Plue behind her to make sure he didn't get stepped on.

"Wow what a decent city," She said admiring the houses and shops lining a small river separating two parts of the city.

People flourished around the city, buying fresh fish and herbs that grew nearby. Many wooden boats floated inside the river, each boat held two or more people that seemed very content in fishing in the river.

Lucy smiled to herself, if only Happy were here he would have a ball trying to catch some of the large fish swimming in the blue waters.

Suddenly Lucy started to feel a tiny bit sad, she missed Natsu and Happy, the way they would tease her, and make her feel like she never left the guild even on a job.

Plue grabbed her leg and stared up at her with eyes full of concern, she realized that she had stopped walking. She gently patted Plue on his head, before resuming her search for something that could take her to her destination.

She couldn't afford anything too fancy, to be honest she hardly had enough to cover her rent this month, so she needed to be careful what she spent her money on.

Lucy walked over to the edge of the river, before crouching down and looking at a man with a large fishing rod. He didn't seem to notice her presence, but he soon realized he was not alone when she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know anyone who would take someone to a village called Niska?" She asked, the man in rags became wide eyed when he realized where she wanted to go.

"Ma'am, w-why would you want to go there? I heard its being attacked by a fearsome demon!" He said, his hands shaking making the fishing rod wobble.

"Well Sir, I'm from Fairytail and I was sent to get rid of the demon." She said giving him a large smile and showing him her guild mark.

The man grabbed her hand and inspected her mark, as if he was trying to make sure that she wasn't lying. He then released his grip on Lucy and patted the seat behind him on the boat.

"I'll give you a ride there, as long as you make sure that demon doesn't get anywhere close to this city!" He huffed, Lucy gleamed with appreciation before hopping in the boat with Plue right behind her.

"Oh thank you Sir, I will not let you down!" She said, her smile growing larger by the second. Of course she could handle a little demon, she was from Fairytail after all! She would make sure that demon wouldn't ever show its face back in Niska ever again!

The man departed from the side of the town, and followed the river upstream. Lucy held Plue tightly, wondering how she would be treated when she went back to the guild knowing that she had defeated a demon all by herself.

She smiled at that thought, she knew with her spirits, she could accomplish anything the world threw at her. But she was only this confident when her friends were around her, would she truly be okay by herself?

Lucy dipped her hand into the cool water, ripples were created in the wake of her hand, as the boat moved smoothly across the water. Plue sat beside her, very interested in all the people the boat passed by.

"I see you are a celestial wizard," The man said, rowing the boat with ease. The fishing rod lay beside him, it was very bent up and old, it seemed to have been used a lot.

"Yeah, I have a ton of trustworthy spirits by my side, and they give me the strength I need when I take on jobs!" She said proudly, glancing at Plue who nodded his head in agreement.

"Well let's hope your heavenly magic can counter that of a demons," He said, raising one eyebrow before glancing back at the scenery before him.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine!" Lucy said giving him a large smile, but inside she doubted herself, something told her she was in for the fight of her life.

Soon the city was out of sight, and they were rowing down the river into a lush forest looming overhead. Lucy swallowed hard, the sun was setting and she knew she would have to fight at night.

Something about fighting a demon at night seemed unsettling, sure fighting at night in general sounded terrifying, but with a demon, yikes!

Lucy shook the unnerving feeling from her body, before wondering if the guild had noticed she had left yet. She knew Natsu would probably have a fit, Erza would probably demand that they leave at once to try and find Lucy, and Gray would probably complain about having to go with Natsu.

Lucy knew she would have to make it up to Happy and Natsu, she promised herself she would as soon as she was done with the job she would defiantly do something nice for Natsu and the others.

Suddenly the boat stopped, and Lucy was jerked out of her thoughts to face a shadowy village hidden in the trees. The houses looked very medieval, something she would see in some sort of a book. Lucy was filled with both fear and excitement for what awaited her, she leapt from the boat grabbing Plue and standing in front of the looming houses.

She turned to face the man who had a terrified look in his eyes, he seemed to not want to go any further.

"We have arrived at Niska, don't worry about paying me, I just want that demon out." He said, before Lucy could say anything more he departed from the grass that she stood on, and rushed downstream excited to escape the gloom that hung around Niska.

Plue seemed to be shaking as well, the aura around the town seemed very mysterious and scary. Lucy shook off the foreboding feeling, before setting Plue down once more.

"Plue I'm going to send you back, I don't want you to get hurt." Lucy said, before closing his gate with one swift movement.

"Pun-Pun," He said as he vanished within a bright light.

Lucy patted her keys as if telling them to get ready for combat, before entering the pathway headed towards the hidden village. Once she entered the village, everyone who saw her seemed to cower in fear.

"Whoa, please don't be scared I'm here to help!" She declared loudly, revealing her guild mark for all the terrified eyes to see.

The terrified looks seemed to soften a bit, but they still seemed hesitant to come near Lucy. Lucy carefully moved passed the villagers, they seemed to be gathering by the second, all watching her curiously as she approached a larger building in the center of the square.

"Excuse me, are you perhaps the Fairytail wizard that has come to aid us?" A voice whispered from behind Lucy, she turned to see a short old lady wearing a white dress, the lady hardly came up to her shoulder.

"Yes I am," Lucy said proudly, as the lady looked at her guild mark by grabbing her hand and patting it.

"Oh very good, please follow me." The women sighed, before taking Lucy's hand and leading her towards the giant building looming over all the tiny houses.

Lucy seemed a little scared as the lady lead her through the villagers prying eyes, they seemed to be whispering things to each other as Lucy was passing by.

The lady knocked on the giant wooden door, and it opened slowly to reveal a town hall with many nurses and villagers inside it. Lucy gasped at all the beds lined up on the side of the walls, each holding a person with an orange mark glowing on their forehead.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked the women who looked at her sadly, the women dropped her hand and sighed.

"This is the fate of all those who oppose the mighty demon," She said, her voice cracking almost as if she was on the verge of tears.

"We find them outside the cave every morning, those who go in always come out like this. We've tried so many guilds, even hiring a few dark guilds to go in and take care of the demon, but none have come back unscathed." The lady said, before leading Lucy over to a bed where a certain white haired mage laid peacefully.

"Lyon?" Lucy gasped, looking as Lyon's face remained stone cold. He looked lifeless, and it was terrifying to think that such a strong wizard was defeated at the hands of the demon.

"Yes, I assume you know this wizard?" The lady asked, watching as tears pricked the corners of Lucy's eyes.

"He's from Lamia Scale, he is a dear friend of mine." Lucy said, choking on her own words as she stared at Lyon.

"We hired wizards from Lamia Scale yesterday, and they went in the cave only to appear right outside it looking like this the next morning." The lady said, she patted Lyon's white hair sadly, before turning to Lucy and sighing once again.

"His partner is beside him, these poor souls fought so hard to save us from the demon, they didn't deserve this fate." She said sadly, Lucy's gaze went over to the pink haired girl laying beside Lyon, and she started to feel rage building up in her chest.

"I will protect all of you, I will defeat this demon!" Lucy blurted out, surprised by her own words. The lady looked up at Lucy, her eyes full of hope and certainty.

"I have no doubt in my mind, the power of the heavens is with you." She said, walking over to Lucy's side and touching her keys.

Lucy scrunched up her face in concentration, she was VERY worried now, if the demon could knock out two great wizards from Lamia Scale, she had a very slim chance of defeating it. Lucy knew her spirits would fight hard, but she didn't know if she would be strong enough to fight off the demon.

"Please come with me, we will meet the mayor of the town and he will tell you what to do." The lady said, gently grabbing Lucy's hand and guiding her towards the center of the town hall.

A large man with a curly mustache in a suit turned to them, a smile replacing the look of fear he had just moments ago.

"Hello Joan, and who is that with you?" He asked, touching the tip of his mustache with two fingers as he pulled it thoughtfully.

"I am the village elder! Do not call me Joan!" She snapped, shaking her fist at the man who seemed surprised by the sudden gesture.

"Of course ma'am," He bowed showing respect to the very old and cranky lady before him.

"This here is a Fairytail wizard who has come to save us from the demon, she is a mage with the power of the heavens!" The village elder said excitedly, smiling and showing everyone her gruesome teeth.

Lucy cringed at the sight, she must have never brushed her teeth before, they were brown and chipped and they certainly looked very, very, old.

"The power of the heavens?" The man smiled, looking lost in thought as hope gleamed in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah!" Lucy said nervously, patting the keys on her hip and giving the man a large smile.

"We may have hope after all," He said, turning and looking at all the fallen men and women who had entered the cave.

"Here is the deal, you kill that demon, and you come out a rich women. I promise on my honor, that we will give you all the information you need to defeat that demon. But I cannot promise that harm will not come your way once you enter that cave." He said, the village elder seemed to shake violently as fear took over the air surrounding them.

"That demon is something I've never seen before," The village elder whispered, touching her two index fingers together nervously.

"All we know is that the demon is only active at night, and it seems to have the ability to paralyze and batter foes with a single touch." The man said sighing, once Lucy realized that was all the information they had, she was shocked.

"Wait that's ALL the information you have on it?" She shrieked, making some of the villagers turn their head towards the noise.

"I'm sorry, but the only people that have encountered it are currently in a bad state, so we couldn't possibly know anymore." He said, the village elder nodded sadly as she turned to face Lucy.

"Do not worry child, I feel you may be the one that finally kills the demon!" She said, giving Lucy her horrible grin.

"I mean I'll definitely try my best, for everyone here." Lucy said, her voice cracking under the fear she was feeling. What she said was true, she would try her best and no one would deny otherwise, but she didn't know if her best would be enough.

 _I really hope I don't mess this up!_ She thought, as she was lead outside by the man in the suit, he placed his hand on her back as he chatted with her about all the other information they had on the demon.

"The demon comes out at night and attacks our village, stealing our food and burning down our buildings. No one has seen it, or heard it speak, all we see is a dark shadow with glowing red eyes." He said, the village elder following close behind him with a frown.

"It burned down my flower path, knock its head for that!" She growled, shaking her fist angrily at the sky.

Lucy sighed, as the man lead her down a path through the forest as a large group of villagers followed them as well.

A giant cave loomed in the distance, its mouth jagged and looking like the mouth of a hungry beast. It was very dark looking inside, and she knew she would need light if she didn't want to get lost.

"The cave is a bit of a labyrinth, so be careful." He said, stopping in front of the cave and not daring to come any closer.

"Okay, so I guess you want me to go in there now, huh?" Lucy said, staring at the giant mouth of the cave before pulling out a key.

"The sooner you kill it the better, if you don't engage it now you won't find it until tomorrow." He said, as cries of terror erupted from the villagers as they thought about the demon coming out of the cave at any moment.

Lucy sighed as she lifted up her key in the air, feeling the tiny heartbeats within her, she felt a warm pulse flow through her heart all the way up into her hand that held the key.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo" She yelled, as a bright golden light exploded from the key.

Many gasps of awe came from the villagers as a man in a suit with orange hair appeared from thin air, he smiled at Lucy as he pushed up his glasses to get a better look at everything around him.

"You are looking as beautiful as ever, Lucy." He said, as he gave her a quick wink. Lucy growled at his irritating ways of flirting, before pointing at the cave with her finger.

"I need you to light the way for me, and keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious." She said, Loke nodded swiftly before lighting his hand with a golden light.

"Be careful in there!" The old lady cried, as Lucy disappeared into the large mouth of the cave. Soon the darkness swallowed her and Loke, and they were both dodging rocks that were lodged in the rocky ground.

Drops of water dripped from the ceiling and Lucy couldn't help but jump each time a drop landed on her face, a cold draft blew from the inside of the cave chilling Lucy to the bone every second it blew by.

"So what exactly are we doing anyways?" Loke asked, his glasses reflecting the light emitting from his hand.

"Hunting a demon," Lucy replied, Loke laughed loudly his voice bouncing off the cave walls.

"Nothing I can't handle," He said, giving Lucy a small wink from under his glasses.

Lucy was glad Loke was there to help her, but she always felt flushed every time he tried to flirt with her, she just felt weird about it all.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how come Natsu isn't with you this time?" He asked, his suit blowing in the cave's draft.

"I wanted to go alone this time," Lucy replied, avoiding Loke's gaze as he scanned her face.

Loke always knew Natsu was with Lucy, they were a team, he just couldn't quite put his finger on why she wanted to go alone. Loke knew Lucy could handle a little demon, but it was always nice to have back up just in case, and if Natsu wasn't there for her, Loke would try his best to replace him.

"Alright, I trust you know what you are doing." He said, before he stopped right in the middle of the cave. His chest filled with fear, as his legs felt like they were supporting the weight of the entire cave.

"We aren't alone," He whispered, as he whipped around to face Lucy who grabbed her whip out of instinct.

Loke shined his light around the cave, trying his best to light up the entire room they were in, but there were still patches of darkness hidden in the corners. Loke didn't know why he was feeling so much fear, but he knew his master was feeling the same thing as well, and he was determined to protect her.

"Get ready," He ordered, standing protectively in front of Lucy.

Lucy gripped her whip tightly, before noticing bright red lights on the ceiling above her, she noticed that the lights were eyes, and they were watching her every move.

"Show yourself!" Loke yelled, as the shadow slid from off the ceiling and landed on the ground in front of them, Loke's light was snuffed out by some mysterious power, and they were left in the dark with only the light of the demon's eyes glaring at them.

"Get ready to fight Lucy," Loki growled, as the demon charged towards them with its mouth open ready to strike.


	3. The Fight Begins

**The fight between Lucy and the demon begins! Will Lucy get out of the cave alive? Who knows? Hey everyone thanks for reading my story, feel free to give me feedback through reviews! Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 3

The demon's hand illuminated the cave in a bright black light, its sickly grin making Lucy shudder behind Loki. Loki wasted no time in attacking, but his fist just went through the demon as if it were made of air.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus" Lucy yelled, as she whipped out her key summoning the giant cow spirit from thin air.

"MOO! Hello Ms. Lucy, your body is looking smoking hot today!" The cow said, shaking his rump while hearts formed in his eyes.

The demon seemed to be disgusted by the cow's comment, as it slipped away into the shadows, its light disappearing with it.

"Don't look at me, attack the demon!" Lucy yelled frantically at Taurus, the cow nodded before whipping out its axe and slamming it down on the ground. The force created a rift in the ground as it separated and created a large hole in the cave floor, the demon seemed angered by this move as it slipped out from the shadows on the ground.

Loke charged at the demon, his fist connecting with some flesh. Loke seemed happy that he had hit something, but his eyes grew in terror when he realized a long tail wrapping around his arm.

The tail felt rough against his arm, as it continued to wrap itself around Loke's immobilized arm.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted, but before Taurus could help his friend, the long tail threw Loke against the wall with such force that Loke screamed in pain.

The demon stared at its opponent, its long tail swinging to the side and flicking the tip of it at Lucy. Lucy was angry that the demon had hurt her spirit, it almost hurt her when she saw her friends get hurt.

Lucy cracked her whip that she held in her left hand, taunting the demon to attack her and leave her friends alone.

"Lucy, let me handle this!" Loke yelled, charging at the demon once more this time aiming for the monster's head.

The demon turned, its red eyes gleaming in the darkness. Its hand lit on fire, and the black flames swirled around its palm, as it got ready to defend itself.

Loke's bright golden light illuminated the cave, as Loke put both of his palms forward. The light surrounding Loke grew brighter, as Loke stood in an offensive stance.

"Regulus Impact!" He yelled, as a large golden lion erupted from his hands and charged at the demon lighting the whole room.

The lion crashed into the demon, blinding Lucy and Taurus as they shielded their eyes with their hands. The light took several minutes to fade away, as the cave returned back to its natural dark state.

Loke was panting heavily, the attack took a lot of magic power out of him, but he was determined to keep fighting, for Lucy's sake.

Lucy looked over to where the demon was and was shocked to see it still standing completely unharmed, the demon grinned, its entire body was cloaked in a dark shadow, so all Lucy could see was its eyes and sharp canine teeth.

"The demon is toying with us, it hasn't even attacked yet." Loke wheezed, clutching his chest with his left hand. Loke was already exhausted on top of all the mysterious fear he was feeling, making it hard to move. The demon was tough, and none of his attacks seemed to do anything to it.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, Taurus lost his balance and fell to one knee as he struggled to keep himself steady. Stones and pieces of the cave started to fall from the ceiling, Lucy struggled to get out of the way as a large rock tumbled from the ceiling and crashed where she had been.

Loke struggled to stand as well, as he shielded his face from all the dust coming off from the cave walls.

"Taurus attack!" Lucy yelled, pointing her finger at the demon standing still. Taurus mooed loudly before taking his two-sided axe and swinging it over his head, he then smashed the axe into the floor creating another large crater right beneath the demon.

The demon leapt out of the way, and melted back into the shadows avoiding the worst of Taurus's attack. Lucy was getting irritated now, this demon was avoiding her attacks like they were nothing!

"Taurus look out, the demon is right behind you!" Loke screamed, as the demon slid out beneath Taurus's black boots. The demon stood in front of Taurus, its eyes staring deep into his.

The demon then thrust its hands forward, as a large tiger made of ice shot right through Taurus, as its body tore through Taurus's abdomen. Taurus screamed in pain, as he fell on his back the ice tiger shattering in a million pieces on the cave floor.

"That demon can use ice magic?" Loke asked surprised, but Lucy just glared in confusion at the victorious demon, which seemed to be circling the fallen cow.

"Sorry Ms. Lucy, but I'm tenderized," Taurus said, his eyes were completely white as his body disappeared in a bright golden light back to the spirit world.

"Alright then I'll just summon another spirit," Lucy said fumbling though her keys once more trying to find the perfect spirit to summon.

"Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn" Lucy yelled, holding up the golden key with two curly horns on it.

A goat humanoid in a long black suit appeared, his body was covered in white fur, a long tuft of fur covering his lower face. He had two brown curly horns curled on each side of his head, while two pointy ears twitched near his forehead. The goat turned to Lucy, his eyes hidden from his dark black shades.

"Hello Lucy, how may I be of service?" he asked, bowing politely with his hand covering his stomach and his other arm behind his back.

"Take down that demon!" She commanded, pointing towards the awaiting demon that seemed to be toying with them once again.

"As you wish," Capricorn said, leaping at the demon with deadly precision. The goat kicked at the demon, but missed by an inch. It seemed to lose interest in the goat, as it looked at poor Loke who was still recovering.

"Your opponent is me, do not turn your back!" Capricorn said, his blows raining down on the demon at lightning speed. The demon blocked every attack, easily deflecting each blow as if they were delivered by a child.

Capricorn jumped back and landed on his knee, as he scanned his opponent for any signs of weakness.

"You are a formidable foe, but I must defeat you." Capricorn said, as Loke finished recovering and attacked at full speed.

"Regulus Gatling Impact!" Loke yelled as beams of light exploded from his fist, the demon smiled as Loke's fist connected with its hand, stopping the attack the second it connected.

Loke watched wide eyed as the demon knocked him to the side, a bright purple light started to wrap itself around Loke once he hit the ground. Loke stared in shock as his body was hoisted from the ground from some mysterious force, and was slammed repeatedly on the ground.

Lucy could hear the sounds of his heavy body hitting the ground, and she flinched every time Loke screamed in pain.

The demon levitated Loke's body in mid air, by holding its hand upwards. The demon watched as Loke flinched from the bruises and wounds that were fresh on his body, then the demon released him from its grasp as his body fell with a dull thump on the ground.

"Lucy," Loke whimpered holding his stomach with his hand and reaching out to her.

Capricorn leapt behind the demon and punched with all his might, the force of his power made a gaping hole in the giant shadow, as the demon's face twisted in pain. The demon looked down at the giant hole in its stomach, before disappearing in the shadows once again.

Lucy wanted to hug Capricorn, after all this fighting he managed to land a hit on the demon. Lucy knew the battle wasn't over, but she was happy to know it wasn't impossible to hit the demon.

The demon appeared once again, but this time it was facing a wall. It placed its hand on the smooth surface, before lowering its head so it was looking at the ground.

"Are you taking a break?" Capricorn asked, as he crossed his arms awaiting his master's orders.

The demon did not answer, as it turned to face Lucy and her spirits. The demon smiled, as a bright blue light swallowed it, and illuminated the room. Lucy saw Capricorn stand in front of her protectively, just in case the demon was trying to attack once again.

Once the light subsided, the demon was looking as good as new, the hole in its stomach was completely gone. Lucy wanted to cry, it had healed itself with ease, and now it could keep fighting while her spirits were battered and tired.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy screamed, wanting to pull out her blond hair with anger.

"Do not worry Lady Lucy, I shall protect you." Capricorn said, he stood his ground very firmly against his opponent that had healed itself.

The demon seemed to have an angry aura surrounding it, as it charged at Capricorn without hesitation. Its fist lit up with black fire, and its mouth opened wide showing its fangs. Capricorn couldn't move, he was glued to the spot, he opened his mouth to warn Lucy, but the demon's fist connected with his face before he could do so.

Capricorn flew to the cave wall, his grunt made Lucy cringe. The demon locked on its target, time seemed to move slowly as the demon took in a deep breath.

"Capricorn get out of the way!" She shouted frantically, but the battered goat was still reeling from the punch the demon gave him.

Loke stretched out his hand, desperate to save his beaten friend, but he had to watch in horror as the demon opened its mouth and a black beam of pure death erupted from it.

The beam tore through the cave wall as if it were paper, chunks of rock flew everywhere as the ground shook violently. Lucy could feel her cheeks tingling from the power of the blast, as the beam of darkness took over the whole room.

Loke gathered enough energy to grab Lucy and shield her from the falling rocks, they couldn't see anything but the blast.

Once the blast stopped, and the ground was still, nothing was left of Capricorn. The wall he was held against was now just a giant tunnel, the blast had cut through the rock and made a pathway through the darkness. Bits of smoking rock lined the cave, as tiny blue lights decorated the inside of the tunnel from the aftereffects of the blast.

Lucy started to panic, had Capricorn perished in the blast? Suddenly Lucy's key started to glow telling her that the goat had returned back to the spirit world to rest, and he avoided most of the blast just in time.

Lucy let out a breath of air, she was very glad that Capricorn had evaded the blast and was okay, but she was sad that another one of her spirits had been hurt during this fight.

Lucy was losing magic power, and she could feel the power of her celestial spirits withering because of her weakness.

Loke screamed at the top of his lungs as he lunged at the demon with that last of his strength, the demon shook its head slightly before slamming its fist on its flat palm.

A giant dragon made of ice formed in thin air, its head reeling back to look at its opponent, the dragon then opened its mouth and snatched Loke in its jaws.

"Loke!" Lucy cried, watching as her friend struggled in the dragon's grip. The dragon started to crush Loke in its jaws, his screams of pain only seemed to pleasure the dragon further.

"Ice magic is supposed to be beautiful, but in your hands it's just hideous!" Loke spat, as he slammed his fist into the dragon's jaw. The dragon gave way and collapsed under the force of Loke's blow, and it shattered into tiny sharp pieces that rained down from above.

The glittering pieces of ice seemed to almost shine in the darkness as it fell, Lucy was glad Loke could get out of that mess, she never doubted him for a second.

Loke landed gracefully on his right knee, as he stared at the demon who seemed surprised that he had taken down the dragon. Loke pushed up his glasses with his finger as he stood up, awaiting the demon's next move.

"You still aren't using your full strength are you?" Loke asked the demon, it smiled evilly, as it prepared for Loke's next attack.

Suddenly the demon attacked, its fist ablaze with black fire. Loke dodged the first attack, but the demon sucker punched him right in the gut, sending him flying towards Lucy.

Loke hit Lucy and they both tumbled backwards with a cry of pain, Loke apologized before jumping back up to face the demon once more, who seemed to be growing bored of the fight.

Lucy picked herself up, she was panting heavily, the strain she felt from keeping Loke's gate open for so long had taken its toll on her. Lucy struggled to keep her balance as she kept her grip on the whip she had pulled out at the beginning of the fight.

"Loke, I'm going to fight with you, it's now or never!" She yelled, cracking her whip to her side and getting in a fighting stance.

Loke smiled at his owner, he was always glad she was willing to fight beside him, but he did not want her to fight anymore than she had to.

Loke's suit was torn and covered in dust, his hair was in a mess and his glasses were cracked, but he didn't care, he just wanted to defeat the demon at any cost.

Lucy caught the demon off guard by wrapping her whip around its arm, and the demon's face fell into a frown, as Lucy yanked on her whip causing the demon to follow where the whip lead. Loke waited for his chance, and when the demon was off balance he struck, sending the demon flying towards the cave wall.

"Nice hit Loke!" Lucy said, as she gave him a brief smile. Loki returned the smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"Anything for you," he said smugly, as his glasses flashed and his smile grew wider.

Suddenly a loud boom ripped through the room, and Loki was swallowed by a golden blast. Lucy felt tears streaming down her cheeks, as Loke's limp body fell down all battered and bruised.

The golden light subsided, and Loke's body landed with a dull thump on the ground. Lucy ran over to the injured spirit, the demon had caught him off guard, and the blast was more powerful when Loke couldn't block it.

Lucy lifted Loke's head on her lap, as she inspected his wounds quickly. Loke's eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow, Lucy was afraid for his safety, so she quickly closed his gate and sent the last remains of her power with him.

Lucy sat on the ground, now alone with no spirits to aid her. Her magic energy was completely gone, and her strongest spirits were now recovering in the spirit world. Tears streamed down Lucy's face, as she picked herself up and turned to face the demon.

"I will not lose to you!" She said, holding her head high so that her tears would not fall to the floor.

She cracked her whip and eyed her opponent, she was ready to fight this demon until her last breath, she needed to complete this mission, and she refused to be saved.

The demon lit up the room with a single light, its black fire danced around its fist happily as it prepared to burn the life out of anyone who dared to touch it. The demon seemed to not be tired at all, but Lucy was almost too tired to stand.

Shadows moved around behind the demon, reacting from the fire that the demon held in its fist. The demon seemed unfazed by Lucy's whip, but she was determined to show the demon that her whip was not to be underestimated.

Lucy attacked with her whip in hand, swinging the whip over her head; she grabbed the demon by the arm with it. She got ready to throw the demon to the side, when it grabbed a hold of the whip with its other hand and pulled Lucy towards it.

Lucy screamed as her body moved by itself, she watched in horror as she edged closer and closer towards the evil demon, who seemed to be smiling as her body inched closer to it.

Once her nose was inches away from the demon's face, she stared at the blood-red color in the demon's eyes. Lucy felt her heart beating frantically as she felt the heat from the demon's body burning her flesh.

Lucy wanted to complete this mission on her own, but the demon was too strong, she leaned her head back and screamed the only name she could think of.

"NATSU!" She screamed, knowing very well that he wasn't around, but she prayed that he was around somewhere.

The demon cocked its head to the side, before throwing Lucy into the cave wall. Rocks tore at her skin, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She was in so much pain, but she knew she had to keep fighting if she wanted to survive.

The demon walked over to her, and leveled its face to hers. Its tail slithered up her hip, as if it were starting to taunt her.

"Do what you want with me, but when Fairytail finds out what happened, you won't live to see another day." She spat, watching as her eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion.

The demon seemed to not care about her threat as it opened its mouth, a white fog started to leak out of Lucy's body and started to go into the demon's mouth. Lucy felt her muscles weaken, and her body wouldn't respond to her commands, she struggled helplessly as the demon sucked out her energy and what seemed to be the rest of her life.

Lucy screamed as pain shot through her entire body, she felt as if her very soul was being ripped out from her body.

"You may have won this battle, but you will lose the war, you fifthly, rotten, excuse for a demon!" Lucy whispered, but before she could black out the pain seemed to disappear, and her body felt like it was back to normal.

"What?" She whispered, as the demon stepped back and eyed her from afar.

"That wasn't a very nice comment!" The demon huffed.


	4. Meeting Nightfire

**If you like the story please review it, I need lots of feedback and they keep me writing. If I make a mistake while writing please let me know so I can fix it, hope you enjoy the next chapter, it's very important to the storyline!**

Chapter 4

Lucy stood gawking at what the demon had said, the demon was actually offended by what she blurted out, when she thought she was going to die.

Lucy stared at the demon who seemed to have a hurt expression, its canine teeth melting into a frown. Lucy was awestruck at how her comment had made the demon stop in its tracks, and she was determined to keep stalling until she could find a way to escape.

"You heard me, you are a sorrowful and pathetic excuse for your kind! You should be ashamed of yourself, you ugly pig!" Lucy yelled, okay that one was a little harsh, but she could see a visible vein popping out from the demon's forehead, meaning her plan was working.

The demon seemed completely fed up with her behavior, before it casted out many beams of light from its hand. A giant ball of light floated above their heads, illuminating the room they were standing in. Lucy flinched as the bright light stung her eyes, but she was still plastered to the wall from the demon's last attack.

"I am not ugly, quit being so mean!" The demon whined, even though the light filled the room, the demon's features were cloaked in a deep shadow. All Lucy could see were the demon's horns, tail, teeth, and glowing red eyes poking out from the giant shadow.

"Behold, the true face of beauty!" The demon said, posing underneath the light and giving Lucy a good view of its body.

"I can't see any part of you, show your face if you aren't a coward!" Lucy taunted, as the demon's face fell into a frown.

"What do you mean you can't see me? Oh, I see what you mean!" The demon said with almost a happy tone in its voice.

Lucy watched as the shadow melted away, and the demon's features started to fill in with color other then black. Lucy noticed that the demon wasn't actually that scary compared to the shadow it hid itself with.

The demon's skin tone was very tan, and it had long straight black hair falling down to its shoulders. It was wearing a black hoodie with a silver dragon etched on the stomach area, and it had long strings hanging from the sides of the hood. The demon also had a pair of light blue skinny jeans on, and on the knees the clothing was ripped in a punk fashion.

The demon had two black horns poking from its head, while a long scaly tail wrapped around the demon's right leg, the scales were black, and at the tip there was lots of blue and black feathers lining up to look like the shape of an arrow head.

"You're a girl?" Lucy asked, blinking in confusion as the girl put her left hand on her hip.

"See that's exactly what's wrong with the economy now days, people don't think women can be powerful too!" The demon scoffed, crossing her arms and pouting with her bottom lip hanging out.

"Why are you attacking the village? What did you do to all those poor wizards that came in the cave to stop you?" Lucy asked with a furious look in her eye, the demon just yawned and turned to her lazily.

"Are you kidding me, I just walked into the village one night hoping to get something to eat, and they all went ballistic calling me a monster from hell! So I had to flee in this cave to get away from everyone, but I couldn't get any rest because wizards from all over the world came and attacked me!" The demon barked, rolling her eyes a few times during her comment.

"What did you do to those wizards that attacked you?" Lucy asked, even though she was terrified, she might as well get some information out of the demon, so she could help the villagers in some way even though she failed the mission.

The demon just looked at Lucy, blinking in confusion as if she didn't understand the question.

"Tell me!" Lucy roared, as the demon covered her ears in an attempt to subdue the loud noise bouncing off the cave walls.

"Chill out, I only took their souls!" The demon said, shrugging off the comment as if it were something normal.

"You stole their souls?" Lucy squeaked, now fearing the demon even more, it didn't seem possible, how could this girl steal other wizard's souls right out of their bodies?

"Yeah, what is that bad or something?" The demon asked, shaking her head and laughing heartily.

Lucy was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe that the girl STOLE souls, she didn't even want to know what the demon did with them either. But the demon didn't seem to be a threat anymore, but Lucy still kept her guard up.

"So you just kill innocent wizards, and collect their souls?" Lucy yelled, the demon shook her head as she stepped towards Lucy, Lucy gulped.

"Take a chill pill, trust me they are far from dead," The demon replied, giving her a large grin while flicking her tail at Lucy.

"Also remember, everyone was attacking me, I was only defending myself. I am the sad and defenseless victim here! Not them!" The demon said, giving Lucy a pouty lip. Lucy snorted at the demon, defenseless was the total opposite of what the she was.

"Why don't you tell my spirits how "defenseless" you truly were," Lucy said, her stomach boiling with rage. This demon had singlehandedly wiped out her strongest team without even blinking an eye, or without trying very hard at all.

"Um excuse me, your little friend attack me first!" The demon said hissing through her gritted teeth.

In a way the demon was right, Lucy's spirit had attacked the demon without warning. Lucy learned right then and there that you shouldn't engage an opponent in battle without knowing their story, she was acting like Natsu, punching first than asking questions later.

Lucy bowed her head, she still was angry at the demon for attacking her spirits, but perhaps she could talk her way out of this situation, instead of fighting her way out.

"I'm very sorry for attacking you, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" She asked the demon, she tried very hard not to spit venom at the demon, but she knew that the girl would probably respond to reason more than force.

"Eh, don't worry about it." The demon said smiling a pleasant smile, Lucy could see her sharp canine teeth shining in the light, but they no longer seemed to force fear into her heart.

The demon's glowing red eyes started to calm down, and instead a beautiful sea-blue color took over her iris. The demon blinked twice before adjusting to the new change in her eyes.

The demon walked over to Lucy and helped her out of the dent in the wall, Lucy felt her bones shifting as the demon carefully removed her body. The demon then took Lucy's hand, and started to chant something softly.

"Healing pulse," The demon whispered, as a bright blue light trickled from gaps in the demon's hand. The light traveled up Lucy's arm, and traveled up her body until it reached her head. It felt like a cooling pack of ice was pressed against her sweaty forehead, and she slowly started to feel her pain melt away.

Lucy was suspicious of course, but she couldn't think of a spell that was named "healing pulse" that did damage instead of healing, and Lucy had to admit the power emitting from the demon's hands felt nice.

Lucy sighed in satisfaction, as she felt her magic power being restored and her bruises and cuts were completely healed. The demon's hand stopped glowing, and she stepped back to admire her work.

"I did a darn good job didn't I?" The demon said, smiling once again while scanning Lucy up and down for any more injuries.

"I have to admit, it did feel kind of nice." Lucy said, she felt re-energized and she felt like she could fight the demon once more if she wanted to.

She pondered that thought for a moment, she could have another go at the demon, but her chances of beating her were very slim. The demon had just healed her enemy too, so perhaps the demon wasn't all that bad.

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?" Lucy asked, dusting herself off with her hands. Even though her wounds were healed, her clothes remained in bad shape. She had just bought her outfit too, and it made her sad to know she had to throw it away.

"You can call me Nightfire," The newly named demon said, Nightfire looked off to the side clearly wondering if she should have given up her name so easily.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Nightfire." Lucy said, trying her hardest to get acquainted with the demon. Perhaps the demon could become an ally, instead of staying an enemy.

"Let's just say I'm not really from around here," Nightfire chuckled, scratching her head awkwardly with her hand.

"Oh, well where are you from exactly?" Lucy asked, very curious as to where the demon came from, perhaps from a distant city?

"Erm," Nightfire squeaked, clearly not able to spit out the words she needed to speak. Lucy cocked her head in confusion as Nightfire stumbled to find the words she was looking for.

"Look, I'm just from very far away, okay?" Nightfire said, she seemed to clearly not want to talk about it, so Lucy decided not to pry her anymore.

"Well I'm from Fairytail as you probably guessed, and I live in a little apartment in Magnolia." Lucy said proudly, showing Nightfire her prized guild mark on the back of her hand.

"Is that where that person named Natsu is?" Nightfire asked, raising an eyebrow with a smug look on her face.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up, she had forgotten that she had called out to Natsu when Nightfire was stealing her soul. Lucy's face was extremely flushed, she could already see questions forming in Nightfire's mind.

"Is he your brother? Friend? Or perhaps something more?" Nightfire giggled, she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the furious laughter that was about to burst out of her chest.

"NO, I don't like him like that, we are just friends!" Lucy said defensively, making a giant X with both of her arms.

Lucy started breathing normally again when Nightfire seemed convinced and happy with her reply.

"I like you, you are very entertaining!" Nightfire said, her smile giving Lucy a nice warm feeling.

Lucy blushed at the comment, the demon wasn't that bad for a creature written in books as a bloodthirsty monster. She definitely was more understanding than the demons from Tartaros.

"So tell me, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked Nightfire, who seemed like she was spacing out a little.

"Magic? Oh, I don't use magic, I just have abilities that I can use." The girl said, Lucy was shocked, she never heard of someone who was as powerful as Nightfire who didn't use magic.

"That's impossible, you have to be using some kind of magic!" Lucy said, Nightfire just laughed at her comment.

"It's completely true I don't use magic, I got my power from Gods and let me tell you right now, they were not very happy about it." Nightfire giggled, clearly enlightened by a memory she didn't share.

"Gods?" Lucy asked, she always wondered if there were really Gods out there, I mean there were Godslayers out there, Natsu just happened to fight one that used fire magic, and his flames were black just like Nightfires.

"Yeah, I hope you don't anger them, they can get pretty nasty at times." Nightfire said shivering at the thought of an angry God.

"So you are telling me you actually met a God?" Lucy couldn't help but not believe Nightfire, I mean it was a freaking God! There was no way that she could have met one, and Lucy still wasn't entirely convinced that they existed.

"It's totally fine if you don't believe me, most humans believe that their world is the only one out there in the universe. I cannot tell you how many atheists I've run into these days, all claiming it was impossible for a God to have created all that they see." Nightfire said, as a small flame appeared in her hand she seemed to be playing with it.

Lucy knew there were other worlds, her whole theory about being alone shattered when she went to Edolas. Nightfire seemed to be talking like she had visited several worlds other than this one, and it started to look like Nightfire wasn't exactly from this world at all.

"You aren't from this world are you?" Lucy asked, Nightfire extinguished the flame on her palm and looked at Lucy with a serious expression.

"I am not from this village, nor from this world, I'm from a different universe entirely." Nightfire said, Lucy was awestruck at the words that Nightfire had spoken. Edolas was a different world, and it was hard to wrap her head around just that, but a different universe was mind blowing.

"Do not worry, I have not come to hurt your world or your universe in any way. I am simply taking a vacation from my universe." Nightfire said, putting her arms behind her head as she tried to relax.

All this talk about Gods and other universes were starting to give Lucy a headache, she would give anything to have Levy here with her, perhaps Levy could help clear things up.

"Well I'm sorry that you received such a rude welcome to our world, as long as you don't try to destroy us, I think Fairytail will be okay with your stay." Lucy said with a nice smile, Nightfire seemed happy that she had accepted her unlike other wizards.

"I won't try and destroy you, as long as I keep this in my wrist." Nightfire said, pulling up her sleeve and exposing a rocky looking thing with a glowing orb in the center. The rough stone was black, and the orb in the middle was a bright blue color, the rock stretched out around Nightfire's arm to create some sort of a twisted bracelet.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, stepping closer to inspect the object on Nightfire's arm.

"It's kind of like a seal, keeping a barbaric creature at bay." Nightfire said, letting her sleeve back down and gazing at Lucy with a look of concern.

"What happens if it's removed?" Lucy asked, watching as Nightfire shivered but Lucy felt no cold draft from anywhere.

"If she comes lose, your world is as gone as gone." Nightfire said, tenderly rubbing the spot where the strange bracelet on her arm was.

"Well that sounds scary!" Lucy quivered, shaking off the scary feeling and trying her hardest to change the subject.

"We should probably head back into the village and clear things up with them, you don't seem to be a threat anymore, so they need to understand your reasoning behind everything." Lucy said, Nightfire nodded at her before raising her arm.

"Dimensional hole!" Nightfire said, as the air before Nightfire shifted and split open, revealing a beautiful series of colors in the hole.

Nightfire took Lucy's hand and started marching towards the rip in the air, the colors were blinding, as Lucy shielded herself with her hand. Once they broke through the barrier of light, Lucy stood in awe as she looked at what seemed to be a starry sky all around them.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked Nightfire who seemed to be enjoying her reaction.

"We are crossing dimensions, I'm like way too lazy to walk all the way back to the village, so I took a shortcut." Nightfire said, guiding Lucy as she looked at the scenery around her.

She could see several galaxies all bursting with their own colors, the stars were bright and lively, Lucy wanted to stay here forever if she could.

Suddenly a bright light appeared at the end of their path, and Lucy shielded her face once again as Nightfire lead her through the light. A burst of cool air hit her face, as the smell of pine and smoke filled Lucy's nose.

Soon enough the village was in sight, but all the windows and doors were boarded up with bright silver nails knocked into the wood.

"I had no idea they were this terrified, seriously I'm not a monster!" Nightfire protested, scoffing at the many trinkets and items decorating the village that was supposed to ward off demons.

"Garlic, really?" Nightfire said, picking up a line of garlic hanging over someone's door.

Lucy saw that the town hall had several lights inside, meaning that all the villagers must have been crowded inside the hall. Lucy started to approach the town hall when she noticed that Nightfire wasn't following her.

"What's wrong Nightfire?" Lucy asked, Nightfire scratched her head nervously.

"Just tell the villagers that I won't bother them anymore, I would rather not go in there and be chased out with torches and pitchforks." She said, quickly opening another dimensional hole above her, which seemed to be sucking in air, making Nightfire's hair stick up in the current.

"Alright I understand, but please release the souls of the other wizards, some of them were from a guild that is friends with my guild." Lucy said, Nightfire nodded swiftly before opening her hand as ghostly figures leaked out of her body.

The ghostly figures moaned as they moved through the air and made their way towards the guild hall, Lucy watched in awe as the creatures eyed her before moving towards the hall without a word.

"Wow, those are souls?" She asked, watching as the last of them disappeared in the night.

"Yeah, they are quite tasty!" Nightfire said, laughing and giggling at herself.

Lucy didn't notice Nightfire coming up to her, until Nightfire tapped her on the shoulder. Lucy turned to look at the demon, as she dug through her front pocket that was in the front of her hoodie.

"Here, this is a little present from me." Nightfire said, handing Lucy a silver whistle with a little hole at the top for a string to go through.

"What is this for?" Lucy asked, looking at the silver whistle that seemed to have mysterious markings on it.

"If you ever need help in the future, blow on that whistle, and I'll come running." She said, and with that comment she leapt into the hole above her and disappeared into the night leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

"Wow, what a night." Lucy whispered to herself, as she approached the town hall, clutching the whistle she received from the mysterious demon.


	5. Lucy Returns

**Who is this mysterious Nightfire? What does she have to do with the story? Hmm.. I'm just going to leave you hanging there.. Thank you everyone for showing so much interest in my story! Just hit 300 views! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 5

Lucy was very thankful that all the villagers that had encountered Nightfire, were all returned to normal, even Lyon and Sherry were up and moving. Lyon and Sherry were a bit confused as to what happened while they were out, but they soon thanked Lucy for her help and went home with a wicked headache.

When Lucy entered the town hall she was showered with hugs and complements, for vanquishing the demon from their village. They had apparently noticed that all their wounded were back from their deep coma, and were waking up one by one.

After Lyon and Sherry left, there was a gigantic party in the village and Lucy was forced to stay even though it was super late at night and she was exhausted. Once the party was done, and everyone went back into their homes for the night, Lucy was thanked for her work and given the reward.

Lucy felt a little bad not telling the villagers that she didn't exactly "slay" the demon, but she still completed the job, just not in the way that they would have expected.

When Lucy had finally reached a hotel, she paid out of the money she earned on the job so she could stay there for the night. She then fell asleep exhausted from the day she had endured, and when she woke up the next morning she felt surprisingly refreshed.

Lucy went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her blond hair was a mess, and the loose side pony on the right side of her head was droopy and messed up. She must have slept like a pig, she looked absolutely horrible, and she definitely didn't want to ruin her reputation for looking good.

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair, and fixed the sloppy pony tail to where it looked decent, she than ran her fingers through her hair like a comb to get rid of any knots in her hair.

Lucy then decided to hook the whistle she got from Nightfire on her key ring on her hip, the whistle was warm when she held it, and it gave off a mysterious vibe that sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

Lucy hesitated before attaching it to her hip, one day she may need Nightfire's assistance, and it was always good to have allies in the world, or from other worlds, or wherever she was from.

Suddenly a feeling hit her hard, she left her friends at Fairytail without even saying a word! She totally forgot that they were completely in the dark for one whole day, they were probably worried sick!

Lucy needed to get back to Fairytail as soon as she could so that she could explain to her friends why she had left.

She felt proud of herself though, she had actually faced off against a powerful enemy and came out of it alive. Not to mention, she was also 1,000,000 J richer too!

Lucy walked out of her hotel room, and casually strolled down the hallway before walking downstairs to the lobby. She returned her room key to the lady at the desk, before departing to find the train.

She stepped out of the hotel, and felt the hot sun beating upon her back. The air was nice and crisp, and the streets were filled with people trying to get to their destination. Lucy moved through the crowd as gently as she could, to avoid being trampled to death.

When Lucy finally made it to the train station, it seemed to be packed. Several people were in line to snatch a ticket, each person looking at their watch, indicating they have been standing there for a while. Lucy sighed as she stood in line, she tapped her foot impatiently as the line slowly got smaller.

When the last person in front of her finally moved, she perked up and looked at the man selling tickets. He seemed to be really bored as he looked down at her and gave her an exhausted smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked, watching as Lucy pulled out some money and handed it to the man.

"I need a ticket to a train headed to Magnolia, please." She said as she watched the man sigh and hand her a ticket.

"It's about a two hour ride, enjoy your trip." He said, as he motioned for the next person behind Lucy to move forward.

Lucy boarded the train and sat down on a velvet colored seat next to the window, several men with briefcases sat near her, each person grumbling about how they wanted the train to start moving.

Lucy was a very patient person, she actually didn't mind sitting through train rides, unlike her friend Natsu, she kind of enjoyed them.

Within a few minutes the train started moving, and it started roaring down the tracks at lightning fast speeds. Lucy was lost in a daydream as time flew by, she was wondering how the guild would react when they found out she went on a mission alone for once.

If she thought about it, she got extremely lucky this time by running into an understanding enemy. She would have lost, she was easily beaten and battered within a matter of minutes.

Lucy knew she needed more training, without her spirits she was defenseless, and even with her spirits she still would never be as great as Natsu or Erza. Suddenly her heart dropped, and fear crept into her chest, what if they decided to replace her with someone stronger?

She started to panic, she was always kidnapped during Fairytail's adventures, and she was always the first one to get beaten up, she always had to rely on her friends to save her when she was in trouble.

It did seem like the logical answer, replacing her with someone stronger would help them more on missions. Her heart started to ache, what would she do if she was kicked off Natsu's team? They wouldn't do that to her right?

Lucy was jerked out of her thoughts when the train lurched to a stop, making her almost fly out of her seat.

Lucy got up and proceeded to exit the train, and once she stepped foot in Magnolia she started to feel extremely nervous, she hoped the guild wouldn't be mad at her for her selfish decision.

Every step felt like a hundred boulders were holding her back, her breathing was rapid, and her heart was thundering in her chest. She was so nervous, she didn't think she has ever been this nervous in her life!

Soon the guild was in her sights, and as she walked through the giant gate, her heart seemed to be doing summersaults in her chest. Her hand lingered near the door, and she could hear her guild mates laughing within.

She took a deep breath while her hand levitated inches away from the door, she calmed her mind and body, before pushing the doors open to reveal the guild and all its glory.

When Lucy's frame stood in the doorway, the room went dead silent as they started at the person who had entered the guild. Lucy swallowed hard as prying eyes watched her every move.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried, jumping out from her seat and rushing over to Lucy giving her a giant hug.

"Not so tight, child!" Carla said, while walking over to both Wendy and Lucy who seemed to be enjoying their hug.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza have been worried sick after they heard you went off on your own," Wendy said, breaking the hug to look at Lucy with her adorable eyes.

"I didn't mean to worry them, but I understand that I should have said something." Lucy said, feeling extremely guilty about the whole thing.

"Are you hurt? If you are let me know so I can heal you," Wendy said looking at Lucy's battered clothes that were ripped to shreds.

"I know I don't look like it, but I'm actually fine." Lucy said, giving Wendy a reassuring smile, Wendy seemed unconvinced.

"You shouldn't worry your team members like that," Carla said, her eyes boring holes into Lucy as she squirmed beneath her gaze.

"Lucy!" Mira called, waving her pale hand at Lucy from the bar.

Mira stepped out from the bar and approached Lucy and the little Dragon Slayer, Mira had on her usual sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Her eyes were soft, and she seemed to have more concern for Lucy than anything else.

"Lucy I am so glad to see you have returned safe!" She said sweetly, grabbing Lucy's hands and holding them in front of her.

"Of course I am, I am a Fairytail wizard after all!" Lucy said, as Mira released her hands and a dark aura surrounded her, making Lucy cower in fear.

"You gave us all a heart attack Lucy, you can't ever do something like that ever again!" She said, Lucy agreed quickly not wanting to encounter Mira's Satan's Soul form.

"Natsu and the others went to look for you, I'll try and get a message to them to tell them you are back." Mira said, her gaze returning back into its normal sweet state. Mira then disappeared into the guild master's office, but Wendy remained at Lucy's side.

"Did you actually complete the mission on your own?" She asked, Lucy didn't really feel like speaking to anyone at the moment, but she couldn't leave Wendy hanging.

"Well she came back alive didn't she? Even though she was very foolish going on her own, at least she isn't dead!" Carla said, crossing her furry arms and looking towards the ground.

"Yeah, I actually did!" Lucy said swelling with a little bit of pride, Wendy seemed a little shocked that Lucy had actually finished a mission on her own.

"Wow that's amazing Lucy! I couldn't ever go on a solo mission, I'm too weak." Wendy said sadly, Carla seemed very unhappy by her comment.

"You are not weak child, you just need to improve!" She said, her ears twitching angrily, as Wendy picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Wendy laughed, stroking Carla behind the ears softly as she looked at Lucy.

"Well I guess I can tell you what happened if you want to know," Lucy offered, Wendy's eyes lit up instantly and even Carla seemed to be a bit curious.

"That would be great, I would really like to know what happened." Wendy said, Lucy smiled warmly at her as they both sat down at a table so that Lucy could begin her story.

"Well apparently there was this demon, and she stole people's souls." Lucy said in a spooky voice, Wendy's hair seemed to stand up as she shivered all the way down her body.

"Oh my, are you sure this is true?" Carla asked, clearly interested in the story, unlike Wendy who seemed to be cowering behind Carla.

"I'm being serious, the demon even took Lyon and Sherry's souls from Lamia Scale!" Lucy said, Wendy seemed shocked as she squeezed Carla in fear. Carla squirmed in her grip, but seemed too intrigued to scold her.

"I have always thought that Lyon was a powerful wizard, just as powerful as Gray, so it shocks me to hear that he had his soul stolen." Carla said, Wendy buried her face in Carla's fur as she tried to stop shaking.

"This is scary, please tell me the demon didn't follow you home!" Wendy cried, as a large man with long white spikes for hair came over and sat down in a chair next to Wendy.

"I would have taken care of that demon like a real MAN!" He said, as he made himself comfortable in the chair he sat in.

"Did I actually hear that right, you went against a demon that stole souls?" Gajeel said, as he stood behind Elfman with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "I'm not impressed or anything, I could have done it."

"That doesn't seem possible for a demon to steal souls, and trust me I've done my research on souls and if there is life after death." Levy said, as she closed the book she was reading to come and stand by Gajeel.

Lucy was getting a lot of attention, she could feel her face heating up as everyone stared at her for answers. Lucy decided to pull out the whistle she received from Nightfire and placed it on the table for everyone to look at.

"I got this from the demon after I fought it," Lucy said, trying to brag a little, she kind of liked the attention she was getting.

"What is it?" Wendy asked, picking up the whistle and examining it, the whistle was silver with many markings on it, it seemed to be giving off a mysterious vibe, and it gave everyone a foreboding feeling.

"I don't really know," Lucy said, it was kind of the truth, she really didn't know what it would do if she were to use it, would it perhaps summon Nightfire like one of her spirits?

"So tell me, did you actually slay the demon? Or are you just lucky that you escaped alive?" Gajeel snorted, all eyes went on Lucy as she quickly thought up of a story that would make her seem tougher.

"Yeah with ease, once the demon was beaten it released everyone's souls, and let me tell you now, those villagers really know how to party once they found out the demon was gone." Lucy was telling the truth a little, it was just stretched out, so no harm no foul right?

Technically she did defeat the demon with ease, all she had to do was talk to Nightfire, and she was actually pretty understanding.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Gajeel said, running his fingers through his spiky black hair.

"Wow Lucy, I can't believe you did that!"

"She took on that demon like a real man!"

"You know she's a girl, idiot."

"I really want to research this demon!"

Lucy felt like sinking in her chair when more people from the guild crowded around the table, all hoping to hear a little piece of the story themselves. She really just wanted to tell Wendy, but now she had to tell the entire guild.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open, and three shadows stood in the doorway. One shadow held a along sword, that seemed to gleam in the light, Lucy could feel the anger radiating from the one in the middle, and she swallowed hard.

"WHERE IS LUCY!" The shadow said, as it stepped into the light and revealed itself. Lucy's heart dropped when she noticed the red hair and the gleaming armor the girl had on.

Gajeel casually walked away, even though he was sweating bullets, Wendy sank in her chair afraid of what was to come, Levy followed Gajeel, and Elfman pretended he didn't know Lucy. Everyone else seemed to back away slowly from the table Lucy was at.

Gray and Natsu stood beside Erza, both looking exhausted from their long journey. Erza seemed to be steaming as she marched over to where Lucy was, everyone held their breath, as Lucy started shaking with fear.

Erza slammed her armored hand down on the table, almost making the whole table collapse. Erza seemed to have a very angry aura coming from her, and Lucy couldn't quite look Erza straight in the eye.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you have any idea what you put us through?" Erza said, glaring at Lucy making her cower in her seat.

Lucy couldn't speak, her lips were literally glued together, she tried to speak but all that came out was a tiny squeak.

"I'll tell you EXACTLY what YOU put me through!" Erza said, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"I had a very special delivery of strawberry cake, that I was supposed to wait for! I have to miss it all because of YOU!" Erza cried, her head drooping down to the floor, and her arms shaking.

"That's what she's mad about?" Jet said, as Droy's mouth fell open with shock.

"Well that's not half as bad as having to be stuck with Natsu for hours!" Gray said, Erza whipped around angrily, as Gray shivered down to his spine.

"My cake, isn't important to you?" Erza growled, clutching the sword in her hand so tight, everyone was afraid she might strike down Gray.

"U-Uh, it's not like that really!" Gray stuttered, as he put his hands up in an attempt to calm the angry Erza down.

"My cake will be avenged!" Erza yelled, snapping her head towards Lucy and scowling.

"Can't you just go to the shop and pick up your cake?" Gajeel said, he immediately wished he hadn't have said that.

Erza glared at Gajeel who seemed to be inching towards the wall, to get away from the flames burning in Erza's eyes.

"All of you can't understand the physical pain I'm feeling! Now my cake will be cold, I wanted it while it was fresh!" Erza screamed, dropping to her hands and knees as she mourned the loss of her warm cake.

"Someone's a drama queen," Evergreen said, rolling her dark brown eyes at the fallen Erza who seemed to want to cry.

Lucy let out a long breath of air she had been holding, she could have sworn Erza was going to skin her alive, but it seems like Erza's problem was an easy fix.

Lucy looked towards Natsu, who seemed to avoid her gaze, Lucy felt a little hurt by his action, and she wanted to know why he hasn't said anything.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll make it up to you." Lucy said softly, Erza's head snapped up and visible stars were in her eyes.

"You better, and if you don't," Erza's eyes turned dark, and her lips curled into a scowl, "You better be ready to receive punishment!"


	6. The Mysterious Man In Dark Clothing

**Wow I'm at 700 views right now, thank you all so much! Keep those reviews coming, they help me get over my writers block! Without further ado, here is the next chapter! This will have some Nalu fluff.**

Chapter 6

Lucy spent the next day sucking up to her team, she used some of her money to buy Erza a new cake, and she let Gray relax by keeping Juvia at bay. Juvia was convinced she was doing all this just to steal Gray away from her, and she had to dodge all of Juvia's angry attacks throughout the day.

"Water Slicer" Juvia said. Lucy winced as the attack barely missed her for the eighth time today.

"For the last time I don't want him!" Lucy said, as she hid under a table that Levy was reading at.

"Juvia is angry at love rival for trying to steal away Gray-sama!" Juvia said, as she stomped around the guild hall trying to intimidate Lucy.

Lucy sighed, she prayed she wouldn't have to do something like this ever again. She was happy to know that Gray had fallen asleep due to the extreme relaxation he was in, now that he didn't have to worry about a certain blue-haired mage stalking him at the moment.

Even though everyone seemed happy, she noticed a familiar pink-haired Dragon Slayer wasn't present in the guild. Lucy had kept a sharp eye out for him for a while now, but he never showed up in the guild today.

Once Juvia had calmed down, Lucy silently slipped out from underneath the table, and quickly went to the bar that Mira was at. She sat down as Mira eyed her with curiosity, and she quickly sighed.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Gray" Mira said. Lucy rolled her eyes as Mira giggled slightly while cleaning plates.

"You obviously know why I'm doing this, not just for Gray" Lucy said. Mira seemed unconvinced, Mira knew Lucy had a thing for someone, but who could it be?

"Well I think it's really nice of you to make it up to your team members" Mira said, setting down a plate and pouring Lucy a drink.

"I want to make it up to Natsu, but I haven't seen him all day" Lucy said, as Mira set the glass in front of Lucy, and Lucy drank from it.

"Oh don't worry about him, for all I know he could be fishing with Happy" Mira said, as she smiled warmly at Lucy who seemed irritated.

"Well I need to find him, I hate running around like this" Lucy said, she looked over to the sleeping Gray, only to see her heart stop when Juvia was messing with him once again. Gray stirred in his sleep as Juvia held his arm and whispered something to herself.

"You'll never get Gray!" Lucy yelled, she prepared for Juvia's wrath and started running out of the guild hall.

"JUVIA IS PERFECT FOR GRAY-SAMA!" She roared, charging after Lucy who had terrified tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Lucy ran for a good thirty minutes before ducking behind a barrel as Juvia stormed by, screaming something about her love for Gray. Lucy took a deep breath, and came out from behind the sturdy barrel.

She considered her debt to Gray paid, she had almost been sliced in half by Juvia, and she almost drowned in her "Water Lock." Lucy just wanted to go home and take a nice bath, but she knew one more member remained.

She decided to head home, if Natsu was anywhere it would probably be her house. He just loved barging in and making himself at home, he ate all of her food, left a mess, and read her things. It made her extremely mad, but she has started to adapt to his behavior.

Once Lucy had reached her apartment located on Strawberry street, she quickly entered and gasped at what she saw. Chips and food were everywhere, her bed was a mess, and papers were scattered all over the floor. Her mouth stood wide open as she looked at the horrible mess that was scattered all over her recently clean apartment.

"Luuuuucy!" Happy called, flying over to Lucy who seemed to still be shocked at the mess in her room.

"Hey Lucy we decided to drop by your place and grab some food" Natsu said. Lucy was twitching with anger, but she decided to let it go, she did owe him after he ran out to look for her when she went on her solo mission.

"Fine, just try and pick up your mess when you are done" Lucy said, trying not to kill the Dragon Slayer.

"Wow, Lucy didn't kick you this time Natsu!" Happy said, he was perched on Lucy's table looking at her in shock.

"Look, I just came to find you to make up for leaving the team and going on a mission by myself." Lucy huffed, still furious at the mess in her living room.

Natsu frowned, something must have made him upset, Lucy bit her lip afraid that she said something wrong.

"I know you just wanted to get stronger, but you could have just asked me to train you, instead of going off on your own" Natsu said. He gave Lucy his signature grin, and Lucy felt like her heart was going to jump out from her chest. She knew how intense Erza could be while training, but she had no idea how Natsu would be.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that I'll definitely think about it next time" Lucy said. Natsu smiled before getting an evil twinkle in his eyes, Lucy saw Natsu nod at Happy, before the both shared looks of understanding.

"Since you are making it up to everyone on our team, we decided that we want you to train with us, and then play a prank on Gray, that was entirely Natsu's idea" Happy said. Lucy swallowed hard, what were they going to make her do?

"Uh, sure I guess" Lucy said. She shrugged her shoulders, as Natsu grinned at her once more.

"Great, I'm all fired up!" he said. Lucy screamed when a burst of fire blasted from his mouth and almost caught her ceiling on fire.

"Keep your fire out of my house!"

"Aw, you know I'm just messing around, Luce"

"Lucy is so booooooring"

"Shut up cat!"

Suddenly Lucy was swept off her feet by Natsu, Lucy blushed as she was pressed against his muscular body. He was extremely warm, and she could feel and hear his heartbeat from the position she was in.

"Let's start training!" Natsu yelled, Happy quickly jumped up in excitement.

"Aye sir" Happy said. Lucy really didn't want to do this, she didn't know what kind of hell she was getting herself into, but she didn't think Natsu would be too hard on her right?

Natsu stormed out of her apartment, holding her bridal style and spitting fire as he walked charged through the streets of Magnolia. As soon as the sun touched Lucy, she felt like the extra heat Natsu was producing was starting to make her overheat.

Natsu began carrying Lucy into a forest, Lucy was a little bit surprised by this, what could be so great about training in a forest? Little animals scurried by, and Happy seemed to be giggling to himself as Lucy blushed from Natsu holding her so tight.

"You liiiiiike him" Happy said. Lucy started blushing furiously, and she quickly denied his comment.

"Shut up happy, I do not!" She yelled, watching as Happy giggled once more before drifting a little higher over Natsu's head.

"We are here" Natsu said. Gently placing Lucy down on her feet, as she looked upon a grassy clearing surrounded by trees.

"I know this place, its near your house isn't it?" Lucy asked, Natsu nodded happily as he started to run in place.

"Alright let's get started! We will start by running fifty laps, and then we will do some push-ups!" He said, Happy seemed to be relaxing in a pile of grass nearby, and Lucy envied the cat.

"FIFTY LAPS? Are you crazy?" Lucy said, her eyes growing in sheer terror, her legs would just be stumps by the time she finished fifty laps.

"You heard him, get to it Lucy" Happy said. He seemed to be smiling, glad he didn't have to do what Lucy and Natsu were doing.

Lucy groaned before she followed Natsu around the clearing, Natsu seemed to be easily running his laps as if they were nothing, but Lucy was falling behind trying her hardest to keep up.

Lucy coughed at the dust that was emitting from Natsu, he just ran so darn fast! Lucy could hardly breathe anymore, her legs felt like large clumps of steel, and her joints were aching and this was her second lap!

Her lungs were burning, she was just not cut out for this kind of thing, she was more cut out for writing exercises, or a bikini contest. She wasn't going to lie, she was pretty darn good at posing for Sorcerer Weekly.

"Come on Lucy keep up, this is my tenth lap" Natsu said as he whizzed past her, a cloud of dust swallowing Lucy in his wake.

"I'm trying" Lucy whimpered. She was starting to see little black dots in the corners of her eyes, but she kept going, she owed it to Natsu.

Suddenly Lucy had an idea, she could easily catch up to Natsu in the blink of an eye. Sure it might be cheating a little, but he never said she couldn't use a spirit to carry her!

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo" Lucy said whipping out her friends key. A bright golden light surrounded Lucy, as a pink-haired girl wearing a maid outfit appeared out of thin air.

"Is it punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked, her chains on her arms clashing together making a noise.

"Carry me around this clearing forty eight times, if you wanted punishment I couldn't think of anything more exhausting" Lucy said. Virgo seemed extremely delighted to do as Lucy asked, as Virgo quickly picked up Lucy and started to run at lightning fast speed.

Lucy forgot how fast Virgo could run, she had summoned Virgo during the 24-Hour Endurance Race, and she nearly soiled herself.

Virgo created as much dust as Natsu, as she blasted past him. Natsu seemed surprised by this, and suddenly started shouting.

"Hey, that's cheating!" He yelled, Lucy didn't care though, she was too exhausted to really run anymore.

Soon enough Virgo finished off the laps, Lucy was surprised that she wasn't even sweating! Virgo gently sat down Lucy and bowed to her once Lucy recovered from her stomach doing flips and twirling around inside of her.

"I have done what you asked princess, I shall be taking my leave now" Virgo said, before vanishing in a bright light filled with sparkles.

Lucy seemed satisfied with herself, she had technically finished fifty laps, she just happened to use a little booster.

"Lucy is a cheater" Happy said. Flying over to Lucy and landing on a patch of grass next to her.

"I am not, I just have an advantage with these things" Lucy snorted, Happy frowned when he realized Lucy was right.

"Lucy you totally cheated" Natsu whined as he caught up, he was sweating just a little but he didn't seem tired at all.

"I did not, you never said anything about not summoning a spirit!" Lucy argued, she knew inside her heart she cheated, but she would never admit it.

"Cheater, cheater, Lucy is a big, fat, cheater!" Happy said, Lucy stormed over to Happy and tried to snatch his tail, but he flew out of range.

"Fight me, dumb cat" Lucy yelled, Natsu was a little upset that Lucy had cheated, but he knew she couldn't really keep up with him.

Natsu thought about what to do next, when an idea hit him. Lucy wanted to be stronger, so he should probably teach her some combat stances! Natsu's face lit up in excitement as he touched Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy jumped at the sudden contact, but when she noticed it was Natsu she calmed down.

"Let's practice on your combat skills" He said. Lucy started to shiver, this was the part she was afraid of, Natsu would burn her alive.

Natsu led her into the center of the clearing, and told her to stand in her best battle stance. Lucy squirmed a little, she's never really had a battle stance, she just kind of stood in whatever way made her feel comfortable.

"Come on, show me your battle stance" Natsu said. Lucy slowly moved to where her feet were planted strongly in the dirt, and her chest was puffed out proudly, her arms were at her sides, and her hands were clenched into fists.

She felt pretty powerful in this stance, she felt like nothing could knock her over. Natsu scanned her up and down, he looked for any spots of weakness when he spotted one.

"Your feet can't be standing together like that, it will be too easy to knock you over, try standing like this" Natsu said. He walked over to Lucy, and she felt her cheeks heat up as his breath tickled her neck when he stood behind her.

His hand grazed her arm, as he took her hand in his and brought it up to be leveled at her chest, he did the same with her other arm.

"Move your right leg back a little" he said, Lucy obeyed him and moved her leg back.

Natsu shook her shoulders a little to see if she was sturdy, and then stopped to admire his work. He then moved in front of Lucy and poked her with his index finger, she did not wobble or move at all.

"Great, now you are study" he said, giving her a warm smile as she blushed.

"Natsu" She whispered quietly. Natsu cocked his head, wondering what she was going to say. Lucy felt a little embarrassed to ask this question, but she wanted to know so badly. "Are you going to kick me off your team?"

Natsu was shocked by what Lucy had asked, never in a million years would he even consider doing something like that to her. Lucy hid her face from view, but Natsu could sense the visible pain in her voice and facial features.

"Lucy" he said quietly, Lucy was holding back her tears, she wanted to stay on Natsu's team forever, but she will understand if he didn't want a weak member on his team.

Lucy was surprised when Natsu pulled her into a hug, his strong arms held her as she flinched at the sudden contact. Natsu rested his head on her shoulder, as Lucy felt a single tear slip down her cheek, she hugged him tighter and she never wanted to let go.

Natsu understood that she may never be as strong as him, but he didn't care, he thought of Lucy as a vital part of his team. She would always give him strength when he needed it, she would never give up, and she was one of the most loyal companions he could ask for other than Happy.

"I would never do that to you" He whispered, he closed his eyes and hoped that all her pain went away, he could sense her crying even though he couldn't see her face, he hated seeing his friends cry.

When Lucy departed from Natsu's hug, she quickly wiped her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. Natsu wanted to ask what was wrong and why she would ask something like that, but he didn't want to pry her.

"Thank you Natsu, that means a lot to me" Lucy said, as Happy walked over and buried his face into her leg.

"Even though you are weird, you are a permanent part of our team, and don't you forget it!" Happy said. As his soft paws touched Lucy's leg, Lucy smiled at the blue cat that seemed to mean his words.

"I hope that question wasn't meant to get you out of training today, we still have a long way to go!" Natsu cried, as fire spewed out of his mouth.

Lucy sighed, the tender moment was gone, but she was glad that Natsu didn't want her off the team. Happy ran around in circles as he prepared for the next series of training events, even though he wouldn't be doing anything.

"Summon some of those spirits of yours and then we will have a duel! I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed, igniting his fist on fire and grinning evilly.

Lucy swallowed hard, today was going to be a long day.

~Somewhere~

" _Master the Chaos Canon is almost complete, soon everyone in Earth Land with bow before you" A man with a large cane sneered._

 _He approached a man in dark clothing, his vest was open to reveal his toned body, and he had white spiky hair that stuck up everywhere. He had a single red jewel attached to his forehead that seemed to twinkle in approval._

" _Good, have you located the girl?" He asked, he turned to the old man who had approached him._

" _Yes master, she is with a guild called Fairytail, she should be easy to capture." He hissed, the man with the dark clothing smiled with pleasure._

" _The Chaos Cannon will only work with the blood of a celestial wizard, unfortunately the girl will not live, but she will help crown the new ruler of Earth Land, and it will be a glorious day." He said, the man with a cane cowered before him as a dark aura grew around his body._

" _You mean she will die" He asked, the man whipped around to face the man who had questioned him._

" _Are you questioning my objective?" he snarled, watching as the man with the cane cowered in fear._

" _I just think that the plan is a little harsh" he said, the man knocked the poor old man to his feet as he cowered underneath his master's gaze._

" _If you are questioning my objective, I have no need of you" he said, the old man protested and screamed for him to forgive his disobedience, but he already knew it was too late. The man's jewel turned a deathly black color, as he hovered his hand over the old man's face._

 _With one touch of his finger, the old man started to decay his skin started to crumble to dust, and his cane withered into nothing. The old man screamed and screamed, but his master continued to make him disappear._

 _Soon enough the old man was nothing but a pile of ashes, and the dark man who had brutally killed his servant turned to face the black window once again._

" _Soon Lucy Heartfilia, shall make my ambitions come true, and I will slaughter anyone who gets in the way" He whispered quietly, as a giant roar echoed underneath his feet and thundered throughout the room._


	7. Attack Of The Hidden Cure

**Here is where things get a little bit interesting, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

Lucy was exhausted; Natsu had lit her on fire at least a dozen times during their "Training session." Lucy jumped into a creek to extinguish the flames, so now she was soaking wet and her clothes were burned, but she knew her dept was finally paid off and now she could relax.

Lucy opened the door to her apartment, and was happy to see that no one else was messing around in her living room. Lucy slowly started to pick up the mess that Natsu left on her floor, she closed all the doors to her cabinets that they helped themselves to, and she picked up the papers they scattered.

Lucy then proceeded towards her bathroom, where she turned the knob and got ready to take a nice warm bath. Once the water was hot, she stripped off all of her clothes and sank into the water with a satisfied sigh.

She was happy that all Natsu wanted to do was train, he definitely wasn't as bad as Erza, who seemed to be a monster when she wanted to train. Natsu gave her encouragement every time she did something wrong, he never once got frustrated at her, or yelled at her for anything.

She was glad that Natsu didn't want her off of the team, in fact, she really wanted to celebrate today as a success. She grabbed a bottle that was full of a soothing potion she bought from a magic store nearby, and poured the whole thing in the bath water, turning it a bright pink color.

The potion felt tingly on her skin, as it took off all of her dry skin and replaced it with smooth skin underneath. She then dipped her entire head into the water and felt the tingling sensation all over her face.

Once she had soaked and all her soreness melted away, she got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. Once she exited the bathroom, she almost felt her heart leap out of her chest.

A man wearing a long coat with short sleeves was sitting at her table, he had a dark aura surrounding him. He had on a dark shirt underneath his black coat, and a spiky bracelet around his wrist. Two swords were strapped on his back, and he had dark red eyes.

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia" he said. He was twirling her key ring around his finger he must have found them when she sat them down to take her bath.

"Who are you?" Lucy yelled, watching as the man stood up and approached her. Lucy started to back away towards the bathroom, but her back hit the bathroom door. The man's hot breath tickled her face, as he ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"If we weren't enemies, I would have loved to take you out" he hissed, Lucy kicked him with all her might, but her attack seemed to only make him flinch a little.

"Feisty are we?" he said. Lucy screamed as she was picked up and thrown over his shoulder, the man had hey keys so all she could do was watch in pure horror as the room around her vanished. In a blink of an eye, she was somewhere else and it looked like she was in another city.

Lizard-like creatures slithered around, some were hanging off of buildings, others were walking in the streets. They stood on two legs, and had scales all over their bodies, their face was flat expect for a snout that poked out just a little. They had long forked tongues, and hands that had long claws poking out of their fingers. Their long tails swayed behind them, as they huddled together to get a look at the people who had appeared in their territory.

"Get back to work smiley pests!" The man yelled, Lucy felt the man shift under her as a black mist started pouring out from his clothes. Lucy felt tired, she fought to stay awake, black dots started to appear in the corners of her eyes. Lucy started to feel herself blacking out, her energy was being sapped away.

"Natsu, help" She whispered, as her vision faded and she fell asleep. The man chucked, he knew no one could withstand his dreamless sleeping potion. The victim was lured into a deep sleep, and they wouldn't wake up for a few hours.

He couldn't have her making his mission difficult now could he? The nameless man quickly slipped into the giant building in front of him, inside he found his members of the Forsaken Cure. A large creature sat at a table, downing a mug full of acid. This creature's name was Beast, he had golden fur covering his body, a lions face and tail, and long curly black horns.

He sat looking quite bored, his face was leaning into his giant paw as he licked his sharp teeth once he spotted the girl.

"I see you brought lunch" he growled, the man carrying Lucy shook his head in protest.

"You can eat her once she's drained of her magic power" He replied, watching as Beast rolled his yellow eyes and continued drinking from his mug.

"So I see you finished your mission, Hudus" A large muscular man said, he was shirtless and had green shorts on with golden strings hanging from the center. He had spiky yellow hair, which seemed to be filled with static.

The newly named man named Hudus nodded towards the giant that seemed to tower over beast. The man specialized in earth magic, he was very powerful, and could probably best Jura one of the ten wizard saints.

"Indeed I have Erhan, not that is was much of a challenge" Hudus said, tossing the unconscious Lucy on the ground. Her body landed with a thud, as her hair covered her sleeping face.

"I say we attack right now, they are bound to fall if they are attacked by surprise" Beast said, his arm smashing the table once he hit it with brute force.

Erhan seemed surprised by Beast's sudden burst of energy, but he soon settled back down when Beast calmed himself once Hudus glared at him.

"We shall attack, the master told us not to wait once we got the girl" Hudus said, kicking Lucy over to where he belly was exposed.

"I wonder what she looks like under that towel" Erhan said. Beast started roaring with laughter, his tail thumping on the stone floor beneath him.

"I understand your curiosity, I was thinking the same thing as well" Hudus said, smiling at the unconscious girl lying at his feet. He tossed her celestial keys to Beast who seemed to be fascinated by them, once Beast caught them he grinned.

"Lock them up to where she will never find them again" Hudus ordered, Beast nodded and ran off somewhere with the keys in his paws.

Erhan watched as Hudus teleported the girl with a wave of his hand, Erhan felt kind of bad for the girl, but he wouldn't dare say anything about it. The fusion would be extremely painful, her death would be long and excruciating.

"Remember, they are the disease and we are the cure" Hudus said, noticing the look of despair on his partners face.

"Yes, I remember" he replied, as he prepared himself for the giant massacre that was about to take place.

~Elsewhere~

Natsu and Happy were back at the guild, after a long day of training they were both starving. Lucy had decided to go home and take a bath, Natsu couldn't blame her she looked like a mess after he had set her on fire.

"What do you mean Juvia still hasn't returned" Cana asked Mira who was giggling at the bar.

"She is still hunting for Lucy, she is really worried Lucy will steal her beloved Gray" Mira said. Cana shrugged and took a swig from her barrel, clearly not interested in the love triangle between the three.

"I think Lucy and Gray would be a good couple" Evergreen said, her glasses flashing at Mira who seemed to be holding in her desire to agree with Evergreen.

"Yeah like you and Elfman, don't think I don't see your little love obsession" Cana said snorting. Evergreen seemed to blush furiously, as she cooled herself off with her purple fan and protested.

"I would never like a giant idiot like Elfman!" Evergreen said, Cana raised an eyebrow at her, but decided not to say anything.

"If anyone has an obsession, it's Erza!" Evergreen said trying to quickly change the subject and get the attention off of her.

Erza choked on her cake before glaring at Evergreen who was pointing at her with her index finger. Mira seemed to look away, knowing very well that Evergreen had touched a very sensitive topic.

"What did you say" Erza growled, from the other side of the bar. Cana placed her barrel down, and started to smile, knowing a fight was about to start.

"Finally a fight, the guild has been so boring today" Cana said, as Evergreen and Erza had a staring contest.

"You heard me, we all know about your obsession with Jellal" Evergreen said, as a blush started forming on Erza's face. Erza started shaking with anger, as Mira ducked underneath the bar as a stool went flying towards Evergreen.

Instead the stool rammed into Cana, who was knocked off the bar table and fell on Mira who was cowering underneath the table.

"It's just like you Erza to try and deny your true feelings" Evergreen taunted, elegantly sitting in her seat and puffing out her chest, knowing she was getting to the supposed "Queen of the Fairies."

"You will regret those words, Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza shouted, and in a burst of golden light, she was heavily armored. Two giant wings sprouted from her back, and armored plates covered her arms. Her skirt was also made of giant slabs of metal, making Evergreen a little intimidated.

"Oh I'm not scared of you Erza, we all know who the real queen is here" Evergreen said, but before she could even attack Erza a flurry of cards hit Evergreen from the bar.

"That's what you all get for causing me to fall from the bar!" She shouted, Evergreen scowled at her before hitting her over the head with her fan.

"That was Erza you idiot, not me!" She shouted, but before she could harm Cana anymore Erza crashed into her with enough force to break a boulder.

Erza and Evergreen crashed into a table, snapping it in two. Evergreen quickly recovered and jumped out from underneath Erza.

"Fairy Machine Gun!" She yelled, as hundreds of balls of golden light shot out from Evergreens body. Erza dodged quickly, using her acrobatic abilities to dodge most of the attack.

The fight had received much attention, and now several people were watching the queens duke it out right in front of them.

"What started it this time?" Gray asked, rolling his eyes as the two members clashed.

"Who cares, GO ERZA!" Natsu screamed, as Evergreen sprouted wings and started to ascend into the air.

But the fight was suddenly stopped by a giant boom that shook the whole hall, Makarov seemed to lose his balance off of a table, as it seemed like an earthquake was ripping Magnolia apart.

"What is that noise?" Cana cried, holding her ears as pieces of the guild hall crashed onto the wooden floor.

"Juvia is scared" Juvia said. She huddled close to Gray as he made an icy shield to protect himself from the falling debris.

Laxus came running into the guild hall, his coat was burnt and soot covered his face. Bickslow and Freed stood beside him, both badly injured holding their sides and out of breath.

"Fairytail, we are under attack!" he said as lightning surged around him, everyone was on edge now, all looking towards Laxus for answers.

Natsu ignited his fist with fire, as Gray took off his shirt revealing his muscular chest. Levy got her pen out, and Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Who is attacking us Laxus?" Makarov asked, as Wendy hugged Carla to her chest in fear.

"I don't really know, but a giant creature is hovering over Magnolia and hundreds of lizard-like creatures are attacking." Laxus said, as an ear-shattering roar echoed throughout Magnolia.

"Well let's get in there are kick some butt!" Natsu cried, fire billowing from his mouth as he charged outside shoving past Laxus and heading into the battle.

"Wait you stupid idiot!" Gray shouted, but Natsu was already gone, excited to protect his guild and kick some butt while he was at it.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Happy cried, as he drifted out of the guild flying after Natsu who was long gone.

"He doesn't stand a chance against those creatures" Freed wheezed, as he collapsed on the guild floor. Wendy ran up to him quickly and started to tend to his wounds, he was in bad shape, they must have been ambushed.

"Alright my children, let's go in there and show them not to mess with Fairytail!" Makarov said, as everyone fist pumped the air in agreement.

But they had no idea how much destruction awaited them once they stepped outside and into the battle, fire bloomed like weeds as it raged through the city burning everything it touched. Buildings collapsed, as large scaly creatures crawled all over the place, attacking civilians and ending their lives.

Natsu slammed a flaming fist into one of the lizards, only to have his fire snuffed out and his hand get injured from his attack. The lizard turned to Natsu, taking his claws and raking them across his chest.

Natsu screamed as he was flung into a demolished building, he didn't understand, why didn't his fire hurt the lizard?

Laxus seemed to be struggling as well, no matter how many blasts of powerful lighting he summoned on the creatures, it seemed to bounce off their thick hide with ease. The lizards seemed to not be tired at all, as their tongues flicked in and out of their mouths.

"It is pointless, they are specially designed to resist against elemental magic." A voice boomed from the roof of a burning building, the members of Fairytail looked up to see a lion-like creature with horns coming out of his head.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking Fairytail?" Makarov said, as the lion's head looked down towards the short man.

"My name is Beast, and I'm afraid your life ends here" Beast said. He leapt from the roof like a tiger, his claws were outstretched as he landed on top of Makarov. Makarov couldn't move, as the beast slashed his claws into him and ripped his clothes to shreds.

Wounds appeared all over the guild master's body, as he screamed in pain. Beast finished his attack, as he licked his claws savoring the taste of Makarov's flesh. Natsu wasted no time in attacking the lion, but he jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Master are you okay?" He asked, but he got no response he could barely here the guild master breathing.

Natsu's anger made him scream as he attacked Beast with full force, the lion stopped his attack with one hand, before slugging him in the stomach with a balled fist. Natsu flew into a pile of rubble, his head hitting pieces of stone.

Wendy huddled near the guild master, so many members needed critical care, Cana had fallen, so had Lisanna, and Elfman was battered beyond recognition. Erza fought bravely, but even her attacks left to mark on the creature's rough skin.

Wendy gently used her sky magic to heal the worst of the guild master's wounds, but he was still in bad shape. Natsu continued to fight Beast, but even he wasn't strong enough to defeat the looming giant.

"Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairytail, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it" Beast said. Natsu's head was reeling and his muscles felt weak, but he still wanted to protect his friends.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Beastly Howl!"

A blast of both fire and light clashed, making a giant explosion, causing both Beast and Natsu to fly in opposite directions. Beast easily caught his footing, but Natsu tumbled on the ground, not able to recover just as quickly.

Beast smiled a gruesome sight, his gleaming teeth shined in the firelight. Suddenly an idea came into Natsu's head, and he slowly began sucking in the flames around him, Beast watched him carefully, he was very intrigued by this behavior.

Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and he grinned as his body regenerated its energy and he felt brand new.

"Yeah, now I've got a fire in my belly" Natsu said. Natsu then leapt into the air and ignited his fist, "Fire Dragon's iron Fist!"

Beast made an X with his arms, just as Natsu punched him, Natsu went flying back but recovered quickly. Beast lunged at him, his claws outstretched, Natsu hardly had any time to dodge, and one of Beast's claws nicked his cheek.

Natsu dodged Beast's savage blows, but even though his claws never made contact with Natsu's flesh, he could still feel them raking his body. Soon enough Natsu fell to his knees, he was exhausted, and Beast loomed over him with a grin on his face.

"Even if my claws do not touch you, they will still rip your flesh apart" he said. He picked up Natsu by his hair, and brought him to his snout.

The lion's breath smelt of rotten flesh, it made Natsu want to throw up. His senses were sometimes a curse when things like this happened, his senses made his nose a thousand times more sensitive than other peoples. So the faint scent of rotten flesh on his breath, was like a whole city full of dead bodies to Natsu.

"You know, we have a certain blond-haired wizard in our possession, if that doesn't get you fired up then I have no idea what will" He said, Natsu scowled at the golden furred creature, how dare he kidnap one of his guild mates!

He knew who he was talking about too, his friend, his partner, Lucy was in trouble, and he was prepared to do whatever it took to save her. Natsu quickly rammed his fist into Beast's nose, making him release his hold on Natsu.

"Ice-make: Lance!" A voice shouted from behind the lion, as a giant lance pierced through his chest. Beast roared as he fell to the ground, Natsu looked at Gray with anger as he walked into the battle field.

"I had him, snowflake!"

"It doesn't look like that to me, Flame brain!"

"Ice Bastard!"

"Pink-haired freak!"

"My hair is salmon, not pink, ice princess!"

"Enough!" Erza shouted, she was wearing her Black Wing Armor and she held a sword in both of her hands. Happy was floating next to her, along with Romeo who was trying to assist Erza.

"They have Lucy we need to go after her!" Natsu yelled, Gray and Erza both looked at each other then looked at the giant creature in the sky that seemed to have a city on its back.

The creature had giant feathery wings that seemed to cover all of Magnolia, its back was decorated with hundreds of buildings, it had a large head that was black, and long whiskers flowing from its mouth, it also had three claws coming out from its wing.

A large hole was above its head, and a large canon stuck out of it. It was very high up in the air, but lizards kept descending from it and landing on the ground below. No one knew how to reach it, but they knew whoever was in charge but be hiding up there.

"I'm going up there to look for Lucy" Natsu said. Gray protested and grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing anything stupid.

"Who knows what kind of enemies await you up there, don't be stupid Natsu, you won't be any help to Lucy if you are dead" Gray said. Natsu ripped his arm away from Gray, and glared at him.

"Enough Gray, we need to think of a battle plan if we are to save Lucy in time" Erza said, as she approached the two teenagers.

"What do you suppose we do, our attacks aren't doing anything on the lizards, and we have no idea who's in control of this attack, and half of our members are down" Gray said. Erza pondered for a moment, as her Dark Wing Armor disappeared and was replaced by her regular armor.

"I'm not waiting, I am going to go save Lucy right now" Natsu said, he didn't wait for anyone's reply as he used his fire to boost himself up into the air.

"I'm going with you Natsu" Happy cried. Happy then flew up and caught Natsu in mid-air taking him up towards the giant creature who seemed to be moving very slowly across Magnolia.

"He is such an idiot!" Gray retorted, as Erza thought about what to do next.

"He might be an idiot, but we are the only ones that can save Lucy in time, now all we need to do is find the one who caused all this and save Lucy before all of Magnolia is turned to dust." Erza said, suddenly the sound of little feet could be heard as Panther Lilly and Carla approached them along with Wendy, Levy and Gajeel.

"Perhaps we can be of service" Panther Lily said, as Levy stood beside Gajeel and Carla approached Gray.

"Do you think you could get us up towards the city?" Gray asked Panther Lily who nodded at him.

"We can carry you up there, but we cannot predict what dangers await us there" Carla said, her tiny arms crossed.

"We know the dangers that could be up there, Gray and I will head towards the city, Gajeel and Levy stay here and protect the wounded." Erza instructed, Carla and Panther Lilly both sprouted wings, as they picked up both Erza and Gray and started to fly them towards the castle.

Fairytail would fight hard, but Erza didn't exactly know what kind of war they were fighting. Who was in charge? What did they want with Lucy? All these questions formed in Erza's head as she flew unknowingly towards the awaiting man who was waiting to kill them all.


	8. Discord

**Hey are you all enjoying the story so far? I am getting a huge amount of views, so I am assuming you all like it. This will be a big chapter full of action, I try not to write a whole lot of gore, some people just don't like gore. But if you all are fine with it, let me know.**

Chapter 8

 _Lucy opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurry and her head felt like it had been beaten with a ton of bricks. When her vision cleared, she could see her body hanging in a giant beast's mouth, the chains were attached to the inside of its mouth and its teeth were hanging above her head. The beast was a statue, but she still got an eerie feeling from it._

 _She tugged on her chains, but they did not budge as she looked around the room to try and get an idea as to where she was. The room was giant, it had six big columns on each side holding up the ceiling and it had a red carpet leading up to where she was hanging._

 _She saw a shadow move in the corner of her eye, she squinted as a man moved from behind a column and approached her. Once he stepped into the light, she could see his features quite clearly._

 _He was very muscular, he had a black vest that was spiky on his shoulders, but was open to reveal his toned chest. He had spiky white hair, and a single jewel in the middle of his forehead. She could sense his insanity from where she was hanging, he was indeed a mad man._

" _Hello Lucy Heartfilia" he said. Lucy growled at him, and tried to keep her gaze fierce as he stepped up the stairs to stand in front of the giant beast head holding her captive._

" _What do you want with me?" Lucy asked, the man smiled and grabbed a piece of her hair that was hanging down from her face._

" _I do not want you, I need your power, the power of a celestial wizard, only then can I fire my canon all over Earth Land and destroy those who stand in my way" he whispered. Lucy turned her head, and bit the man with all her might. The man screamed in pain as he ripped his hand away from Lucy who glared at him._

" _Try as you may, you cannot stop me, for I am the master of death, I have the gift of rotting flesh off of bones, and the gift to destroy entire nations with a single touch!" He said, Lucy rolled her eyes at the man who seemed to get angrier by the second._

" _Please, Fairytail will stop you, you made the wrong choice by attacking us" Lucy said. The man laughed and stepped closer to her once again, this time stroking her cheek._

" _I have trained for years to harness my power, you Fairytail scum aren't nearly as skilled as me, you can hardly even touch my lizard army" he said. Lucy flinched as she felt her cheek start to burn, she screamed as his touch started to melt her skin._

" _Let Fairytail come, I will be waiting" he said, and with that he turned away from Lucy and slammed the door behind him, leaving her to hang in the dark._

" _Please be careful, Natsu" Lucy whispered._

~Elsewhere~

Natsu tried his hardest, but he was outnumbered, Happy hid behind his leg as he hit the lizards with everything he had. One lunged at him, he dodged its claws but its tail slapped him to the side causing him to fly into other lizards waiting for him.

They tore into his arms and legs, he felt their teeth and claws and he could hardly see the sky due to all the smoke and haze in it. He looked in the lizard's eyes, they didn't seem alive, their eyes were lifeless, almost like they were robots.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu screamed, as a giant column of fire blasted from his mouth, knocking all the scaly creatures back.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" he cried, as giant flames whipped the lizards. They seemed to take the attack head-on as the flames covered them they didn't move a muscle.

The lizards started to surround Natsu once again, Natsu panted as he blasted fire at each of the lizards approaching him. More and more of them kept coming, he just kept blasting them back, but they weren't harmed.

One of them opened their mouth, and a sparkly purple gas started spilling out, Natsu's lungs heaved as he coughed the gas out of his system. The other lizards seemed to copy the first one, and soon the air was filled with the purple gas, making Natsu fall to his knees.

"Ice-Make: Shield" A voice said from behind him, as a giant icy wall blocked the gas from touching Natsu.

Natsu glared at Gray who was standing behind him with Panther Lily, Erza and Carla. Gray saw all the wounds on Natsu's body, and he knew if the lizards were giving him a hard time, Gray was also in for a big fight.

"That's the second time I've saved your butt today" Gray said. Natsu didn't need any help from that stupid ice stripper, but he was glad he at least had some back up.

"Stay alert, these lizards seem to multiply by the second" Carla said setting Erza down on the ground, as Erza transformed into a different set of armor.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel" She said, as her body was immediately swallowed in a thick plate of armor.

"We need to get to the giant building in the middle of the city, I'm assuming we can find something there" Gray said, the shield he made started to crack, as lizards clawed at it hungrily.

Panther Lily transformed into his battle form, his muscles rippled with power as he drew his sword. When the shield shattered, Panther Lily wasted no time in knocking all the lizards back with a swift strike of his sword.

Erza watched as the lizards got back up once again, she was surprised that his attack left no mark on them. They must have a weak spot, but every inch of them seemed to be covered in a thick layer of armor-like scales.

Erza decided to attack and figure it out on her own, she slashed at their stomachs, but all they did was flick their tongues at her. She was slapped with a thick tail, breaking off pieces of her armor, as she flew back, regaining her balance.

"I don't understand, these lizards are indestructible" Gray said. He made a giant hammer out of ice, but it shattered against the lizard's spiky back that was slashing at him with its claws.

Erza thought about the only place they haven't attacked yet, perhaps their tails were somehow their weak spot? Erza used her swords to slash at a lizard's tail nearby, she cut as close as she could to it's behind. The lizard made a sound, as its tail was cut clean off, success!

Erza smiled as the lizard growled, but soon a bright light started glowing and its tail started to grow longer and longer until it was back to its normal state. Erza's eyes grew wide, as its mouth opened in a surprise attack and her face was plunged into a horrible purple gas.

Erza held her throat, as she crashed to the ground, her insides felt like they were melting. Erza writhed in pain, as her magic power started rapidly started decreasing by the second, the lizard was sucking it out of her.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled, he charged towards the lizard standing over her and leapt into the air releasing an inferno. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu's fist crashed into the lizard right in the side of its neck, its flesh felt soft and almost weak, as its head popped right off of its shoulders. The lizard's body fell to its knees, and then crumbled to dust right in front of Natsu.

"Wow, I must punch harder than I thought" Natsu said smiling as Erza recovered from the gas that was surrounding her.

"No you idiot, their weak spot is in their neck" Gray replied, he hit his hand with a fist as icy wind blew from his body. "Ice Make: Canon"

Gray shot several balls of ice at the remaining lizards, he aimed for their necks, and with each shot, heads starting popping off their bodies and turning into dust. Erza wasted no time in attacking once she recovered, she decapitated heads with ease as she flew past them with her sword poking out.

The lizards blew more gas at them, but Gray used his icy shield to counter their attack. Panther Lily held Carla with one arm, then used his sword to attack the lizards still standing.

"Now that we found their weak spot, beating them should be fairly easy" Carla said. Erza finished with the lizards on her side, their bodies fell to the ground all at the same time once she finished her quick attack.

"This isn't the real fight, so save your energy" Erza said, as she felt the ground rumbling beneath her and a surge of magic power surrounded them.

Giant pillars of earth shot up from the ground, one caught Gray by surprise and he was hit. Natsu dodged the pillars by maneuvering in the air, using his fire as a boost.

"I got you Natsu" Happy cried as he circled around in the air and caught Natsu just as two pillars collided, they would have crushed him if Happy didn't move in time.

Pieces of earth fell from the giant pillars colliding, Panther Lily shielded Carla with his body as it hit him.

"Aw and here I was hoping I would have crushed you, Natsu" A deep voice rumbled from on top of a building. The man was huge, a lot larger than Beast who they fought earlier. He was probably bigger then Elfman, his muscles were very large, and he had spiky yellow hair that seemed to be standing on end. His golden strings hanging from his green shorts blew in the wind, and as he cracked his knuckles he smiled towards his new opponents.

"You have to be faster than that to catch me" Natsu said, Happy drifted over the battle field as the pillars sank back into the ground.

"Requip: Flight Armor" Erza said, as her outfit changed into a cheetah printed clothing, she was hardly protected in her outfit, but it increased her speed dramatically.

Erza's cheetah ears twitched slightly, as her tail swayed in the wind. Two swords were clutched in her hand, as she charged towards the man who had attacked her friends. Gray sat up rubbing his back, the attack had knocked the wind out of him, but he was still okay to fight.

Erza's swords clashed with a rocky dome covering the man who had shielded himself, Erza screamed in pain when the rocks broke apart and crashed into her sealing her in a rocky prison.

"Rock Crush" The man said, suddenly the rocks began crushing his opponent trapped inside the rocky cage.

The rocks dug into her sides, Erza could hardly breathe, she stuck her two swords between the rock walls allowing her a little time to think, and momentarily stopping the crushing attack.

Natsu lunged at the man controlling the earth, but his attack was stopped as rocks came raining down on him like an avalanche. Natsu screamed as his head was pounded with rocks, making him see stars.

"Rocky Punch" The man said, as a large fist made of rock slammed into Natsu making him fly into Panther Lily who was trying to attack next.

"Be careful Natsu" Panther Lily grunted, as he picked himself off of the ground. Natsu apologized before looking at the large man who still hasn't moved from his spot on the roof of a building.

Suddenly the rocks crushing Erza vanished and exploded, leaving a crippled Erza to fall onto the ground. Gray screamed at Erza to get up, but she did not move, her armor was ripped into a thousand pieces and her face was covered with bruises.

"You will pay for that!" Natsu howled, before lunging back at the man with Gray forming an ice sword in his hands.

The man backed up as Natsu and Gray started attacking him with powerful blows, the man blocked each and every one of them, he hardly batted an eye when Panther Lily tried a sneak attack. The man dodged Panther Lily's sword by stepping to the side, and then pressing his palm harshly on Panther Lily's chest making him fly into another building.

Gray's sword made contact with the man as he was distracted with Panther Lily, but the sword shattered as soon as it came in contact with his skin. The man seemed to not notice as he slapped Gray aside with brutal force.

Bones cracked as Gray fell off the building and hit the ground below, Gray cried out in pain as his ribs gave out.

Natsu and Panther Lily were the only ones left in good condition, but even Natsu was moving slower than usual, and the wounds inflicted by the lizards seem to be taking its toll on him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled, his arms lit on fire and whip-like flames slashed at his opponent, but before it could hit him the magic was nullified.

"What?" Panther Lily said, as his body transformed back into his tiny cat body, leaving him completely defenseless.

"What happened" Natsu said, as his flames went out leaving his fist completely bare.

"I have the power to nullify magic, leaving you completely powerless" A voice said, as a man jumped from a nearby building, landing on the shorter one Natsu and the nameless man was on.

"Good day, Hudus" The earth wizard greeted the man who had a scary looking aura surrounding him.

"Are these pests giving you a hard time, Erhan?" The man named Hudus said, Erhan laughed at the man.

"Nah, I can handle these fools, I'm just playing with them a little" Erhan replied, shrugging it off as if the wizard's attacks were from toddlers.

Hudus stood next to Erhan and pulled out his swords from his back, they had runes etched in the blades, and a skull rested on top of the hilt, while long black ribbons swayed from them.

"I guess I'll play along for a bit" Hudus said, twirling his swords in his hands before lunging at Natsu and swiping his sword across his stomach. Natsu screamed in pain as the swords cut through his flesh, exposing a new fresh wound.

"Careful don't let his swords touch you, they are covered in poison" Erhan said laughing as Natsu fell to one knee, his blood started to respond to the poison, and his skin started to swell causing a gross looking green liquid to come out of his wound.

Hudus pounced on Natsu once again, but Panther Lily deflected his attack with his sword, giving Natsu some breathing room, he was back in his battle form.

"Natsu" Gray called, Natsu looked over to where Gray was, he seemed to have used all of his strength to stand. His body was shaking, and he clinched his teeth in pain. "You need to find Lucy, we will take care of these guys"

Natsu knew they needed his help, Erza was knocked out, and Gray had several broken bones making it hard for him to move. Natsu knew they were bluffing; they couldn't win against these guys without getting battered pretty badly.

"Go, Natsu we will take care of them" Panther Lily said as he deflected Hudus's poisoned swords.

Natsu held his stomach wound tightly as the poison raged through his system, he trusted his friends and he knew they would pull through for Fairytail. He couldn't help but feel the need to stay, even though he knew he needed to go.

"Listen to your friends Natsu, we can handle this" Carla said next to Happy who seemed to have tears in his eyes.

Natsu looked towards Erza who seemed to be struggling to get up, Gray helped her to her feet as she glared at Hudus and Erhan.

"Natsu go save Lucy! Gray, Panther Lily, Carla and I will stay and fight." Erza said leaning on Gray as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"I will go with you Natsu" Happy cried, as Natsu jumped away from Panther Lily who was still fighting against Hudus.

"I won't let you guys down, you better not lose or I'll come back and beat the crap out of you all!" He cried as he turned his back on his brave friends who seemed to be full of hope, even though the odds were not good.

"Whatever, he will just die in the hands of our master, we would have given him a less painful death" Hudus said, watching the Dragon Slayer ran away with the blue cat flying by his side.

"Do not turn your back on me" Panther Lily said, as Hudus nullified his magic turning him back into a small cat.

"Hit me with your best shot" he said as he kicked the small Panther Lily off the roof of the building they were standing on. Panther Lily fell to the ground and cried out in pain, as Gray lunged at Hudus with Erza by his side.

Natsu didn't turn back even though he heard the painful cries of his friends, as he approached the building that seemed to dwarf the other buildings around it. He encountered many lizards on the way but he blasted through them.

Once he entered the building, a long spiral staircase swirled up to the top, and it was filled with snarling lizards that seemed to be carrying weapons. He knew they were guarding something good up there, if they were holding weapons.

Unfortunately for the lizards Natsu wasn't interested in climbing the whole staircase, and unfortunately for them, they couldn't fly like Happy could.

"Come on Happy, let's go save Lucy" He said as Happy grabbed Natsu and started flying up the middle of the spiral staircase.

"Aye Sir" He said as they dodged the gasses that the lizard spat at them, when they flew past them aiming for the top of the tower-like building.

Natsu let loose a huge inferno once Happy dropped him when they reached the top, the lizards were knocked off the platform he stood on and thrown down over the edge of it plummeting to their doom.

Two large wooden doors stood tall in front of Natsu, Happy floated next to Natsu as they thought of a way to open it.

"How are we going to open it, Natsu" Happy asked, as Natsu just looked at the wooden door.

"Duh, I'm going to burn it down!" He yelled as his cheeks filled with fire and he let it loose upon the door yelling "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The door opened before his fire hit it, revealing a large room with several columns holding up the ceiling. A giant window stood behind a large statue that looked like the head of a dragon, its eyes were black and it had scaly marks carved in its stone skin. It had long horns poking out of its head, and sharp teeth dangling from its open jaws.

Inside of its mouth, was a blond girl hanging from several chains binding her hands and feet. Her head hung loosely, and several wounds covered her body, she was knocked out. Natsu felt like killing whoever did this to her, as he ran to her desperate to free her from her prison.

"Lucy!" Both Happy and Natsu said, as they ran towards her. Natsu stopped in his tracks when he could smell someone else, his scent seemed to smell of death, much worse than when he could smell Beast's breath.

Natsu covered his nose, the smell was absolutely horrid, he couldn't believe it was so strong either. Natsu had to dodge as a purple liquid rained down upon him, Natsu did a back flip before landing on his feet and staring at the ground where the liquid ate through the stone and the red carpet.

"Natsu Dragneel, so it is finally time for us to meet" A voice said from all around him, Natsu watched with a fierce expression on his face as a man formed out of shadows that pooled in the middle of the room.

"Yeah my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the guy that's going to free Lucy and kick your butt while I'm at it" Natsu said smashing his hands together as a small blaze leaked from his fingers.

"I doubt it, my name is Discord and I am the king of both chaos and death, only my allies shall live to see the new beautiful world that I shall rule over. Unfortunately for you, your life ends here today" Discord said. Natsu snorted, this man was a mad man for trying to challenge Fairytail.

"What is with all of the idiots trying to take over the world all of the time, you must be an even bigger idiot if you think you can defeat Fairytail" Natsu said. Happy nodded in agreement as Discord laughed.

"I was going to fight you fairly, but that snarky comment has just earned you a time limit in this battle" He said. Discord snapped his fingers and the dragon's eyes lit up, causing a black liquid to cover Lucy. It was like jelly, it wrapped around her thin body easily and started glowing.

Lucy started screaming, as he eyes shot open in pain. Natsu tried to reach her, but Discord knocked him back with a flick of his finger. Natsu smashed into a wall, as Happy cried out to him.

"You now have thirty minutes to defeat me, or your friend's life-force will be fused with my Chaos Canon. You won't like my Chaos Canon very much when it's active" Discord sneered. Natsu grunted in pain as he picked himself up.

The poison was making Natsu weak, he could hardly stand on his feet as he eyed his opponent who seemed to be surprised he was still standing.

"I won't need thirty minutes, I'll only need ten" Natsu said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, and charging at Discord with all the strength he had left.


	9. Last Resort

**So if any of you like Pokémon, I have a Fanfiction called Pokemon: The Girl Long Forgotten, and I think you will like it. You can find the Fanfiction on my page, if you don't mind please give it some love. Alright now back to the fighting… and… stuff.. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Natsu's fist was caught by Discord with hardly any effort, Discord's touch seemed to burn through his skin, as his flesh turned a sickly black color. Natsu bit through the pain, enduring the mysterious substance eating through his flesh.

Discord punched Natsu in the stomach knocking the air out of him, and causing Natsu to cough up blood. The powerful blow made Natsu fly backwards, his body bounced along the ground as if he were a ball.

Once Natsu recovered, he turned his head and lost all the food stored in his stomach, his insides felt like they were burning. The poison made his vision blurry, as he looked at his fist that was infected by the mysterious virus Discord had leaking out of his body.

His veins were black, and his blood was turning heavy and thick, Natsu didn't know how much time he had left before he lost consciousness due to the poison that the dude with the twin swords inflicted on him. Natsu had already forgotten Hudus's name, and frankly he didn't really care, he was only here to save Lucy.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" He screamed, charging at Discord with his fists ablaze. His attack seemed to go right through discord, as he shifted into a shadow and countered with a kick to Natsu's gut.

Discord then released a series of lightning fast punches all over his body, before knocking him down to the ground with a powerful hand chop. Natsu's body crashed into the ground, cracking the stone beneath him.

"This is the mighty son of Igneel? The powerful Dragon Slayer that resides in Fairytail? I must have the wrong person, for you cannot be the one I am speaking of" Discord said. He picked up Natsu who seemed to be losing his energy, and threw him across the ground.

Discord laughed before releasing a black beam from the jewel on his forehead, the beam reached Natsu and then swallowed him in a powerful blast. Natsu cried out in pain, as the blast ripped through his weak body.

The blast left a dent in the floor, and Natsu's body was smoking from the attack as several wounds marked his body.

Natsu was shaking as he struggled to pick his body up from the floor, his arms felt like they would fall off, and his bones were about to break.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu said weakly, but all that came out was a tiny ember that died out as soon as it hit the air.

"You have exhausted your magic power by fighting with all that poison in your system, I'm surprised it hasn't killed you yet" Discord chuckled. He leapt into the air while grinning crazily, before slamming his bare foot into Natsu's head.

More cracks covered the ground as a cracking sound echoed throughout the room, Natsu screamed in pain as Discord kicked him out from the hole in the ground, making him fly towards the roof.

Natsu crashed into a pillar with a cry of pain, as the pillar came crashing down along with Natsu who was buried under a pile of rock. Natsu felt the crushing weight of the column, and he could hardly breathe.

Discord let loose another blast of power from his jewel, this time the blast exploded instantly once it reached its target. Rock and debris blew everywhere, as Natsu's broken body flew into the air.

Discord leapt into the air and delivered a savage kick in mid-air causing Natsu to crash into a wall, Discord landed gracefully on his feet as he watched Natsu hang from his spot on the wall.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy yelled, watching as his friend got beat within an inch of his life, Happy was terrified for Natsu, but he never lost hope.

Natsu's left eye was sealed shut, but he could still see Lucy writhing in pain from his one good eye. He turned his head to her, watching as the black goo sucked the life from his friend, he had to defeat Discord, even if it meant his life would end, he would do it for her.

No one messed with Fairytail and got away with it, and NO ONE messed with Natsu's friends and lived to tell the tale. Natsu wouldn't allow himself to lose, if he did lose he would never live another day without hearing it from Gray.

Natsu summoned forth his most intense magic, he felt static start to form around his fingers, and lightning started to spark from within his body. He felt the power surge through his body, as he picked himself from the wall and leapt at Discord.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" he said. Natsu engulfed his left hand in lightning while his right hand contained his powerful fire, and he brought them together to release a devastating attack.

His attack caught Discord off guard, and his attack hit making Discord fly back a few feet. Discord regained his balance, before wiping his nose with the back of his hand and grinning.

"Ah, so you really have inherited some of Laxus's power" He said. Natsu stood in front of Discord with a fierce expression, fire and lightning both surged around Natsu creating intense heat around the room.

Natsu leapt at Discord without saying a word, Discord easily dodged by leaning to the side. Natsu tried to kick him with his foot, but Discord blocked his attack by using both of his hands and knocking Natsu in the jaw.

Natsu recovered in mid-air before landing on his feet, and glaring at his opponent. Discord had his feet firmly planted in the ground, and his arms were crossed as he watched his foe very carefully.

"Choose your next move carefully Natsu Dragneel, your friend doesn't have much time left" He said. Natsu growled at him before lighting his hands on fire and leaping into the air.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar" He yelled, Happy started to freak out as he tried to find cover. A giant blast of fire and lightning exploded in a big ball of light, singeing everything around it. The big ball of light made the whole room shake, as Natsu drifted above it, convinced that Discord couldn't have blocked his attack.

When the light faded, Natsu saw Discord inside of some weird shadow ball, which seemed to have saved him from the worst of the attack. The shadows dispersed, leaving Discord open for another attack.

"What, that's not fair, you can't use shadows to defend yourself!" Natsu whined, stomping his feet in anger.

"Such a childish fool" Discord said, he swiped his left hand across the air as a giant shadow snatched Natsu and hoisted him in the air.

Natsu squirmed under the pressure of the shadows squeezing his insides out, as he thought of a way to try and escape, didn't shadows always disappear with light? Natsu felt a visible light bulb appear above his head, if he lit up the whole room, he couldn't have shadows protect him.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade" He screamed as he whipped his arms around creating a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightening. The shadows seemed to sizzle, but they did not disappear.

Natsu screamed in frustration as the shadow wrapped its body around Natsu even tighter. Discord lifted up his hands, and watched as Natsu struggled in the shadow's grip.

"I call upon the souls of demons, eat away at his soul, and consume his power for your own, devour him until there is nothing left" Discord boomed. Long white bodies slipped from his arms, they wailed as their arms stretched towards Natsu. Their touch burned his skin, as they swirled around him devouring the flesh off his bones.

"These creatures are demons form the depths of hell, they will devour your entire body within minutes" Discord howled, laughing like a mad man as the demons wrapped themselves around Natsu and started devouring his magic energy.

"Demons don't scare me, I fought a whole bunch of them a while back" Natsu grunted, he was being dead serious, no demon was going to get to Natsu. Natsu screamed as he released a powerful flame from his body, the demons backed away, for the flames were too hot.

The demons spit out gas, and Natsu didn't notice it until he started to inhale it. The gas burned his throat, he felt his flesh melting, and his eyes started burning. It felt like he ate acid, he coughed and sputtered as the gas consumed him, along with the demons ripping at his clothing.

Natsu felt himself blacking out, he tried to hang on as long as he could, but the darkness started to surround him. The demons cackled with laughter, Natsu knew if he fell asleep he would die, he needed to fight through it.

"Regulus Impact" A voice said from a distance, a giant lion made out of light cut through the shadow holding Natsu, and vanquished the demons surrounding Natsu. With a painful cry they vanished in the light, Discord seemed amused, but very angry that someone had ruined his moment.

Natsu turned to face Loke who was breathing heavily from his attack, his hands were smoking and Lucy's keys hung from his pocket. Natsu's eyes flared with anger, Natsu could handle this guy on his own, he didn't need a flirtatious spirit to help him!

"Oi Loke, I don't need your help!" He spat, Loke rolled his eyes as he faced Discord.

"I didn't come to help you, I came to help Lucy, I sensed something was wrong in the spirit world so I came here" Loke said, Discord had enough of their reunion as he blasted Loke with a powerful explosion from his jewel.

Loke dodged quickly, Natsu was weakened but he could still fight, as much as he hated to admit it, this fight was taking its toll on him. Loke helped Natsu to his feet, as he struggled to stand.

"So I am now against a celestial spirit and a Dragon Slayer, this must be my lucky day" Discord said opening his arms and generating a large dark energy that surged through his body.

"More like the worst day of your life, hurting Lucy will be your last mistake" Loke yelled, Natsu glared at Discord who seemed to just laugh at Loke.

"Go help Lucy, get her away from that statue, I'll handle loud mouth over there" Natsu said, Loke obeyed without hesitation.

While discord was busy with his charging attack, Loke slipped away to where Lucy was and tried to separate her body from the black goo. Her body seemed to be fused with it, and no matter how much he tugged, her body wouldn't budge.

Loke saw that her hands were hanging from thick chains, along with her feet. He touched one of the chains, and nearly burnt his hands, they were filled with tons of magic power.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll get you out" Loke whispered as he desperately searched for anything that could lead to Lucy being freed.

His eyes wandered to the glowing eyes of the dragon, perhaps if he attacked the eyes, the statue would stop producing the black goo. Loke blasted the dragon with a burst of light, Discord seemed to notice as he turned his focus on Loke.

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu yelled, Discord was caught off guard as his body flew into a column.

Loke watched as the dragon's eyes stopped glowing, and the black goo started to back away from Lucy's body. Loke could sense her pain, as her eyes fluttered open, she flinched when he cut her chains off of her. The magic power was draining from the chains, making it easy for him to break them.

Lucy's body fell, and Loke caught her quickly and lowered her gently to the ground. Loke brushed her blond hair back, as he tried to bring her back to reality.

Lucy's vision started to return to normal, once she saw Loke she knew something bad must have happened. Lucy touched his cheek, as he smiled, glad she was okay.

"What happened" She said as pain erupted through her body as she struggled to get up.

"Don't worry, Natsu and the others are handling everything, but I thought you might want these" Loke said handing her the golden celestial key ring holding all of her precious keys. Lucy's eyes went wide when they were placed in her palm, she almost lost them, and she promised herself she wouldn't let them go again.

"Thanks Loke" She whispered as the lion spirit helped her up. She leaned against his body as she looked at the battered room around her, Natsu was fighting a man who seemed to not nearly as injured as Natsu.

"Natsu is fighting the man in charge of this attack, but he seems extremely strong and he controls demons" Loke said. Lucy nodded, taking in the information and trying to formulate a battle plan.

"I may not be much help, but I still have a little bit of magic power left, lets help out Natsu" Lucy said. Loke nodded as his lit his fist with light, Lucy whipped out one of her keys and held it out in front of her.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio" She yelled as a bright light appeared and a man with a giant red and white scorpion tail stood in front of Lucy. He had a very tan body, and big muscles.

"I'm all ready to fight, wicked" Scorpio said, his giant tail shifting to the side as he waited for Lucy's orders.

"Blast that man's face full of sand, Scorpio!" Lucy commanded, soon after that a giant wave of sand came forth. Discord had seconds to block the attack with a wall of shadows, as the sand ripped apart anything in its way.

"ENOUGH" Discord shouted, as a blast of shadows ripped through Scorpio's sand attack, and cleared the room. The shadows started floating around Discord, as his jewel started glowing bright red.

"I am ending this now, I am afraid I do not have any more time to spend with you pests" Discord said. A light started to form around Discord, and soon the light exploded sending purple balls all over the place. Loke grabbed Lucy and leapt out of the way, as Scorpio got ready to counter.

"Sand Wall" He said as a giant wall appeared trying to block the attack. Scorpio cried out in surprise as the balls of light ripped through his sand wall and hit him all over the place.

"Scorpio!" Lucy yelled, as the scorpion fell over completely paralyzed. The balls of light were full of poison, Loke could smell it. Scorpio winced as the poison ate through his skin, and infected his body.

"Don't let this stuff touch you man, its messed up, totally not wicked" Scorpio said, as he forced himself to get up.

Discord quickly sent a shadow from his hands, it slithered along the ground, before it appeared in front of Scorpio. The shadow seemed unfazed as Scorpio shot a blast of sand at it, a spear appeared in its hand and Scorpio had to watch as it stabbed him right in the heart.

"No, Scorpio" Lucy and Loke both cried as the giant man fell to the ground defeated. Lucy closed his gate so he could heal in the spirit world, tears were streaming down her face, she could sense Scorpio's pain.

Natsu was angry that Discord had hurt one of Lucy's spirits, and he could feel Loke's anger as well. Natsu let the flames surround him, as he glared at Discord who seemed to be powering up as well.

"Fire Dragon's_" Natsu was cut off as Discord appeared behind him and grabbed his head with both of his hands.

"Demon's Toxic Shadow" He said as shadows started to leak out of his hands and into Natsu's body. Natsu screamed in pain, he had never felt pain this horrible before, it felt like his whole body was tearing itself apart.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, Loke wasted no time in trying to save his friend, but Discord simply looked his way and a giant beam of darkness exploded from his jewel catching Loke in the blast. Loke cried out in pain as his clothes ripped to shreds, and his skin writhed in agony.

"It is too late to save your friend, I am releasing poison into his system, and with my deathly touch, his body will melt in a matter of minutes" Discord said. Lucy felt tears dripping on her chest, she didn't know what else to do.

Her magic power was now gone, the last of it went with Loke when she sent him back to the spirit world to recover. Lucy could only watch as Natsu started dying right in front of her, his skin was turning black as his screams echoed throughout the room.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed as she ran towards Discord, Happy seemed to want to do something as well as he charged at Discord with all his might.

Natsu was paralyzed, he couldn't even open his mouth to speak. He could only watch as his friends ran to his rescue, even though he knew it was pointless.

Lucy tried attacking Discord, but he sent her flying with a giant shadow hand that swept her to the side. Happy was also caught in this attack, and he was sent flying with Lucy.

Lucy was defenseless, still in her bath towel, and couldn't help in any way. She was sobbing as Natsu's clothes melted under the fierce effects of Discord's death touch.

"Please stop" Happy cried, but Discord only laughed as he dropped Natsu on the floor, Natsu was motionless as the rest of the poison rushed to drain his life force.

"Natsu is long gone now, the poison that Hudus had on his swords only intensified the spell, even if you were to defeat me, your friend will still die" Discord said. Lucy's hands were shaking, and tears continued to roll down her face.

"Why are you doing this?" She shouted, she couldn't hold back the fear in her voice, this man, this mad man, could take over the world if he wanted to.

"You filthy pests are the disease, and we are The Cure, we strive to free Earth Land from the weak, and only have those who are strong take their place" Discord said, he kicked Natsu's limp body away from him, making Lucy cringe.

"I don't understand, everyone is strong in their own way" Lucy cried, she didn't know what else to do anymore, if only Wendy were here perhaps she could save Natsu in time, before the poison kills him.

"Unfortunately that is where you are wrong, Lucy Heartfilia, now be a good girl and crawl back to the statue, so that I may use your life force to charge my Chaos Canon" Discord said. Lucy growled at him, before turning to Happy.

"Happy get Natsu to Wendy, and no matter what happens to me, don't come back" Lucy screamed, Happy's eyes were watering as he saw the fierce expression in Lucy's eyes.

"Lucy I can't leave you"

"Just do it Happy, and don't come back"

Happy swallowed hard, but obeyed flying towards Natsu with all the strength he had. Discord watched the flying cat before blasting him with his mighty power from his jewel, Happy dropped out of the air like a rock and landed on the stone floor with a cry of pain.

"I wouldn't be a very good villain if I let a cat show me up and save the day, now would I" Discord sneered, Lucy watched as he edged closer to her. Lucy was scared, but she wouldn't dare show it, she couldn't give this guy the satisfaction of watching her cower with fear.

"I hope it brings you a little comfort knowing you will die for a good cause" Discord said, as he grabbed Lucy by the neck and threw her down on the ground. Lucy screamed in pain as she felt her ribs break and shatter. "I may need you alive, but I can still play with you a bit"

Discord kicked Lucy away from him, and as she tumbled along the ground, her keys flew out of her hands clattering on the stone. Lucy lifted her head up to see a silver whistle gleaming in the darkness, it had runes etched all over it and it gave off a mysterious vibe.

Lucy inched her way towards her keys, and with all the strength she had left she snatched they keys and ripped the whistle off her key ring.

This was her last hope, the mysterious demon had told her to blow it when she was in trouble, she knew if this didn't work Natsu and everyone else living in Earth Land would die in the hands of the monster in charge of the Chaos Canon.

Lucy's hand was shaking as she put the whistle to her dry lips, Discord was approaching her quickly not wanting her to do anything that might foil his plans. Lucy then blew into the whistle with all her might, but no sound emitted from it, making Discord smile evilly.

"It seems like your last resort backfired on you" He laughed. He grabbed Lucy by her neck, as she screamed in pain, everything was falling apart, her last resort had failed her.

"No" she whispered, as Discord's deathly touch started burning her skin. Lucy was taught to never give up, but all of her hope was drained away. She accepted her fate, she was glad that she at least got to live with her brave friends, she would never forget them, even in the afterlife.

Where would she go? What happens from here? She wished she could see everyone's smiling face one more time, before she died giving the man all the power he needed to end everyone's lives.

The ground started to rumble, and Lucy was ripped from her thoughts as Discord looked around him.

"What is this feeling in my chest, I have never felt it before" he said. Suddenly the roof covering the room was ripped off, and a giant black hole floated above the room covering the night sky. The roof was swallowed in the black hole, as black lightning surged through the sky, thunder ripped through Lucy's eardrums as she tried to focus on what was happening.

The ground was violently shaking, the room was collapsing on itself, Discord dropped Lucy, and she could see the only emotion she didn't think he was capable of, fear.

The black hole was filled with all kinds of colors, blue, black, yellow, red, it looked like a whole galaxy was trying to suck up the entire city. Lucy watched as Discord backed away, violent wind ripped though his clothes and hair as he tried to get a grip on his sanity.

"What did you do?" Discord asked, as the stony ground started to glow underneath him. The floor broke apart, it looked like purple lava was pushing through the cracks, as Lucy heard wails of hundreds and hundreds of voices.

Discord yelled out in surprise as hands came out from the ground, and held him in place, as a dark beam blasted from the center of the black hole and crashed in front of him. The beam seemed to be made of living energy, as a figure started to form in the light of the beam.

Lucy could see a long tail slithering along the ground, and two giant horns poked out from the figure's head. She looked closely and she could see two red eyes gleaming from the darkness, along with bright white fangs.

"What is this madness?" Discord screamed, as the beam vanished. Discord watched in horror as the figure smiled, standing in between him and Lucy.

"Buddy, you are about to have the worst day of your life" Nightfire said.


	10. Escape

**Uh oh, Nightfire is back, and she sounded mad as hell, best of luck to Discord! Hey everyone thanks so much for showing me so much love on my story, I appreciate each and every review on my story, and if you don't understand something you can always ask me and I'll try and reply asap. Now, back to some butt-kicking action! :)**

Chapter 10

The shadow surrounding Nightfire vanished, leaving her features clear for everyone to see. Her horns gleamed from the light by the crashing lightning illuminating the gaping black hole, sucking pieces of the building into it. Giant dragon-like wings opened up, revealing the leathery sections in-between the spines separating the sections.

Two large spikes were at the tip of each wing, Lucy shivered when she caught sight of them, they looked like they could easily slice through flesh. Nightfire held a two-sided axe that had a skull with glowing red eyes on the tip, markings were etched in the blade, and the hilt looked like it was forged with red hot lava.

Nightfire's armor was extremely revealing, it hardly covered any part of her. It basically looked like a demon's bikini, it covered parts of her breasts, but left her stomach completely open, the stone-like armor ran down her sides and covered her lower area.

The armor looked like spiky obsidian, she noticed some of the armor covering her legs up to her knee. Her legs had specs of blue light glowing from deep within the armor, making her truly look like something out of a horror story.

Nightfire's black hair ran down her back, and parts of it covered her shoulders. She flapped her wings, creating a strong wind that knocked Discord back. Nightfire then shifted her shoulders, before leaping at Discord with her axe glowing brightly.

Nightfire easily slashed him with her axe, cutting through his clothes as he screamed in pain. Discord countered with a splash of acid from his hands, but Nightfire just stood there and let the acid splash her.

Discord's smile turned into a frown when he noticed Nightfire was EATING his acid. She licked her arms, before sucking the acid down her throat by turning it into a light gas.

"This cannot be, no one can withstand my acid!" he said, Nightfire grinned her bright teeth gleaming threateningly.

She lit her fist with black fire, before opening her hand releasing a powerful vortex of fire that swallowed Discord. He screamed in pain as the powerful flames ripped at his skin, knocking the air out of him and leaving his body battered and smoking.

Nightfire's axe vanished when she realized the fight didn't require anything more than her bare fists. She grinned once again before she took to the air with a mighty flap over her oversized wings. Discord's head was still reeling from Nightfire's last attack, and he felt his legs wobbling like jelly.

He was knocked off his feet, as a powerful force ripped him from the ground and hoisted him into the air. Discord yelled insults at the creature, but Nightfire ignored him as she slammed his head into the ground, ripping up chunks of rock as she dragged him across the floor.

Discord felt his body break, as Nightfire released him and landed in front of his body. Discord forced himself to get up, as he started at the grinning creature in front of him.

"You have not defeated me" Discord screamed, as he let loose his most powerful attack from his jewel. Nightfire caught the beam of destruction in the palm of her hand, as the blast shook the entire building.

The blast was nullified, and Discord stood in shock, for the creature was not harmed, and her hand was still smoking from catching the attack.

Nightfire melted into the shadows, and reappeared in front of Discord, grabbing his neck with one hand, and then ripping off the jewel from his forehead with the other.

"You can't do that, how is this even possible? That jewel is fused with my soul!" Discord cried, as Nightfire stared at the jewel before smiling and crushing the jewel in her hand.

The gaping hole in Discord's forehead started sizzling, his most prized possession had been crushed and destroyed by this terrifying creature. Discord tried to touch Nightfire with his terrifying Death Touch, but the creature simply thrust her palm into his chest sending him flying into a wall.

Discord cried out as his bones snapped, the wall was broken into a million pieces, the force had shattered it completely. Discord tried to move, but his body refused to respond to his commands, as he lay there completely defenseless.

The creature's body started to engulf in black flames as she eyed her target, who seemed to be too battered to even move. Nightfire approached him, and Discord started to feel his heart ramming in his chest, he was afraid for his life.

"I call upon the demons of hell, devour her body, and use her power as your own" Discord yelled. Soon enough demons started slithering out of his arms, and surrounding Nightfire with loud wails.

Nightfire laughed before opening her hand and pointing towards Discord, the demons stopped swirling around her, as they retreated from her and started to devour Discord instead.

Discord could feel their claws ripping into his flesh, it was the worst pain imaginable, now that he knew what it felt like, he never wanted to use the spell ever again.

"No you ignorant fools, I am not your enemy, I am your ruler!" he cried out, but the demons did not wield, as they swirled around him draining his life energy, and his magic power.

"You stupid creature, how dare you turn my own slaves against me, I am the ruler of death and chaos, for I am Discord" he shouted. The demons vanished in the ground, as he heard the wails of hundreds of tortured souls screaming in pain from the ground below.

Nightfire cocked her head to the side, looking at the weak man before her. He thought that HE was the ruler of death and chaos, that's a laugh.

Nightfire's tail swished to the side, as she folded her wings back and approached Discord. She knelt down to his level, her face inches away from his. Discord looked into the eyes of what seemed to be the devil, and he realized his grave mistake.

"That's funny, and here I was thinking I was the Queen of the un-dead, but I guess I'm going to have to take my crown back" Nightfire said. She poked Discord's nose playfully before taking off into the air, as her cheeks filled with air.

"Demon God's Roar" She shouted, Discord tried to shield his face but the giant pillar of darkness swallowed him, tearing him to pieces.

Nightfire drifted above the giant explosion, her wings carrying her with ease, as she watched to see if anything moved.

Discord was defeated, his eyes were white, and smoke rose from his tattered clothes. Nightfire landed before him, her tail thumping on the ground happily, as her wings folded back. Nightfire was victorious, and she hardly broke a sweat.

The floor went back to normal, the purple lava subsided and the room went back to being dark. Lucy tried to get to her feet, but she fell back down on her knees, she was simply just too weak to stand.

"Well, I guess I can eat his soul, or perhaps that's just a little too harsh" Nightfire pondered, rubbing her chin and staring at the fallen body of Discord.

When Nightfire heard Lucy's grunt of pain, she turned to face the blond who seemed badly injured.

"Hey, do you mind if I eat his soul?" Nightfire asked, Lucy ignored her question as she tried to inch her way towards Natsu who was still struggling under the effects of Discord's Death Touch.

"Natsu" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes, she tried her best but it was too late, Natsu was taking his last breaths. She felt a presence behind her, as Nightfire approached her and looked upon his battered body.

"Wow, that looks painful, I should probably heal that" She said, as she licked her hand and placed it on Natsu's stomach.

"Did you just lick your hand, and touch him?" Lucy said with surprise, as Nightfire rolled her eyes.

"If you are going to be ungrateful, I can just stop saving his life"

"No, No, please keep doing what you are doing, it just seemed a little weird"

"Says the girl in her bath towel"

"Hey, I was kidnapped"

Nightfire giggled as she stared at Lucy in her bath towel, Lucy's face started to flush bright red when she noticed several holes were in it. Lucy's focus was brought back to Natsu when he squirmed a little, and grunted.

"He's okay" Lucy said wiping the tears from her eyes. Nightfire nodded her head as she took her hand away from Natsu, the sickly black color on his skin was gone, and his veins were back to normal.

"Yeah he had a lot of poison in his system, but your old pal Nightfire took care of it for ya" Nightfire said smiling, Lucy wanted to cry happy tears, she was extremely grateful for Nightfire's help.

"I should probably heal your weird cat thing too, right?" Nightfire said as Happy appeared in her hand, he was dangling from his tail, and he was pretty beat up too.

Nightfire opened up her hand near Happy, as a pink light emitted from her palm and swirled around Happy. Lucy could feel some of the mist hitting her as well, and it felt very refreshing and peaceful.

Happy's eyes propped open, as he stretched still hanging upside down. Happy moaned before his vision cleared, and he saw a giant creature holding his tail.

"Waa, a monster, get away from me" he cried as she tried to fly away. Nightfire held onto his tail and she scowled.

"I am a demon, not a monster, we are two totally different things" She snorted, as she released Happy and he hid behind Lucy visibly shaking with fear.

"It's okay Happy, this is Nightfire, and she is a friend" Lucy said, grabbing Happy and stroking him behind the ears to calm him down. Happy eyed the demon standing in front of him, the demon tried to smile, but it scared the cat half to death.

"The demon is going to eat me" He screamed as he hid behind Lucy once again, almost pulling off her bath towel.

"Get off of me, stupid cat" Lucy cried as she prevented her bath towel from falling off. Nightfire roared with laughter as Lucy started freaking out when Happy pulled at it harder.

"L-Lucy" Natsu mumbled from deep in his sleep, Lucy pushed his hair away from his face, as she watched him carefully.

"You know, the black hole I created is going to suck up this whole city perched on the weird creature thing, right?" Nightfire said, as Lucy's eyes widened, she needed to get Natsu off of the giant creature before it was sucked into the vortex of doom lingering above her head.

"Happy can you fly" She asked the blue cat as he nodded his head swiftly. Happy attached himself onto Natsu and started drifting up into the air. "Nightfire I need you cover us just in case we run into trouble"

Nightfire nodded, before lighting her fist on fire and leading the way out of the room. A long spiral staircase descended downwards, and hundreds of blood thirsty lizards flicked their tongues at Lucy, as they prepared to fight.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this crap" Nightfire yelled, as she picked up Lucy and hoisted her over her shoulder. Lucy yelled in protest as Nightfire's wings started expanding and she looked over the edge of the platform.

"You aren't going to jump are you?" Lucy cried out, but before she could say anything more, Nightfire jumped over the edge falling out of the air like a sack of potatoes. Lucy screamed and screamed as the lizards leapt at them both, but Nightfire knocked them aside with one arm as she fell.

"Hellfire" Nightfire yelled, as a large blast of energy came from nowhere and exploded below them, scattering the lizards that set up an ambush for them at the bottom.

Nightfire landed on the scorched ground, before gently setting Lucy down. Lucy screamed in pain at the hot ground, once her bare feet touched it.

"Sorry about that, I should have warned you" Nightfire giggled as Happy drifted downwards still hanging onto Natsu.

More lizards started pouring in, each one hissing angrily as they clawed at Nightfire. She easily knocked her wings into each of them, and they crumbled to dust as the spikes on her wings cut through their tough skin.

"Hey I think I see some people fighting over there" Nightfire said as she threw a lizard out of the way and blasted it to pieces.

Lucy couldn't see anything, nor could Happy, but they didn't argue and decided to follow the demon since she seemed pretty capable of protecting them both. Lucy followed Nightfire, as Happy drifted above their heads holding the unconscious Natsu who seemed to be mumbling something.

The three of them ran towards the rumbling clashing of magic power, the magic power was intense and she would only think there would be this much power if someone was fighting for their life.

Once they reached the battered battle field, buildings were reduced to rubble, and a battered Erza and Gray were fighting with all the energy they had. The two men fighting against them seemed to hardly be touched at all, Panther Lily was knocked out and badly hurt.

"Ice Make: Lance" Gray cried, but his ice disappeared as soon as it was created. Hudus laughed as he slashed at Gray with his twin swords, Gray fell back, the poison in his system had finally taken all of his strength.

Erza leaned against her spiked mace, her body was trembling and battered from being hit by Erhan and his earth magic. Most of her armors were gone, and her magic power was extremely low, she wondered if she would actually die tonight.

She fell to her knees, as her Purgatory Armor vanished leaving her open for an attack. She had collapsed from exhaustion, she felt horrible for leaving it up to Gray but she couldn't move anymore.

"Erza" Gray cried, as a giant rocky hand appeared in front of her. Erza watched as the rock hand began to grow even larger, preparing the crush her. Erza tried to move, but she body wouldn't respond, all she could do was pray that it would be a quick death, and that Gray would somehow survive.

"Erza get out of the way" Gray said, but his body fell to the ground from exhaustion, and stone pillars trapped his hands and legs, holding him to the ground as he was forced to watch his friends death.

"So evil, making him watch his own friend being crushed to death" Hudus laughed, as Erhan leveled the giant hand over Erza.

"Goodbye Fairytail scum" He said, as he smashed his fist over his hand ordering the rock to kill Erza.

As the hand came crashing down, something slammed into the rock smashing it to dust. Erhan watched as wings rose from the cloud of dust, and long horns poked out as well. His chest started to fill with a mysterious feeling, he noticed it was fear, but what was he afraid of?

Gray's vision cleared from the dust, and he saw a figure standing in front of Erza protectively. Gray wanted to cry out in happiness that someone had come to their rescue, but he still didn't know who they were.

"What is this" Hudus hissed, as Lucy came running to Nightfire's side staring down her opponent.

"Sorry pal, but the party is over" Nightfire chuckled, before her cheeks filled with air and she screamed "Demon God's Roar."

A blast of darkness erupted from her mouth and swallowed both Hudus and Erhan, Hudus tried to nullify the blast, but to no avail. They were both caught in the blast, as it ripped through several buildings leaving behind a path of destruction.

Once the blast subsided, Hudus and Erhan were both white eyed and smoking, their bodies were twitching slightly, as Nightfire smiled to herself.

"I-I don't understand, how could we be defeated so easily, my spell should have nullified that attack" Hudus said, as Gray's hands and feet were released from the earth pillars blocking his movements.

"I don't use magic" Nightfire said, as she helped Gray to his feet. Gray didn't know who this creature was, but he was extremely happy that she was on their team.

"Who are you" Erza wheezed, as she was brought to her feet by Lucy who seemed to struggle under her weight.

"Just your average demon, nothing special" Nightfire grinned, Gray growled, he didn't get along with demons, he was given the gift to slay them after all.

Nightfire looked towards the swirling black hole above them, storm clouds started to appear around it, as lightning flashed. It a few minutes, the city that her enemies brought here, would be sucked up and nothing would be left, she needed to get Lucy and the others out of here.

"We need to move, I programmed the black hole to suck up the city and all the lizards, but I cannot stop it from sucking you up if everyone is still in the city when it is activated" Nightfire said. Gray's eyes went wide, as his mouth dropped open.

"When did that get there?"

"You mean you didn't notice the giant black hole above you?"

"What an idiot"

"He's about as clueless as Natsu"

Happy drifted above Gray before letting him carry Natsu for a bit, so Happy could rest. Happy went over to Panther Lily, who was being tended to by Carla who seemed to be very worried about him.

"Panther Lily is down, how exactly are we going to leave this place" She said. Erza touched her chin as she thought, as much as she hated to admit it, they were trapped here for the time being.

"I'm sorry to say that I will only have enough energy to make it back down" Happy said sadly, as everyone cringed at his words.

"Gosh, everyone is forgetting that they have a dimension traveling demon by their side!" Nightfire mumbled, before the ground started shaking and the floor started ripping open to reveal a dimensional hole.

"Are you kidding me, I'm not going in there" Gray cried out, as he dropped Natsu on the ground and stared at the hole in the ground.

"It's okay, I understand" Nightfire said, as she placed a hand on Gray's shoulder. Gray saw the evil gleam in her eyes, before she kicked him into the dimensional hole as he screamed in protest.

His body disappeared deep in the hole as Nightfire giggled and waved at him, with a smile on her face.

"That was a little mean" Lucy huffed, as Erza winced at her movement. Nightfire rolled her eyes, she wasn't being mean, he was just being a baby, so she decided to show him some tough love.

"He was being a big baby, he'll be fine" Nightfire said, as she picked up Natsu's body and threw him into the hole as well, as she said "Gosh you are heavy."

Lucy and Erza both limped to the hole, as the black hole rumbled above their head. Nightfire held both panther Lilly and Carla in her arms, as she waited for Erza and Lucy to jump into the hole, before she dropped Carla and Panther Lily in it.

"I thought you were jumping in with us!" Carla screamed as she disappeared deep within the colorful hole. Nightfire smirked as she closed her dimensional portal, and looked up towards the sky. The black hole would suck up everything in its path within a few minutes, so she thought it was probably best to get off the giant creature's back before things got ugly.

Nightfire opened up another portal, before slipping inside and appearing on the ground, far, far away from the giant creature looming over Magnolia. She noticed she was in some sort of hall, with several wounded people scattered on the floor, as a blue-haired girl tended to their wounds.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, where on earth did you all come from?" Cana asked, her body was wrapped in bandages, and her hair was a mess. Nightfire cocked her head to the side, as Lucy sat up rubbing her rump.

"We traveled through a dimensional hole, but a certain demon could have made it so we landed on our FEET" She said. Nightfire shrugged and smiled, as curious eyes watched her every move.

"D-Demon?" Wendy screamed, as she looked upon Nightfire's body, her giant wings wrapped around her body, as her red eyes glared at Wendy.

"I'll explain later, is everyone off of the giant creature?" Lucy asked, everyone scratched their heads, they couldn't think of anyone that could still be on the giant creature above their city.

Suddenly the thunder got more intense as the ground started shaking, Laxus and Mira were fighting outside the guild hall, but the lizards seemed to stop fighting and flick their tongues at the sky.

"What's happening?" Mira asked, as she transformed back into her normal self. Laxus didn't answer as he stared at the sky, the lizards hissed with anger as their bodies were ripped from the ground, and hoisted into the air. Hundreds of them filled the sky, as they floated up towards the giant black hole.

Nightfire poked her head out from the guild hall, scaring the crap out of both Laxus and Mira, as she watched her creation destroy the giant city above Magnolia.

"Yep, you aren't going to see them anytime soon" Nightfire laughed, as the giant creature started rising towards the black hole.

The creature let out a giant roar, as it was sucked into the hole, the roar shook Magnolia and pierced everyone's eardrums, as the lizards were sucked in as well. The black hole started to collapse on itself, intense gravity pushed everyone to the ground, as the colors surrounding the hole, started spinning rapidly.

With a giant boom, the black hole sucked itself in and disappeared, leaving Magnolia burnt and charred from the savage attack that had left several of the Fairytail members battered and knocked out.


	11. The Duel

**So how exactly will Gray fair with having a demon around? How will the guild react to Nightfire, and what will Natsu think knowing he had to get his butt saved? Poor Wendy, I think Nightfire is going to scare the crap out of her in this chapter.**

Chapter 11

"Come on everybody, this victory deserves a celebration" Cana yelled. She stared chugging down half her barrel, but she didn't realize that have of the guild was still severally wounded, and half of Magnolia was destroyed.

"She just wanted an excuse to drink" Gajeel snorted as Wendy tended to his wounds, everyone was getting bandaged up, while Lucy tended to Natsu for he was still knocked out.

"Um excuse me but who the hell are you" Evergreen said tapping on the demon's shoulder as Nightfire turned around. Nightfire grinned, giving Evergreen a ton of shivers down her spine, as the demon flapped her wings.

"I am only here, because Lucy summoned me" Nightfire replied, Evergreen rubbed her chin while looking at Nightfire's form.

"I've never heard of a demon celestial spirit before" Evergreen said, pulling out Nightfire's wing and examining it with awe. Nightfire swatted her hand away before crinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm not an animal, but you should be careful I may bite" Nightfire said, opening her mouth and showing Evergreen her sharp canines.

Evergreen backed away as Nightfire laughed, she was getting a lot of attention as more guild mates surrounded her, watching her with awe. Nightfire pushed them all away and approached Lucy who had Natsu's head on her lap.

"Wow it's like your friends have never seen a demon before" Nightfire said, Lucy giggled before smiling at Nightfire.

"They have, it's just not every day when you have one on your side" Lucy said, as she looked at Nightfire with care. Nightfire sat down next to her and wrapped her wing around her shoulders, as more guild mates started looking at them both.

"So is she a celestial spirit or something?" Gajeel said gruffly, as Gray sat in the corner scowling at the demon.

"No, she's just a friend, she's the one that sucked up all those bad guys in the giant black hole" Lucy replied, Gajeel's mouth dropped open when he saw Nightfire grin widely.

"You mean SHE is the one that took down EVERYONE" He said, he coughed realizing his surprise was getting a lot of smirks from everyone. "I-I mean I could have done that, but I didn't want to be a show off."

"Tell that to your battered body, we owe her a thank you, so be nice Gajeel" Erza said, as she looked at Nightfire and smiled. "I am surprised you have a friend like her Lucy, she is quite powerful."

Lucy blushed, before Nightfire noticed Gray's unmoving stare. His eyes seemed to be filled with hate, and he was tapping his leg impatiently as Wendy healed him. Nightfire smiled at him, but he just turned his head away.

"Perhaps it would be faster if I were to heal you all, that poor blue-haired girl needs a break" Nightfire said, she got to her feet and opened her mouth as a pink gas started leaking from it. The gas soon covered the whole guild hall, it was soothing and peaceful and felt like mist.

Erza opened her arms and let the gas consume her, it was so relaxing and she could feel it working as soon as it touched her. The mist swirled around everyone in the guild, before gently lifting into a big ball of pink gas, and then vanishing into thin air. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, knowing very well that they were fully healed.

"Wow she's so powerful"

"Pftt, I could do that if I really wanted to"

"Lucy has a really cool celestial spirit"

"I'M NOT A SPIRIT!"

"Aye, she's a demon"

Nightfire argued with the guild as Lucy giggled, glad that the whole raging battle was over. Nightfire struggled as a crowd surrounded her, touching her wings and tail as if she was an animal at a petting zoo.

"It's really nice to meet a fellow demon, my name is Mira" Mira said. She extended her arm and Nightfire shook it with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey Mira, my name is Nightfire" She said, as Mira giggled lightly. Wendy stayed far back, not wanting to have anything to do with the scary demon.

"Wendy, get in there and say hello" Carla scolded, watching as Wendy shook her head quickly, taking a step back and cowering in the corner.

"No thanks, she looks scary" Wendy replied, her hair standing on end when Nightfire's gaze landed on her, those big scary teeth gave Wendy the chills.

"So how exactly did you summon her, Lucy?" Erza asked with her arms crossed. Even though Erza wasn't trying to be intimidating, Lucy couldn't help but cower under her gaze.

"With this" Lucy said holding out the silver whistle that Nightfire had given her, everyone crawled over each other trying to get a look at it.

"Stop pushing me"

"Well then stop hogging all the space"

"Ouch you just stepped on my foot"

"WHO JUST SHOVED ME"

"Aye, Erza's mad now"

Erza's head was steaming as she knocked Jet over the head with her fist, Mira took cover as Gajeel threw a chair at Jet once he crashed into him. Soon enough a brawl erupted throughout the guild hall, Erza seemed to be on top of everyone, screaming like a banshee.

"This world is strange" Nightfire said shaking her head, Levy picked up the whistle and examined it in her palm.

"Isn't this the same whistle you got when you dueled that ferocious demon and defeated it single handedly?" She asked, Lucy started to stutter, she knew that lie would have caught up to her one day.

"Oh, so that's what happened huh" Nightfire giggled, her tail swished to the side, and she decided it wouldn't hurt to give Lucy the victory, she could have fun holding it over her head for a while too.

"Oh yes, my defeat was HORRIBLE, I was beaten so badly I was forced to beg for my life, so instead of Lucy ending me, she let me live if I were to come to her whenever she called it and aid her in battle" Nightfire said trying to suppress a laugh, Lucy slapped her forehead, now Nightfire was just making fun of her.

"Wow Lucy, that's amazing, who knew you had it in you" Lisanna said, as Nightfire made fun of Lucy more by bowing to her like a maid.

Lucy's face turned a deep shade of red, when even Gajeel stopped fighting to hear the story. Erza seemed shocked at Nightfire's comment, as her lip started quivering.

"I want a demon slave" She whined, Nightfire crinkled her nose at the world "slave." Nightfire decided not to take action, because making Lucy a hero was just too darn funny.

"I am still in shock from our last battle, my knees will still quiver whenever I think about my ghastly defeat" Nightfire said dramatically as she fell to her hands and whined in pain.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT NIGHTFIRE" Lucy screamed, as Nightfire grinned at her. Erza shook her head in pure amazement, Nightfire was beaten by Lucy, it just sounded so unbelievable.

"Well I could beat Nightfire if I wanted to!" Gajeel said, Nightfire's eyes started glowing red and within a second Gajeel was on the ground. No one had seen Nightfire move, and they all gasped at Gajeel who was defeated with just a look from Nightfire.

"Oh yeah, forget to mention I can move faster than the speed of light" Nightfire chuckled. Gajeel's eyes were white as he made sounds from his throat, he was in shock that something that powerful hit him and he wasn't able to stop it.

"She just beat Gajeel"

"Does this mean Lucy is stronger than a Dragon Slayer?"

"We could use her on Team Shadow Gear"

"Yeah but she could never replace Levy!"

Nightfire smiled, this world was strange, but she was starting to like it. She looked at Lucy who seemed to be laughing with her guild, Nightfire wondered for a bit, what would it be like to join a guild, nah, the Gods told her not to interfere with anything, but when did she ever listen to them?

"Your name is Nightfire, correct?" Makarov asked the demon standing in front of him, Nightfire was surprised that he was so short. Nightfire blinked at him, before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah she's the demon I, um, defeated during my solo job request" Lucy said, Makarov nodded before extending his arm towards Nightfire, who seemed to be still in awe at his tiny form.

"You have my thanks, you saved us from quite a pickle" he said, Nightfire took his hand and shook it, trying hard not to break his arm.

"No problem Tiny Tim" Nightfire winked, Makarov's mouth fell open, did she just call him Tiny Tim?

"Alright my children, lets party the way only Fairytail knows how!" Makarov shouted, as everyone jumped excitedly. Soon enough, the entire guild was full of laughter and open barrels of beer (But Cana was guarding them with her life.) Erza and Evergreen were arguing about who could drink the most, while Gajeel and Elfman were fighting in the corner.

Everyone else was flocked around Lucy and Nightfire trying to get as many details as they could about their "fight." Lucy was still trying to wake Natsu up, she's never seen anything like it before, he was totally knocked out cold.

"Alright wake up, I'm sick and tired of you lounging around" Nightfire yelled as a mysterious force ripped him from Lucy's lap. Lucy yelled in protest as Nightfire shook him up and down through her levitating ability.

Nightfire scowled when she realized he still wasn't waking up, so she decided to throw him into Gray, nice job Nightfire.

Natsu's eyes popped open, and out of instinct he punched Gray in the jaw, hoping the at least fight something now that he was awake. Nightfire started laughing as Gray punched a very confused Natsu back.

"Wha-What happened, where am I?" Natsu said rubbing his eyes and looking around the guild hall.

"You lost Natsu, and Nightfire had to save all of our butts" Gray replied, Juvia was hanging on his arm, holding him tightly as she glared at Lucy from a distance.

"I LOST?" Natsu yelled, everyone took cover as Natsu's flames erupted from his mouth torching everyone around him, including poor Juvia.

"Calm down flame brain, at least you are alive" Gray said, as he slammed an icy hammer down on Natsu, making the floor break beneath him.

Cana walked up to Nightfire who was being scolded by Lucy, Nightfire seemed to not be listening to her as Cana handed her a cup full of beer. Nightfire seemed to flinch at the liquid in the cup, as Cana watched her facial features.

"Why are you staring at it, like it's a dragon with a thousand heads?" Cana asked, Nightfire gulped and started to feel sick to her stomach.

"I've just had really bad experiences with alcohol" She replied, shaking her head quickly and shoving the drink in Cana's face, and trying to get as far away as she can from it.

"Suit yourself, I'll drink it for ya" Cana said with a wink, before downing the whole drink within a matter of seconds.

"By the way, what happened to those creepy guys and that giant creature anyways?" Lucy asked Nightfire, she turned to face the blond before sneering evilly.

"I sent them to another dimension, they will never bother Fairytail ever again" Nightfire said grinning, Lucy's mouth dropped open, would they even survive in another dimension?

"You can do that?" Panther Lily asked as he approached Lucy and Nightfire, the demon nodded her head, before lighting her hand with black fire.

"You want a demonstration?" She asked, Panther Lily nodded excitedly before Nightfire vanished into thick shadows on the ground. Panther Lily couldn't see Nightfire anymore, and he started to wonder if she had left when a colorful hole appeared beneath Natsu.

Natsu screamed as his body was sucked into it, everyone turned to watch Natsu disappear, as Nightfire stood by the giant hole. Nightfire whispered a few words, before another hole appeared directly above the current one below it.

Natsu fell from the hole above the one he was sucked into, and then he dropped back into the hole on the ground. The pattern repeated itself, and soon Natsu was falling and appearing at lightning fast speeds. Natsu's scream echoed throughout the guild hall, as everyone roared with laughter.

Nightfire grabbed Natsu as he was falling, and closed the dimensional holes, before dropping him flat on his face on the cold ground. Natsu growled at Nightfire who seemed to be enjoying the humor in it all, but Natsu didn't think it was funny, at all.

Wendy gathered all her courage to go up to the demon, Nightfire didn't seem like a bad person, and it was rude for her to avoid her. Wendy put on a bright smile, even though her whole body was shaking, and tapped Nightfire's long tail.

"Hmm" Nightfire said as she turned to face the little Dragon Slayer, who seemed to be shaking from head to toe.

"U-Um hi, my name is Wendy" Wendy said as the demon eyed her, smelling her fear. Nightfire decided to have a little fun with the little girl, the party was getting boring after all.

"Hello Wendy, I am Nightfire, queen of death and chaos, I live to steal the souls of others and feast on their flesh" Nightfire said, revealing her long canine fangs and grinning at her with an evil aura surrounding her.

"W-Wait, what, you EAT people" Wendy shrieked as Carla approached Nightfire and tugged at her wings.

"She's just a child, don't scare her like that" She scolded, Nightfire frowned, she only wanted to have a little bit of fun before she left.

"Ahhh, I don't want to be friends with a demon, they are too scary" Wendy cried as she ran out of the guild hall, with Carla running after her.

Nightfire laughed, as she looked around the guild hall, it was pretty noisy, and several people were drinking and laughing. Nightfire could sense all the emotions running wild, she had the ability to literally smell them.

There was one person who seemed to be seething with anger, she cocked her head and saw a pink-haired man sitting alone at a table, holding a large cup of beer and scowling. The smell of his anger was almost overwhelming, Nightfire wanted to help, but she knew it wasn't her place.

Lucy sat next to Natsu, noticing his foul mood, she tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he brushed her hand off of him. Lucy reeled back in surprise, Natsu never acted this way, perhaps he was still angry at Nightfire for making him travel dimensions.

"Natsu, what's wrong" Lucy asked gently, watching her friend scowl at her angrily.

"It's all your fault, it's always your fault" he growled angrily, she could see it now, the beer was clouding his judgment.

"What's my fault" Lucy asked, she could see the physical hurt in his eyes, whatever he was mad at was eating him from the inside out.

"You are always the one kidnapped, you don't see anyone else ever getting kidnapped, do you" Natsu said, his voice started to gather some wandering eyes, including ones belonging to a certain demon.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not as strong as everyone else" Lucy whimpered, she's never seen Natsu act this way, he was usually a genuine caring person. Lucy started to feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes, as she watched her friend pace around angrily.

"Fairytail always has to come save your ass when you get kidnapped, nearly having members die in the process, when are you going to learn to fend for yourself" Natsu seethed. Lucy was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"Natsu, I think you better calm down" Mira said, she was watching Lucy tremble and try not to cry, everyone else seemed concerned too.

"No, I'm sick and tired of always trying to save Lucy, she needs to learn that Fairytail isn't there to carry her all the time" Natsu yelled. Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued on Natsu, as he whipped back to Lucy preparing to yell at her more.

"Chill out Natsu, we all know you don't mean those things" Gray said, even Juvia seemed to show sympathy towards Lucy, who's head was lowered and tears were dripping down her face.

"You are weak Lucy Heartfilia, learn to protect yourself, so Fairytail doesn't have to almost die for you all the time" Natsu thundered, everyone's eyes wandered to Nightfire when they all heard a giant cracking sound.

Nightfire had kicked a table across the room, and it shattered against the wall with so much force, the wall had broken. Nightfire had shadows surrounding her, and her eyes were burning a bloody red color. Nightfire seemed to be steaming, and even Gajeel and Erza turned away, afraid of what the demon might do.

"Look here pinkie, Lucy Heartfilia is a strong, independent women, she doesn't need you to come and save her, in fact it was her doing that saved your butt tonight" Nightfire hissed. She stood in front of a broken Lucy, and a furious Natsu refusing to back down.

"If she is so independent, why does she always call upon her spirits to save her ass in battle" Natsu fired back. Nightfire opened her wings, revealing a bright light that nearly blinded everyone in the room.

"Then Lucy and I challenge you to a duel, we shall see who the weakling is in Fairytail, and let me say it won't be Lucy" Nightfire said as the light died down. Natsu seemed intrigued by Nightfire's proposition, and he glared at her as he thought.

"I think that's a great idea" He said angrily, as everyone mumbled to themselves, knowing very well that Natsu would crush Lucy in a battle.

"Pick anyone in the guild to be your partner, the fight will begin in a day from now, good luck" Nightfire said. Nightfire grabbed Lucy and marched out of the guild hall, leaving scorched footsteps all the way to the guild doors.

Once Nightfire hit the nice cool air outside, she could see Lucy's tears streaming down her face. Nightfire wrapped a wing around her as they took a walk down the streets of Magnolia, or what was left of it.

"W-What happened, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear a word Natsu said after he called me weak" Lucy said, Nightfire chuckled a little bit as she flicked her tail in the air.

"I may have just challenged that pink-haired boy to a duel, and you are going to take place in that duel" Nightfire said rubbing her head awkwardly as Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"I can't duel Natsu, I will get stomped flat" Lucy cried, her voice echoing in the night. Nightfire stopped and glared at Lucy, with eyes that almost burned through her face.

"Listen here, I will not sit there and hear him call you weak, do you understand me, we are going to teach that cocky boy a lesson, I will lend you my strength to beat him, we will not lose" Nightfire said. Lucy started to protest, but Nightfire put her hand over her mouth and silenced her.

"Where do you live, you need some rest, we have a long day of training tomorrow." The demon said, as her eyes gleamed evilly, as she thought about the look on Natsu's face when Lucy beat him into the ground.


	12. Lucy's Aura

**What did Nightfire mean by a duel? Is Lucy truly going to fight Natsu? Is she as weak as Natsu claimed? I have a feeling she has more to her, and I think Natsu is about to find out how powerful she really is.**

Chapter 12

Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed, as Nightfire appeared beside her bed, she had come in using her dimensional hole, until she realized she was barging in. Nightfire tapped Lucy's face, she moved but didn't open her eyes, Nightfire then tickled her nose, and she giggled a little but still did not open her eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake" Nightfire grumbled. She decided to go to the kitchen and cook some food, she thought making breakfast for someone might be a nice thing to wake up to. Nightfire looked at all the pots and pans in the cabinets, wondering how on earth a demon was supposed to cook a meal.

"I think I turn on the stove first" Nightfire pondered, before turning on the stove and placing the pan on the burner. Nightfire seemed proud for figuring that out, when the pan started sizzling.

Nightfire found some bacon, eggs, and some toast, and before she realized it she was making a pretty darn good breakfast. Soon the smell of cooking bacon filled the apartment, and Lucy was starting the pick up on it.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe" Nightfire sang, getting out plates and setting them on the kitchen table before wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Why on earth is that song stuck in my head, it's so cliché!"

Nightfire put the eggs on the plate, before setting the cooked bacon on the plates as well. Nightfire then set aside butter and toast, as Lucy opened her eyes when the food finally woke her up.

"Who's in my house, get out" Lucy yelled. Nightfire poked her head out from the kitchen, as Lucy stomped towards her, getting ready to yell at the person raiding her kitchen.

"Oh good morning, I made you some breakfast, thought you might be hungry" Nightfire said, Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the demon in her kitchen, she just wasn't used to her yet.

"You made me breakfast, wow that's actually very kind of you" Lucy said. She sat down at the table, as Nightfire pulled out a chair and rested her chin on her hands while looking at Lucy with concern.

"Are you going to be okay, you know, from yesterday" Nightfire asked Lucy who nearly choked on her eggs. She forgot that Nightfire had actually challenged one of the strongest members in the guild, to a duel. Lucy started freaking out, how on earth was she going to fight Natsu? She was going to literally going to get burned, and be humiliated in front of the whole guild.

"I can't believe you challenged Natsu, I'm going to get slaughtered" Lucy said pulling at her hair with anxiety, Nightfire chuckled before grabbing a piece of bacon.

"You have no idea how much power I've inherited from the Gods, as soon as I'm done training you, you'll crush him like a bug" Nightfire said crushing the piece of bacon in her hand, before realizing she actually wanted to eat it.

"I don't want to fight Natsu, I just wanted him to stop calling me weak, but he was drunk and angry, so I understand he didn't mean it" Lucy whined, as she buried her face in her hands. Nightfire's tail thumped on the ground angrily, as she grabbed another piece of bacon.

"In my eyes, the only way people will stop calling you weak, is if you prove them wrong, you need more respect from your guild mates" Nightfire huffed, before tossing the bacon in her mouth and chewing slightly.

"What if I lose" Lucy asked Nightfire who started laughing so loudly the neighbors shouting at Nightfire and Lucy from other apartments.

"I am fighting with you, there is no need to worry about it" Nightfire said, giving Lucy a wide grin and winking at her. Lucy knew Nightfire was powerful, but Natsu always won in the end, and Lucy didn't know if she could fight Natsu.

"Well at least its two against one, that will better my chances" Lucy said sighing, as she bit into her toast after spreading butter on it with a knife.

"Yeah, about that, it's actually two against two" Nightfire giggled, before scratching her head awkwardly.

"What do you mean two against two" Lucy said with both shock and fear, she knew she was dead now.

"Well I told Natsu he could pick anyone in the guild to fight with him, not that is will be too much of a problem, though" Nightfire said, Lucy dropped her head and started to feel tears of fear prick the corners of her eyes.

"Hey no crying, I told you that you could handle this" Nightfire huffed, throwing a fork at Lucy angrily, as she wiped her eyes.

"I can't do it, what if he picks Laxus or worse, Mira" Lucy said chewing on her finger nails nervously. Nightfire rolled her eyes, as she rested her chin on her left hand and leaned to the side.

"Chill out, we are going to win, and we are going to conquer!" Nightfire said, as black fire leaked from her mouth excitedly. "Plus, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that your world hasn't seen yet."

"Natsu is my best friend, perhaps if I go into the guild and talk to him, he will call off the duel, he would never want to fight me" Lucy said. Nightfire snorted, before cleaning up the table they had breakfast on.

"Trust me, it would be good for you to spare with him, those emotions I felt from him were true, even though he would never show them without a little help from alcohol" Nightfire said. She turned on the sink, and flinched when the water started running over the plates.

"So he really thinks I'm weak" Lucy said sadly, as she turned to see Nightfire agreeing with her.

"I know you aren't weak, you faced up to me in that cave even though you knew you couldn't win, that's true strength, now all we got to do is show Natsu that strength, just with a few punches here and there" Nightfire laughed, before stretching her wings and yawning. "Now go take a bath, you still smell like smoke and metal."

Lucy sniffed herself before gagging, she really did smell like a battle field. She remembered the party last night, no one even mentioned the fact she was in a bath towel, or smelled like that disgusting black goo that was all over her. The guild just must be used to her weird self by now.

Lucy walked to the bathroom and turned on the water making the bath extremely hot, Nightfire sat on the couch waiting for Lucy to get done. While Lucy was in the bath she felt all her worries melt away, Nightfire had her back right? She knew they had just recently met, but even though she's a demon, she was pretty dependable.

Lucy didn't understand why Natsu was acting this way, it seemed to be a little strange, perhaps he was just grumpy? It didn't really make sense, his behavior just didn't add up, she wanted the old Natsu back who believed in her, the old Natsu that saved her without question.

Lucy picked herself up out of the bathtub but didn't have a towel anywhere, she cursed herself before calling out to Nightfire, who was snooping around her apartment.

"Nightfire I need a towel, there should be one in sitting on my dresser" Lucy said. Nightfire looked around before finding the towel, and then stopping in front of the door.

"You mean to tell me I have to come in the bathroom?" Nightfire squeaked, standing at the doorway not wanting to come in.

"Nightfire we have the same parts, it's not a big deal"

"Yes it is, it's weird!"

"No it's not just come in here!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Seriously, just come in here and give me my towel"

"Fine, but I'm covering my eyes"

Nightfire opened the door, with her wings covering her eyes, Lucy rolled her eyes, why on earth was she being so weird about everything? Nightfire handed her the towel before walking towards the door with her arms stretched out, trying to keep her balance.

"Nightfire you are such a baby" Lucy giggled, before getting out and drying herself off. Nightfire growled, but decided not to say anything as she continued to cover her face with her wings.

Once Lucy got dressed, she exited the bathroom and stood in front of Nightfire. Nightfire uncovered her eyes, and grinned, knowing very well that her favorite part of the day has come.

"Alright we are going to start training right now, so let's get to it" Nightfire grinned, before snapping her fingers as a large hole appeared in mid-air. The inside of it was colorful, and Lucy immediately noticed it to be a dimensional hole.

"Where are we going" Lucy asked. Nightfire smirked, before shoving Lucy in the hole. Lucy felt herself falling, as several beautiful colors swirled around her, she screamed as her body sank farther and farther down the dimensional portal. Nightfire jumped in the hole, laughing as she fell, soon enough Lucy saw a bright light at the end of the drop, and she crashed into it.

Lucy dropped onto grass, as Nightfire gracefully floated down behind her. Lucy rubbed her rump, as she looked around her she was breathless, waterfalls crashed down around her, as rivers flowed around a small island she sat on. Flowers bloomed all around her, and giant clouds loomed overhead.

"Where are we" Lucy asked the demon who seemed to be shaking from head to toe. Lucy blinked at the demon, who seemed to be frozen as she looked around her frantically.

"I brought us to the wrong place, crap we need to go NOW" Nightfire said as she started to make another dimensional portal. She was too late, a roar echoed from somewhere as a giant snake-like figure emerged from the river. It had the body of an eel, with long spiky fins on its back, it had long whiskers flowing from its jaw, and it was black as night.

It roared as it opened its jaws revealing its sharp teeth, Nightfire seemed to be frantically looking around her, as Lucy cowered before the giant sea-serpent.

"Nightfire get us out of here" She screamed as the serpent licked its jaws and watched them with its yellow eyes.

"Oh I didn't notice you there, what's up Mr. Serpent?"

"You mean you didn't notice the giant creature roaring?"

"Nope"

"Then why were you shaking earlier?"

"U-Um, no reason"

The serpent crashed down on them, Nightfire grabbed Lucy and took off in the air with a quick flap of her wings. The serpent crashed into a waterfall, making rocks slam into its head, as it roared in pain. Nightfire floated above the giant creature, as the serpent recovered. It opened its mouth once it aimed at Nightfire, and spat out a giant torrent of water.

Nightfire seemed frozen in the air, Lucy screamed at her to move, but the demon just stared at the giant beam of water headed straight to them.

"Nightfire, move!" She screamed, as she tried desperately tried to get the demon to listen to her words. Nightfire seemed to snap out of her trance, and she quickly opened her hand to create a barrier around Lucy and her.

The water split two different ways, as it ran across the barrier. Lucy and Nightfire were both dry, as the beam of water stopped and the serpent growled angrily. Nightfire summoned another portal and before the serpent could spit out another blast of water, they both scurried away from the beast deep into the portal.

Nightfire dropped Lucy on a hard surface, and landed beside her clearly shaken from what had just occurred, but if she wasn't afraid of the serpent, what was she afraid of?

"You want to tell me what THAT was about" Lucy said, as Nightfire shrugged rubbing her head with her hand.

"I must have slipped up when summoning a dimensional portal" Nightfire chuckled, before sitting down beside Lucy.

Lucy looked up towards the sky, it was night and beautiful stars twinkled overhead. She was sitting on a rocky mountain, overlooking several mountain ranges, which seemed to go on forever.

"Alright, what I was trying to do originally was travel to a peaceful dimension, where you could access your aura" Nightfire said. Lucy blinked at Nightfire, not really sure what she meant by that.

"What do you mean" Lucy asked curiosity, watching as Nightfire stood up and summoned a light in her hands. Lucy watched in awe, as Nightfire released the light blasting a hole through the mountains, as giant rocks crumbled from the impact. The ear-splitting sound of a mountain breaking, was enough to make Lucy cover her ears and cringe at the sound.

"That's the power of aura, it can give you strength, it took me a while to be able to use it, but now I can" Nightfire grinned, Lucy blinked at her, wondering if Nightfire was truly going to teach her this power.

"Of course you won't be able to shoot a giant energy beam from your palm right away, but you will defiantly be more powerful" Nightfire said, as Lucy made herself comfortable and prepared to learn from Nightfire.

"Why are you teaching me this" Lucy asked, the demon seemed a little hurt by her comment.

"Well I can just let you fight Natsu and get utterly destroyed, but I thought I should help a little by giving you some demonized power" Nightfire replied, opening her hand as a red light flowed from his palm.

"U-Um, I don't know if I can handle demon power" Lucy said nervously, Nightfire laughed before closing her hand.

"You can't handle demon power, that's why I am training you, the only way you can control it is if you unlock your aura" Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head in understanding before wondering if unlocking her aura would be as painful as unlocking her second origin.

"Close your eyes, and try to feel the power resting underneath your current magic power, right now it is hidden, but it is still there" Nightfire said. Lucy took a deep breath and tried to feel her aura hidden deep within her. Nightfire smirked, there was no way she would reach it, but Nightfire thought it would be a good idea to try and see if she could.

It had taken Nightfire three years to access her aura, it takes time and patience, and Nightfire had snapped trees in half in frustration when she couldn't reach it. Nightfire smiled at her memories, they were mostly good, expect her childhood, those were bad times.

Nightfire watched Lucy take a deep breath, trying to feel the power underneath her magic, waiting to be reached.

"Don't get frustrated if you don't reach it right away" Nightfire said, but Lucy smiled as her body started glowing, a blue light emitted from her body as a warm feeling spread all over her.

"You've got to be KIDDING ME" Nightfire screamed, there was NO possible way she just unlocked her aura, this is madness, Nightfire was dumbfounded, it had taken her THREE years to unlock it.

"Did I do it" Lucy asked, as the light faded and her eyes opened to see Nightfire grumbling angrily, and bitterly congratulating her.

"Yeah, yeah, good job" Nightfire growled, clearly agitated that Lucy had reached it in record time.

"So what's next?" Lucy asked, as Nightfire opened her hand and red light emitted from her palm once again.

"Now comes the fun part" Nightfire said evilly before the light swirled around Lucy and consumed her. Lucy didn't scream, but she was scared, she could hear whispers of demons and tormented souls, as they whispered into her mind, and started tearing at her soul.

"What's going on" Lucy asked Nightfire who's eyes were glowing a bright red color, as her body was consumed by shadows, she looked the way she had when Lucy first met Nightfire, deep within a cave.

"I'm giving you some of my power, and it is mixing with your aura, determining who you truly are, and bringing out your true colors" Nightfire said. Lucy watched as the light shot into her chest, and she felt pressure near her heart. "This power is only temporary, so use it wisely."

Lucy nodded her head as the light vanished, leaving her feeling lighter and defiantly more confident and powerful. Lucy looked at her hands, they seemed to be emitting a faint red light and they were smoking.

"Whenever you feel the need to use it, your body will know" Nightfire said. Lucy was in awe at the mysterious feeling her body felt, she felt like she could challenge anyone and beat them with ease, even though she knew that wasn't the case.

Nightfire's stomach rumbled, and Nightfire quickly blushed embarrassed, as her eyes returned back to normal. Lucy laughed, as she stood up and placed her hand on Nightfire's shoulder.

"Let's head back to the guild so you can get something to eat" Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head happily as she created a dimensional hole, and they both entered it. The beautiful colors of thousands of galaxies reflected in the hole, until they approached a giant light at the end of the tunnel.

They broke though the light and were in the guild hall, several eyes were in shock as the giant portal appeared in the middle of their guild hall. Once they saw Lucy and Nightfire they dropped their guard, knowing they weren't being attacked.

Nightfire and Lucy made their way to the bar, before Mira greeted them with a giant smile, glad that Lucy was making new friends, now if only she would get a boyfriend.

"Hello Lucy and Nightfire, may I help you" Mira asked sweetly, Nightfire tapped her finger on the bar, before pondering for a moment.

"Do you all like have any souls I could eat?"

"Nightfire, quit being weird"

"U-Um, I don't think we have any souls"

"Dang it, I really wanted some with a little bit of barbeque sauce"

Nightfire pouted, before settling for some soup that Mira brought out for her. Nightfire thought the soup was good, but she still wanted souls with barbeque sauce, dang it!

"So Lucy, are you okay, you know from yesterday?" Mira asked, as she set out some soup for Lucy as well.

"Yeah, I hope Natsu is okay, I'm more concerned about him then me" Lucy replied, blowing on her soup before picking up some of the liquid with her spoon.

"He's been acting strange, picking fights with everyone, yelling at poor Wendy, and causing a huge fuss, I don't know what's wrong with him" Mira said. She looked at Wendy who was clearly shaken in the corner of the guild hall, Cana was trying to shove alcohol in her face, stating that it usually took care of her stress.

"That's why I can't wait to run him into the ground tomorrow" Nightfire snickered. Lucy cringed, she didn't want to fight him, but she also wanted to prove she wasn't weak.

"I don't want to fight Natsu, perhaps I can find him and try and calm him down, and figure out what's wrong" Lucy said. Suddenly a blue cat flew up to the bar, who was just recently eavesdropping on the three girls.

"That won't do, Natsu's been talking all day about beating you Lucy, he's really fired up for the fight" Happy said. Lucy pouted, no matter how powerful Lucy and Nightfire might be, Natsu was still a dangerous Dragon Slayer.

"Speak of the devil" Nightfire said, as the doors burst open and Natsu came in. Nightfire sniffed the air, she could sense something was not right about Natsu, she noticed a certain presence around the guild hall, but what was it?

Lucy turned and tried to hide her face, as Natsu scanned the room landing his gaze on Nightfire who seemed to be boring holes into his skull.

"Do you have something to say to me, winged freak?" Natsu said stomping up to Nightfire, that's where she could defiantly see something wrong.

"Natsu, can we please just not fight, you know I don't like fighting" Lucy said, Natsu whipped around to face Lucy with hatred in his eyes.

"You better not back out, unless you want to show this guild how weak you truly are" Natsu scowled, Happy whimpered as he hid behind Nightfire as she growled at Natsu.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely get the fight of your life" Nightfire growled, as she opened her hand doing something, that the other guild mates couldn't understand.

Natsu noticed what Nightfire was doing and before she could finish, he stormed out of the guild hall, leaving a shaking Lucy behind and a skeptical Nightfire to ponder over her results.

"What was that about" Mira asked, Nightfire growled before closing her hand and shaking her head.

"My suspicions were correct, I tried to suck out his soul, but there was nothing there, the person that was in here wasn't Natsu" Nightfire said. Mira's mouth dropped open, as Lucy started shivering, and Happy backed away in shock.

"Then who was that?" Lucy asked, Nightfire rubbed her chin before her eyes started gleaming with a bright red color.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming we will get the answers tomorrow" Nightfire said.


	13. Lucy vs Natsu

**Crap if that guy isn't Natsu, then who the heck is he? Nightfire seems skeptical, but it looks like she's prepared to get her answers. Poor Lucy, she has to fight "Natsu" today, let's hope she doesn't get destroyed.**

Chapter 13

Nightfire's tail thumped on the ground impatiently, as she watched for Natsu who was supposed to show up by now. Practically the whole guild stood around the battle field, watching eagerly knowing Lucy would get trampled.

Lucy, Nightfire, and Mira had a plan in motion, they knew if they tried to confront Natsu about who was truly in his body, it would probably attack or worse, run away to where they couldn't find him. They decided that fighting him in the duel, would be their best bet, after they beat him without him using any crazy magic to defeat them, they would contain him and ask questions.

His body would be drained of magic power, therefore he couldn't escape, and the thing in Natsu's body was still convinced it was fooling everyone, but not Nightfire.

Lucy hated to hurt Natsu, but that thing wasn't him, she had to get her friend back. Nightfire seemed okay with beating the crap out of Natsu, which pained Lucy but she knew it was necessary.

Suddenly a flash of pink hair pushed through the thick crowd, he shoved past Gray who seemed to yell at him in anger. Natsu ignored him, before standing in front of both Nightfire and Lucy who were both shooting dangers through their eyes at him.

"So you aren't going to have a partner to fight with" Lucy asked Natsu who lit his fist on fire and growled.

"I don't need a partner to take you both down" He yelled, before lunging at Nightfire with his fists ablaze. Nightfire dodged, before placing her hand on Natsu's stomach and throwing him sky high.

Natsu yelled angrily as his body flew into the sky, Nightfire opened her wings before taking off after him and covering herself in black fire.

"Flame charge" She yelled as she smashed into Natsu with so much power the impact made Natsu explode. Natsu yelled in pain as his body dropped from the sky and fell towards the ground below, Nightfire made a loop in the air before dropping down head first towards Natsu.

Nightfire stuck out her foot, and it slammed into Natsu's stomach as they both fell towards the ground. Natsu's body crashed into the ground, making dust and dirt fly everywhere as a shockwave blew back everyone watching.

Nightfire landed gracefully on her feet in front of the giant crater Natsu's body created, as the dust cleared. During the time Nightfire and Natsu were in the air, Lucy had summoned Scorpio hoping his sand could counter Natsu's fire attacks.

Natsu picked himself up, and glared at Nightfire who seemed to be very serious about something. Natsu let fire fill his cheeks before he opened his mouth and a torrent of fire came out.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" He yelled, Scorpio out of instinct put up a sand wall, but he did not need to do that, for Nightfire already had it covered.

The fire attack was nullified, as Nightfire started sucking up the flames into her stomach. Natsu watched wide-eyed as his flames disappeared and Nightfire grinned widely.

"Thanks for the power up, your turn Lucy" Nightfire said, as she shot up into the air avoiding the giant sand blast coming from Scorpio. Natsu yelled in anger as the sand swallowed him whole, blasting a few of the people watching behind him.

Once the sand stopped tearing at Natsu's skin, Natsu got ready to attack once again, but was stopped by a giant blast of darkness that devoured him.

"Demon God's Roar" Nightfire screamed as the ground shook violently and a giant hole appeared in the ground. Natsu was inside the hole, struggling to get up, as Lucy whipped out another key, prepared to strike once again.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Flame" Natsu yelled as he swiped his hand across the air as a giant claw made of fire engulfed Scorpio and Nightfire.

Nightfire grinned as the fire went around her and Scorpio, they were protected by an invisible barrier, that made it nearly impossible to attack them.

"You are pretty wicked, Nightfire" Scorpio said while grinning, Nightfire sank into the shadows on the ground before disappearing completely.

"Hyperspace hole" A voice said, before Nightfire appeared out of a dimensional hole and uppercut Natsu it the jaw, making him fly towards the sky once again.

"Scorpio, give Nightfire a boost" Lucy commanded. Scorpio aimed his red and white tail, before blasting sand at Nightfire after she jumped into the air. The sand made her fly up into the sky lightning fast, as Natsu was spinning in the air, Nightfire slammed into him with a bunch of sand to back her up.

Natsu cried out in pain, as the sand swirled around him. Nightfire flapped her wings to keep her up in the air, as she watched Natsu fall out of the sky. He crashed into the ground with a giant explosion, as Lucy covered her face with her hands to shield herself from the shock wave.

"Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius" Lucy yelled. A man in a horse costume and a big bow appeared, he saluted as he waited for orders from Lucy.

"How do you do, Lucy I am here to serve" He said as he nocked an arrow and aimed for his enemy, but was shocked to see that it was Natsu. "I am a little confused as to who you want me to shoot."

"Shoot Natsu but try not to hit anyone else" Lucy commanded. Sagittarius nodded before shooting several arrows at Natsu, who quickly blocked them all before they could hit him.

He failed to notice Nightfire flying towards him at incredible speeds, she balled her hands together before slamming both her hands into his head, and causing him to slam into the dirt face first.

Nightfire picked up him limp body and dragged him across the ground, Natsu couldn't move, he was immobilized. Nightfire tossed him across the ground, before preparing to finish him off.

"Has Natsu truly been defeated?"

"There's no way!"

"He can't give up, he just can't"

"Lucy and Nightfire actually won the fight?"

"After Natsu I want to fight them, watch a real Dragon Slayer fight!"

Nightfire rolled her eyes at Gajeel, who seemed to want to challenge them after they were finished with Natsu. Nightfire knew she was just fighting enough to weaken Natsu, she couldn't truly awaken her true power, then there would be nothing left of Magnolia.

Nightfire was just trying to weaken Natsu so they could contain him and ask questions, Mira specifically told Nightfire not to damage his body too much. Lucy was watching Nightfire with fear on her face, how was Nightfire going to finish him off?

Nightfire's figure blocked the sun as Natsu looked up at her, her eyes were glowing red and her sharp teeth seemed to pierce Natsu's skin from where he was resting. Nightfire picked him up with a mysterious power, and she levitated his body in front of her.

"Now I can finally ask questions, but right now I need to paralyze you, just need to make sure I don't poison you, because you would die" Nightfire said. Nightfire opened her mouth, and everyone shielded their eyes as Natsu screamed in pain.

Natsu's body fell to the ground, and Nightfire wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She growled at everyone's fearful faces, they all wanted to know what she did to Natsu, and Mira said she would explain once the deed was done.

"It's alright everyone, Nightfire only paralyzed Natsu, he isn't dead" Mira's voice said over everyone's panicked voices. Mira slowly pushed through the crowd with Erza and Makarov, they both seemed to know what was going on. "Everyone don't worry, Natsu will be just fine."

Erza picked up Natsu, who was conscious but paralyzed. Nightfire seemed to look towards Lucy who was closing both Scorpio and Sagittarius's gate. Lucy thanked her celestial spirits before they disappeared into thin air, now all she had to do was worry about Natsu.

Everyone seemed disappointed that the fight was over, but they all dispersed eventually when Makarov forced them to leave. Erza carried Natsu over to a tree, as Mira chained him to it, and made sure that he couldn't move, even though he was paralyzed.

"Are the chains really necessary, he can't move anyways" Nightfire said as she crossed her arms and looked at Natsu. His head was hanging down, and his muscles were relaxed, he could hardly breathe since everything was paralyzed.

"Listen here, whoever you are, we know you aren't Natsu, so tell us what you did with the real Natsu" Mira said, even though her voice sounded sweet, her eyebrows were furrowed angrily, and a dark aura surrounded her.

"Do as she says, or I will be forced to beat the answer out of you" Erza said, drawing a sword and glaring at the so called Natsu in front of her.

"I really wasn't trying to hide it, I am surprised you all didn't pick up on it sooner, I was sure challenging Lucy to a duel would have raised some eyebrows" Natsu said, his head was still hanging, and his veins were turning black.

"What do you want" Makarov asked, as a dark fog started forming around Natsu. Everyone looked in awe as shadows started to from in front of him, Nightfire knew exactly who this was, and she had her suspicions from the start.

"I am the spirit of torment, once Natsu was defeated I was able to slip into his heart and claim his soul for my own, his own torment called out to me, and I was able to steal his body from right under his nose" The spirit said. The figure's body was a just a skinny excuse for a body, you could see its ribcage, it had a sunken face that showed its skull, and glowing purple eyes.

Long claws emerged from its fingertips, and spikes decorated its body, especially on its shoulders, it was tall and its hot breath made even Nightfire flinch.

"Discord had chipped away at his own life to appease me, and he has slaughtered many wizards in his lifetime, so I have decided to give him another chance at world domination, but if he fails me again, death will be the least of his fears" It said. Nightfire scowled at the spirit, this was one evil soul that she could not devour, the one the Gods told her to stay away from.

"What is your goal, what are you trying to accomplish" Erza shouted. The spirit grinned, as it pointed at finger at Nightfire who seemed to flinch at his movements.

"When she came to this universe, she brought me with her, all the torment you felt during your lifetime gave me a physical form, and I was sent from the underworld to retrieve you, Nightfire" The spirit laughed. Nightfire stomped her foot, making a dent in the ground.

"He sent you I know he did, and you have been using Discord to track me down, you promised Discord world domination if he became your slave, but you don't care anything for him" Nightfire yelled. The spirit seemed to flinch when black flames started forming around Nightfire.

"You know you cannot defeat him, Nightfire, even though you might be given the power to do so, he is a part of you, he is a part of everyone, everything, and all of life" The spirit of torment said. Nightfire roared releasing a blast of black fire at the spirit, who vanished in thin air.

"As I was saying, yes Discord is my pawn, but he was extremely useful when I gave him his Death Touch, we tracked you down Nightfire, and eventually found out that no one could find you unless you were summoned" The spirit said. Lucy gasped, so that whole fight that happened, was all planned? The spirit had planned her using her whistle from the start, just so it could get Nightfire in the same spot as it.

"You used me, you used all of us" Lucy shouted, the spirit laughed as its eyes flashed in amusement.

"Indeed I did, now listen here Nightfire, I know it will be a struggle to capture you, so I am offering a deal in exchange for you, I will give you back Natsu's soul if you come quietly" The spirit said. Everyone turned to Nightfire who seemed to not be fazed by his words at all.

"What if I don't" Nightfire growled, the spirit smiled sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Then your friend will suffer at the hands of Lucifer, and trust me, his way of torturing his victims in hell for eternity is not pleasant" The figure said. Nightfire thought for a minute, she had just met these people, but she couldn't let them suffer for her.

"What will you do with me" Nightfire said. The figure smiled, before reaching out and touching her bracelet on her arm.

"We want to separate her from your body" The spirit of torment boomed, Nightfire flinched knowing very well why they wanted the girl trapped in her body, under the seal of her bracelet.

"Nightfire you can't go, we will figure something else out" Lucy yelled. She didn't want Nightfire to suffer, she didn't know what they would do to her. Erza and Mira seemed to back Lucy up, as they fiercely growled at the spirit.

"Nightfire helped us when we were in need of assistance, you better think twice before demanding that we hand her over" Erza said. She drew her sword, as Mira stood defensively between the spirit and Nightfire.

"Even though she is not in our guild, she is still a friend, and we would never betray her, we will get back Natsu in another way" Makarov said. Nightfire looked to the side, she couldn't believe they were standing up for her, they were risking Natsu's life just to make sure she was safe.

The spirit seemed angered by their words, and it shot out a purple gas making everyone cough and fall to the ground.

"Foolish humans, you will regret the day you ever said no to me, you will pay for this, I will get Nightfire" the spirit growled. Erza charged at the spirit, before it waved its hand and a giant explosion erupted from its palm. Nightfire jumped into action and created a barrier to protect everyone.

"You have two hours to reconsider, or I send Natsu to the underworld forever" The spirit said, before disappearing into the ground, and only leaving the empty body of Natsu behind.

Nightfire took down her barrier as everyone recovered from the blast, Nightfire helped up Mira and Erza, as Lucy helped Makarov.

"Well that could have gone better" Mira said. Erza pondered for a second, the spirit had given them two hours to reconsider perhaps they could think of a plan to take it down before he sent Natsu's spirit to the underworld.

"We need to find Discord, he's the one who can Natsu's soul back from the spirit of torment" Nightfire said. Lucy didn't want to see Discord again, but she wanted to save Natsu more than anything.

"I agree, but didn't you send him into another dimension?" Erza said, Nightfire smiled with embarrassment, she didn't actually think she would ever need to see Discord again, so she sent him far away.

"Nightfire do you think you could help us get Natsu back, you are the only one who can summon portals to other dimensions" Makarov said. Nightfire laughed, of course she was going to help, she wouldn't dream of abandoning them.

"Sure, I'll try my best, we will get your friend back" Nightfire said. She opened her wings and began chanting some words but was stopped by Erza.

"We need to come up with a plan and get our best group together, we will use the rest of our time to find Discord before the time limit runs out" Erza said. Nightfire nodded before pondering on what their plan would be, she usually wasn't the one to come up with strategies.

"If only master Mavis were here, we could get a quick battle plan ready within minutes" Makarov mumbled. Nightfire tried her best to pretend she was thinking on a plan too, but to be honest she was brain fried.

"Let's head back to the guild and inform only a few people of what what's going on, Wendy can look after Natsu's body until we get his soul back" Erza said. Everyone nodded their head, as Mira unlocked Natsu from the tree, and Nightfire levitated him in the air.

Once they reached the guild, Mira and Erza went to find the people they wanted to join them, as Nightfire snuck Natsu in the infirmary. Lucy went with the guild master to discuss a strategy, as Nightfire placed Natsu on a bed in the infirmary.

Wendy jumped when she saw the demon sneak into the infirmary, she knew the demon was coming, but it scared her half to death when the demon popped into the room with her gleaming red eyes.

"O-Oh, hey Nightfire" Wendy squeaked, as the demon whipped around to look at the small Dragon Slayer. Nightfire grinned, as Wendy shook from head to toe at the demon's sharp teeth.

"Hey little blue" She said before sinking into the shadows and headed towards the guild master's office where everyone was waiting. Wendy took a deep breath, glad that the scary aura in the room was gone, but she really didn't want to be scared of the demon anymore.

Nightfire appeared next to Gray, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Nightfire slid out of the shadows to face the guild master. Juvia growled at the demon for scaring her beloved, but the demon just snickered.

Laxus, Mira, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Juvia were all in the room, each person eager to save Natsu, expect for Gray, he was going on about how stupid it was that he had to save Natsu again.

"Alright my children, Laxus, Lucy, Erza and Gray will be accompanying Nightfire to confront Discord" Makarov said. Juvia scowled, she wanted to go with Gray to confront Discord, and she didn't want Gray to be alone with Lucy.

"Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama, Juvia will not take no for an answer" Juvia said. Lucy rolled her eyes, but Laxus seemed to smile and understand what Juvia desperately wanted.

"I will stay here at the guild and make sure the spirit of torment doesn't come back, Wendy will need someone to help her if it decides to attack" Laxus said. He exited the room, and calmly walked to the infirmary, leaving everyone else to sigh, knowing they lost a powerful member.

"Alright my children here is what we are going to do" Makarov said, as everyone crowded around him to listen to the plan, to get their friend Natsu back.


	14. The Dimension Of Fear

**Hey everyone, hope you liked the last chapter, it was interesting wasn't it? What does Nightfire have to do with Lucifer? Will they get Natsu's soul back? Heh, you shouldn't underestimate the power of the Fairytail guild!**

Chapter 14

"Where the heck are we" Gray said. Giant creatures with long tentacles slithered in the air, they had giant black wings that carried them across the sky. Some had four eyes, others had two, but they were slimy and gross.

"In the dimension of fears, don't think of anything that scares you or it will come to life and kill you" Nightfire said. Gray's face turned white, as he tried not to think of anything that would scare him.

"Do not fear Gray-sama Juvia will protect you" Juvia said as she clung onto Gray and glared at the giant creatures flying overhead.

"So you banished Discord into a dimension where if he thinks of something scary, it will pop up and attack him" Erza said. Nightfire grinned sheepishly as Erza's mouth dropped open.

"Perhaps if I think of a giant strawberry cake" Erza trailed off as her mouth started to water, Nightfire bonked her over the head and growled.

"You think of anything stupid, it will come to life and kill us all" Nightfire snarled. Erza rubbed her head tenderly, as Nightfire flew up into the air to scout ahead.

Lucy screamed as a hole in the ground opened up, and slime spewed out of the hole. Lucy didn't realize she was hanging onto Gray before Juvia started having an angry aura around her.

"Juvia knew love rival just wanted to come to steal Gray away"

"For the last time I don't want him"

"Juvia does not believe love rival"

"Will you two stop it already"

Erza glared at them both, as they cowered under her gaze afraid of her wrath. Nightfire could sense fear, and she whipped around to warn them, but it was too late. The ground opened up, and another Erza popped up, the only difference was her red eyes.

"I told you all not to show any fear" Nightfire growled. Nightfire slammed down on the fake Erza, before it could lunge at Lucy and Juvia. The fake Erza slashed at Nightfire with her black sword, but Nightfire grabbed it and melted the steel with her flaming hand.

Nightfire blasted the fake Erza to pieces as slime rained down on everyone who was watching. Nightfire protected herself with a barrier, but everyone else was drenched from head to toe with the green liquid that came out of the fake Erza.

"Whoops, sorry guys" Nightfire laughed, as Juvia tried wiping away the slime on Gray. Erza seemed to not be as grossed out as the rest of the group, but she still flinched at the long strings of goo coming off of her arm.

"Alright everyone, the sooner we find Discord the faster we will get out of here" Erza said. Everyone groaned, they did not want to go any further into this place, but they would to save their friend Natsu.

"March" Nightfire said, as they all followed her into a thick mushroom forest looming overhead. The sky was a mixture of red and black, Lucy couldn't tell if it was night or day, as she inched closer to Nightfire.

"Are you sure we can find Discord in this dimension, the longer I am here with these people, the shorter our chances are at survival" Lucy whispered to Nightfire who looked back at Gray who seemed to be flinching every time Juvia wrapped her hands around him.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean" Nightfire chuckled. The group couldn't see the sky anymore, the mushroom forest was too thick. Lucy tried not to be afraid, she couldn't believe Nightfire was so brave, she hasn't flinched the entire time.

Lucy screamed as a giant beetle ran past them, she crawled onto Nightfire and refused to get down. Nightfire sighed as Lucy struggled trying to get as far away from the ground as possible.

"Lucy, get off of Nightfire this instant" Erza demanded. Lucy shook her head and hung onto the demon for dear life.

"No, not until we are far, far away from this creepy forest" Lucy said. Erza sighed and tried pulling Lucy off of Nightfire who seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"This is quite a show" Gray laughed, as Erza put her black boot on Nightfire's face trying to pry Lucy off of the poor demon. Erza eventually pulled Lucy off, and they both crashed on the ground. Nightfire was rubbing her cheek, trying to get the dirt off of it from Erza's boot.

"Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium" Lucy shouted. A giant clock appeared within a matter of seconds, and Lucy jumped inside of him without another word.

"Are you serious Lucy, you are going to hide inside a clock" Gray said. Lucy looked like she was speaking angrily, as the clock talked for her.

"I am not going to walk around in a creepy forest with bugs running around, she says angrily" Horologium said. Nightfire laughed, as Erza shouted at Lucy to walk with the rest of them, but to no avail.

"I could fly if I wanted to, it really does suck to walk everywhere doesn't it" Nightfire said. She opened her wings to prove her point, before closing them and grinning at the group.

"Juvia thinks we should keep walking, we don't have much time left" Juvia said. Gray nodded his head in agreement, before the group continued through the mushroom forest, without speaking very much.

"Say Nightfire, where exactly are you from" Gray asked. Nightfire looked back towards Gray with a grin on her face.

"I am from the very depths of hell, I was sent to destroy all of you, but I am on vacation so I decided to kill you all later" Nightfire grinned. Gray stopped walking before his face turned white.

"Are you serious?"

"I am more serious than your stripping habit"

"Wait what, oh not again!"

"Juvia likes Gray half naked"

Gray struggled to find his clothes, while the rest of the group looked towards a giant cliff that overlooked giant hills of red sand. Nothing seemed to be out towards the sandy hills, but Nightfire's tail was twitching indicating that Discord was close.

"Do you sense him" Erza asked. Nightfire nodded her head, as her eyes scanned the area for any signs of life.

"I also sense a presence, so keep your guard up" Nightfire said as she flew off the cliff and landed on the sand below, she looked towards Gray and the others and forgot they couldn't fly. "Whoops, forgot you all couldn't fly."

"Ice Make: Slide" Gray said, as a giant slide appeared ending in front of Nightfire. Erza slid first, making her way down to meet Nightfire below, after her it was Lucy who was still in her clock.

"This looks dangerous, she says hesitantly" Horologium said, before sliding down to meet the rest of the group. Juvia went after Gray just to get a good look at him, before going down the icy slide to meet with the group.

The group followed Nightfire through the sandy biome, as wind kicked up sand and blasted it in the group's faces. Nightfire made a barrier blocking all the sand from hitting everyone, as vicious wind tore at their clothes.

"Why is the wind getting so intense" Lucy asked the group. Everyone shrugged, not knowing why the weather changed all of the sudden.

Nightfire's tail twitched as she stopped, she growled as she looked around her. Everyone stopped and prepared for a battle, as purple gas exploded from the ground. Everyone was coughing and gasping for air, Nightfire took action and sucked all the poisonous gases from the air and swallowed it.

"Thanks for the save Nightfire" Lucy coughed, but Nightfire seemed to still be on guard as lizards started popping out of the sand. Their long tongues flicked at the group, as their soulless eyes stared off into nothing.

"What do we have here, the little wretch that banished us here" A voice growled from within the large group of lizards surrounding the group. A giant muscular lion appeared, he looked wounded for a bandage was wrapped around his torso.

"Its beast, he is extremely powerful, prepare for battle" Gray said. Beast shoved through the rest of the lizards, before dropping on all four paws and examining the group.

"I assume you are here to talk to Discord about Natsu's soul, yes?" Beast rumbled, the group were all standing back to back, as the lizards closed in.

Nightfire didn't wait for the lizards to pounce, she sucked in all the air she could before releasing a giant torrent of darkness.

"Demon God's Roar" She shouted, as lizards were instantly turned to dust as she took off into the air, spreading her wings and shouting "Oblivion wing"

As soon as the dark beam from Nightfire's wings touched any living object, they were instantly turned to stone, the lizards ran for their lives as the dark beam rained over them, turning each one of them into stone.

Beast looked on in horror as his army was defeated in a matter of seconds, Gray and Erza looked smugly at Beast as he backed away. Erza drew her sword, as Gray smashed his fist into his hand.

"Ice Make: Cage" Gray said, as a giant ice cage slammed down on beast trapping him. Beast snarled as he tried to break through the cage, but he stopped once he saw Nightfire's look of pure death.

Nightfire landed on top of the cage, and sat down over the edge as the group approached the animal in the cage.

"Listen here Beast, you will tell us everything you know, or you will receive divine punishment" Erza said. Erza slammed her sword into the side of his cage to prove her point, as Beast flinched.

"I won't tell you a thing, defeating those lizards isn't anything, just wait until Hudus and Erhan get here, your little demon friend has caused a little too much of a fuss" Beast chuckled. His breath seemed to reach Erza's nose, and she jumped back from the stench holding her nose.

"Ugh, haven't you ever brushed your teeth" Gray said as the stench hit him too. Lucy grinned, knowing very well that the smell couldn't reach her inside her clock spirit.

"Horologium isn't such a laugh now huh, she says triumphantly" Horologium said. Beast laughed as his paws wrapped around the icy bars, his ears twitched as a voice emerged from behind the cage.

"It's unfortunate how you were defeated yet again, Beast" Hudus said. He slipped from behind the cage, with his two twin swords in hand.

Erhan appeared as well, he cracked his knuckles as he watched the group shift under his gaze. Hudus quickly nullified Gray's attack before he could hit him, leaving Gray completely powerless once again.

"I ask of you to come with me peacefully, or suffer the consequences" Hudus laughed. Erza was shaking, she remembered the battle between these two, it was not pleasant.

"I think we'll pass, how about you tell us everything, and I might consider not taking your souls" Nightfire said from on top of the icy cage. Hudus looked up and saw the demon waving at him from above, with a large grin on her face.

"YOU" Hudus shouted as the demon laughed and pounced on him from above. Hudus covered his face as a large rocky barrier protected him, but Nightfire easily broke through it and snatched him from the barrier and threw him across the ground.

"Rock Avalanche" Erhan said as giant boulders were ripped from the ground and thrown towards Nightfire who only seemed to laugh in response. The boulders slammed into Nightfire, but she dodged by flying up into the air, as the boulders crashed onto Hudus.

The boulders broke Beast's cage, allowing him to stand next to Erhan who was prepared to take down Nightfire at any cost. Nightfire opened her wings up, to where her shadow covered both Erhan and Beast.

"Oblivion Wing" She shouted as a dark beam swallowed both Erhan and Beast. Their screams were loud, as stone started covering their bodies, soon enough they were silenced, as their statues were frozen in place, with a look of pure horror on their faces.

"W-What did you do to them" Hudus shouted as he climbed out from the boulders that had buried him.

"The same thing I will do to you, if you don't start talking" Nightfire growled. She snatched Hudus by his neck and threw him towards Erza and Gray who had their arms crossed and were staring at him for answers.

"Start talking Hudus, where is Discord" Erza said as she pressed her sword to his neck. Hudus swallowed hard, as Erza's face was covered by a dark shadow as she glared at Hudus.

"Alright, I'll take you to Discord, but don't say I didn't warn you" Hudus laughed. Nightfire levitated Hudus in the air, before sinking her fangs into his neck, and paralyzing him.

"No, Nightfire we need him alive" Erza yelled. Nightfire rolled her eyes as she dragged the limp Hudus behind her, and threw him in front of Erza.

"He is alive, just paralyzed" Nightfire replied. Erza realized Hudus was still breathing, and she blushed embarrassed.

"Gray, carry Hudus while he guides us to Discord" Erza commanded. Gray grumbled before picking up Hudus and slung him over his shoulder. The group walked past the statues of both Erhan and Beast, before heading into a sandstorm stirring up in the distance.

Nightfire put up a barrier for her and Erza, but Gray was the only one to suffer since Lucy had Horologium.

"Hey, I need some help over here"

"You are a big boy you can handle a little sand"

"You are only saying that because sand isn't hitting your face, Erza"

"What did you say?"

"Er, nothing, forget I said anything"

Lucy looked around from inside Horologium, nothing seemed to be out this way, and perhaps Hudus was leading them into a trap?

"I think Hudus is leading us into a trap, she says" Horologium said. Gray shifted his shoulder, to get Hudus's attention as his limp body hung loosely.

"Why would I lead you into a trap, my life is on the line, I'm not that stupid" Hudus said. The rest of the group seemed satisfied with his answer, as they traveled through the sandstorm. Sand tore at Gray's eyes, and he tried to shield himself with his hand but to no avail, until Juvia decided to jump in front of him.

"Juvia will protect you from the sand" Juvia said. Gray scratched his head before muttering a quick thanks, as Juvia walked in front of Gray with her hands out.

"Man, they seem close don't they" Nightfire laughed. Erza nodded her head before they started to gossip.

"Yeah, some say they are secretly dating, but aren't telling anyone" Erza whispered as Nightfire giggled uncontrollably.

"What are you all talking about, she says curiously" Horologium said. Erza and Nightfire looked back to her, before they started giggling and whispering again.

"Yeah, who are the couples in your guild" Nightfire whispered to Erza. Erza's eyes began to sparkle, as her girl instincts kicked in.

"Well, there are Elfman and Evergreen, even though she won't admit it, then there is Gray and Juvia, they are interesting no doubt, then there's me and Jellal_" Erza slapped a hand over her mouth, before realizing what she just said.

"Who now?" Nightfire asked Erza. She seemed to be blushing uncontrollably and tapping her two fingers together nervously.

"U-Um, nothing I was just talking about Gray and Lucy, yeah that's it" Erza said trying to get the attention off of her and onto someone else. Juvia grabbed Gray's arm so hard he yelped, as she glared at Lucy.

"Mine" She growled as Gray tried to wiggle out of her grip without her really noticing.

"Juvia calm yourself, you are scaring the poor guy" Nightfire said. Juvia noticed Gray's painful face, and she released him as he rubbed his sore arm tenderly.

"Juvia is sorry" She sobbed, as she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Look what you did Gray" Nightfire said. Gray tried to comfort Juvia, but that only made her want to cry more, as she apologized over and over again.

"This is all your fault Nightfire" Gray yelled as Juvia continued to cry, burying her face in Gray's chest.

Nightfire laughed, as she turned away from the hilarious sight, Erza sighed glad that the spotlight was off of her and her little comment earlier. Nightfire didn't forget though, she would get Erza's secret if she liked it or not.

"We are here" Hudus said as Gray dropped him onto the ground. Hudus plopped down on the sand, as he grunted in pain. A giant creature was lodged in the sand, it wasn't moving, its giant wings spread out over the sand, and its mouth was open revealing sharp teeth.

A giant city was perched on its back, and a long tail emerged from the back of it, with a giant canon pointing out towards the sky near its head. Nightfire took in the sight, before opening her wings and scouting ahead.

"I am sorry Lucy, but my time is up" Horologium said as he vanished in a puff of white smoke, making Lucy fall on her rump. Lucy seemed to protest, but the clock was gone before she could say anything.

"Well that's just great, now I have to walk" Lucy huffed, Gray, Erza and Juvia all moaned as they looked at their tattered shoes and sand infested clothes.

"Wow isn't that just awful" Gray mumbled, as Lucy stuck her tongue at him.

Nightfire appeared in a blink of an eye, as a trail of sand blew behind her indicating she had already scouted the entire fallen creature ahead. Nightfire's hair was a mess, as she smiled cheekily.

"Okay, I am assuming Discord is deep within the city, we need to go ahead and go up there" Nightfire said. Everyone decided not to argue with Nightfire, as they headed towards the giant city before them.

Nightfire waved her hand, and it started to glow a pretty blue color, eventually Gray, Erza, Lucy and Juvia were all ascending from the ground. Nightfire opened up her wings and began flying towards the giant city before them.

"Whoa, what's happening" Gray said as his body started drifting farther and farther away from Hudus who was still face first in the sand and couldn't move.

"I'm using my telekinesis to help you fly towards the city, as long as you don't look down I think we will be fine" Nightfire grinned. Lucy was upside down as Nightfire ripped through the sky, everyone screamed as they soared through the air. Erza just rolled her eyes as Gray screamed like a child, Juvia tried to float her way to Gray, but she couldn't really do so.

Soon enough the city was in sight, Nightfire started to fly upwards, avoiding the giant creature's wings and feathers. Once she landed she gently set everyone down on their feet, except for Lucy, she landed on her head.

"OUCH NIGHTFIRE" She yelled at the demon who just flicked her tail at Lucy in response as she listened for any enemies.

"I don't sense any outsiders, we should be good if we proceed with caution" Nightfire said. The group huddled together as they followed Nightfire into the city, there were several claw marks all around the city, and it had a gloomy vibe to it.

"It looks abandoned" Lucy said, as the group mumbled in agreement. They headed towards the giant building in the center, and once they entered the building Lucy screamed in protest.

"Ugh stairs, you have got to be kidding me" Lucy grumbled as the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

Nightfire laughed as she flew up the center of the spiral staircase, several lizards lined the spiral staircase, but they just stared and didn't move.

"Stupid demon, and her stupid wings" Gray mumbled, he was ripped from the ground by Nightfire's telekinesis and brought to the top of the staircase. Gray yelled in protest as his body flew through the air at incredible speeds, he was upside-down and he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

Once he reached the top, Nightfire dropped him on his head on the platform at the top of the stairs.

"You're welcome" Nightfire grinned, as Gray rubbed his head and Juvia yelled at Nightfire from below.

"You chose Gray-sama first just to steal him away from Juvia" Juvia yelled, as she stormed up the stairs lighting fast. Erza and Lucy proceeded up the stairs, as Nightfire watched them with a grin on her face.

"I could have just brought you all up here" Nightfire said. Erza smiled before pointing her sword in the air.

"No need, Lucy is heavy and needs the exercise, and I need the training" Erza said as Lucy yelled at Erza from behind, even though she was out of breath.

"I am not heavy!" Lucy yelled, as she caught up to Erza who was easily jogging up the stairs. It took them a good ten minutes, but eventually they reached the top, and an angry Juvia waited for them there.

"Juvia has found a new love rival" She growled at Nightfire who decided to taunt her, since there was nothing else to do.

"What, afraid that he might choose me over your pathetic self" Nightfire grinned. She was just playing, but Juvia took it as something way more.

"Juvia will destroy you" Juvia screamed as she tackled Nightfire, who flew out of the way and Juvia went tumbling down over the edge of the platform. Nightfire caught her before she could crash into the bottom and break her neck though, and pulled her back towards the group.

"Alright everyone, prepare yourself, I sense a strong magic energy coming from in here, so prepare for battle" Erza said. Nightfire sat Juvia down as everyone pushed open the giant doors guarding the room behind it.

The room was dark, but Nightfire could see the outline of Discord's body as he grinned at the group, almost as if he were happy to see them.

"Welcome Fairytail, I assume you are here to get your friend back" He said, as he opened his hand and a white orb started to glow faintly in the dark.

"Don't trust him guys, whatever he says don't do it" Natsu's worried voice said from within the orb, Lucy almost cried when she heard Natsu's voice, as she stepped closer towards Discord, wanting to snatch Natsu's soul away from him.

"Nope, you don't get him until you do everything I say" Discord laughed, and everyone had a very bad feeling, Discord wasn't going to make it easy for them.


	15. The Torments Of Fairytail

**Hey everyone thanks for showing me so much love on this story, I was re-watching Fairytail and I was crying, there was a part I didn't get, and I missed the fact that something happened, I will not do any spoilers, just in case some of you haven't seen the whole anime. But I was crying like a freaking baby, it was just so sad. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 15

"Listen here idiot, we didn't come all this way to bargain with you, we are taking Natsu's soul back and you better give it to us, or face my wrath" Nightfire growled. Discord laughed as he approached the group, but Nightfire wasn't having any of it.

She leapt upon him, knocking him down to the ground, Discord didn't move a muscle as Nightfire opened her mouth and started sucking his soul from his body. Discord laughed, as Nightfire stopped and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"You might as well keep going, but you will never get Natsu's soul back without my help, little demon" Discord said. Nightfire knew he was right, but she just wanted to bluff a little to see if it would work.

"Fine, what do you want Discord" Nightfire said. Discord picked himself up and eyed the red eyed demon, who was crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"First I want out of this place, and if the spirit of torment wants Nightfire so bad, she must be pretty powerful, so I want Nightfire to obey me and become my loyal servant" Discord grinned. Nightfire exploded into bright black flames, as her body was cloaked in darkness.

"Are you out of your mind, I would never agree to something as idiotic as that" Nightfire yelled. Erza came over and placed a hand on Nightfire's shoulder, flinching from the flames, but to her they were not hot, which made many questions pop up in her head.

"Is that all you want Discord" Erza asked. Nightfire's mouth fell open, they weren't truly going to make her do this, right? I mean she would if they really needed her to, but she did not want to become this guy's slave!

"Are you seriously_" Nightfire's mouth was covered by Erza's hand as Erza looked at Discord sternly. Nightfire was tempted to bite Erza's hand, but perhaps she had a plan in motion, and Nightfire was too curious to say anything more.

"I also want Lucy Heartfilia's keys, I need them to help rebuild my Chaos Cannon" Discord said. His eyes were full of greed, he knew he could suck everything out of the broken group before him, they would do anything to save their friend.

"That's too far, no way am I handing over my keys to you"

"Oh so it wasn't very far when he basically wanted me to be his slave?"

"Well my spirits are my friends, you know I can't hand them over"

"Wow, so I guess I'm not your friend HUH?"

Nightfire growled at Lucy who tried to convince her that she didn't really mean that, but Nightfire was already zoning out. Erza shouted at Lucy to be silent, as she pondered over what to do next.

"Fine, we accept your deal, Nightfire get us out of this dimension" Erza said. Nightfire was skeptical, but decided to do as she said, this wasn't her universe after all.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and everyone was swallowed by it instantly being blinded by the brightness. Juvia hung on to Gray, and Lucy tried to find someone to hang onto, but she couldn't see anything.

The light faded, and everyone seemed to be standing in rocky plains, wind swirled around them, as everyone breathed in the fresh air. They had no idea where they were, but Nightfire made sure to keep Discord far away from Magnolia.

"Alright you are free, now give us Natsu's soul" Erza said. Discord watched the wind whip through everyone's hair, before smiling evilly and opening his palm to reveal a white orb that was glowing softly.

"Hand over the keys, and you get his soul" Discord said. Lucy held onto the keys on her hip very protectively, but Nightfire snatched them from her and tossed them to Erza. Lucy yelled in protest, but Nightfire slapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

Erza handed Discord Lucy's keys and he stared at them hungrily, before looking angrily at the group in front of him.

"You are an idiot Discord, I can't believe I trusted you with Natsu's soul, Fairytail is trying to trick you" A voice said from somewhere. Nightfire closed her eyes, as she heard voices all around her, he was here.

"I-I wasn't actually going to give them his soul back" Discord said. A giant figure came out of a thick fog surrounding everyone, its eyes were red, and it had long fingers with claws sticking out. Its sunken face outlined its skull perfectly, and everyone noticed it was the spirit of torment.

"I told you the only way we would give Natsu's soul back, and you tried to bargain behind my back, it's a shame really, you were such a good pawn" the spirit said. The spirit towered over everyone, as it watched the group's movements.

Discord's eyes were wide with fear as the spirit snatched up Discord in its claws, and its arm turned into a giant blade.

"Oh well, I guess I will have to deal with this situation with a different approach, since I gave Fairytail too much time to reconsider, and they tried to get Natsu back in a different way" the spirit hissed. The spirit then stabbed Discord with the giant blade, and twisted its arm around to make sure the blade severed Discord's body. Juvia hid behind Gray, and Gray turned his head away as Discord's dying screams echoed through the sky.

"Hush Discord, you are where you belong now" The spirit said, as his body turned to dust, and blew away in the wind. The spirit opened its mouth revealing sharp teeth, and a deep bloodlust in its eyes.

"Prepare for battle" Erza shouted as the figure lunged at them with all its might, quickly breaking through Gray's icy shield that he put up to protect Erza and the others. Ice shattered in an instant, as the spirit picked up Gray by his head, and whispered something in his ear.

"Block it out Gray, you have to or it's too late for you" Nightfire shouted. Gray could hear the voices all around him, and suddenly the scenery began to change, snow crept over the rocks, and a blizzard started to form in the distance.

The spirit faded away, and all of his friends were lost in the snow, Gray blinked as his shoes touched the fresh snow, and it looked like no one was around for miles.

"Hey guys, where did everyone go" Gray shouted. His voice echoed through the sky, but no response came to him. He felt odd, he was just attacked by that spirit and now he was in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly a breeze carrying snow drifted in front of him and he could see the faint outline of a girl, she had dark purple hair at chin length, and black eyes.

Gray could notice her anywhere, he fell to his knees, and looked upon the face of his master.

"M-Master Ur, what are you doing here" Gray said, a single tear fell from Ur's face as she looked at Gray sadly.

"You killed me" She said, Gray blinked at her, did she really think that?

"Master Ur, I don't understand" Gray replied, as snow blew behind Ur and started to form into a giant monster. It was a huge dark blue humanoid figure, with a large torso and big arms with scaly hands. It had sharp pointed teeth, and soulless eyes.

"If it weren't for you I would still be alive, but you had to run and challenge Deliora, and it caused my death" Ur said. Gray felt a pain in his heart, when he saw the giant monster behind Ur that killed all the people he had loved.

Gray cried out when Deliora snatched Ur from the ground, and crushed her in its hands. Gray screamed out to Ur, but it was too late, the girl was gone. Ur was tossed away, and only Deliora remained, as he gave a mighty roar, Gray lunged at him determined to slay the demon.

"Gray wake up, it's not real" Nightfire yelled at the crippled Gray. He was on the ground, as tears streamed down his face, the figure had Gray under its spell, tormenting him for the rest of eternity. Nightfire had to wake him up, or the spirit of torment would keep sucking the life out of Gray until there was nothing left.

Lucy and Nightfire were the only ones left, Erza had been corrupted, and Juvia had fallen as well. The only thing protecting them were a giant barrier over their heads, Nightfire had dragged everyone into a safe spot in a ditch and had placed a protection barrier over them all. The spirit lurked around the barrier, shouting taunts and threats, as he waited for Nightfire to tire.

"What are we going to do" Lucy wailed, she had given Discord her keys, and now the spirit of torment had them, the spirit had Natsu's soul, and now they were trapped inside a barrier.

Nightfire could keep the barrier up, but not forever, Nightfire would eventually run out of energy, and the barrier would be lifted, allowing the spirit of torment to come in and suck everyone's life force.

"I really hate to do this, but we need to invade their minds and figure out what's tormenting them, this way we can help them get over it and break the spell" Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head as the spirit slammed its hands on the barrier as its long tongue slithered from its mouth.

"I really hate to invade everyone's privacy like this, but it's the only way we can help save them" Lucy said. Nightfire pressed her hand to Gray's forehead, he was burning up, and they didn't have much time left. Nightfire started to glow, as she chanted some words under her breath, runes started to appear above her head, Lucy bit her tongue as he body started to glow as well.

"Alright prepare yourself, once we enter their minds anything in there can kill us, the person that is being tormented cannot die from their own minds, but we can, we have minutes to complete all three tasks, before their life force is gone" Nightfire instructed. Lucy shivered, Lucy thought that Nightfire and her would be invincible, but apparently life never is easy.

"Okay, I'm ready" Lucy said as their bodies turned into small lights, and drifted towards Gray's mind. Once the lights merged with his forehead, Lucy and Nightfire were immediately thrown into an aggressive battle, between Gray and a giant creature.

Lucy and Nightfire returned to their original bodies, before ice slammed down on the both of them, making the girls fall down into the snow. Nightfire growled in frustration, as Lucy rubbed her tender head gently.

"Alright Lucy stay here, I will try and help Gray defeat this thing as quickly as I can, then we need to move on to Erza, and then Juvia" Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head as Nightfire ascended into the sky, Nightfire flew past the creature's arm as Gray created a giant hammer that shattered against the demon's tough skin.

"Nightfire, what are you doing here" Gray shouted, Nightfire didn't answer as she blasted the demon with a powerful force of darkness coming from her mouth. The demon fell backwards, and crashed into the snow with a mighty thump.

Nightfire landed next to Gray, as she looked towards the ice wizard with a grin on her face.

"So you want to explain who this ugly guy is?" Nightfire asked, Gray nodded his head and explained that the giant creature was his lifelong enemy named Deliora. Nightfire seemed to get the idea, and as the demon got back up she put her hands together in an odd fashion, before releasing a giant wave of energy that blasted Deliora right in the face.

"Aura sphere" Nightfire shouted as the powerful beam drilled its way through Deliora's skull. The demon roared before putting its hand in front of its face, and attacking Nightfire within seconds.

"Ice Make: Shield" Gray shouted as a giant shield covered them made out of ice, but Gray's shield was instantly crushed by the weight of Deliora and he was slapped aside, Deliora slammed its fist down on Nightfire but she caught it, and prevented its fist from crushing her.

"Hey Lucy, now would be a good time to use that power I gave you when we were training" Nightfire called out to Lucy. She had almost forgotten about when they had trained together, perhaps she wasn't completely defenseless after all.

Lucy took a deep breath, and tried to access her aura deep within herself, she felt something click, and her power was unlocked easily. She felt the demon's power running through her, before her body started glowing. Cracks appeared under Nightfire as she tried to keep her strength in check, as the demon slowly pressed its fist lower.

Suddenly Lucy felt an incredible sensation, her body felt so light and powerful. Her body felt like it was changing, every cell felt like it was on fire, Lucy started to freak out, it felt like something was gushing out of her soul.

Lucy gasped when she saw a long feathery wing poking out of her back, it was twice the size of her body, and she saw another one sprouting out from the other side of her body. Her clothes changed into a beautiful white dress, it swept all the way down to the floor, elegantly brushing the snow away from her feet.

She had two feathery head wings coming out from the sides of her head, and her blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Her body was sparkling, as she gasped at her new features, a long feathery tail thumped beside her, it was the purest white she had ever seen.

"That's not fair, you're a freaking angel, that's your aura?" Nightfire screamed. Lucy gasped at what Nightfire had said, was she truly an angel inside of her? She sure looked like an angel, but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"Hold on Nightfire I am coming" Lucy shouted, as she lifted into the air with her wings, she wobbled a bit, she wasn't really used to flying. Lucy gathered up all of her energy, and blasted it at Deliora, who roared as it came crashing down on its chest.

"Demon God's Roar" Nightfire shouted, that was enough to send Deliora flying releasing its hold on Nightfire and crashing into the snow. Lucy landed next to Nightfire who was already prepared for the next strike, Nightfire seemed a little irritated, as she glared at Lucy and her wings.

"Stupid angels, and their stupid pure forms" Nightfire growled, before showing Lucy in the snow playfully. Lucy cried out as the cold snow touched her, and then decided to throw a snowball at Nightfire, once it hit her it sizzled right off.

Deliora roared as it got back up, but Lucy and Nightfire were prepared. Lucy decided to test out her new powers, as Nightfire sucked air into her cheeks getting ready to blow the demon to pieces.

"Angel God's_"

"Demon God's_"

"ROAR!"

A blast of both light and darkness consumed the demon, tearing it to pieces, the demon cried out in pain as its thick armor was ripped to shreds. The ground was shaking, as snow was blasted everywhere. The giant demon exploded, and then vanished in a flurry of sparkles.

Both Nightfire and Lucy were panting, as they tried to catch their breath. Nightfire grinned at Lucy, before their bodies started glowing, they had freed Gray just in time, and they still had some time to spare so they could save everyone else. Gray would be waking up soon, so they needed to hurry and save everyone else.

"Lucy I am going to send you back, so you can hold up the barrier while I free everyone else, I need my full strength to continue, so protect everyone until I get back, okay" Nightfire said. Lucy nodded quickly as her body vanished into thin air, back into the real world, Nightfire closed her eyes and felt the scenery around her change until the cold vanished and was replaced with a warm draft.

Nightfire opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Juvia staring at Lucy in a wedding dress. Nightfire blinked in confusion, as she heard bits and pieces of their argument.

"_Juvia will not allow this monstrosity" Juvia said as her face turned red with anger and her fists were clenched.

"We obviously know Gray loves me, that's why we are getting married, and we are going to have thirty three babies together, you are just a sorrowful excuse for a stalker" Lucy taunted. Juvia screamed while tugging on her hair, as tears dripped from her eyes.

"This is what Juvia is tormented by, this is the dumbest thing I have ever seen in my life" Nightfire mumbled. Nightfire knew Juvia had a weird mind the minute she saw her, but this was just the strangest torment ever.

"Juvia will kill love rival" Juvia shouted as she tackled the Lucy in a wedding dress, Nightfire slapped her forehead with her palm, before realizing that Juvia's life force was being drained every moment she was under the spell.

"Juvia calm down this is all just a spell, nothing is real" Nightfire said, as Juvia bashed Lucy's face in with her fists. The fake Lucy just laughed, as Juvia's blows went straight through her.

Juvia turned to look at Nightfire, and her face was full of more rage than Nightfire has ever seen in her life. Nightfire saw Juvia get up slowly, and growl at Nightfire with so much hate, Nightfire couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"JUVIA KNEW NIGHTFIRE WANTED TO STEAL GRAY-SAMA" She thundered, Nightfire was confused, why was Juvia acting like this?

"What do you mean_" Nightfire stopped talking when she could smell the scent of flowers filling her nose. Nightfire looked down and almost screamed in pure shock, she was dressed in a flowing white wedding dress, with gloves on her hands, as she was holding a bouquet. Nightfire quickly looked up to explain that she had no idea how that happened, but her gaze met a very angry Juvia.

"Juvia will destroy love rival" She screamed, as she threw a punch at Nightfire. The demon dodged her fist, but just barely, as she dropped the bouquet and Juvia smashed it under her foot.

"Look Juvia, I don't want Gray, he's an ice wizard anyway, fire and ice don't mix and they never will" Nightfire said. Juvia had flames in her eyes, as she uppercut Nightfire right in the jaw, it didn't really hurt Nightfire, but she didn't know what else to do but let Juvia get her anger out.

"Juvia will not allow love rival to live" Juvia said fiercely, Nightfire rolled her eyes before flicking Juvia's forehead making her fly into a wall.

"I'm sorry, we just don't have time to do this right now" Nightfire said, as she searched for the Lucy in a wedding dress. If Lucy was tormenting Juvia, she knew the only way to free her was to destroy the fake Lucy.

Nightfire lunged at Lucy, her fists were blazing with black fire, as she slammed into her opponent with brutal force. The fake Lucy could kill Nightfire if she wasn't careful, who knew what kind of tricks the spell had up its sleeve.

Nightfire smashed the fake Lucy to pieces with ease, now that Lucy was holding up the barrier, her full strength was back in action. Nightfire eased her fire, and it vanished within seconds, Juvia would wake up soon, now that Nightfire had broken the spell.

Only Erza was left, Nightfire couldn't help but wonder what Erza was being tormented by. Erza seemed to be the scariest out of the entire group, she couldn't possibly be tormented by something minor like Gray and Juvia, it must be something huge, something so terrifying, that even Nightfire would feel scared.

Nightfire was a little against going to save Erza, she really didn't want to see the terrifying thing that tormented Erza. Nightfire knew that Erza couldn't break out of the spell on her own, so even though she didn't want to go, she knew she had to, or Erza would die.

Nightfire's body started to glow, and soon she was zapped into Erza's mind, but when her feet touched soft grass, she didn't feel any distress, or sense any fear, nothing seemed to be wrong. Nightfire's shadow danced behind her, as she saw a beautiful setting sun in front of her, and two shadows huddled together.

Nightfire squinted, watching as the two mysterious figures before her watched the sunset. Nightfire crept up to the figures, careful not the draw any attention, but she couldn't help to make a strange noise when she saw Erza's head on a blue haired man's shoulder.

Erza apparently didn't hear her as her hand intertwined with Jellal's hand, Jellal smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. The sunset was beautiful, and everything was perfect, until a certain demon decided to ruin the moment.

"What the heck is going on here, where's the monster I'm supposed to fight" Nightfire shouted, she was sick and tired of all this romantic crap, she wanted to fight something.

"N-Nightfire, what on earth are you doing here" Erza shouted as she shoved Jellal away from her, and started blushing furiously.

"Is that a picnic basket, and are you wearing a couples t-shirt" Nightfire said, trying hard to contain her laughter. Erza was wearing a t-shirt that pointed to Jellal and said "He's mine." Jellal had the same t-shirt but instead it pointed to Erza and said "She's mine."

Nightfire's cheeks were swollen from her trying to contain her laughter, but eventually she cracked and fell to her knees in a fit of laughter. Erza growled at Nightfire, but it was too late to do anything to her, she already knew her deepest desires.

"S-So, let me get this straight your torment is that you can't get a boyfriend" Nightfire said between fits of laughter, Erza tapped her two fingers together as she hid her face with her bangs.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone" Erza said, and Nightfire couldn't believe it but her face was actually getting redder. Nightfire was still rolling on the ground with laughter, and soon her sides began to hurt.

"Fine, fine, it's not like you can hide what's bothering you from me anymore" Nightfire said, as she picked herself up from the ground and looked at Erza. She seemed really embarrassed about what she was about to say, but Nightfire wouldn't judge, at least not a lot.

"I knew I was under a spell, but I couldn't help but feel a little happy, even though I know this will never happen" Erza said, as she looked to the side and avoided Nightfire's gaze.

"So you are tormented by the fact that you will never be able to be with him" Nightfire said, Erza was shaking and it looked like Nightfire's words stabbed her in the heart, making a fresh wound.

Okay now Nightfire felt horrible for laughing at Erza, she looked at the blue haired man sitting on the grass, that was the man she secretly loved. Erza knew she could never be with him, and it has tormented her for a long time, because she wanted it so bad.

Nightfire's tail swished to the side, as she watched the red head try hard not to cry, she has never seen Erza act like this from the short time she had known her. Nightfire placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, making Erza look at Nightfire with shock.

"Don't tell anyone, but I sort of have a gift for fixing relationship problems, once we get Natsu back, I will personally help you with your issue" Nightfire said with a wide grin, Erza's eyes seemed to light up as she smiled softly.

"Thanks Nightfire" Erza said with a wide smile, Nightfire nodded as Jellal started to disappear indicating that Erza was waking up. Erza's body started to disappear as well, as Nightfire saw a single tear slip from her cheek.

"Oh Nightfire"

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone about this, and I will personally kill you"

"Uh, okay, your secret is safe with me"

With that final comment, Erza disappeared leaving Nightfire to start to glow as well. Nightfire was glad that she saved everyone, but the spirit of torment still had Natsu's soul, the next battle would be extremely difficult, but she had faith in Fairytail. For some odd reason, she had a feeling that they would be alright.


	16. Makarov's Proposition

**Hey everyone, Valentine 's Day is coming up, and I think Nightfire has some special ideas on what to do for it…hmmm? Hope everyone is excited for it, and if you are single don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find someone one day! Now let's get back to the story.**

Chapter 16

Nightfire stood by Lucy, as the barrier began to weaken, the strain on Lucy was just too much for her, she's never used this new power before, so she needed time to master it. Gray, Juvia and Erza woke up, but they were pretty drained of magic power, yet they still refused to give up.

The barrier shattered and the spirit plunged down into the ditch, swiping its claws across Nightfire's stomach, but the attack went through her as if she were made of air. Lucy flapped her wings, before taking off into the air, Lucy wobbled a little bit, but she soon steadied herself.

"What on earth happened to Lucy" Gray cried, as Nightfire grinned at him, while Lucy's long white dress was flowing elegantly in the wind.

"She got an upgrade" Nightfire laughed, before slamming her fist into the spirit's jaw and making him fly into the air towards Lucy.

Lucy created an orb of light between her hands, and as the spirit's body flew towards her, she released the light and a huge blast hit the spirit with crushing force.

"Angel God's Vanquishing Light" She cried, as the light illuminated everything around it, Nightfire hissed as the light burned her skin, stupid angels and their stupid demon slaying abilities.

"Flare Blitz" Nightfire screamed, as she cloaked her body in black fire and then slammed herself into the wailing spirit falling down from the sky.

The spirit crashed on Juvia who was too busy watching Gray to move, knocking her out and crushing her under its weight. Gray shouted to Juvia, but she was out cold, as he bones cracked beneath the heavy weight.

"Requip: Holy Hammer" Erza yelled as a bright light swallowed her hands as a giant hammer appeared. "Prepare for a serious beating."

Erza lunged at the spirit and knocked him off of Juvia, as it flew into a rocky hill. The spirit quickly got up, and tried to turn it's arm into a blade, while stabbing Erza. She dodged each thrust, as the spirit growled in frustration.

"Cannon ball" Nightfire said as she dropped out of the sky and slammed into the spirit. The ground beneath the spirit was cracked instantly, but it managed to shield himself with its large arms, softening the impact.

The spirit knocked Nightfire away, but it was blasted with another bright light making it scream in pain. Nightfire used Lucy's distraction, and charged at the spirit, opening her mouth, and testing the waters.

Perhaps if this spirit was just a lost soul, she could devour it, it was worth a try, she needed to hurry so no one else got hurt. Nightfire leapt onto the spirit latching onto its back, the spirit roared with anger as it tried to knock her off, but she clung onto it with all her might.

"Get off of me you little pest" It yelled as it whipped around several times trying to grab Nightfire.

Nightfire started to suck in the air around her, as the spirit's body started to shift and change, it cried out as its whole body began disappearing and started getting smaller and smaller. Lucy watched in horror as the spirit wailed an awful cry, she hoped Nightfire wouldn't get hurt with whatever she was doing.

"Stop eating me you pathetic demon" the spirit thundered, but it was immobilized as it watched its whole body disappear in the demon's mouth.

"You taste like decaying flesh, and strangely a little bit of pickles" Nightfire laughed as the spirit claws at the air trying to resist against Nightfire.

"Lucifer avenge me, I have failed you" the spirit cried. Nightfire finished her deed, as a white glowing orb dropped on the grass, but the spirits wails of agony still bounced around in everyone's head.

Nightfire picked up the glowing orb and examined it, it was warm to the touch almost like a living flame.

"Wow, we actually did it" Lucy said as he wings and tail disappeared and she dropped out of the sky, but Gray caught her. Miraculously Juvia managed to wake up just in that moment, to see Gray cradling Lucy to his chest.

"LOVE RIVAL" Juvia screamed, and even though some of her bones were broken, she managed to stand up and charge at Lucy.

"So I am assuming that's Natsu's soul?" Erza asked, ignoring the cat fight behind her, and Lucy's screams.

"Yeah, but I was kidding about actually giving you back Natsu's soul, I want it for myself, so I better kill you all now so you won't take it from me" Nightfire grinned as her eyes started to blaze, and her wings opened up.

"W-What" Everyone screamed as Nightfire laughed before closing her wings and tossing Erza the orb.

"I was kidding, you all can't really take a joke, can you" Nightfire giggled, Erza took a deep breath, the demon's sense of humor was pretty strange. Erza stroked the orb, wondering if Natsu could see everything that was happening right now.

Gray managed to separate Juvia from clawing Lucy's eyes out, only by promising to carry Juvia all the way back, because she was injured. Nightfire grinned, she could easily heal Juvia, but she was pretty sure Juvia wouldn't want that right now.

Nightfire created a dimensional portal, prepared to get to Natsu as fast as they possibly could. Juvia was being carried by Gray, and Erza jumped in the portal first, before Lucy and then Gray and Juvia. Nightfire giggled, if she really wanted to she could easily ruin everything by not sending them to the right place, that's what a true demon would do, but she wasn't like that.

Nightfire rubbed her wrist with her other hand, the stony bracelet around her arm started to glow in response to her touch. She let out a deep breath, her little adventure here came with a price, and if that bracelet wasn't there, Fairytail wouldn't be fighting with her, they would be fighting against her.

The only reason Lucifer was messing with this world was because he wanted the person being controlled by the bracelet. Nightfire was warned several times about not interfering with anything, because the one sealed away inside her, had the power to destroy universes.

Nightfire shook the thought from her head, now wasn't the time to be spacing out, she needed to help save Natsu.

Nightfire entered the portal, before she stepped foot into the guild, well, more like the infirmary. Natsu's body was lying lifelessly on the bed, Wendy was looking after him, while Laxus stood guard. His muscular arms were crossed, as he stood firm on the ground, ready for anything that might happen.

"Oh hey Nightfire, you are back" Wendy said sweetly. Nightfire grinned, making Wendy shiver once again.

"Yeah, we got Natsu's soul back, wasn't very entertaining though" Nightfire said with a shrug, she took the orb from Erza as everyone watched eagerly.

"Alright let a professional do this, everyone back up" Nightfire said shooing everyone away from Natsu's body. Nightfire spun the orb on her index finger, as she used her other hand to wave in circles over Natsu's body.

Nightfire chanted some words into the orb, as it started glowing everyone could hear whispers around them, as wind started swirling around Nightfire.

"Prepare for some pain" Nightfire yelled, as she laughed like a maniac and jumped into the air. She slammed the orb in Natsu's chest, the force knocked everyone back, as wind swirled around the entire room.

"What on earth was that for Nightfire" Gray yelled angrily as Nightfire smiled at everyone, her black hair sticking up everywhere.

"He lives" Nightfire said kissing her hand and putting her arm in the air. Lucy rolled her eyes, but was giggling a little bit, she always had to make a scene out of everything.

Natsu was whispering something, everyone strained harder to hear him, as Erza leaned over him and put her eat close to his lips.

"F-Fire, fire" He mumbled as Erza leaned closer only to have her face punched in by Natsu's fist.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" He yelled as his eyes shot open, and Erza went flying towards the ceiling. Natsu sat up and blinked, everyone's mouths were wide open, they couldn't believe he just punched Erza, regardless if he just recovered or not, Erza was going to kill him.

Erza recovered from Natsu's punch, she wiggled her jaw with her hand, as she glared at Natsu with an angry aura surrounding her.

"H-Hey Erza, w-what's up" Natsu said when he noticed the red mark on her cheek, from his flaming fist. Erza immediately grabbed a sword in thin air, Nightfire smiled, now this day was getting interesting.

Lucy hid behind Nightfire's wing, as Erza bonked Natsu on the head so hard he passed out again. Erza seemed offended by his action, and pressed her sword to his throat.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, take your punishment like a grown man" She yelled as she poked his neck with her sword. Erza started to rant, as everyone around her rubbed their forehead with their hands.

"Natsu" a high pitched voice called from behind the infirmary door, Happy came flying in along with Panther Lily, they both had looks of concern on their faces.

"Oh my, what happened to Natsu, he has a giant bump on his head" Panther Lily said, as Happy landed next to Natsu and snuggled up next to him.

"He ruined my face" Erza growled, before making her sword disappear and crossing her arms.

"You know he didn't mean to" Carla said. Erza didn't seem to care as she tenderly rubbed her sore cheek, and pouted.

"He should know not to be so stupid" Gray retorted, before a low growl escaped Natsu's lips.

"Say that to my face, ice princess" Natsu said as he gained consciousness, he was still groggy, but he was well enough to insult Gray.

"Alright, you are an idiot Natsu" Gray said as loud as he possibly could, Juvia seemed to be in pain, but she didn't say anything, she just wanted to be near Gray.

"Here Juvia let me heal you" Nightfire said. A light pink mist covered the room, as everyone's wounds healed instantly, Lucy never complained about the mist, it just felt so nice. Juvia flinched a little as she felt her bones mending back together, but soon her muscles were relaxed and she was breathing happily.

"Juvia says thank you to second love rival" Juvia said as she grabbed Gray and held him close, while shooting daggers at Nightfire. The demon simply rolled her eyes, as she turned to face Natsu once again.

Gray and Natsu started arguing again, and Nightfire thought it would be a good time to slip out, her duty was done. Nightfire liked the guild, she liked all the people in it, but she doubted they liked her very much, she was after all a big scary demon.

Nightfire smiled before slipping into the shadows, her body melted into the wall, as she exited the room, still hearing the laughter echoing through the walls. Lucy caught sight of Nightfire leaving the room, the demon looked a little sad.

"Hey Nightfire wait" She called out, but the demon couldn't hear her as she walking through the guild hall. Everyone was lively, the one named Mira seemed to be cleaning plates at the bar, but Nightfire avoided eye contact.

She slowly walked out of the guild, wondering what she would do now. Perhaps she would go back to her universe, her friends already told her not to leave them, but she needed some time to breathe.

Nightfire missed her friends in her universe, but to them the days were slower. She asked her friend that was the god of time to slow down time, so she could take as long as she needed here, without leaving her friends for very long.

Nightfire smiled, the gods were always so nice to her, she couldn't wait to see them again, but then again, they were a little scary. Nightfire heard tiny footsteps from behind her, she turned around to see a small man approaching her, he had a serious look on his face.

"You are hurting aren't you Nightfire, something happened in your universe that is eating you up inside" Makarov said. Nightfire's tail swished as she turned her head, she hated when people could read her like a book.

"Yeah, it's kind of drawing near the anniversary of the event" Nightfire chuckled softly, but the mood still remained depressing.

"It is my duty to help people like you stay away from darkness, and I can tell you are at war with it" Makarov said. Nightfire knew he was right, she was battling a war inside her, one she was afraid she would lose.

"I might be, but don't worry your tiny little head about it, I'll be okay" Nightfire said with a quick smile, as she turned and walked away.

"Not so fast Nightfire, come to my office, I have a proposition for you" Makarov said. Nightfire cocked her head in confusion, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to follow the man back into the guild hall.

Nightfire followed Makarov into the guild hall, before entering his office. Makarov sat on the desk, before crossing his arms and watching Nightfire shift nervously under his gaze.

"You have done a great service for Fairytail, you saved us twice from disaster, and you never asked for anything in return" Makarov said. Nightfire rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, she really hoped he wasn't going to give her anything, truly she was fine with just helping out.

"Hey it's no biggie, please don't make a big deal about it" Nightfire said, Makarov hummed before rubbing his mustache.

"Nightfire, if you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, how about you join Fairytail, become part of our family, I already care for you like I would for anyone else" Makarov said. Nightfire was speechless, they actually wanted a demon like her to join Fairytail?

Nightfire's mouth was open, as she tried to figure out something to say, she had no idea how to express her feelings.

"I-I, u-uh, w-well" She stuttered, Makarov said nothing as he took her hand and lead her outside his office. When he opened the door, everyone was standing outside all smiling proudly.

"Hey Nightfire, saw you looking depressed so I decided to tell the guild master" Lucy said as she smiled, Nightfire's cheeks started turning red, she hated all this attention.

"Listen up brats, Nightfire is going to say if she wants to join the guild or not" Makarov said. Makarov really didn't want Nightfire to say no, he really liked that battle armor she wore, a lot.

Nightfire opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. Everyone's eyes were cutting her to pieces, they were all smiling, but they were silently waiting for her to say something.

"Ugh, I can't win here, why not, I guess I will join" Nightfire said shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes. Everyone erupted in cheers, while Nightfire jumped at the sudden noise.

"Great, more time to teach you how great alcohol is"

"Good, now I can fight you"

"I am an Ice-Demon Slayer, we are not going to get along"

"She's a real man!"

"Good, now you can help me with that, ahem, thing, remember?"

"Yay Nightfire, I am so happy for you"

"G-Great, another s-scary demon in the guild"

"Try to be nice child!"

Nightfire grinned as everyone huddled around her, she felt warm, everyone was so nice, it felt nice. Erza seemed pretty happy, but Nightfire knew that was because she needed some help with her "Relationship problems."

"Everyone give her some room" Evergreen yelled, as she shoved everyone away from Nightfire. The demon laughed, as Evergreen hit Erza over the head with her fan.

"So where are you going to put your guild mark Nightfire" Lucy asked. Nightfire pondered for a moment, she wanted to have it somewhere unique, and somewhere no one else had it.

"I am going to put it on my butt cheek" Nightfire said proudly, everyone's mouth dropped open, they didn't know if that was really a good thing, or a shameful thing.

"I have no objections" Makarov said as a blush started forming on his face, Nightfire giggled as Erza had a visible vein popping up on her forehead.

"I will not allow it" Erza yelled. Nightfire laughed as her tail thumped on the ground happily.

"Well that chick over there has it on her right breast, yet everyone is complaining about me having it on my butt cheek" Nightfire said throwing her hands up, as she stuck out her tongue at Erza.

"Evergreen is a wannabe flirt, just ignore her, you can't have the guild mark on your butt cheek" Erza said as Evergreen shouted in protest, but Erza ignored her.

"Well it isn't up to you is it" Nightfire said giggling, Erza roared with anger as an angry aura flared to life around her.

"I will not allow this, I refuse to let this slide" Erza said, the men were starting to get nose bleeds, they wondered if Nightfire would actually get it on her butt cheek.

"Alright fine, I will get it on my wing, since you probably won't let me have it in between my legs" Nightfire burst out laughing, as a blush started forming on Erza's face, she opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"And they say I am the weird one" Evergreen said as she fanned herself while giggling to herself.

The men were practically on the floor, they had very interesting pictures in their head, after Nightfire's comment. Soon enough a gold guild mark was plastered on Nightfire's right wing, and Nightfire tried to turn to see it, but only knocked down several guild mates trying to look at it.

"Welcome to the guild Nightfire, my name is Bisca" Bisca said, as a small girl with short hair ran up and hugged Nightfire's leg.

"Cool, we have another demon with us" She said as she hugged Nightfire tightly, the demon looked around awkwardly, she wasn't very good with kids.

The guild soon threw a huge party, Cana tried to get Nightfire to drink, but Nightfire denied the alcohol, before going away from the very drunk girl falling off the bar.

"Juvia wants to meet Nightfire" Juvia said as Nightfire shook her hand and looked into her midnight blue eyes. Juvia seemed like a nice girl, other than when she was trying to kill everyone.

"Nice to meet you, tell me a little bit about yourself" Nightfire said. Juvia smiled widely, before quickly going into a deep conversation.

"Juvia would love to, currently Juvia is dating Gray-sama secretly, without her beloved Gray-sama knowing, Juvia is also a water mage" Juvia finished, Nightfire's eyes grew wide, as she slowly walked away.

"T-That's great, I'm going to go now, yeah, bye" Nightfire said as she fled away from Juvia. Juvia blinked, very confused by Nightfire's weird behavior.

"Wait, Juvia wants to be Nightfire's friend" She screamed as she ran after Nightfire, wanting to stop the demon from fleeing.

Lucy was talking with Erza, before she was approached by Natsu and Happy. Natsu still seemed to still have a large bump on his head from Erza's little attack earlier, but he seemed to be feeling much better.

"Hey Natsu, feeling any better" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded his head as he rubbed the bump that was still throbbing.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for saving me Lucy" Natsu said. He gave her his goofy grin, as Happy snuggled in Lucy's chest.

"We couldn't have done it without Nightfire's help" She said blushing, Natsu's gaze was making her a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah I should probably go introduce myself, and perhaps we can fight later, yeah I'm all fired up" Natsu said as flames leaked from his mouth. Erza bonked him on the head, making his sore spot throb once again.

"No fighting in the guild hall" Erza growled, before turning back and talking to Lucy once again.

Nightfire managed to avoid Juvia, as she took a deep breath and tried to relax her body, her heart was beating fast, and she was sweating. But she was spotted by Lucy and Erza who were chatting near her, they approached her and she tried to put a smile on her face.

"So where are you going to stay for the night, Nightfire" Erza said, as she placed her hand on her hip, it looked like Erza wasn't really giving her a choice, Erza really wanted Nightfire to stay with her for the night.

"Its fine, I can find somewhere to sleep outside" Nightfire said nervously, as Erza's eyes pierced her soul.

"How about you stay with me, so we can discuss some things" Erza said. Nightfire felt fear in her chest, Erza really wanted to get going on that mission Nightfire promised to help her with.

"It's okay Erza, Nightfire can stay with me" Lucy said as she took Nightfire's hand and lead her out of the guild hall, before Erza could say another word.

"Thanks for the save, Lucy" Nightfire said with a smile, Lucy nodded before walking towards her apartment.

"Its fine, I owed you" Lucy laughed, she released Nightfire's hand as the demon folded her wings back, to give her some space.

Lucy turned to Nightfire, she looked at her new guild mate, Nightfire seemed loyal and capable, she had no idea what adventures they would go through together, but she was glad Fairytail had another power house in its ranks.

"Welcome to the guild Nightfire" Lucy said, as Nightfire smiled, glad to finally be accepted by someone in this world.


	17. Sweet Dreams

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say if there is something you don't like about the story, please PM me about it, I will always listen as long as it is a reasonable comment. Also please try and be nice when telling me about the thing you don't like, it helps me listen to you better! Valentine's Day is coming up, there will be a little event for it, full of cute moments and someone got their hands on a little love potion, I wonder what will happen?**

Chapter 17

Lucy let Nightfire stay in her apartment, but she was praying that the demon wouldn't make her regret it, but Nightfire was actually pretty decent. Once Lucy got ready for bed, she asked Nightfire if she wanted the bed, but the demon just laughed and went on the couch. Soon enough Lucy fell asleep, but Nightfire knew she couldn't sleep, she hasn't slept a wink in this world.

To be honest Nightfire doesn't sleep at all, she was nocturnal and was more powerful at night, since the moon was basically her element. Nightfire decided to ask Lucy if she wanted to do something fun with her, if not that was fine but she was going to do it anyways.

"Hey Lucy, wake up" Nightfire said shoving Lucy with her left hand. Lucy mumbled something before opening her eyes, she yawned before stretching her arms out.

"Yeah, Nightfire what's up" Lucy said rubbing her eyes and looking at the grinning demon standing before her.

"Have you ever wondered what your guild mates dream about" Nightfire giggled, poking Lucy in the stomach. Lucy has wondered about it a few times, her dreams were pretty weird, but probably not as weird as everyone else.

"Yeah I have wondered that a little bit, why" Lucy asked. Nightfire nodded her head before Lucy started to levitate from her bed, she looked towards Nightfire who seemed to have a very mischievous look on her face.

"Looks like we are going to have a little bit of an adventure" Nightfire said before jumping out Lucy's window. Lucy was brought out of the window gently, as he body met Nightfire who was keeping herself in the air with her wings.

"Wait isn't this invading their privacy" Lucy said, Nightfire shook her head before her eyes lit up with a visible flame.

"I consider it getting to know my guild mates" Nightfire said as she flew high into the night sky, the moonlight made her figure look more mysterious and a little bit scary. Lucy yawned, she was tired but Nightfire had intrigued her, and now she was excited, she just hoped no one gets mad over it.

"Well they do break into my apartment all the time, looks like it's time for some payback" Lucy said as Nightfire flew over Magnolia making graceful loops in the air. Lucy felt like she was going to drop out of the sky, but Nightfire kept her up in the air with her telekinesis.

"Who's first" Nightfire asked Lucy who was getting excited, she could choose anyone in the guild, and watch their dreams like a film. It was such a hard choice, she didn't know who to pick first.

"Let's do Gray first, since he seems to hide his feelings from everyone all the time, his dreams should show us what he is really thinking" Lucy said. Nightfire grinned, as she picked up Gray's magic energy, she could track anyone using this technique.

Suddenly she sensed a very strong cold draft coming from somewhere, the magic power was icy cold, and had a unique aura around it. Nightfire swooped low, as she tried to track the power, some people taking a late night stroll saw the demon and screamed in terror.

Nightfire rolled her eyes, as she flew past the people screaming and pointing. Lucy had no idea how Nightfire was going to find Gray, but she seemed to have it under control. Soon Nightfire was at the guild hall, the place was silent, and looked kind of eerie without everyone in it.

Nightfire passed through the walls as if she were a ghost, Lucy bumped into the wall as she was dropped from the air. Lucy cried out in pain as she rubbed her head, Nightfire appeared a second later by opening the guild hall doors and letting Lucy inside.

The hall was dark, Lucy was almost scared of it, the inside was massive and looked like a creature trying to swallow her. Nightfire tip toed to a table, and grinned when she saw Gray snoring away at the table. Surprisingly Juvia was nowhere to be found, and for some reason Gray fell asleep in the guild hall, probably from the massive party that took place earlier.

"Are you ready?" Nightfire asked Lucy who nodded. Nightfire looked at Gray, before her body vanished in a bright light. Lucy hardly had anytime to register what happened before her body turned into a bright light, when the light faded she was on a blazing battlefield that was also covered in ice.

Nightfire seemed to be standing behind an angry Gray, who was staring down a blazing man in front of him. The sky was full of burning stars, and the battle field was drifting in the middle of nothing.

"What is the dream about" Lucy whispered to Nightfire who chuckled. Nightfire pointed to the man blazing and tried to explain.

"Apparently that dude is Natsu, and Gray is going to fight him" Nightfire explained, as a giant fire ball scorched the ground where Gray was. Gray jumped out of the way, as a giant hammer smashed on his opponent.

"This is a stupid dream, it's just two guys punching each other" Lucy said. Nightfire rolled her eyes, the demon loved fights, Lucy was such a diva and Nightfire wanted to stay and watch Gray beat the crap out of Natsu.

"Nah I think this will be interesting" Nightfire said. Suddenly benches appeared floating at the edge of the battlefield, everyone in the guild seemed to be cheering for Gray, poor Natsu, no one was cheering for him.

Lucy and Nightfire decided to go over to the benches and sat down, Lucy growled with frustration as she rested her head on her hands. Nightfire seemed to be into it, as Gray dodged another fireball.

"Knock his teeth in Gray, destroy him" Nightfire yelled. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she yelled at Gray to win with the rest of the guild. Lucy rolled her eyes, it was just like Gray to dream about fighting Natsu, but for some reason he didn't seem to be winning, and why on earth was Nightfire wanting Natsu to lose?

Suddenly a bright light appeared and Nightfire was holding a bag of popcorn. Lucy's mouth dropped open when Nightfire started eating from the bag and chewing as if it were normal.

"What, anything can happen in a dream" Nightfire said as she tossed more popcorn in her mouth, Lucy reached over to grab some, but Nightfire slapped her hand away. "Get your own imaginary popcorn!"

"Ice Make: Lance" Gray cried out, as sharp pieces of ice rained down on Natsu, but they shattered within seconds. Natsu laughed as the flames around him disappeared and he was normal looking.

"Is that the best you can do, Gray" Natsu chuckled. Gray growled in frustration before releasing a flurry of arrows from a bow made of ice.

Natsu melted every one of them, before punching Gray in the stomach making him fly and crash into the ground and almost falling off the floating battle field surrounded by darkness.

"Boo, that should be a foul" Nightfire said throwing popcorn at the battlefield and screaming in anger.

"Nightfire I don't think you understand the actual rules of a fight" Lucy said shaking her head. Nightfire threw popcorn at her, Lucy picked up some of the popcorn and popped it into her mouth, not bad for dream food.

"I know exactly how a fight works, and that was a pure foul, he should get a free punch" Nightfire growled. The demon sat back down, she seemed to not like the fight anymore.

Gray was hanging over the edge, trying to keep his balance, but Natsu started stepping on his hands, making him start to fall off the edge.

"That's it, I'm getting involved" Nightfire said. Lucy shook her head, there was no stopping the demon, as she stomped down towards the battle field.

"Now I really know that you have no idea how a fight works" Lucy chucked as Nightfire grabbed Natsu by the shoulder, and punched him as hard as she could. The dream Natsu flew back, and shattered into a million pieces, as Nightfire helped up Gray.

"Listen here, you are never going to beat Natsu without a good strategy, don't ask me about strategies, because I have no idea, but still" Nightfire said. Gray blinked in confusion, why was Nightfire giving him a pep talk?

"Alright I'm done here, good luck in the real world Gray" Nightfire said as her body vanished in a bright light. Lucy was caught off guard as her body vanished as well, after a few seconds they were back in the guild hall with a snoring Gray.

"That was interesting, who is next" Lucy asked Nightfire, she was going to let the demon choose this time, since her pick was pretty boring. Nightfire pondered for a moment before an idea popped into her head, Nightfire flicked her tail before smiling.

"How about that girl named Wendy" Nightfire said. Lucy blinked, she didn't think Wendy's dream would be that interesting, but it was Nightfire's turn to pick anyways so she just nodded and agreed.

The two snuck out of the guild, and started heading towards Fairy Hills. Lucy lead the way since she knew where Wendy lived.

"I wish I could live in Fairy Hills, but it is just too expensive" Lucy sighed. Nightfire smirked, the demon could probably make good money in this world, so perhaps she would live in Fairy Hills once she got the money.

Soon the two girls arrived at Fairy Hills, a giant sign welcomed them as stairs lead up to the door, towards the lobby. Nightfire went through the door, before unlocking it on the other side.

"Be as silent as a mouse" Nightfire whispered. Lucy hasn't had this much of a rush in forever, breaking in places and looking in people's dreams was nerve-racking, what if they got caught?

"I don't know Nightfire, we probably shouldn't be doing this"

"Aw, don't be a stick in the mud"

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"I'm sure I am a very sneaky demon, no one will notice us"

"You sure made a scene in Gray's dream though"

"S-Shut up, that was different"

Nightfire made her way to the staircase and quickly ran up them, Lucy followed behind her, still afraid they would get caught. When they reached the top of the stairs, several rooms were down the hall, it would be very hard to find Wendy's room.

"Which room" Lucy asked Nightfire. The demon could sense Wendy's magic power, and it lead her to the back of the hall where the last room was. Nightfire slipped into the shadows and disappeared, soon Lucy heard the door unlock and she walked into Wendy's room.

Wendy was sleeping soundly on her bed, but the room was pretty bare, it didn't seem to have anything in it. Carla was sleeping next to her, she looked so cute curled up to Wendy like that.

Nightfire smiled evilly, as she vanished into Wendy's dream along with Lucy. Lucy had to shield her eyes, as flashes of cameras blinded her, Nightfire seemed to not like the light as she hissed at the crowd blocking her view.

"Nightfire what's happening" Lucy cried over the shouts of the crowd, Nightfire shoved through the people standing around someone aggressively, before stopping with her mouth open.

Lucy struggled to catch up to Nightfire who seemed to be as stiff as a statue, when Lucy caught on to what she was looking at, her heart stopped.

"Oh wow, I was not expecting this" Nightfire laughed. In front of them posing proudly was Wendy, and her chest was HUGE. Lucy thought they might even be bigger than hers, Wendy proudly showed off her chest as she posed once again.

"So coooool, Wendy Marvell shocks us again today with her beautiful body, so cooool" Jason from Sorcerer Weekly said. He snapped a few photos of Wendy as she smiled, several men were getting nose bleeds, and they fell over.

"This is embarrassing" Lucy said as a shameful aura surrounded her. Nightfire seemed to have her eyes glued to Wendy.

"Thank you Magnolia for your attention, but I need to leave" Wendy said, she looked so grown up, it was kind of upsetting to see.

Suddenly two girls ran up to Wendy, they both had flat chests, and they seemed to look up to Wendy.

"Wendy, please sign our notebooks" They said, Lucy squinted they looked very familiar. When they looked to the crowd, Lucy made a cry of surprise as Wendy signed their notebooks.

"Hello Erza and Lucy, it's great to see you again" Wendy said with a smile, the two girls grinned at her before squealing with excitement.

"We want to be just like you Wendy, we are so jealous of your body" Erza said as she hugged her notebook tightly. The Lucy in Wendy's dream smiled, as Wendy patted her on the head.

"Just be yourself, and one day you'll grow up to have a beautiful body of your own" Wendy said. Lucy turned to speak to Nightfire, but the demon was gone, Lucy looked around frantically for her friend, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I challenge you to a posing contest" A voice said away from the crowd, everyone turned to see Nightfire standing proudly behind the crowd.

"U-Um, okay" Wendy said as Jason snapped photos of the two girls standing firmly on the ground. "Might I ask why?"

"Because of that little disgrace right there" Nightfire said pointing to a little demon in the crowd, she had a flat chest, tiny wings, and a little tail poking out, she looked adorable.

Lucy burst out laughing, it was a little Nightfire, a little harmless Nightfire, but the bigger demon seemed to be steaming, she knew very well that was not what she looked like.

"One, two, three, go, so coooool" Jason yelled, the crowd watched as the two girls posed. Nightfire was suddenly wearing a bikini, and so was Wendy, as they posed the best they could trying to catch the eyes of the crowd.

"Go Wendy you can do it" little Lucy cried. Wendy smiled as she put her hand behind her head and puffed out her chest, Nightfire decided to lay down on the ground in a seductive pose.

"This is so dumb" Lucy said slapping her forehead. Lucy was giggling to herself though, so much for being sneaky.

"You won't win, give up, I am sexier in every way" Nightfire said as glitter formed around her body. Wendy giggled, but continued to pose, Lucy would admit, Nightfire did have a nice body.

"Times up" Jason said as a timer went off, the crowd watched and listened eagerly to see who won. Nightfire seemed confident, she grinned at Wendy before flipping her hair and batting her eyes at the crowd.

"You did good" Wendy said with a smile, Nightfire winked at her, confident that she won.

"The winner is Wendy, it was obvious from the start, so cooool" Jason cried. The crowd ran to Wendy congratulating her as Nightfire's mouth fell open.

"WHAT" Nightfire cried as her clothes returned back to normal, Lucy could swear she saw tears of shame forming in her eyes. Lucy walked up to Nightfire and placed a hand on her shoulder, the demon seemed devastated, as Lucy tried to contain her laughter.

"Its Wendy's dream Nightfire, of course she won" Lucy said swallowing her giggles. Nightfire crossed her arms and pouted, she was not happy.

"This is a stupid dream, it's totally unrealistic"

"Aren't all dreams unrealistic, Nightfire?"

"Yeah, but this one takes the cake"

"You are just unhappy because you lost"

"S-Shut up, if it was real life I would have destroyed everyone"

Nightfire angrily ripped them out of Wendy's dream, and soon they were back in Wendy's room as she slept peacefully. Nightfire lifted her covers just to get a satisfied look at reality, before exiting the room with Lucy following behind.

Nightfire closed Wendy's door, as Lucy watched her silently. Nightfire laughed evilly, wondering who they would hit next.

"Excuse me, what are you all doing here" Laki said as she pushed up her glasses to get a better look at the two girls sneaking around. Nightfire froze as she turned to look at the girl standing in the hallway, beads of sweat formed on her forehead, as she threw up her arms.

"Every Fairytail member for themselves" Nightfire screamed as she ran down the stairs, leaving a bewildered Lucy behind.

"Wait for me Nightfire" Lucy cried out, as she ran after the demon who was fleeing far away from Fairy Hills.

Laki blinked, she wondered what they were doing in Fairy Hills, she especially wondered why they were in Wendy's room. Laki shrugged it off, she would just ask them in the morning.

When Lucy caught up to Nightfire, she was panting heavily, she couldn't believe Nightfire left her like that.

"What was that about, leaving me behind like that" Lucy huffed. Lucy wheezed as she tried to catch her breath, Nightfire seemed to not be very tired, but she was shaken from getting caught.

"Well they couldn't catch both of us if we split up, it was just survival of the fittest" Nightfire grinned. Lucy flicked Nightfire's nose, as the demon pawed at it with a whimper of pain.

"That was a horrible strategy" Lucy said. Nightfire didn't think it was that bad, she just didn't want to get caught.

"Well who is next, your choice" Nightfire said as she gazed at Lucy with curiosity. Lucy pondered for a moment, she wanted to pick someone that was easy to get to, and wouldn't catch them.

"This is the last one we are doing, we can't get caught like that again" Lucy said as she started walking towards the person's house she was thinking of. Nightfire cocked her head to the side, wondering where they were going.

"Mind telling me where we are headed" Nightfire said as they walked the silent streets of Magnolia. The moon lit their path, as their feet scuffled on the cobblestone.

"We are going to visit the one guy who keeps breaking into my house, hopefully this will teach him a lesson" Lucy said as she walked farther and farther into Magnolia. Nightfire grinned, the only person Lucy would be talking about is her friend Natsu.

Nightfire pondered for a minute, she wondered what Natsu dreamt about, probably something like fighting his guild mates or something. Lucy was curious as well, she seemed a little excited to find out what her partner dreamt about alone.

Soon they were in front of Natsu's house, Nightfire was going to sneak in and unlock the door but it was already unlocked. The door opened slowly, as Nightfire poked her head in, the smell of rotting food filled her nose, and she gagged.

"Gosh, do they ever clean around here" Nightfire said as she held her nose and stepped into the house. The home was in really bad shape, things were falling apart, and dishes were everywhere, even clothes were scattered on the floor.

Natsu was asleep in his hammock, he was snoring loudly, but he seemed to be kicking in his sleep. Beads of sweat were on his forehead, and Nightfire could feel the intense heat from where she was standing.

Nightfire wondered what he was dreaming about, and decided to jump right in, suddenly a bright light appeared sucking both Lucy and Nightfire into Natsu's dream. The atmosphere was depressing, even before they saw anything they could feel it.

When Lucy's eyes adjusted she saw Natsu huddled over a body, he seemed to be crying, destruction was all around him, fire was blazing all over the place, and bodies of dead guild members were scattered all around him.

Nightfire knew exactly why Natsu was acting weird, he was having a nightmare, the demon felt sorry for the Dragon Slayer. Nightfire kicked some rubble out of the way, as Lucy watched Natsu hold the body in his arms.

"I couldn't protect you in time, I'm so sorry" He said as he stroked the girl's hair, her eyes were closed, and her hair was bloody and matted. Nightfire cocked her head to the side, she wondered who the girl could possibly be, as they strained to listen more.

"Who is that" Lucy asked the demon, but Nightfire only shrugged as she watched the scene unfold.

"I couldn't protect any of my guild mates, I failed all of you" Natsu cried out, as tears streamed down his face. The girl seemed to not be moving, and Nightfire felt a pain in her chest even though she knew the scenario wasn't real.

"This seems a little too depressing, perhaps we should go" Nightfire said. The demon didn't want to watch this, it was too painful to observe, and it seemed a little too personal to really be watching.

"Hold on" Lucy said as she watched Natsu stoke the girl's face gently, her features were hidden by bruises and scratches, but Nightfire started to slowly realize who the girl was.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry" Natsu said as he pressed his forehead to hers. Lucy choked a little, Natsu was worried he was going to lose her.

"Wow that's deep" Nightfire mumbled as she bit her lip trying not to show any emotion at all, but it was harder than it looked.

Lucy swallowed hard as she started to approach Natsu, Nightfire snapped out of her trance, as she watched Lucy approach Natsu.

"That's probably not the best idea" Nightfire whispered. Lucy ignored the demon as she stepped over the bodies and rubble scattered all over the place. Natsu didn't seem to notice her as he cradled the other Lucy in his arms.

"Natsu" Lucy said softly, the Dragon Slayer turned to look at Lucy who had a caring look on her face. Natsu's face was full of tears as she crouched down and hugged him, Natsu didn't hesitate to hug her back.

Lucy put her hand on the back of his head, as Natsu buried his face in her neck. Nightfire watched the scene with a smile on her face, Lucy really cared for Natsu, but Nightfire wondered if he would find out that they raided his dream, and get mad.

"L-Lucy, I failed you I am so sorry, I'm not strong enough to protect you" Natsu said. Lucy shook her head and stroked his hair, it was soft to the touch, and it seemed to be soothing Natsu.

"You are one of the strongest members of Fairytail, if I had to rely on anyone it would be you" Lucy said. Natsu looked up at her with eyes of hope, he seemed glad that Lucy believed in him.

Suddenly Lucy's body started to glow, and she was ripped out of Natsu's dream, along with Nightfire. They both were back to standing by his hammock, as Natsu moved in his sleep.

"He's waking up, we have to move" Nightfire said as she grabbed Lucy's hand and charged out of the house, just as Natsu's eyes shot open.

Lucy and Nightfire made it all the way back to Lucy's apartment, and they quickly entered, careful not to be seen. Nightfire sat on the couch exhausted, as Lucy sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well that was an interesting night" Lucy said as she lay back on her bed and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but my night isn't over yet, I have some planning to do" Nightfire said as she laughed evilly.

"What kind of planning" Lucy asked. Nightfire flicked her tail at Lucy as she stretched out on the couch.

"I have to get to work on my love potion, it won't be long now" Nightfire said. Lucy blinked in confusion, what on earth was she talking about?

"Care to explain" Lucy said, but the demon ignored her and walked to her window.

"It will all make sense in due time, I will have an announcement back at the guild tomorrow, but for now get some sleep" The demon said as she jumped out the window and soared off into the sky.

"Well, whatever she is working on I'm sure it will be interesting" Lucy said as she snuggled in her bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Fairytail and adventures she were to have in the future.


	18. Valentine's Day Part One

**Welcome to Valentine's Day Part One, since it's the Valentine's Day special I'm sure there will be a ton of little cute moments around the guild, or perhaps there won't be? Nightfire has a love potion, I wonder what she's going to do with it?**

Chapter 18

Nightfire kicked open the doors to the guild, scaring the crap out of everyone in the guild. Nightfire looked around deviously as she looked for the giant stage she made Mira make for her. Nightfire walked up to the stage and tapped on the mic, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, quit talking and pay attention to the demon in front of you I have a very special announcement" Nightfire huffed. Erza and Lucy turned to Nightfire, and Natsu quit stuffing his face to hear what Nightfire had to say.

"What is it, Nightfire" Levy asked, the demon smiled and opened her wings revealing two pink hearts painted in the inside of them.

"Duh, tomorrow is Valentine's Day idiots and I haven't heard one person talk about it" Nightfire said angrily. The guild scratched their heads, they had no idea what Valentine's Day was.

"What exactly are you talking about" Gajeel said. Nightfire's mouth dropped open, as she closed her wings in frustration.

"It's a wonderful holiday about love and kindness, you basically ask someone to be your valentine and you celebrate it together, it's great for couples" Nightfire said flicking her tail at the audience.

"That sounds lame" Natsu said wrinkling his nose in disgust, Nightfire threw the mic at him and it crashed into his face as he fell over. Mira handed Nightfire a new mic before Nightfire cleared her throat and spoke once again.

"Listen here, we are celebrating if you like it or not, tomorrow the guild will be filled with hearts and food, and love and kindness, you better be nice Gajeel" Nightfire said with a low growl. Lucy thought for a moment, this event sounded pretty fun, but she might have some trouble finding a valentine.

"Listen everyone, Nightfire really wanted Magnolia to celebrate Valentine's Day with her, it is a tradition from her world, and it sounds really fun so we should try it" Mira said giggling. Mira just wanted to match people up in the guild though, she didn't care about anything else.

"Valentine's Day will make you fall in love with someone, but only if you allow it to, since all of you are dense idiots, I am sad to say that you will probably not have the guts to choose a valentine" Nightfire taunted. The guild erupted in an uproar, as everyone protested angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean, I can get a valentine"

"Valentines are manly!"

"Does alcohol count as a valentine?"

"No you idiot it has to be a person"

"This sounds fun, I shall participate in this competition"

"Erza it's not really a competition"

Mira giggled behind Nightfire, she sure knew how to play everyone like puppets, and Nightfire only said that to get the guild fired up. Nightfire yelled for the guild to calm down, before resuming her speech.

"Listen everyone I will also be picking the best couple, and the winner will be sent off into a dimension full of romantic activities and a beautiful scenery, so you better hope you win" Nightfire grinned. The guild seemed to want to see this mysterious dimension Nightfire was talking about, but they didn't really know how to respond to the romantic part.

"Juvia must win that prize" Juvia said with drool coming out of her mouth. Nightfire seemed happy that everyone was on the same boat as she was, but the mysterious demon was working with Mira secretly.

"All this romantic crap is stupid, love is sappy and gross it's for losers" Natsu said. Nightfire grinned, Natsu would be the hardest nut to crack, Mira had warned Nightfire about it ahead of time, but Nightfire had a plan.

"Natsu, I have an idea let's make a bet, if I win you have to be my slave for a day, if you win I have to do whatever you say for a day" Nightfire said with a dangerous look in her eyes. Natsu seemed intrigued, perhaps Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Alright what's the bet" Natsu asked curiously as Happy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You have to resist the urge to fall in love until Valentine's Day is over, and just for kicks, I won't assign a certain girl to you, so now you have to avoid all of them" Nightfire laughed. Natsu puffed out his chest, he knew he could handle whatever Nightfire could throw at him.

"I haven't fallen in love yet, and I'm not planning to anyways, piece of cake" Natsu said batting his hand at Nightfire who seemed to be holding in her giggles.

"Alright, then it will be easy for you to resist my love potion" Nightfire said. Natsu rolled his eyes he knew there was no such thing as a love potion, Nightfire was just bluffing.

"Sure give me the strongest stuff you have" Natsu said puffing out his chest proudly. He walked up to the stage and stood in front of Nightfire, who seemed to be smiling a little too big. Mira was pressing her palms together nervously, as sweat formed on her forehead.

Suddenly a giant bow made of fire appeared in Nightfire's hand, the black flames burned brightly as the guild watched eagerly.

"I wonder what she is going to do" Evergreen said as she pushed her glasses up her nose to get a better look at Nightfire.

"Cupid's Arrow, break the barrier surrounding his heart and let him feel your power" Nightfire called as her bow burned brighter, Nightfire shot an arrow right through Natsu's heart as he stumbled back. Nightfire's bow disappeared, as Natsu covered his heart with his hand wondering what she did to him.

"Was that it, I feel completely fine" Natsu said. Nightfire turned away from Natsu and got the mic from Mira again.

"Place your bets, who's going to win, my love potion or Natsu's stubbornness" Nightfire said as everyone mumbled to themselves.

"Natsu is the biggest idiot around, my money is on him"

"Natsu is too manly to fall in love!"

"Anything can happen when you are drunk never say never"

"That doesn't even make sense Cana"

"Juvia thinks Natsu won't fall in love"

The guild started throwing their bets in a jar, as Mira collected everyone's money. Soon everyone went out of the guild to find their valentine, hoping they could get their hands on Nightfire's prize.

Nightfire proudly went up to Erza and Lucy who were chatting about the whole thing, along with Wendy and Carla.

"Are you going to get a valentine too, Nightfire" Erza asked as Nightfire laughed holding her stomach because of the pain.

"Nah, someone has to plan everything, I'll be too busy" Nightfire said. Lucy squinted her eyes, perhaps she could play with the demon a little bit.

"Perhaps it's because you can't get a valentine, just look at you, you're way too scary" Lucy said flipping her hair to taunt Nightfire who seemed to have darkness surrounding her.

"So you are basically saying I can't get a date" Nightfire growled. Erza turned away, she didn't want to get in this cat fight.

"I mean you are pretty scary Nightfire" Wendy said stroking Carla's head gently as the cat gazed at the demon who looked at her giant wings.

"The child is right, you definitely don't have the cuddly look like Wendy" Carla said. The demon frowned, Nightfire thought she looked attractive more than scary.

"Alright fine Lucy, whoever can get a date first wins this bet, agreed?" Nightfire asked Lucy, who seemed to shrug, she didn't mind having a friendly bet with Nightfire.

"Alright you are on" Lucy said shaking the demon's hand. Nightfire grinned as her wings, tail and horns disappeared, making her look normal and pretty decent looking.

"Yeah I forgot to mention I can make all the demon features disappear, good luck now Lucy" Nightfire laughed before running out of the guild hall. Lucy's mouth was open, she thought she would actually have a head start over Nightfire but now she was at a disadvantage since Nightfire definitely had more confidence then she had.

"I'm so screwed" Lucy said as she ran after Nightfire hoping she could get a date before the demon. Erza laughed as Lucy disappeared from the guild hall, but she pondered for a minute, who was worthy enough to be her valentine?

While Erza was thinking, Natsu decided to run after Lucy and see where she was going, the love potion wasn't affecting him at all, so he might as well continue his day as if it were another normal afternoon.

Natsu tried to sniff out Lucy, and eventually it lead him to a fancy restaurant. Why on earth was Lucy here? Natsu chuckled a little bit, perhaps she just wanted some good food, but he didn't think she could afford it.

Lucy tucked her hair behind her ear, before she took a deep breath and went inside the restaurant. Natsu's chest felt weird when he saw her tuck her hair behind her ear, but he ignored the feeling and decided to spy on Lucy.

Natsu slipped inside the building, as he watched Lucy approach a group of nicely dressed men sipping red wine. Natsu was confused why was she talking to them? She seemed to be laughing a lot, and she was moving her body in weird ways. Natsu was very confused, but he had a warm feeling just watching her.

Lucy was freaking out, she wasn't good with flirting, but she refused to have Nightfire show her up. Lucy touched the man's shoulder playfully as she laughed as they told a seriously boring story about their fancy houses.

Lucy didn't care one bit about their story, but she was desperate, so she would listen for now. She didn't notice Natsu's curious eyes as he watched her from behind a bush, his good hearing picked up on their conversation, but it was so boring he was starting to fall asleep.

"Excuse me sir, only people with appropriate clothing may eat here" A man with a tray said as he shooed Natsu out of the building. Lucy encountered the same problem as the man threw her out of the restaurant as well. Lucy huffed, perhaps she didn't want to date a fancy man anyways, they were too snobby.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said waving his hand at Lucy as she pouted. Once she noticed Natsu she immediately perked up once she saw his smile.

"Hey Natsu, where is Happy" The blond asked. Natsu frowned, Happy had abandoned him to go get a valentine, everyone was so boring today.

"He's off doing that stupid event Nightfire created" Natsu said. Lucy nodded her head, she didn't think Nightfire's event was stupid per say, she thought it would actually bring a lot of romance to the guild, and they needed it bad.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to participate, huh" Lucy giggled. Natsu pouted she seemed to be mentally making fun of him.

"It's just not what I'm into, now if it was a fight, I would be all over it" Natsu said grinning. Lucy rolled her eyes, it was just like Natsu to want to fight all the time, couldn't he just open his eyes for once and actually like a girl?

"Yeah well I have to go, I have a bet with Nightfire, and I have to get a date before she does" Lucy said frantically. Natsu cocked his head to the side, why on earth did she want to get a date, they were boring. Something inside Natsu growled, he didn't understand why he was a little bit upset.

"Okay, why don't you summon Loke, I'm sure he will go on a date with you" Natsu said. Lucy blinked, that was actually not a bad idea, Natsu actually said something smart for once. Lucy giggled to herself as she reached for her keys, Nightfire was doomed, Loke would easily go on a date with her, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee_" Lucy was cut off as something rushed passed her lighting fast and snatched her keys. Lucy's hair was in a mess, as the figure stopped and dangled her keys in front of her with a grin.

"Nope, you aren't summoning Loke I won't allow it" Nightfire laughed before her keys disappeared in Nightfire's hands. Lucy's mouth was open, there went her only chance of actually getting a date.

"Nightfire, why are you sabotaging me" Lucy screamed as the demon rubbed the back of her head.

"It's a competition, so you better hope I don't mess anything else up" Nightfire laughed as she winked at Lucy and was gone in an instant as a trail of dust blew behind her.

"Stupid demon, now I have nothing to protect myself with if a guy gets a little too frisky" Lucy pouted. Natsu watched the trail of dust disappear as he thought, he had nothing else to do he might as well help out Lucy as much as he could.

"Don't worry Lucy I will protect you if anything goes wrong" Natsu said giving Lucy a thumbs up. Lucy smiled warmly at him, before heading out to find a group of guys who might consider dating her.

Natsu mentioned they should go to a coffee shop, Lucy didn't have any objections as they walked to Magnolia's favorite little shop. Lucy entered the building, noticing several business men reading newspapers and sipping on coffee.

Lucy slid into a seat across from a very handsome man, as Natsu sat at another table. Natsu was bored, but it definitely beat trying to find a valentine. Natsu leaned his head on his arm, as Lucy started to flirt with the business man, Natsu never really understood why people flirted, if you liked the person just tell them it wasn't that hard.

The man seemed interested in Lucy, he chatted with her for a while with a smile on his face. Lucy leaned over the table, trying to let him get a good look at her, and it seemed to be working. Natsu couldn't help but look at her, he would admit she was pretty attractive. Natsu had no doubt that Lucy would charm him until he asked her on a date.

Natsu felt anger rise in his chest, he had no idea why it was there, why on earth was he getting mad? Natsu's body forced him to turn away from Lucy and the man, for some odd reason he couldn't watch it anymore.

"You are a very interesting person, Lucy" the man said as he looked at her body hungrily. Lucy winked at him before biting her lip in a flirtatious way, the man was hooked, and Lucy would get a date anytime now.

"Why thank you, I would love to hear more about you" Lucy purred. The man seemed to be extremely excited now, he took a sip of his coffee before swallowing it and rubbing his chin.

"If you would like to hear more about me perhaps we could grab some lunch together and_" He was cut off as a mischievous demon popped her head above the booth she was sitting at. The man blinked at her as she grinned, she leaned her body against the booth and looked smug.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the last boy she was with went to the doctor and found out he had herpes after they had a nice night together" Nightfire giggled. Lucy whipped around and growled at Nightfire, the demon was playing the part real well as she shook her head sadly at Lucy.

"O-Oh, well I need to go, it was nice meeting you Lucy" The man said slipping out from his booth and running out of the coffee shop.

"STOP SABOTOGING ME" Lucy yelled catching Natsu's attention and making him look at the grinning demon and steaming Lucy. Nightfire winked at Lucy once again and laughed, as Natsu came over.

"Come on Nightfire, you aren't giving Lucy a fair chance" Natsu said as he crossed his arms and looked at the grinning demon.

"All is fair in love and war" Nightfire giggled as she vanished leaving behind her a vicious wind that blew everyone's newspapers out of their hands. The door slammed closed, and Nightfire was gone.

"Nightfire is ruining all my chances of getting a date, I am so angry" Lucy huffed. She didn't know where to go now, no one at the guild would take her on a date, plus it would be too awkward, and she didn't want to date any of her guild mates.

"Let's go to the park, I am pretty sure there are guys there you can get to date you" Natsu said happily. Lucy perked up a little, she was so glad Natsu kept thinking up of ideas, perhaps she wasn't going to lose after all.

"Alright, I can do this, Nightfire will not win" Lucy shouted. People were still giving her nasty looks from Nightfire's comment, so it was probably best to get out of the little coffee shop and head towards the park.

Natsu and Lucy both headed towards the park, the sun was nice and warm, and the streets were full of people. Lucy's heart was pounding, if Nightfire hadn't of appeared to sabotage her, she would have easily snagged two dates.

Lucy felt pretty proud of herself she actually wasn't doing that bad. Lucy looked back towards Natsu, he looked pretty bored she didn't understand why he was following her around like this. Natsu hated romance, so she didn't understand why he even offered to come along.

Natsu caught Lucy's gaze before she looked away, he didn't want to be doing this, but for some reason his body wanted to be near her. Whatever made her happy it also made Natsu happy, he didn't understand the strange feeling.

They reached the park, and Lucy immediately started looking for an attractive guy she could flirt with. Lucy found one and as she approached she took a deep breath and started talking. Natsu leaned against a tree as he watched Lucy flirt with another guy, Natsu rolled his eyes as Lucy began laughing again.

Natsu started to let his mind drift off and he started to get deep in thought. Natsu wondered if he was abnormal for not wanting a companion, Loke made fun of him about it all the time, so did Gray and half the guild. Igneel told him when he was little that dragons have soul mates and they mate for life, perhaps he just hasn't found his soul mate. Would he be acting different when he found her? Natsu didn't know what will happen once he found his soul mate, perhaps it was just a silly story Igneel told just to make him think.

Natsu picked up Nightfire's scent close by, actually it was too close. Natsu looked up towards the tree he was leaning on, Nightfire was smiling down at him, as she got ready to strike.

"No you don't, come here Nightfire" Natsu said as he tried grabbing Nightfire's foot. The demon giggled before jumping out of the tree and running up to Lucy and the man she was flirting with.

Nightfire snuck up to Lucy and quickly pulled her pants down, Lucy screamed as her lacy underwear caught the wandering eyes of everyone in the park. Several parents slapped their hands over their children's eyes. The man in front of Lucy was in awe, as he looked at her panties.

Nightfire didn't stop there though, as Lucy was shielded herself from everyone's prying eyes and was yelling "Look Away!" Nightfire came back over and ripped Lucy's panties off her body, making everyone around her get nose bleeds. Mothers scoffed at Lucy as they got up and left with their children, and tried to pull their husbands away from the scene.

Lucy was a deep shade of red, as she covered herself with her hands. Natsu couldn't help but look at her, he has seen her body dozens of times, and he had no idea why it was affecting him now. Natsu was as still as a stone, as Lucy yelled at Nightfire who was holding up her panties victoriously.

"Give it back Nightfire" Lucy yelled as she kept one hand still, and tried to swipe her undergarments out from Nightfire's hand.

"No way, this is way too entertaining" Nightfire laughed as Lucy hobbled over to try and hide behind something. Nightfire threw Lucy's panties into the crowd, and there was a large fight as men tried to snatch the prize for themselves.

"Ah, I love the day before Valentine's Day, so much fun" Nightfire said as she walked away from Lucy leaving her almost completely nude. Lucy tried to snatch her pants, but Nightfire had burned them in two seconds.

"You are such a jerk Nightfire" Lucy cried. The demon smiled before skipping away happily, knowing very well that she had the bet in the bag.

Natsu jumped into the fight, as he clawed his way through the mess of men trying to claim the prize as their own. Natsu easily plucked Lucy's underwear out from a man's hand, and the man was too busy fighting someone else to notice.

Natsu handed Lucy her underwear, she was blushing a deep shade of red as she told Natsu to look away. Lucy slipped on her panties, even though it was still embarrassing, it wasn't as bad as being nude.

"NIGHTFIRE" Lucy screamed into the sky, but the demon was long gone, she had another mission she needed to accomplish. Nightfire was walking the streets of Magnolia, when she saw Erza sitting silently in a cake shop alone.

Nightfire opened the door to the cake shop, and spotted Erza looking quite sad in the corner. Nightfire slid into the booth and tapped her finger on the table, trying to get Erza's attention.

"Oh, hey Nightfire" Erza said immediately trying to perk up. Nightfire grinned before looking at Erza's strawberry cake, it was hardly even touched.

"You look depressed, what's wrong" Nightfire said as Erza sighed sadly, poking the cake with her fork.

"I can't get a valentine, everyone thinks I'm too scary" Erza said as she moved her strawberry cake and rested her chin on the table.

"What does Jellal look like and what magic does he use" Nightfire said randomly, Erza blinked, why on earth was she asking that question?

"That's a totally random question but um, he uses heavenly body magic, he is muscular, usually wears a hood to cover himself, he has blue hair and a tattoo above and under his right eye" Erza said. Nightfire grinned before thanking Erza and walking out of the cake shop, what on earth was that about?

Nightfire tried to pick up on Jellal's magic, Erza would be so happy when Nightfire brought him to her for Valentine's Day. Nightfire had seen a little bit of Jellal's face in Erza's torment dream, but she didn't know one hundred percent if that was him or not.

Nightfire found a magic signal coming from far away that matched Erza's description. It was mysterious and powerful, yet it was gentle and calm, this confused Nightfire quite a bit.

Nightfire opened up a dimensional portal, before hopping in and appearing in a large forest. Nightfire's wings and tail were back, as were her horns, as she flapped her wings and took off into the sky to look for the man Erza had described.

Nightfire picked up on another presence as she landed on a pine tree and sat on a branch. A man with blue hair was sitting on a long near a fire, and a girl with pink hair and green eyes sat behind the fire, warming her hands.

Nightfire confirmed that this was the man she was looking for, and jumped down from the tree with a grin on her face. Jellal whipped around to see an evil looking creature staring at him, he quickly got into a battle stance, he would not allow anyone to ambush him.

"Heavenly body magic: Meteor" Jellal said as his body was cloaked in light. Jellal charged at the creature, but Nightfire dodged with ease.

"So you are a little feisty huh, that's fine I can go a few rounds, you are coming with me if you like it or not" Nightfire scowled. Jellal tried to punch Nightfire, but the demon vanished just in the nick of time. Nightfire appeared from under Jellal, and pulled him into the shadows on the ground.

The pink haired girl screamed as she tried to snatch Jellal's hand, but Jellal was gone before their fingers could touch. Jellal was in complete darkness, he couldn't see anything until a hole appeared below him and he fell through it. His eyes adjusted, and he could see that he was falling through the sky.

"What kind of crazy magic is this" Jellal yelled as his body hurtled towards the ground. The trees looked like ants from where he was in the sky, it would take a while before he landed, but he was sure he would not survive the fall.

"Oh yeah, I don't use magic" A voice said from beside him. He looked into the eyes of Nightfire, who was waving at him as she rested on her side as they fell.

"Who are you" Jellal asked angrily. Nightfire seemed to be pouting as the wind messed up Jellal's hair.

"Just your average friendly demon, nothing more nothing less" Nightfire giggled as she spat out her hair that was getting caught in her mouth.

"You don't seem very friendly to me" Jellal yelled as the ground got closer and closer.

"Hey you attacked me, I was just defending myself" Nightfire argued. Jellal tried to punch the demon, but she stopped his hand in mid-air. "Yikes, someone can't have a friendly conversation."

"This seems the opposite of friendly" Jellal said as he tried to kick Nightfire, if he was going to die today he might as well go down fighting.

"I guess I went a little overboard, you must be scared out of your mind" Nightfire grinned before opening her wings and leaving Jellal to fall out of the sky. Jellal yelled as the trees became big again, he closed his eyes prepared for the impact, but it never came.

Nightfire was holding Jellal above the ground, as she flapped her wings inches away from the grass. Nightfire dropped Jellal on the ground, as she landed and closed her wings and started to laugh.

"You didn't actually think I would let you die, did you" Nightfire said. Jellal was trying to catch his breath as the demon eyed the girl behind her.

"Look Jellal she's from Fairytail" Meredy said as she pointed to Nightfire's golden guild mark on her back.

"Why would Fairytail recruit such a crazy member" Jellal wheezed as he picked himself off the ground and examined Nightfire's guild mark.

"Why would you attack us if you are from Fairytail" Meredy asked the demon who scoffed at her.

"Um, you all attacked me without warning I just came down to say hi" Nightfire said as she flicked her tail at Meredy.

"That's a good point" Meredy said scratching her head and giggling to herself.

"Anyways, your name is Jellal correct?" Nightfire asked, Jellal nodded his head, he still didn't trust the demon, even though they attacked her first.

"Yes that's me, what do you need" Jellal asked the demon. Nightfire grinned happily before replying.

"Jellal there's a girl in Fairytail who really needs you right now" Nightfire said as she explained the situation to Jellal as Meredy giggled loudly. Meredy knew that tomorrow would be a big day for Erza, if the demon was playing her cards right.


	19. Valentine's Day Part Two

**Happy Valentine's Day, hope everyone had a ton of fun! Our friends in Fairytail are getting ready to celebrate, let's hope it doesn't turn into chaos *Cough Nightfire* but yeah, I think they will be okay.. hehehe**

Chapter 19

 _Natsu left Lucy when it was getting late, she seemed to be upset that she couldn't get a date because of Nightfire ruining her chances. Natsu met Happy back at his house and they both went to bed, Happy was in a good mood since Carla accepted his offer for her to be his valentine, Natsu didn't really care about it though._

 _Natsu was resting on his arm, he was having trouble falling asleep, his heart was beating in his chest rapidly and he felt extremely hot. Natsu thrashed in his hammock for a while before he got up and decided to get some fresh air. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, his chest felt tight and he just felt strange._

 _Natsu walked around his backyard, and his mind started to wander thinking about his past, and the time he spent today. Natsu remembered the weird feeling he had when Lucy was flirting with those guys, he didn't understand why he felt the urge to punch them in the face._

 _Was he perhaps, jealous?_

 _No that couldn't be it, Natsu didn't ever feel jealous towards anything or any girl. Natsu didn't understand why his heart jumped every time he thought of Lucy though, her blond hair running down her back, and her gentle smile, UGH._

 _Natsu shook the thoughts out of his head and started to find himself walking the streets of Magnolia. He had wandered far, but his mind was too busy thinking for him to really care._

 _Natsu started to feel a little possessive all of the sudden, he didn't want any other guys talking to Lucy, and he had the weird urge for her to be at his side at all times. What on earth is happening to Natsu, he has never felt these feelings before, they were just so new._

 _Natsu felt like tearing his heart out, all these weird emotions swirling around him like a storm cloud, they annoyed him. He shouted out into the night sky, people taking a late night stroll looked at him weirdly, but he didn't care._

 _He didn't care until he saw that he was outside Lucy's house, his body had taken him there on its own. Natsu wanted to smell her scent, and feel her warm body against his, all of these weird desires were finally coming to light, and he was starting to understand them._

 _Natsu didn't care if Lucy got mad at him the next morning, he needed to be with her, he needed to satisfy his craving. Natsu climbed in through the window, she always left the window unlocked and he could always easily get in. Natsu saw the sleeping blond tucked in her bed, she looked so peaceful and beautiful as he slipped in her bed and held her close to him._

 _This is what his body wanted, he felt like he could die happily in this moment and he would have no regrets. Natsu felt his eyelids grow heavy, and soon he was falling asleep with Lucy tucked tightly to his chest._

 _He never noticed the demon spying through the window, her lips were curled in a grin as she took off into the night sky prepared for her next phase._

~Valentine's Day~

Lucy sighed happily, her bed was so warm for some reason, she was extremely comfortable. Lucy snuggled on her pillow happily, or what she thought was a pillow, her eyes shot open and she realized her head was on skin. Lucy screamed as she fell out of the bed, the man in her bed shot up in alarm as he blinked his eyes wearily.

"Oh good morning Luce" Natsu said with a yawn, Lucy's face was extremely red as she growled at Natsu, she's never been this mad at him before. He had broken in her apartment several times before, but how dare he sleep with her in her bed without her permission.

"Get out Natsu, GET OUT" Lucy screamed. Natsu blinked his eyes, he was too tired to really pick up on what she was saying. He closed his eyes and rolled over going back to sleep, Lucy yelled at him before pulling him out of the bed and dropping him on the floor.

"Ouch Lucy, what was that for" Natsu said huffing in frustration. Lucy's face was flustered as she kicked him in the head as hard as she could.

"You can't come in my house and sleep in my bed with me idiot" Lucy yelled. Natsu rubbed his head gingerly as he pouted at Lucy, Natsu didn't see what the big deal was, why was she so upset?

"I was just coming in to check on you, and I got tired so I decided to sleep in your bed, I don't understand why you hate me all of the sudden" Natsu said. Lucy seemed to have a vein popping out of her forehead as she walked over to the door and yanked it open.

"Get out Natsu, don't ever do something like that ever again" Lucy said. Natsu cocked his head to the side, he could hear her heart beating extremely fast it was almost inhuman.

"Can I have breakfast first?"

"GET OUT"

Natsu was about to leave when darkness swirled in the middle of the room and a shadowy creature popped out of it with red eyes. Giant wings stretched out, as the creature grinned and the darkness disappeared leaving a giant shadow in the room.

"Who is that" Natsu said as his fist started to form flames around it. The creature rolled its eyes as the shadows vanished leaving Nightfire in its place.

"You really have to stop doing that Nightfire you always scare me" Lucy said as she tried to calm her thrashing heart.

"Why does this room smell like sweat and shame" Nightfire asked as she giggled at Lucy, she clearly knew what happened, she was just playing dumb.

"I-I don't want to talk about it" Lucy said as her face turned red, but the demon wasn't exactly done with the topic just yet.

"Oh I know, it's because Natsu decided to sneak in your room last night, naughty Lucy, sneaking boys in your house, shame on you" Nightfire said shaking her finger and smiling widely at Lucy who seemed to be growing hot.

"J-Just drop the subject, what do you need Nightfire" Lucy asked. Nightfire flicked her tail before rubbing her chin. She came here to say something, but what exactly was it? Oh yeah, it was Valentine's Day and they needed to come celebrate with the guild.

"You two need to come to the guild we are all celebrating, and you need to come and party with us" Nightfire said. Lucy felt a little embarrassed going to the guild without a valentine, and she felt even more embarrassed that she couldn't find a date, Nightfire probably already went on a date, making her lose the bet.

"Alright we will head down there as soon as we can"

"Great, but it's totally okay if you two want to make out instead"

"GET OUT NIGHTFIRE"

"Hey just trying to give you all some privacy"

"OUT"

Nightfire giggled before melting into the shadows and made her way towards the guild. Lucy and Natsu were both weird, they both couldn't get dates even if their lives depended on it, but Natsu was acting strange, Nightfire could smell the different emotions on him, they were very strong.

Nightfire's plan was all coming together, Mira helped, but it was mostly Nightfire's mastermind that did all the work. Nightfire appeared by flying out of the darkness and opening her wings as she made a graceful loop in the air and landed on the ground, looking at the guild.

The guild was full of hearts and Valentine's day decorations, even Gajeel had a little headband with hearts on it. He didn't seem very happy about it, but Levy made him wear it if she had to be his valentine.

Erza was pretty happy now, she sat on a table talking to Jellal and Meredy who were both wearing heart headbands on their heads. Erza had on a very revealing outfit, Nightfire knew why, but she decided to leave it alone.

Gray and Juvia were apparently together, Gray seemed to be forced into it though, he kept pushing away Juvia as she tried to snuggle into his chest. Gray growled at Nightfire, but he wanted that prize more than anything so he would put up with Juvia for now, but his desire for the prize was nowhere as intense as Juvia's desire for it.

Juvia wanted to go with Gray so bad it hurt, her and Gray would be the best couple, there was no one cuter and better than them. Evergreen practically forced Elfman to participate, she threatened to turn him to stone if he didn't ask her to be his valentine, so of course she got her way.

Eventually Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, Lucy was breathless the decorations all over the guild were so vivid and colorful, Lucy could feel the warm atmosphere envelop her in its embrace. Lucy felt excited to celebrate with everyone, it seemed like everyone was in a cheerful mood as well.

"Natsu where were you last night" Happy cried as he flew towards Natsu and gave him a hug. Lucy gave him a dirty look, as Nightfire chuckled and promised herself she would tell the cat the details at a later time.

"I uh decided to take a walk and I fell asleep in the woods" Natsu lied. Happy seemed to be convinced, and didn't ask any other questions.

"Guess what Natsu, Carla and I are going to win Nightfire's prize, we will be the best couple" Happy said proudly. Carla seemed a little pissed when she heard Happy's comment.

"We aren't a couple" Carla snapped as Wendy giggled as she sat next to Romeo. Wendy decided to be brave and get herself a valentine, luckily Romeo accepted and they were talking together about what they would do if they won the prize.

Mira even managed to get a valentine, Laxus decided to accept her offer, even though he said he was only doing it for the prize. Mira stood next to Laxus as he crossed his arms and glared at Nightfire, just wanting her to announce the damn winner.

"So Nightfire who won the bet" Erza asked as she approached Nightfire who was watching all the couples talk to each other.

"Shh, I am giving Lucy a little more time" Nightfire said with a grin, Erza seemed a little shocked, Nightfire didn't seem like the type of person who would give someone an advantage.

"Well I just wanted to say that you succeeded in making a good holiday for us to celebrate" Erza said as she smiled warmly at the demon who grinned evilly, making Erza a little confused.

"So did you and Jellal hook up or what" Nightfire said as she put her arms behind her head and started to giggle. Erza started to blush furiously as a sword appeared in her hand and she swiped at the demon.

"You will pay for that rude comment" Erza said as her sword went through the demon's body as if she were made of air. Jellal shook his head and smiled, Erza was always one to get fired up all the time.

"What are they fighting about this time" Meredy asked as Erza slashed at the demon who took off into the air as Erza yelled angrily at her.

"I don't really know, but it must have been something serious by the way Erza is acting" Jellal said as he sipped on some fruit punch that he got from Erza. Meredy wondered what made Erza so mad she instantly went into a fight, Erza was usually calmer than other people.

"Your reaction just gives me the answer I need, why don't I ask Jellal" Nightfire laughed. Erza's face got flustered again as the demon started to make her way to Jellal, but mistakenly flew to close to the ground.

"Don't you dare" Erza screamed as she tackled Nightfire. The demon cried out as Erza's body slammed into hers, pinning her down onto the ground.

"Wow, the guild is already losing it" Levy said as she heard Erza's cries of anger echoing though the guild. Levy turned to Gajeel, and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it shrimp" Gajeel said looking down at the small girl below him.

"What are you going to do if we win the prize" Levy said. Gajeel pondered for a second, he would probably do something relaxing, or use the time to train.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to see the dimension first" Gajeel replied. Levy seemed a little disappointed, she was hoping he would have wanted to spend some time with her, but he wasn't really getting the hint.

Natsu found himself inching closer and closer to Lucy, he reached out to tap her shoulder so he could talk to her but she moved to go stop the fight between Erza and Nightfire.

"I am going to rip you to shreds for that comment" Erza yelled as she slammed her sword into the ground where Nightfire's head used to be. Shadows surrounded Erza as Nightfire's body vanished into smoke. Erza looked around her but couldn't see the demon.

"You better keep a tight grip on your man, or someone like me might steal him away" Nightfire taunted. She didn't care about Jellal, not at all, but it was just too funny to smell the emotions of fear all over Erza.

"I'm sure Nightfire didn't mean that Erza" Lucy said trying to defuse the situation. Erza growled as she tried to find the demon hiding somewhere, but she could only hear Nightfire's laughter.

"I meant every word"

"Nightfire you aren't helping the situation"

"I will slay you Nightfire!"

"Nah don't feel like getting slain today, I'll be chilling out near the refreshments"

Nightfire appeared next to Jellal and quickly ran her fingers through his hair while sticking her tongue at Erza. Jellal turned around but the demon vanished before he could spot her, Lucy covered her mouth as Erza slammed her sword into the ground shattering the metal and charging at Nightfire.

"Now this holiday is getting interesting" Natsu said as he watched Erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel armor and slam into the refreshments table.

"This is why you all need alcohol, it completely numbs your senses, so you can't get angry if someone steals your man" Cana said as she took a swig from her barrel. A slight blush was on her face as the guild rolled their eyes at the guild drunk.

Once Erza was open, Nightfire appeared behind her and sank her fangs into her neck. Erza felt her spine tingle as her muscles froze, Erza fell over and her armor returned back to normal. Nightfire stuck out her tongue in disgust, Erza tasted like metal, it was such a gross aftertaste too.

"That should calm you down for a while" Nightfire said as Erza twitched as her eyes turned white. Nightfire flicked her tail as Lucy approached her and looked at the fallen Erza, knowing very well Nightfire paralyzed her.

"Well I guess that's one way to win" Lucy giggled. Nightfire looked devious as she looked at Lucy with a gleam in her eye.

"So I heard you still don't have a date"

"Yeah because you sabotaged me"

"All is fair in love and wa_"

"If you say that one more time I'm going to punch you in the face"

"It's true though"

Nightfire only said that to excuse her behavior of being a jerk, she knew she wasn't playing fair, but she was a demon, demons don't play fair.

"Tick tok, your time is running out Lucy, better find a date and quick" Nightfire grinned as Lucy huffed at her.

"Well where's your date" Lucy said crossing her arms, Nightfire's grin turned into a frown, she was so busy sabotaging Lucy she hadn't had enough time to get a date.

"W-Well I have several men who would easily date me, it was so easy for me I decided to give you extra time" Nightfire said sticking up her nose, the demon was such a terrible liar.

"Well I guess I better get a date and quick" Lucy said tapping her fingers together nervously, Nightfire had Lucy's keys in her hand as she spun the key ring around her finger just to taunt Lucy.

"I'll take you on a date, I mean it's not that big of a deal" Natsu said that louder than he meant to, as the entire guild stopped talking to stare at him. He felt his face heat up, as Lucy's mouth fell open along with the rest of the guild.

"W-What" Lucy said surprised, Natsu was the last person she would ever expect to take her out on a date. The demon behind her smiled evilly, as Mira winked at Nightfire from beside Laxus. The demon decided to stay silent, as Gray blinked and rammed his finger in his ear to make sure he heard that right.

"I-I mean it's not that big of a deal, we will just go hang out or s-something" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head. Okay perhaps he wasn't as smooth as he thought he would be, he felt blood rush to his cheeks, this was just embarrassing.

"Okay, I guess that would be fun" Lucy said trying to give Natsu a smile. Natsu felt his heart leap in his chest, she had actually accepted, he didn't know why that made him so happy, but it did.

"Great meet me in the park in an hour" Natsu said with a cheeky smile before running out of the guild. Lucy was flustered, Lucy knew he was just trying to help her win the bet, it wasn't anything else.

"I knew you all had some chemistry in the bedroom last night"

"S-Shut up Nightfire, he's just helping me out"

"Just don't give it away on the first date, you hear me"

"NIGHTFIRE!"

Nightfire giggled so hard she choked on her spit and started coughing so hard she was afraid she might pass out. Lucy started to wonder, was Nightfire's love potion actually working? Natsu would have never asked anyone on a date ever, he was too immature for that, so perhaps Nightfire was smarter than Lucy gave her credit for.

Lucy spent the next hour talking with the guild as a dance party started to take place, music was playing, as couples got on the floor. Nightfire licked her hand and slapped it on Erza's neck, healing her of her paralysis. Jellal stuck out his hand and helped Erza up as they both went to the floor and started dancing together.

Mira was almost exploding from the cuteness of the guild, everyone was dancing with their partners with smiles on their faces. Mira was shocked when Laxus extended his hand and asked Mira to dance with him, Mira happily accepted and went down to the floor with him.

Nightfire sat above the crowd on a wooden beam holding up the ceiling, Nightfire was listening to the music but she wanted to be away from everyone for a moment. Nightfire hid in the darkness as Gray danced with Juvia, Gray seemed to be dancing very slowly, and he didn't want to dance any harder than that.

Lucy started to sneak away from the guild, she went out the doors but she was spotted by Nightfire who was signaling Mira who was keeping watch as well. Mira winked at Nightfire as she whispered something to Laxus who nodded his head, as Nightfire swooped down from the wooden beam and left the guild following Lucy.

Lucy's heart was thumping wildly in her chest, she didn't understand why she was nervous, it's not like they were a thing. Lucy took a deep breath when she saw the park approaching, her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might explode.

Lucy saw Natsu sitting on a blanket and looking quite nervous himself, Lucy approached him and sat down on the blanket with him. Natsu jumped when he saw her, he was so deep in thought he hadn't sensed her coming.

"Oh hey Luce, I decided to grab some food for us, I mean if you are hungry" Natsu said handing her a picnic basket full of lots of goodies. Lucy saw some sandwiches and a bottle of liquid, a few cups and chips were inside as well, and a big chicken leg probably for Natsu.

Lucy reached in and grabbed a sandwich and unwrapped it, it looked so good as she took a bite out of it. Natsu was freaking out, what if she didn't like the sandwich? What if she hated it and never spoke to him again?

Natsu was glad she couldn't hear his heartbeat, it was beating so wildly that it started to hurt. Natsu ran his fingers through his hair nervously as Lucy chewed the sandwich, she must have liked it because she took another bite out of it and poured herself a drink.

"So what did you say to Nightfire to make her form a bet with you" Natsu asked awkwardly trying to break the ice. Lucy swallowed before taking a sip of her drink, and swallowing that down as well.

"I told her she was too scary to get a date" Lucy replied giggling to herself. Natsu loved hearing her laugh, it was a beautiful sound.

"You probably shouldn't have said that, she's like Erza, really, really scary" Natsu shivered. Lucy burst out laughing as she threw a chip at Natsu playfully.

"I know right, that's why I said that" Lucy giggled taking another bite out of her sandwich, Natsu's food was pretty darn good.

Natsu and Lucy talked for a while, and soon the awkwardness melted away, Natsu felt a little brave as he picked a flower from the field and gazed at it curiously. Lucy was taking a drink as Natsu carefully slipped it into her hair. Lucy tried not to choke on her drink, that was strange, why did he feel the need to do that?

Natsu looked at her, she looked so beautiful, his rapid feelings for her only rose when he saw the beautiful flower in her hair. He felt his body shaking, he knew what he wanted now, he wanted companionship, and he craved it. His dragon senses started to get possessive over Lucy, he wanted her like a dragon wanted his lair full of jewels.

Was this what Igneel was talking about soul mates? This strange feeling in his chest, it was something he had never felt before. He scooted closer to Lucy and their shoulders touched, he felt electricity run down his body, he felt like he was hit by a lighting attack, but it felt nice.

Natsu needed to tell her, he wanted her so bad he couldn't take it. How would she react to his affections? He didn't think he could take it if she rejected him, but he didn't think she would. Lucy never had a boyfriend before, so perhaps she was happy being alone, Natsu thought he would be happy being alone too, but not anymore.

Natsu knew his body wanted him to tell her but he still hesitated, after all this time why hadn't he noticed her beauty before? Why did it take this long for him to notice how wonderful she was? Natsu gathered all his courage before a large blush crept on his face.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said to the blond who was still shocked by his move to put a flower in her hair.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lucy asked Natsu, wait was he blushing? Wow, Lucy never thought she would see the day when his face was so flustered she couldn't see any of his normal skin color.

"L-Lucy I'm not really good at stuff like this, but will you be my valentine" Natsu asked. Lucy was so shocked she dropped her cup full of liquid and stared at Natsu, she couldn't BELIEVE he just asked that, never in a million years would she have ever guessed he would do something like that.

Natsu was scared half to death, what if she said no? He had never been more scared then he was in this moment. He didn't think his heart could beat any faster, but it did when she kept looking at him as she thought of what to say.

"Y-Yeah sure, why not" Lucy said as she smiled brightly Natsu almost tackled her with a hug but he resisted the urge. He was so happy, but there was still something else he needed to say.

"T-The only reason I asked is because I think I-I love you Lucy" Natsu said. Lucy didn't think she could take anymore of this, her face immediately turned red as her heart exploded, was this even Natsu? Lucy was frozen as Natsu stroked her cheek, his body was acting on its own as he leaned closer. Her skin was soft to the touch, but her eyes were full of fear, he wanted to show he she didn't need to be afraid.

Natsu's body was begging for him to kiss her, and as he leaned closer to his desire, he felt like he was on fire. Before their lips touched, Lucy brought her hand up to block him from actually kissing her. Natsu was confused, but more than that he was scared, was she about to reject him?

"Y-You lost the bet" Lucy stuttered. Natsu's was confused, what on earth was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Natsu was shocked as a giant barrier started to melt away, and the entire guild was standing in the field with them. Nightfire was grinning as she threw her fist in the air victoriously.

"Are you kidding me Natsu, all my money was on you"

"I guess Nightfire's love potion was too much for him"

"Aw, they are so cute together"

"This is why I have alcohol, none of this stupid drama gets to me"

"He tried to get a kiss like a real man!"

"If only someone was manly enough to get a kiss too"

"Ooooh they are in looooove"

"Leave them alone tomcat!"

Natsu felt his heart shatter, the whole guild was watching them, how embarrassing and humiliating, they all saw him get rejected. Nightfire's stupid love potion got to him, he fell under its spell and actually fell in love. Natsu hit himself in the head repeatedly, he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Pay up everyone, I totally won" Nightfire grinned as everyone sighed as Mira's giant bowl of cash was presented to Nightfire. The demon raised the bowl and roared with victory, as the rest of the guild looked towards the red faced couple trying to calculate what happened.

"Get this stupid love potion off of me" Natsu yelled as Nightfire chuckled. Lucy was sitting on the blanket awkwardly, Natsu almost kissed her, even though he was under a spell, it almost happened.

Nightfire grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and started to lift the effects of the potion, Natsu grumbled unhappily as he stormed off somewhere. The guild yelled taunts at him, as he stomped off, he wasn't going to hear the end of this ever.

Nightfire helped Lucy up as the guild tried to find Natsu to make fun of him more, Lucy was still trying to calm her beating heart. Nightfire could smell the fear coming off of her, she was actually terrified at this moment.

"Why didn't you let him kiss you" Nightfire asked Lucy who looked towards the ground.

"He was under a spell, there was no reason for me to allow his first kiss to be like that" Lucy replied. Nightfire shrugged before leading the guild back into the guild hall to announce the best Valentine's Day couple.

The guild eagerly whispered as Nightfire approached the stage, Mira was giggling excitedly, who would go on an epic romantic adventure in Nightfire's dimension? Nightfire tapped the mic to get everyone's attention, as she grinned looking at the crowd before her.

"Alright everyone I will announce the winner" Nightfire said folding her wings back as a paper appeared in her hand in black smoke.

"Please be Juvia and Gray, please be Juvia and Gray" Juvia chanted with her eyes squeezed shut.

"The winner was going to be Natsu and Lucy, but since Natsu has to do whatever I say for a day and lost the bet he is disqualified, so congratulations Jellal and Erza" Nightfire said as the guild moaned very unhappy that they lost. Erza's mouth dropped open, a whole adventure with Jellal all alone? How on earth would she handle all of it?

"JUVIA WANTS A REDO"

"Oh come on I dated Juvia for a day just to get this prize"

"A real man should have won that prize!"

"Give it up you big oaf we lost"

"There goes my fantasy of fishing in another dimension"

"Do you ever think of anything but food?"

Nightfire hopped off the stage as Mira followed her, the guild went back to chatting with each other sad that they lost the prize. Nightfire grinned, Jellal and Erza would defiantly have the time of their lives, Nightfire thought it was a great pick.

"That was a really strong spell you put on Natsu, I never would have thought he would have broken down from that spell" Mira said as she giggled. The demon scratched her cheek as she looked at Mira.

"There was never a love potion, I lied" Nightfire said with a devious smile, Mira's mouth dropped open, but, but, HUH?

"I don't understand, then why on earth was Natsu acting that way" Mira asked with shock all over her face. Nightfire grinned before tapping on Mira's forehead with her finger.

"It's all a mind trick, by making him think he had a love potion on him, he gave himself permission to release all of his deepest desires" Nightfire said as she winked at Mira. Mira was in shock, this demon was way too smart it was starting to get scary.

"So all those feelings, they were real?" Mira whispered, Nightfire put her finger to her lips before taking off into the air and disappearing from the guild. Mira knew Natsu would never admit to those feelings, but one day, she hoped he would finally accept those feelings and one day get a companion.

"Oh Nightfire, you are such a devious person" Mira whispered while giggling to herself.

Lucy decided to leave after partying in the guild for hours, she was exhausted as she opened the door to her apartment. Her mouth dropped open when she saw dozens of men inside her apartment, she screamed as the men looked at her curiously as a particular demon looked up from the couch.

"Aye Lucy, just finishing up my second round of dates, don't mind me" Nightfire said with an evil smile. Lucy couldn't believe all these men could fit inside her apartment, wait, why were they even IN her apartment.

"Why are you in my house Nightfire" Lucy yelled as she slammed the door behind her, the demon rolled her eyes as she faced all the men in Lucy's apartment.

"Because I wanted to, duh" Nightfire replied. Lucy looked around and noticed a familiar blond haired Dragon Slayer.

"STING?" Lucy yelled in shock, Sting's face started to flush red knowing he was caught.

"I uh" Sting said looking towards Nightfire and back at Lucy, Nightfire was trying to keep her laughter in check.

"Alright everyone out, get out" Lucy said as the men mumbled angrily before they walked out of her apartment. Nightfire waved at each of them before they all went, Sting ran out of the room as fast as he could, he was as red as a tomato.

"Well looks like I won another bet, like I said that was my second round of dates" Nightfire said. Lucy's anger reached its peak, as she stormed over and gave Nightfire a piece of her mind.

"You can't have dates in my house, I get that you won but still_"

"I didn't just win I obliterated you"

"Still it's rude to bring guests in someone's house without their permission"

"Well that's what you get for saying I couldn't get a date!"

Lucy stopped arguing, Nightfire had won, Lucy just decided to drop it and look at Nightfire not knowing what else to say.

"Fine you win, congratulations" Lucy mumbled. Nightfire smiled and patted Lucy on the shoulder playfully as she went to Lucy's window and opened it up while jumping on the frame.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lucy" The demon said as she jumped out of the window and flew towards the moon, glad that the day ended successfully.


	20. Children's Games

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, it was really hard for me to write without fangirling so hard. I wonder what Jellal and Erza did with their prize? The world may never know. By the way the song Nightfire starts singing later in the chapter is named "Hide and Seek." This chapter is kind of just a filler until the next main part comes up.**

Chapter 20

"Erza seems to be in a good mood" Mira said giggling to herself. Nightfire was chilling out near the bar with Cana, Mira and Lucy and they were all curiously watching Erza humming while eating a strawberry cake.

"Yeah tell us more about that dimension you sent them to" Cana said leaning over her barrel, while the attention went onto Nightfire.

"Well its sunny and beautiful every day, and the sky is bursting with colors at sunset, it is full of waterfalls, mountains and beaches for them to enjoy, it's basically a paradise" Nightfire said grinning. The girls were intrigued, it sounded like a nice place to chill out for a while.

"It was simply divine, you did a good job with the prize Nightfire" Erza said approaching the girls who were a little intimidated by Erza's good mood. Erza seemed to have a bright smile on her face, and she looked refreshed.

"Well we are just glad you had fun Erza" Mira said with a smile. Cana took a sip of her alcohol, what exactly did Jellal and Erza do together? Nightfire seemed to understand Cana's facial expressions, and picked up on what she wanted to ask.

"So Erza did you and Jellal, you know, hook up" Nightfire whispered. Erza's face turned bright red as she whacked Nightfire over the head with her armored arm. Nightfire dodged just in time, but she would have been a pancake if it would have hit.

"Yeah Erza tell us the details, what happened between you two" Cana said with a slight blush on her face, she was entering dangerous waters.

"N-Nothing happened, I swear it" Erza said sticking up her nose. Nightfire chuckled before lifting up Erza's hair and looked for any "love" bites on her neck.

"I already know the answer to our questions" Nightfire said as she drifted away from Erza who tried to punch her. Nightfire sat on the bar and leaned her head on her hands, as she kicked her feet under her.

"Nothing happened, we just hung out and talked a little" Erza barked. Her face was the color of a tomato, Nightfire could smell all kinds of emotions on her, and it started to make her think something truly did happen in the dimension.

"They totally hooked up, I taped the whole thing, and you can't hide it" Nightfire said as a tape appeared in her hand. Erza exploded with anger, as she tried to swipe the tape from Nightfire's hand. Mira was holding her mouth as she tried not to laugh, Erza was caught.

"Can I get a copy I want to watch"

"Cana you are so strange"

"Hey it's the first time I've heard of Erza being affectionate"

"GIVE ME THE TAPE"

Nightfire dodged Erza's sword as she flew towards the roof and sat on a wooden beam, Nightfire sat the tape beside her and patted it while winking at Erza. Erza was furious, how dare Nightfire invade her privacy like that! Erza was going to kill the demon as soon as she got her hands on her.

The guild was watching as Erza yelled at Nightfire from the ground as the demon hung her legs loosely over the wooden beam and giggled happily. Nightfire had an evil gleam in her eye as a movie lacrima appeared in Nightfire's hand. Erza's eyes grew wide when she realized what the demon was about to do.

"Don't you dare Nightfire, I will have your head" Erza screamed as swords slammed into the wood Nightfire was sitting on. Nightfire plucked one sword lodged in the wood and started to play with it, angering Erza even more.

"I think it will be good for the guild to see your soft side, since you are such a brute" Nightfire said twirling the sword it her hand. Erza jumped up and down trying desperately to grab the demon's legs, Nightfire shook her head, the only way Erza could get to her is if she could fly.

Erza suddenly got an idea, she ran to Panther Lily and whispered something into his ear. Panther Lily suddenly jumped up and charged at Nightfire, as his wings expanded and he flew towards the demon. Nightfire swiped the tape with her tail, as Panther Lily landed on the wooden beam and got into his battle form.

"Erza promised me endless kiwis if I were to destroy that tape, I am sorry to say that you will not win this battle" Panther Lily said as he got his sword out. Nightfire rolled her eyes as Panther Lily dropped his sword, his whole body was frozen as soon as Nightfire opened her hand.

"Telekinesis" Nightfire said as Panther Lily was thrown off the wooden beam. Panther Lily was immediately knocked out, he felt like his head was spinning as the demon laughed from above.

"Play the tape Nightfire" Levy shouted as Erza tried to desperately think of what else to do.

Nightfire laughed as the movie lacrima appeared in her left hand again, Erza didn't know what else to do, but the guild couldn't see that tape under any circumstances!

"Nightfire wait, I will do anything you ask of me" Erza said. The demon seemed intrigued, as she put her hand on her hip and thumped her tail.

"Anything you say, hmm" Nightfire said. The guild grumbled, now they wouldn't get to see Erza's soft side, but perhaps they could buy the tape off of Nightfire.

"One thousand jewel for the tape" Gray shouted. He wasn't going to pass on such a golden opportunity to taunt Erza. For all the years she had scared him, that was about to be no more.

"Ten thousand" Gajeel shouted as he glared at Gray. Soon enough the guild was shouting bids up at the demon who was laughing and slapping her knee.

"Fifty thousand jewel"

"One hundred thousand because I'm a man!"

"Two hundred thousand, the queen of the fairies will not pass this up"

"I'm too poor to bid"

"Cheer up Lucy I'm sure someone will let you watch it"

"BID RIVALS!"

Juvia for some reason wanted the tape, she was definitely a strange member. Nightfire was glad she could make a profit off of the tape, but she would rather have Erza as her personal minion more than money.

"Nah the bid is off, but I will take your offer Erza" Nightfire said. Erza didn't know to be happy, or scared, what was Nightfire going to make her do?

No one noticed the depressed Natsu sitting over at another table, he hasn't said anything all day. Guild mates were still making fun of him, but he was just glad the attention was on Erza instead of him.

Nightfire made the tape disappear and she also made the movie lacrima disappear as well. Erza hung her head in shame, as Nightfire descended from the wooden beam and patted Erza's shoulder.

"Alright Natsu and Erza follow me we have some work to do" Nightfire said. Natsu growled angrily but a bet is a bet, and like he said he would do whatever Nightfire asked of him to do.

Lucy decided to follow the group, she definitely wanted to see what Nightfire was going to make them do. Nightfire handed Natsu a microphone and shoved him on the stage, the poor Dragon Slayer was extremely confused, he had no idea what Nightfire was going to make him do.

"Sing something, amuse me" Nightfire said as she crossed her arms. Natsu blinked at her, she wanted him to sing? Natsu had no idea how to really sing, he had never tried it before, but there was no way he would ever hear the end of it from the guild if he were to sing.

"No way I'm not singing for you" Natsu said angrily. Nightfire turned to Erza and looked at her, Erza seemed to get the message.

"Natsu do what she says or so help me" Erza said angrily as Natsu gulped and looked at the guild that had stopped talking just to listen to Natsu. Everyone heard what Nightfire was making him do, and they wouldn't miss it for the world.

"What do you want me to sing" Natsu mumbled defeated. Nightfire pondered for a minute before grinning evilly.

"Sing something you would sing to a baby trying to fall asleep" Nightfire said. Natsu's face turned red, she just had to make it even more embarrassing than it already was. Natsu took a deep breath and got ready to sing when Nightfire snapped her fingers together "Never mind I have a better idea."

"Sing a love song and dedicate it to Gray" Nightfire said. Erza almost choked on air, as she started to cough and laugh at the same time. The guild didn't hear Nightfire's last comment, but they would understand soon enough.

"NO WAY" Natsu said as fire leaked from his mouth, anyone but Gray, he would rather die than do what Nightfire asked. The demon seemed frustrated, but she smiled happily when Erza glared at Natsu making his skin crawl.

Natsu took a deep breath and looked towards the crowd, he would never forget the nausea he felt in this moment. The vile that crept in his throat made him want to puke, but he knew he had to do what Nightfire asked.

"Excuse me everyone, I-I would like to sing a song f-for Gray" Natsu said as he bit down on his lip watching as Gray spat out his drink and looked up at Natsu with confusion. Juvia seemed curious as well, as she looked up to Natsu along with the rest of the guild.

Nightfire slipped a paper in Natsu's hand before walking away and standing next to Erza. Nightfire had the best song in mind, she couldn't wait until Natsu opened up the paper and read the lyrics.

Natsu slowly opened up the paper and died a little inside, there was NO way he would ever mean any of these words. Natsu slapped his hand on his face, and started to feel himself sweat.

"I hate you Nightfire" Natsu whispered before he held the paper in front of him as the guild was dead silent.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly, you can be the captain and I can be your first mate" Natsu sang. Erza shook her head, as Nightfire laughed her head off.

"He lacks the spirit of the song" Erza said. It looked like she was angered by his singing, considering the fact that everyone's ears were bleeding.

"Juvia is confused"

"I guess admitting his love to Gray is manly?"

"What on earth hit Natsu in the head"

"I think I need to puke"

Natsu sang the rest of the lyrics to the song with so much hatred, he started shooting daggers out of his mouth rather than words. Nightfire couldn't breathe, as she hung onto Erza for balance. Lucy was shocked, Nightfire wasn't playing around with the whole bet thing.

"Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me, and in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need" Natsu spat. The guild was extremely confused, but most of the girls were laughing so hard they started coughing.

Once Natsu finished, the room was dead silent, Gray was blushing hard as he scratched his head not knowing what to say. Natsu was furious as he ripped the paper up and stormed off the stage.

"Love rival?" Juvia said blinking confused. Natsu sat at a table, hiding his face with his hands, but the torture wasn't done yet.

"Come on Natsu be a man and take your punishment" Nightfire said as she grabbed Natsu by his scarf and started dragging him out of the guild hall.

"He's in looove" Happy said as Gray hit him with an ice hammer.

Lucy decided to follow the group as Erza walked out of the guild hall with Nightfire. The group walked until they hit the park, and that was when Nightfire stretched out on the grass and made a satisfied sigh.

"What's next Nightfire" Erza asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the demon who seemed to be thinking.

"Natsu take your clothes off" Nightfire said with an evil gleam in her eye. Lucy started blushing as Natsu sighed and took his clothes off not really knowing what the big deal was, being nude didn't really bother him.

"Nightfire you can't just make him strip in public" Lucy cried as Natsu took off his underwear and was standing completely naked in the park. Natsu put his hand on his hip as Nightfire covered her eyes and giggled.

"Alright now go get a date in your birthday suit and you can't stop until someone says yes" Nightfire giggled. Lucy's mouth dropped open, that was nearly impossible to do, every girl will probably think he was a pervert or something.

"That's impossible, give me something that won't be so hard" Natsu whined but Nightfire was ruthless.

"Nope, now get to it" Nightfire said as Natsu sighed and went to find some girls he could approach.

"You are quite an evil demon" Erza said as she watched Natsu get slapped by three girls who he started talking to.

"You have to do it to you know" Nightfire said peeking out from her fingers. Erza snorted, she could easily get a date, it really wasn't that hard, she knew how to play the game.

"If you insist" Erza said as a bright light appeared leaving her completely naked. Erza stood on the ground proudly as she went to look for some men she could flirt with. Lucy's mouth opened wider, she wished she had Erza's confidence, she wasn't ashamed at all.

Lucy sat next to Nightfire as the demon looked up towards the sky, the demon seemed to be relaxing as her eyes closed. Lucy started playing with her hair, Nightfire didn't seem to mind as she waited for her friends to finish their task.

"I have succeeded my mission" Erza's voice said as ten men stood behind her. Lucy grumbled, why was it so hard for her to get a date but Erza and Nightfire could get several men to go out with them, I mean Nightfire was a freaking DEMON!

"Already?" Nightfire said as she popped up from the grass and looked at all the men scanning Erza's body up and down. Of course it was easier for Erza, half of the men in this town were perverts.

Erza's body started to shine brightly as her armor reappeared making the men grumble and disperse, sad that the show was over. Erza put her hand on her hip, as Nightfire saw a nude Natsu approach them with slap marks all over his face. He looked like he was in pain as he grumbled, Nightfire put her hands up to hide her face from his *ahem* parts.

"Okay put your clothes back on you are a failure, shame on you" Nightfire said as she tossed Natsu his clothes. Lucy couldn't take it, she looked away as he put his clothes back on.

Natsu finally was clothed, as Erza looked at Nightfire wondering what other embarrassing things she had up her sleeve. Nightfire grinned before picking herself off the ground and examining the group, knowing exactly what they were going to do next.

"Alright everyone we are going to play hide and seek" Nightfire said. Everyone seemed confused, why on earth did Nightfire want to play a children's game? Natsu pouted as he looked at Nightfire, the demon seemed to be dead serious.

"Why on earth do you want to play that" Natsu asked. The demon frowned, before sighing.

"Because I want to it's MY day so back off" Nightfire growled. Natsu put his hands up defensively as black fire spewed from her mouth. Nightfire's eyes started glowing red, as flames started forming around her hands.

"What are the rules" Erza asked as Nightfire laughed evilly.

"Just don't get caught, Lucy you are playing too"

"What me?"

"Yes, now go hide and don't get caught"

Nightfire started flapping her wings as she descended into the sky, soon her form was so high up in the sky they could hardly see her. The group looked at each other, perhaps she was just a fan of children's games?

"Good luck everyone, but I will not get caught" Erza said as she transformed into her jogging outfit, she must have some sort of a plan.

"I don't know where to hide" Lucy yelled as the group fled from the park to go and hide. Lucy scrambled to find a place to hide and quickly, she wondered what would happen if she got caught. Lucy ran the streets of Magnolia, there was no way Nightfire could find everyone if there were no boundaries.

Lucy crawled in a barrel but it was stinky so she crawled out holding her nose. Perhaps she could hide in a shop, or perhaps somewhere in the guild? No, the guild would be too obvious, she needed to hide somewhere no one would think to look.

Lucy decided to hide in the graveyard, there were plenty of places to hide there. Lucy went to the graveyard and tried her hardest to climb a tree, her clothes started to rip as she screamed and fell on her butt. Lucy moaned as she rubbed her behind before trying to climb the tree again.

Once she got to the top, she hid in the leaves and looked out towards the graveyard, there was no way Nightfire would think to look here. Natsu probably hid somewhere obvious, but Erza would be more of a hunt.

 _Ding Dong_

Lucy jumped when she heard that voice, it came from everywhere, Lucy decided to get down from the tree and go into a building holding a famous coffin. She closed the door and took a deep breath, the memorial for the founder of Magnolia would be the perfect place to hide, only problem was that there were windows in the building.

 _I know you can hear me, open up the door I only want to play a little_

That creepy voice, she heard it from every direction, her heart started to thump in her chest. She didn't know why she was scared, but the creepy voice was giving her shivers.

 _You can't keep me waiting, its already too late, for you to try and run away I see you through the window_

The voice sounded like it was singing, Lucy decided to look out the window, there couldn't be anything out there. Lucy slowly got up from the floor, and screamed when she saw two glowing red eyes looking back at her.

Suddenly two hands pulled her through the wall and towards the outside of the building. Lucy tried to hold onto something but her body was ripped from the building and thrown on the ground. Nightfire grinned at Lucy, but her eyes were full of bloodlust.

"Ding Dong, looks like I have won" Nightfire said as her tail slithered on the ground. Lucy laid her head back, it was just Nightfire, the poor demon had scared her half to death.

"Don't do that Nightfire, you scared me" Lucy wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. Nightfire's eyes were still red as she approached Lucy with her sharp teeth showing.

"Pay the consequence" Nightfire said as she leapt upon Lucy as started opening her mouth. Lucy screamed into the sky as Nightfire laughed evilly, there was no escape from her fate.

Natsu decided the best place to hide would be in his house, there was no way Nightfire knew where his house was, and no one would want to come in his house anyway. Natsu hopped on his hammock, and started to stare at the ceiling waiting for everyone else to be caught.

It had been a few hours, he hasn't seen or caught Nightfire's scent, and so he assumed she was going after Erza or Lucy first. Stupid demon, trying to make him play silly children's games, she needed to grow up.

Natsu suddenly picked up on Lucy's scent, Natsu was confused why was Lucy all the way out here? Natsu got out of his hammock and tried to get a good whiff of Lucy's scent, perhaps she had the same idea he did.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered from outside his house. Natsu immediately went out of his house to meet Lucy, he saw her standing out in the open. He took a big whiff out of the air, but he couldn't smell Nightfire anywhere, except on Lucy for some strange reason.

"Why are you standing out in the open like that" Natsu hissed. Lucy turned to him with an emotionless stare. Natsu seemed a little surprised by her soulless facial expression, she looked like all her emotions were gone.

 _I can sense your horror, but I'd like to see it closer_

A strange voice was all around Natsu, but suddenly Natsu was attacked by Lucy who knocked him down to the ground. Natsu cried out in surprise as Lucy pinned him down, with no emotion whatsoever.

Natsu could smell Nightfire now, he could sense a foreboding feeling surrounding him. The demon circled over him, grinning as Lucy's strong grip held him to the ground. He couldn't move as Nightfire descended from the sky and landed behind him.

"I have found you, pay the consequence" Nightfire said as Lucy released him and stood back. Nightfire picked up Natsu with her telekinesis before opening her mouth, Natsu screamed as the demon started stealing his soul.

Erza was jogging pretty far from Magnolia, there was no way Nightfire would find her, she rolled in mud to get rid of her scent, and was so far from Magnolia that Nightfire could never catch up to her in time. Erza relaxed against a tree as she chuckled to herself, it had been hours, she was sure she would be the winner by now.

If Nightfire couldn't find her within the next hour she would return to the guild hall and gloat about Nightfire losing her little children's game. Erza was not one to go easy in any competition, she would always do her best no matter what game they played.

Suddenly Erza got the feeling that she wasn't alone, Erza quickly made a sword appear in her hand as two people came out of the bushes. Natsu and Lucy came out of the bushes but something didn't quite feel right with Erza. For one, their faces were completely emotionless, and why were they all the way out here?

Erza poked her sword at her two guild mates, as they approached her, but Erza kept her guard up as they came closer.

"Imposters, stay away" Erza said as she backed away from the soulless drones. Erza's back hit something solid, as she whipped around and saw a red eyed demon grinning at her. Erza made the mistake to stumble back, and both Lucy and Natsu grabbed her holding her still.

"I found you, pay the consequence" Nightfire said as Erza struggled. What kind of crazy game was Nightfire trying to play? Erza watched as the demon came inches away from her face and opened her mouth. Erza screamed as her soul slipped out of her body and was devoured by Nightfire.

Nightfire then spat the soul back out, but she owned it, Erza's face became emotionless as her drones let Erza go. Nightfire chuckled to herself, she had found all of them, and they all had to pay the price.

"Come on, let's go back to Magnolia, now all of you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day" Nightfire said as the drones followed her without saying a word. Nightfire laughed, they shouldn't have been caught.


	21. Time For The S-Class Trials

**So this is where things get a little interesting, please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, and if you are new, welcome to the club! I will start answering questions if you have any, either leave a pm or a review and I will get back to you, I will also take suggestions and requests. Thanks!**

Chapter 21

The guild was extremely busy today as everyone ran around and took jobs, Mira was trying her hardest to keep up but it was just too much to keep up with. Nightfire was playing weird music from on top of a wooden beam on the ceiling, as she watched everyone run around the guild.

Erza was cleaning her swords as she sat next to the demon, no one knows how she got up there, but she wanted to listen to Nightfire's music. Natsu took three job requests off the board, and ran towards Mira with the papers clutched in his hands tightly.

"Are you going to take a job Nightfire" Erza asked as the demon turned off her music. Nightfire cocked her head the side, she hasn't taken a job yet, but she didn't really want to, she was too lazy.

"All of them are taken anyways, I'll just go chill out near the bar or something until some appear on the board again" Nightfire said as the radio disappeared. Erza shrugged as her swords vanished, she had no idea why Nightfire didn't want to go on a job, they were super fun to go on.

Nightfire flew from the wooden beam and landed on the ground below, Lucy could be seen slumping at a table. She was wearing a purple tank top with white stripes curling around it, her keys were attached to her hip along with her black whip. She also wore short light blue shorts, and her hair was hanging loosely with a side pony.

Nightfire was wearing her usual black hoodie, and tight ripped skinny jeans, only thing different about her was her bare feet. Nightfire slid into a seat at the table, Lucy didn't notice her as the demon poked her cheek making her snap out of her daydream and look at the concerned girl in front of her.

"What's up with the spaced out look" Her friend said. Lucy sighed, she was just so bored, Natsu was off doing solo missions and the rest of the guild wouldn't let her tag along either. Lucy couldn't go on a solo mission again, she almost had her soul stolen by Nightfire, and she definitely didn't want to go through that again.

"I know the S-Class promotion trials are coming up, the behavior of the guild is telling me something is going to happen soon, and I'm just so bored" Lucy groaned. Nightfire blinked, what on earth was she talking about, she just thought the guild was acting crazy today.

"S-Class trials?" Nightfire asked, Lucy nodded her head, she forgot Nightfire was new to the guild. Lucy looked at the demon, her blue eyes were filled with confusion as the blond tried her best to explain.

"Yeah, if you pass you can become an S-Class wizard and you can go on harder missions and get bigger rewards" Lucy said as she sighed. It would be a dream come true for her if she could just be given a chance to take on the trail. She knew she couldn't win, but it would be fun to try again.

"Sounds nice, if I cared" Nightfire snorted. Nightfire didn't really care about having a rank in the guild, she could easily take an S-Class job if she wanted to. Nightfire also knew she probably wouldn't get nominated to try and pass the trail she was too new to the guild, so there went her chance.

"Yeah the trial is brutal, Juvia had to fight Erza last time, and that did not end up well" Lucy giggled. Nightfire immediately perked up, as black flames burned brightly around her horns. Lucy seemed a little shocked by this sudden behavior, as Nightfire gave her an evil grin.

"So you are telling me I can actually fight my guild mates, and I won't get in trouble for it" Nightfire said excitedly. Lucy blinked, she didn't know Nightfire secretly had a desire for beating her guild mates.

"You just want an excuse to steal their souls, don't you" Lucy said as she shook her head. Nightfire slammed her fist down on the table cracking the wood beneath her, as fire spewed from her mouth.

"You obviously know that is not true, I would never steal the souls of my guild mates like that, you know what, screw it I totally want to do that" Nightfire said. The demon rubbed her hands together as her tail thumped beside her happily. Lucy rolled her eyes, Nightfire was strange, but if she was happy with the way she was, Lucy was happy too.

"Hey you want to go get some lunch" Lucy asked Nightfire. The demon nodded her head, as the two left the guild hall and went to go eat somewhere. Nightfire followed Lucy down the streets of Magnolia, as she got strange looks from people as they passed them by, but they were already familiar with the new demon in Fairytail.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer" Nightfire yelled at people staring at her. Lucy rolled her eyes as she took Nightfire's hand and led her away from the pedestrians before Nightfire could attack them. Nightfire stuck her tongue at them, before she turned away.

Lucy took Nightfire to a little sandwich shop located east of Magnolia, the food there was pretty good, and it wasn't too expensive. She was glad that Nightfire decided to come with her, she just hoped Nightfire didn't eat a hole in her wallet like Natsu.

Nightfire sat at the table in the shop across from Lucy, as they both held up menus to see what they wanted to eat. Nightfire looked for something that her demon stomach might like, but unfortunately it was all human food. Nightfire decided to settle with BLT sandwich, it wasn't too expensive and Nightfire did like bacon.

Lucy decided to get a bowl of soup, none of the sandwiches looked good to her right now. Once they both ordered, the food came out almost immediately, and they both enjoyed their meal with a little conversation.

"So can you tell me more about where you are from" Lucy asked blowing on her spoon before swallowing the soup. Nightfire chewed silently before thinking of what to tell her, there was so much she could say, but she was told to keep it a secret.

"Well the planet is filled with really powerful creatures that are considered gods where I am from, and the gods have the ability to control space and time, but they are ruled by one that looks over all universes" Nightfire said. Lucy was extremely intrigued, was it even possible to control space and time? The gods Nightfire was talking about sounded really powerful.

"Can you tell me their names" Lucy asked. Nightfire giggled to herself as she put her sandwich down and pondered for a second.

"Well they each have names that they were given by humans, but I gave them each a name because they are my friends" Nightfire giggled. The demon had a sparkle in her eye, Lucy was surprised that Nightfire was friends with gods, but she did say she got her power from them.

"So, the god of time I named Chronos because of a myth, and I named the most powerful God Ronan because I liked that name" Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head, she thought those names were kind of cool they sounded like powerful names.

"I would like to meet them one day" Lucy said with a dreamy sigh. Nightfire shook her head, even though they sound nice, they are quite ruthless at times.

"No you don't, they have the power to destroy worlds with once touch, including Lucifer, he is the god of death, and a mean one at that" Nightfire said with a shiver. Lucifer never wanted to be Nightfire's friend, he always quarreled with Ronan, Chronos, and the god of space.

"Well who's the nicest god you've met" Lucy asked. Nightfire thought for a second, she would have to pick between two, but technically the first one wasn't a god, more like a powerful guardian.

"I would have to say Victory the god of the skies and Silverwing guardian of the seas, I gave them those names too" Nightfire said. Lucy wondered why specifically they were named that, there must have been a story behind it all.

Nightfire and Lucy talked about gods for a while, and soon a few hours passed. Nightfire and Lucy left the shop when it started to get late, Lucy felt closer to the demon after they spent the day together. Nightfire was still mysterious, but perhaps one day she would take Lucy to meet these beloved gods of hers.

The two girls headed back the guild and were surprised when they saw a giant stage set up in the guild. Mira, Erza, and Laxus stood behind Makarov as the crowd fidgeted nervously. Nightfire seemed curious as she slid into the crowd to listen, she heard several whispers and she could smell the sweat pouring out of everyone's skin, they were extremely nervous.

Natsu stood in the crowd with a wide grin on his face, he knew he was on the list, he just had a gut feeling about it. Plus, he wanted to fight one of the S-Class mages this year, he was a lot stronger then he was a long time ago.

"Listen up everyone I am here to announce the poor souls taking the S-Class trial this year, but this time the rules are a little different" Makarov said. The guild squirmed nervously, as the guild master pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked over the crowd.

"Juvia is nervous" Juvia whispered. The rest of the guild seemed to be feeling the same way as Juvia, as Nightfire tried to look over Gajeel's shoulder, trying to get a good look at Makarov.

"Alright first things first, the people taking the trail this year are Natsu, Lisanna, Cana, Gray, Evergreen, Gajeel, Romeo and Lucy, congratulations to everyone on the list you earned this chance" Makarov said. Lucy's mouth dropped open, she was on the list? She didn't understand, she thought she was too weak to participate this year. The ones who were called cheered loudly as Erza stepped up to the mic and yelled for everyone to calm down.

"Listen up this year will be brutal because of a new rule that has surfaced, the ones who were picked are allowed to have a teammate, and if you pass the trial your partner will be an S-Class mage as well" Erza said. The guild whispered excitedly, this has never happened before, but the trail must be a lot harder.

"Yes, but don't expect me to go easy on you all, since your partner can become an S-Class wizard too we will not hold back in battle" Laxus said. Lightning crackled around him, as he grinned at the audience who seemed to lose some of their spirit.

"There will be three parts to this trial, all will be explained on the ride to Tenrou Island, now pick your partners and choose wisely only one team will become S-Class mages" Makarov said as he exited the stage. Mira smiled as she took the mic from Makarov and explained the rest of the rules to the guild.

"You know the rules guys, S-Class mages can't be picked, and you have to have a partner to participate and it cannot be another guild mate that was picked, the journey will begin tomorrow in the morning" Mira said sweetly. The guild roared with cheers, as they scrambled around trying to pick their partners for the brutal trial that was to take place.

Lucy was rooted to the floor, this was her big chance to become an S-Class mage, but she needed a good partner. Natsu was picked so she couldn't choose him, Lucy ran to Juvia who seemed to be talking to Gray for the time being.

"Hey Juvia if you are able to, would you like to be my partner" Lucy asked with the brightest smile she had. Juvia looked at her sadly before wrapping her hand around Gray's arm.

"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia has already decided to be with her beloved Gray-sama" Juvia said. Lucy's heart sank, it was a long shot but she thought it would work. Lucy snapped her fingers together, Levy wasn't chosen perhaps she could team up with her favorite bookworm.

Lucy ran over to Levy, the girl was reading up on strategy techniques as she sat alone at a table. Lucy sat next to Levy, as the girl looked up to her and smiled warmly at her blond friend.

"Hey Lucy, congratulations on getting picked this year" Levy said with a smile. Lucy returned the smile before asking her the important question.

"Hey do you mind being my partner for the trail, please Levy I need a good friend to back me up" Lucy pleaded. Levy's eyes sparkled, but before she could open her mouth Gajeel picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Sorry but the bookworm is with me and we have training to do, so scram" Gajeel said. Levy protested angrily as Gajeel carried her away, Lucy pouted sadly, who was going to be her partner? Lucy yelled angrily as she slapped her forehead, she was running out of options, she was sure Evergreen asked Elfman to be her partner so there was no way she could get Elfman's help.

The only other girl left was Wendy, since Cana was picked. Lucy trotted over to Wendy and slammed her hands down on the table she was at, scaring the living daylights out of Carla and Romeo sitting at the table with her.

"Wendy please be my partner I am running out of options here, I am desperate" Lucy said frantically. Wendy blinked at Lucy before giving her a frown, Lucy's heart dropped as she got ready for a rejection.

"Wow Lucy I am honored that you want me on your team, but Romeo has already asked me to be his partner" Wendy said. Lucy felt like she was going to cry, she was picked for the S-Class trial and she couldn't find a partner to help her out.

"What am I going to do" Lucy whined as she sat at a table holding her face with her hands. That's when she saw a curious demon poking her head out from the crowd, Lucy watched through her fingers, and suddenly her heart started beating fast, Nightfire was her last hope.

"Nightfire" Lucy cried as she ran towards the demon. Nightfire turned and smiled at Lucy as she approached her, Lucy was desperate, Nightfire was the last person she could ask, since the rest of the guild couldn't really fight as well as everyone else.

"Nightfire please be my partner for the S-Class trial, you are my last hope" Lucy begged. Nightfire shrugged her shoulders, before looking at Lucy who was practically on her knees.

"Sure why not, I don't mind helping you out" Nightfire said. Lucy had tears of happiness and she threw her arms around the demon, and hugged her so tight Nightfire couldn't breathe.

"Thank you so much, I know you will have my back" Lucy said sighing. Once she broke from the hug, Nightfire seemed proud to be her partner as she grinned at the blond. Nightfire wouldn't say it out loud, but Lucy just happened to pick the most devious person in the guild, sure she wasn't good at strategy, but her power made up for it.

"Make sure you gather all your stuff, I sense a war coming, this trail won't be easy" Nightfire said. The blond wiped her desperate tears from her eyes, as the two left the guild to prepare for their long trip to Tenrou Island. Lucy invited Nightfire to stay at her house, the demon accepted and they spent all night talking strategies and thinking their way out of every possible situation. Nightfire was actually pretty fun to talk to, and she helped Lucy pack all of her things as well.

Soon enough it was time to get some rest, and Lucy tried to fall asleep but her heart was thumping so much in her chest she couldn't. Nightfire never slept, the demon was meditating on her couch as Lucy tossed and turned praying that she didn't run into Laxus or worse Mira.

Soon enough she drifted off to sleep, and the next morning Nightfire woke her up with the feathers on her tail. Lucy groaned as her eyes opened, the demon was smiling as all of her suitcases were stacked lightly on the floor.

"Come on everyone is waiting for us, get dressed and lets go" Nightfire said bouncing up and down. Lucy was surprised to see Nightfire in her battle armor, in her opinion it looked more like seduction armor, she didn't understand how Nightfire's armor protected her when it covered so little of her body.

Lucy put on black boots, and a blue skirt with a blue tank top on revealing her stomach. Lucy grabbed her keys, and her whip as Nightfire created a dimensional hole to get to the guild faster. Nightfire grabbed Lucy's suitcases and the two girls left her apartment, and went to the guild though the portal.

The whole guild was cheering the teams on as they started exiting the hall, the girls got there just in time. Nightfire stepped out of the portal first, as Lucy came in behind her. Nightfire set the luggage down, as she scanned the guild, looking at all her opponents.

"You ready for the S-Class trial Happy, we are going to win this year" Natsu said excitedly. Happy replied instantly, as he lifted his paw in the air proudly.

"Aye sir" Happy said as Natsu gave him a high five. Lucy seemed nervous as she looked at all the powerful mages she would compete with to become an S-Class wizard. Nightfire carried Lucy's luggage towards the group of wizards gathered in the center of the guild, as they made preparations to leave.

"Alright if everyone is here let's get going" Erza said. The guild nodded their heads, as they marched out of the guild hall whispering excitedly. Nightfire didn't know who was with who, or what teams she would be facing, but they would probably be announced at some point.

Nightfire flicked her tail as she followed the group, Lucy was shaking as Nightfire carried her luggage. What if she failed? This was her first time being picked, so she was sure it wasn't a big deal if she failed, but it was still embarrassing. Natsu came to her side and wrapped an arm around her, while Happy sat on his shoulder.

"Congratulations on getting picked Lucy, but I'm going to warn you now, I won't go easy on you just because we were on a team" Natsu said grinning. Lucy rolled her eyes, she didn't expect him to, but she still felt her heart sink when he said those words.

"We won't go easy on you either Natsu, you better be ready for a beat down" Nightfire said walking backwards and eyeing Natsu. The Dragon Slayer growled at the demon, so apparently Lucy's partner was Nightfire, Natsu could take her he wasn't scared.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you try" Natsu said as he lit his fist on fire. Nightfire lit her fist on fire as well as she showed her sharp fangs.

"Save it for the trial" Erza said glaring at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer squeaked as his flames went away and he sulked to the front of the line, with Happy following close behind him.

Soon enough the guild was in front of a giant boat, Nightfire froze as she looked at the water lapping against the bottom of it. Lucy could see Nightfire tensing up, as she placed her hand on the demon's shoulder. Nightfire flinched when she felt her touch, but soon shook away the feeling.

"Are you okay Nightfire" Lucy asked as Erza took her luggage away. Nightfire's face looked green as the demon wobbled, Lucy took her arm and wrapped it around her head as Nightfire's wings drooped.

"Please don't tell me we are riding a boat, in the middle of the ocean" Nightfire wheezed. Lucy blinked, was Nightfire truly having an anxiety attack over a little boat? Lucy was confused as the demon's face went from green to white, as sweat dripped from her forehead.

"I know why you acted strange around water now, you are afraid of it aren't you" Lucy asked the demon. Nightfire immediately ripped her arm away from Lucy and scowled at her angrily.

"I am not, watch me ride this boat like I ride your man if you had one" Nightfire said as she marched up the walkway leading up the boat's deck. Nightfire stopped and slowly looked down, she was frozen in place as the demon watched the water move below her.

"I think I am going to be sick" Nightfire said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Lucy giggled to herself as she followed Nightfire up to the boat, the demon sat down on a chair as she crossed her arms and tried not to think about being on top of an ocean right now.

Lucy saw her opponents gathered together on the boat, she could easily sort out the teams now. Cana was with Freed, Natsu was with Happy, Gray and Juvia were together obviously, Evergreen and Elfman, Gajeel picked Levy, and Lisanna and Bickslow were a team, and last but not least Romeo and Wendy were together.

The boat started moving and Nightfire fell out of her chair, she cried out in pain as she held her stomach. Lucy gently rubbed her back as the demon's tail curled up in pain, Lucy was guessing she was getting sea sick.

Natsu was sharing her pain as the Dragon Slayer held his stomach, his face was blue as sweat formed on his forehead. Nightfire felt like her insides were burning, stupid boat, and her stupid fear of water, if someone sank this boat she was letting everyone drown, Nightfire wasn't sticking around to save anyone.

"I hate this world, end my suffering" Nightfire groaned as she rolled over on her stomach. Lucy giggled as the boat headed for Tenrou Island, Nightfire suddenly sat up and ran to the side of the boat. Lucy turned away as the demon threw up, Nightfire wobbled back over to where Lucy was and sat on the ground.

"I had no idea you would get sea sickness, you should have told me" Lucy said as she patted the demon's back. Nightfire growled as she made a movie lacrima appear in her hand, she thought distracting herself might end her suffering at least a little bit.

Lucy and Nightfire watched a movie together as their opponents looked towards them jealously. Soon time seemed to pass, and the weather started to get hotter and hotter, Lucy changed into her bathing suit, along with most of the guild.

"Are you not bothered by this heat Nightfire" Lucy asked the groaning demon. Nightfire looked up from her movie, and shook her head.

"I've felt the fires of hell, this is nothing" Nightfire said. Lucy shook her head, the real reason she wasn't bothered was because her armor was so revealing.

After a few hours an island could be seen in the distance, the boat inched closer to it and before it could hit the sand it stopped. The group seemed glad that the trip was over, but the real challenge was just about to begin.

"Listen up everyone, the first trial begins after I am done speaking, all of you will go to the island and enter a cave, and each tunnel leads to a room, four will lead straight to the next challenge, but the other four will either have an S-Class mage waiting for you, or you will have to duel another team" Makarov explained. The mages gathered together looked at each other nervously, as they prayed that they would get the easy route.

"After you complete your path you will wait at point A until all the rest of the groups are finished, once they are done we will begin phase two" Makarov said. Lucy sighed, last time she had to fight Bickslow and Freed, she had a feeling fate would give her a rest this time.

"Alright this is manly"

"Juvia is prepared"

"I'm all fired up"

"I am winning this trial, no one will get in my way"

Makarov held up his hand as everyone fell silent, Natsu was the only one left talking as everyone looked at the guild master.

"Good luck to all of you, if you trust in your partner nothing can stand in your way, now go into the trial with your head held high and win" Makarov said as the group roared and got to work. Gajeel and Levy tried to jump off the boat, but were caught in an enchantment.

"Not this crap again" Natsu yelled as Cana and Freed jumped off the boat and started swimming towards the island. Lucy screamed in frustration, she hated when Freed set up enchantments, now they would have a head start.

"Um excuse me, you must have forgotten you have a dimensional traveler on your team" Nightfire said with a grin. Lucy smiled at her, Nightfire could get them to the island in no time at all. Nightfire opened a portal as the guild groaned angrily, they had to wait until the enchantment faded.

"Later losers" Nightfire said as she jumped into the portal. Lucy mouthed "Sorry" at Natsu who was pouting in her direction. Lucy took one last look at her opponents before jumping in the portal, knowing that this trail would probably be the hardest challenge she had ever faced.


	22. Lucy vs Erza

**Well Lucy has a chance to become an S-Class mage, but who do you want to win? Natsu has a pretty good chance too, but Erza, Laxus and Mira won't hold back in battle, so will the wizards going through the trial be strong enough? Alright I'm done talking, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 22

Lucy and Nightfire approached rocky tunnels hidden by giant rocks, each tunnel had a number over it, just like the last time Lucy participated. None of the tunnels were taken yet, so Lucy was assuming they got here before Freed and Cana. Nightfire crossed her arms as she looked at the tunnels, Lucy pondered for a minute, four of these tunnels would be an automatic win, and the other four would be guarded or a duel path.

"I say we take the hardest path just to show everyone else they have no chance of beating us," Nightfire said. The demon's tail swished to the side, as Lucy tried to let luck guide her towards the right path.

"I think we should take path one, it has a good vibe to it and I think we won't have to fight anyone," Lucy said, hoping the demon agreed. Nightfire opened her wings as she stretched, the cave was dark, perfect for a lurking demon like her.

"Yeah let's go!" Nightfire said with a wide grin. The two bounced towards the cave, happy they got the first pick. Soon enough the cave got really dark, and Nightfire had to light her hand on fire to light the way so Lucy didn't trip.

"Het Nightfire thanks again for being my partner," Lucy said. Nightfire turned to look at her friend before grinning, the firelight made her fangs gleam even brighter. Nightfire knew Lucy had her back, and Nightfire had hers, but the demon knew Lucy would need her more than ever right now.

Lucy fingered the keys on her hip, and they started to glow in response to her touch. She forgot to tell her friends that Nightfire was a nice demon, after the last beat down they had when she challenged Nightfire, she was sure they were still upset.

Soon enough they approached an opening, flowers bloomed inside of the cave, even though there was so sunlight. Lucy looked around, no one seemed to be here as Nightfire scanned the area as well.

"It is very unfortunate that you have picked my path, I will not be holding anything back," a voice said. Nightfire's eyes immediately turned red, as her tail swished angrily. A girl walked out of the shadows, she was wearing armor that covered most of her body, and she had red hair and an angry scowl.

"Why, why do the gods hate me?" Lucy whined, she could kiss her S-Class title goodbye. Erza stood in front of them, she looked extremely serious, and Lucy was ready to pee her pants. Erza was the mage she wanted to avoid the most, anyone but Erza, she would skin Lucy alive.

"Prepare yourself for battle, I will not lose, I must test your strength for you to move on," Erza said. Suddenly Erza's body began to change, and a new armor Lucy has never seen before appeared. It was mostly red, a long cape curled around her armored legs, her stomach was exposed, and lots of spikes decorated her shoulder plates. Her chest was exposed, but her head was protected by a helmet that protected most of her face, two white horns poked out of the helm, with one red one in the middle.

Two long black wings stretched out, they looked like dragon wings, as they curled around Erza's sides. A long sword appeared in Erza's hand, it had carvings on the blade, and two long ribbons stretched out from the hilt.

"This is my Demon Slayer Armor, it will reduce the power from a demon dramatically, and I bought it just in case I happened to run into Nightfire," Erza said. Nightfire laughed as she got into her battle stance, Erza seemed a little confused as to why Nightfire was laughing.

"You made a grave mistake Erza, I am not a demon from your world, so your armor won't be able to stop me!" Nightfire said with a smile on her face. Erza held her sword fiercely as Nightfire lunged at her, and Lucy whipped out one of her keys.

Gray and Juvia reached the shore, Gray was upset because Natsu had happy and could fly to the island. Juvia and Gray made their way to the tunnels, before deciding to pick path five. Luckily for them it was an easy path and they ended up greeting Makarov who was making lunch for everyone who passed.

Elfman and Evergreen picked the wrong path and found themselves facing Laxus on path eight. Lightning surged around Laxus as he hit Elfman in his Beast Soul takeover, Elfman grunted as he was knocked back. Evergreen hated to fight Laxus, but she wanted to become an S-Class mage so bad.

Evergreen made wings appear on her back as she flew into the air, soon balls of light descended from her arms crashing into Laxus below. Laxus dodged the light, as he vanished in the air leaving only a trail of lightning behind to crash into Evergreen.

Evergreen screamed as she was knocked back, Elfman called out Evergreen's name, but she was down. Elfman roared as his body changed once again, this time he was lizardman, a long mane of white hair ran down his back, as spikes decorated his arms. His tough green scales would protect him from the worst of Laxus's lighting, but it would still hurt.

"Come on I am hardly getting warmed up here," Laxus said. Elfman roared before slamming his body into Laxus, who decided to take the hit. Spikes tore into Laxus's arms, as the Dragon Slayer grabbed Elfman's head and shot several volts of energy into his thick skull.

Elfman screamed in pain, as Laxus stepped away from the smoking mage. The Full-Body Take Over wore off, and Elfman was shaking as his body trembled with pain. Laxus crossed his arms as his coat swung in the cold draft of the cave, Laxus didn't want to hurt his friends, but he needed to test their strength, and if they couldn't beat him, they might get severally hurt on a job.

Moving on to path four, Natsu seemed to have picked a path that lead to a duel between Cana and Freed. Freed and Cana stared at their opponent, as Natsu cracked his knuckles excitedly.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Natsu said as he lunged at Freed. Natsu's face hit an enchantment, as Freed moved around him and started mumbling a few words. Cana threw her cards at Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer dodged them by flipping back.

"Card Magic: Sleep Card!" Cana said as a card with a ram on it appeared in her hand. Cana threw the card at Natsu, and suddenly a cloud of glitter appeared in front of Natsu making him start to feel a little sleepy.

"Hold on Natsu, I've got you," Happy yelled. The little blue cat grabbed his partner and got him out of the cloud of glitter before Natsu could fall asleep. Cana protested angrily as Natsu drifted above her attack, but suddenly Happy's wings disappeared and the little cat dropped out of the air.

Natsu yelled as he crashed into the ground, Happy landed on top of him and groaned while rubbing his head with his paw.

"I created an enchantment that will stop Happy from flying, now you have to fight on the ground," Freed said. Natsu cried out in anger, as his fist lit on fire and he caught Freed in the stomach, making him fly towards the wall. Natsu was panting as cards slashed at his sides, even though they were made of paper, they cut like knives.

Happy cried out to his friend but the poor blue cat couldn't help him without his wings. Natsu sucked in air, and then released a vortex of flames towards his opponents, Cana put up a shield made of cards, and Freed hid behind them as well.

Natsu wondered how Lucy was doing, he hardly knew the demon she was with, and he hoped Nightfire was taking good care of her. Even though he didn't know what was happening, Nightfire was doing a pretty good job of protecting Lucy so far.

Lucy had summoned Loke, but the poor spirit was battered. Nightfire and Erza were clashing, as long claws made of shadows ripped at Erza's armor. Loke was a bit confused as to why there was a demon on their side now, but the new recruit was so gorgeous he didn't mind.

"Hey Nightfire, after we are done with Erza, want to go some place nice?" Loke purred. The lion spirit pushed up his glasses, as Nightfire knocked Erza back with her strong tail.

"You really must be crazy if you want to flirt with me," Nightfire said with an annoyed expression. Erza's armor broke when Nightfire blasted her with fire, after Erza stabbed Nightfire with her sword and the metal shattered against her skin. Nightfire grabbed Erza by the neck and slammed her down into the ground, cracking the stone beneath her.

"Lion Brilliance!" Loke yelled. A giant bright light exploded from Loke's body and swallowed both Erza and Nightfire. The demon screamed as the light burned her skin, Erza used this opportunity to knock Nightfire down to the ground, but the demon saw through her move and flew up into the air.

"Demon God's Roar," Nightfire said. Erza yelled as she was swallowed by darkness, the roar took over Loke's attack and filled the whole cave, knocking Lucy and her spirit back. Loke covered his face as dust and rock flew everywhere, hitting them both on the head.

Erza was beaten badly, but she refused to give up. Erza got to her feet and changed her broken armor, a bright light surrounded Erza as chose what armor she wanted.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor."

Nightfire cocked her head to the side as Erza's body was immediately covered by a thick plating of armor. Erza carried a large black mace, it looked extremely painful to be hit with. Loke charged at Erza with light in his hand, but with one hit with her mace the lion spirit was sent flying towards the ceiling.

"Hyperspace Hole," Nightfire said. A dimensional portal appeared under Nightfire, as the demon crossed dimensions gathering power. Erza watched carefully, as she listened for Nightfire's movements, she knew Nightfire would pop up at some point and attack her.

Lucy decided to give Nightfire some time, so she summoned another spirit to keep Erza distracted. Once she chanted the words, Virgo appeared in a bright light. The strange spirit looked at her master, wondering what she wanted her to do.

"Did you happen to want to read my punishment diary, princess?" Virgo said. Lucy ignored Virgo before pointing towards Erza as she dodged Loke's blows.

"Trap Erza with rocks, so she can't move," Lucy commanded. Virgo nodded her head before digging through the rock and making her way towards Erza. Loke swung his fists at his guild mate, but Erza knocked him aside with her mace. Loke cried out in pain as the spikes slashed up his suit, knocking him back a few feet.

Erza got ready to attack once again, but the ground opened up from underneath her and she crashed into a hole. Rocks buried her, as she tried to shield her face from the crumbling rocks. Virgo popped her head out from the ground, making sure her master was pleased.

"Erza seems to be receiving the perfect punishment," Virgo said. The pink haired spirit bowed towards her master, as Lucy smiled. Erza roared as the stones trapping her exploded, she swung her mace hard breaking the rest of the boulders trapping her.

Loke was struggling to get up, and Lucy was losing magic power, where in the world was Nightfire? Lucy grunted as she tried to keep open the two gates, she could feel the strain in her muscles, but she wouldn't lose.

Erza stood in front of Lucy, as her mace made Loke shiver from afar. He never thought he would see the day when Lucy challenged Erza, but unfortunately for Erza, Loke wasn't going to lose to her.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor," Erza said. Soon she was armored once again, but this time two large wings sprouted from her back, and she had a single sword. Suddenly the cave began to shake, and Erza nearly lost her footing, as pieces of rock fell from the ceiling.

A circle formed in the middle of the ground, and runes were etched all around it. Erza looked around, as Nightfire appeared behind her and flicked her finger making Erza fly to the wall. Erza screamed as the impact nearly crushed her bones, Lucy had to move out of the way or Erza would have hit her.

Nightfire flapped her wings, as flames circled around her. The demon was charging up an attack, that's why her power had increased. Nightfire moved her hands as if she were tearing something apart, the ground below her started to break apart, revealing purple lava underneath the rock.

Nightfire raised her hands as chunks of rock flew from under her and attached itself to Erza's hands and feet. Erza tried to move, but her body wouldn't budge, Lucy watched as the ground underneath her didn't crack, meaning that Nightfire had complete control over what was happening.

Erza felt fear rising in her chest, it was strange, she has felt fear before but not like this. Nightfire had a special ability that made her opponents lose the will to fight, making a battle with her extremely difficult to win. Nightfire roared as the cave's ceiling disappeared, leaving a giant raging vortex in its place.

Wind whipped through Lucy's hair as Virgo tried to shield her from the wind, and Loke covered Lucy from the debris being sucked into the vortex. Nightfire grinned as the rocks started breaking Erza's armor, as more and more of it attached onto Erza.

Erza screamed as she felt the rocks constricting her, and eventually the armor burst leaving her completely open for an attack. Nightfire had opened a portal to the underworld, it gave her the power to unleash her attack, as wails from thousands of tortured souls screamed at Erza.

The vortex burned a crimson red, as red lightning surged through the air shattering Lucy's ear drums. Nightfire was done charging her attack, as the vortex suddenly disappeared and all was silent.

"Doom Desire," Nightfire said. All hell broke loose as the vortex reappeared and sucked up Erza. The requip mage screamed as her body was ripped away from the stones keeping her in place and she was brought into a place filled with burning flames. The fire ripped at her flesh, as Erza quickly transformed into her Flame Empress Armor.

"That will not help you, these are eternal flames, they devour everything," a voice said from behind Erza. Just like the voice had claimed, her armor melted from the flames, and soon it was dripping off of her arms and legs.

Nightfire slammed her fist into Erza, and then whacked her with her tail. Erza flew into a cloud of flames, as her entire body screamed in agony. The pain was something she had never experienced in her life, the power Nightfire had was something she had never seen before.

Nightfire made a shadowy sword appear in her hand, as she slashed at Erza. The demon grabbed Erza's leg and pulled her out of the fire, Erza was completely immobilized, as the demon kept dragging her through the raging flames forming underneath her.

The heat stung her Erza's eyes as Nightfire threw her out of the hellish dimension. Erza dropped from the ceiling and crashed onto the ground below, she screamed as Nightfire dropped from the air and landed on top of her with her sword leveled at Erza's throat.

"Do you give up?" Nightfire asked Erza. The requip mage answered by trying to slam her sword into Nightfire's head, but the demon grabbed Erza's hand and twisted the sword out of her palm. Erza grunted in pain as Nightfire threw the sword away from Erza and stood up.

"Judgment," Nightfire said. Light came crashing down from the ceiling, striking both Nightfire and Erza. Lucy could see Nightfire's red eyes blazing through the light, but Erza was destroyed instantly. Wind swirled around the light, as Loke and Lucy tried to watch, but the light was so fierce they eventually had to close their eyes to avoid being blinded.

Once the light and wind died, Erza was white eyed, as a panting Nightfire stood over her. Nightfire let out a deep breath before looking towards Lucy and grinning, Lucy was in shock, they had actually won.

"We won?" Lucy asked with a gasp. Nightfire kicked Erza, but the girl did not move, she was out cold. Nightfire let out a powerful blast of fire from her mouth, as a victory celebration. Loke hugged Lucy, as Virgo clapped her hands awkwardly, Lucy and Nightfire had actually passed the first trial, she was so happy she didn't even care that Loke was hugging her a little too tight.

"Erza fought hard, but she can't beat the ultimate team," Nightfire said. The demon flashed Lucy a smile, as Loke screamed in happiness. Virgo decided to start dancing, because she didn't know what else to do at this moment.

"I am so happy for you Lucy, we should give each other a celebration kiss!"

"Don't get too greedy, a hug is all you get!"

"Don't look at me bub, I am not giving you a kiss either"

Nightfire poked Erza's body again, perhaps she went a little overboard, but Erza wasn't going easy, so she wouldn't either. Nightfire decided not to use her lightning speed or paralyzing bite, if she used any of those the battle would have been over long ago, and she wanted to play a little.

"If that is all, I will be taking my leave, princess."

"Me too, good luck Lucy, if you need me again just call."

Loke and Virgo disappeared leaving them alone with Erza, Lucy decided to leave before the girl decided to wake up and challenge them again. Nightfire sucked Erza's body into another dimension until they reached the area everyone was meeting at.

"I wonder if we were the only ones who actually beat an S-Class mage," Nightfire said. Lucy pondered for a second, she wondered who got the easy paths and who were already eliminated from the trial. She hoped Natsu made it, but at the same time she didn't want him to because she didn't want to fight him later.

In about five minutes sunlight could be seen at the other end of the tunnel. Nightfire hissed when the sunlight hit her face, she started to claw at her eyes, it was too bright and cheerful, and she hated it.

The smell of cooking food hit Lucy's nose as Makarov stood over a pot with boiling soup inside. Natsu and Happy were sitting at a table, along with Gray and Juvia who seemed to be bored out of their mind. Gajeel and Levy seemed unharmed along with Romeo and Wendy.

Lucy was tired as she approached the group, Natsu jumped up and ran towards Lucy. Nightfire seemed a little shocked when Happy landed on her shoulder with a fish in his mouth, the demon looked towards Lucy not knowing what to do.

"Hey Luce, did you get lost in the cave or something?" Natsu teased. Lucy rolled her eyes as Gray slid over a bowl of soup towards her as she sat down. Lucy was starving, that fight had taken a lot out of her, and she was exhausted.

"Hey you look tired, did you fight someone?" Gray asked. Lucy swallowed a spoonful of soup, before realizing it was too hot. Lucy coughed up the liquid as it burnt her throat, Nightfire chuckled before taking her soup and tasting it.

"Yeah it was a hard fight," Lucy said. Nightfire seemed satisfied with the soup before taking another spoonful of it. Wendy and Romeo seemed intrigued as they leaned in to listen to Lucy.

"We got lucky and got an easy path, who did you fight Lucy?" Wendy asked. Lucy tapped her two fingers together, she really didn't want to talk about who she defeated she was afraid the guild might think she cheated or something.

"Well you see_"

"Lucy defeated the mighty Erza Scarlet!"

Nightfire put her foot on the table as she opened up a dimensional portal over the picnic table. Erza's body fell from the portal and onto the table, as soup and food flew from the table and onto everyone sitting down. Mouths fell open, as they looked at Erza who was knocked out cold in front of them.

"B-But that's impossible, no one has defeated Erza," Makarov said with a gaping mouth. Nightfire grinned at the group as she winked at Lucy, before clearing her throat.

"Lucy was amazing guys, she took on Erza like a champ," Nightfire boasted. Lucy blushed, why was Nightfire giving her all the credit?

Natsu was in shock, they hardly even had scratches on them, and yet Erza was defeated? Natsu didn't know what to say, Happy was also in shock, the poor cat couldn't make fun of Lucy anymore.

"Juvia wants to know the full story."

"Yeah Lucy tell us what happened."

"I still think she cheated, Erza is impossible to defeat!"

"You are just saying that because you can't defeat her Gray."

"Aww no more Lucy jokes."

Nightfire decided to tell the story, and Lucy was glad, all this attention was starting to make her nervous. Nightfire added in lots of details that didn't happen, but it made her audience listen harder, while Erza's body rested on the table.

Soon enough the rest of the group joined Lucy and the others, Elfman and Evergreen were knocked out by Laxus, Cana and Freed fell to Natsu, and Bickslow and Lisanna were defeated by Mira.

Mira said that Lisanna put up a good fight, but she let her guard down for a few seconds leading to her defeat. Elfman and Evergreen were depressed, but they put on a smile for their remaining guild mates in the trial.

"Alright everyone, I will now explain the next phase of the trial," Makarov said. Lucy bounced in her seat excitedly as she shook Nightfire's shoulder indicating for her to listen.

Makarov glared at group before continuing speaking, "The next trial will be sort of like a game, each team will start off with zero points, if you defeat an enemy team you will be awarded ten points."

"This sounds like a fun game," Nightfire said. The demon sneered at Lucy, the blond knew that Nightfire would want to attack other teams.

"While the teams are running around Tenrou Island, look out for master Mavis, if you find her you will be awarded fifty points," Makarov said. The group whispered excitedly, as Gajeel wiggled his eyebrows.

"So this is basically hide and go seek tag," Gajeel said. Makarov nodded his head, before speaking once again.

"You will have three hours to collect your points, only the top three teams with the most points will move on to phase three the final round," Makarov said. The guild nodded their heads, the rules seemed simple enough, knock out other teams, and find Mavis, pretty easy.

"The final round will be the hardest trial out of them all, so don't waste too much energy on this round," Laxus said. Nightfire flicked her tail, she didn't have magic power, but she did have energy that was hard to replenish, she couldn't get too tired or she would be no help.

"You all better watch out, I won't go easy on any of you!" Natsu said. Nightfire shot fire at him, as it covered his face, Natsu fell off the table he was standing on and pawed at his face. Nightfire laughed as Makarov cleared his throat, making Nightfire pay attention to him.

"Good luck to all of you, I know you will make me proud, you all have thirty minutes to scatter over the island," Makarov said. Mira smiled sweetly as Lisanna pouted, she was a little upset that she had lost to her sister, but she knew the S-Class trials were supposed to be hard.

"You all better hope I don't find you, I am REALLY good at hide and go seek," Nightfire said. The demon laughed as a dimensional portal appeared, as Lucy entered it. Nightfire's laugh echoed, as the rest of the guild sat and wondered who they would go after, and who they would avoid.


	23. Friends And Foes

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, got a little busy and didn't have time to update all my stories at once. You all shall not wait any longer, the next chapter is here! Yay!**

Chapter 23

"Nightfire shouldn't we slow down a bit."

"No, this is the thrill of the hunt."

Nightfire was swishing her tail to the side as the sun beat upon their backs, Lucy was exhausted they had been running around Tenrou for a while. Lucy insisted that they wait until everyone was tired, but Nightfire disagreed and said that they should attack while everyone was fresh so they could get the most points in the least time.

"We can't let everyone else find Mavis first, it will ruin my reputation as a demon," Nightfire said. The demon turned to Lucy who was sunburned, she had chapped lips and her face was red. Nightfire cocked her head before flapping her wings creating a nice airflow that blasted Lucy with cool air.

Lucy sighed happily as the air surrounded her, Nightfire stopped as Lucy protested but Nightfire quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"_Juvia will not allow anyone to hurt her beloved."

"Just stay alert, I know they are out there."

Nightfire's eyes started glowing red as she jumped up and down like a little child at a toy store. Nightfire grabbed Lucy's hand before putting her finger to her lips, and sneaking down to meet Gray and Juvia who had no idea they were coming.

Nightfire slipped into the shadows that collected under her feet, and she slithered right over to Juvia. Juvia didn't notice the shadows under her feet, as Nightfire slipped from the ground with a mighty uppercut to Juvia's jaw. Juvia flew towards a tree, the impact knocked her out as she slumped over completely dazed.

"Juvia!" Gray cried. The ice wizard turned to face Nightfire who was grinning evilly. Gray immediately slammed his fist into his palm as a cooling mist spewed from it, Lucy had caught up just in time, Nightfire was about to fight Gray.

"You should have been more careful, I told you I was good at hide and go seek," Nightfire said. The demon got in her battle stance as Lucy whipped out a key, preparing herself for an intense fight.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus," Lucy said. Nightfire watched as a bright light appeared and a giant bull formed out of the light.

The bull named Taurus took one look at Lucy and then went nuts seeing her in her bathing suit.

"Moooo, your body is so nice Lucy, and your partner over there is super nice toooo," Taurus cried. Nightfire didn't seem disgusted in the cow's behavior as she posed and let the bull look at her, Taurus seemed distracted as Gray created an icy hammer that slammed down on the bull.

"You better watch your back Lucy, I won't take it easy on you," Gray said. The bull had a giant bump on his head, as he picked himself from the ground and took out his giant axe.

"Earth Power," Nightfire said. Giant craters started appearing underneath Gray, and they started spewing out towers of hot lava. Gray dove to the side, as the lava began raining down on him.

"Ice Make: Shield," Gray shouted. The lava bounced off his shield, but it started to weaken, Nightfire easily broke through the weakened shield and grabbed Gray by his neck. Nightfire looked towards the giant cow and smiled evilly, Gray tried to attack Nightfire but the demon dodged his attack.

"Taurus knock him into the sky, like a baseball," Nightfire said as she flicked Gray's forehead making him fly into Taurus who used his axe to knock Gray into the sky. Gray screamed as his body flew into the sky, Nightfire opened her wings and blasted into the sky with her fist bursting with black flames.

"Ice Make: Lance," Gray said. Giant spears rained down on Nightfire, but the demon was pretty good at avoiding them. Nightfire swooped to the side avoiding a sharp lance, before twisting around another one.

"Demon God's Roar!" Nightfire yelled. Gray covered his face as darkness swirled around him, the darkness felt like hundreds of daggers digging into his skin. The darkness was also strangely hot, and it was melting his clothes off.

The darkness disappeared and Gray wondered where the demon went, he was very high up in the sky and he didn't know when he would stop flying towards space. Nightfire appeared behind Gray from a dimensional portal, and Gray was swallowed by the portal as soon as he flew into it.

Lucy watched from the ground, as Taurus waited for orders. Soon a dimensional portal appeared and Gray fell out of it, his body was harshly burned and several gashes were in his skin. Nightfire gracefully flew out of the portal and landed on the ground in front of Gray with a giant shadow sword in her right hand.

"Ice Make: Battle axe," Gray said as a battle axe appeared in his hand. Gray jumped up as the two circled each other, Nightfire's blood-red eyes watched Gray's every move as the demon waited for him to attack first.

Gray swung at Nightfire, but the demon deflected his attack by making her sword bend to the side, Nightfire jabbed at Gray but he dodged just in time. Gray slashed at Nightfire, but she leaned to the side. Their weapons clashed again, as sparks flew from the impact.

"Lucy, now would be a good time to help me," Nightfire said. The blond immediately snapped back into reality, before ordering Taurus to help the demon who started to cheat a little.

Nightfire wrapped her tail around Gray's leg and flipped him over, Gray shouted as his battle axe shattered. Nightfire put her sword to his neck, but Gray made a giant hammer drift above her head. Nightfire jumped out of the way as the hammer slammed on the ground. Taurus got into the fight and slammed his axe into the ground as a giant rift appeared in the earth.

Gray dodged the rip in the ground, but the aftermath of the earth ripping apart hit him tearing into his skin. While Gray was distracted by Taurus, Nightfire flew into the sky until she was really high.

An emerald light surrounded her, as golden ribbons of light swirled around her as well. The light was getting intense, and soon she was sure everyone on Tenrou was watching, Nightfire wanted to send a message to everyone who was still out there, that Lucy's team would not be defeated.

The giant cow was getting beat up pretty bad, as Gray slashed at him with an icy sword. Nightfire twitched her tail, as the light enveloped the sky, she then dipped her head forward as her wings scrunched up as she picked up speed. The demon could feel her wings slicing through the air, as she locked on her target.

"Dragon Ascent," Nightfire shouted. A giant dragon made out of light followed her all the way down towards the ground. Gray had no time to dodge as the giant light crashed into him, the whole island shook as a giant green mushroom cloud erupted from where Lucy was fighting Gray.

Nightfire stood over a white eyed Gray who wasn't moving, Nightfire panted as she lifted her head and blasted a funnel of fire from her mouth victoriously. Lucy couldn't believe they beat Gray, her mouth was open as Taurus looked towards her and smiled.

"Hey Lucy, how about we share a victory smooch."

"GO AWAY!"

Taurus looked disappointed as his gate was closed, Lucy took a deep breath before she saw Nightfire wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. Suddenly Nightfire created ice on the ground as she started ice skating around Tenrou.

"Ice magic is pretty awesome, but it still doesn't beat fire," Nightfire said. The demon spun for a second, before skating backwards towards a few rocks. Nightfire made a wrong move, and she crashed down on her chin, Nightfire cried out as the ice under her cracked. "Never mind ice magic sucks!"

"Give Gray back his soul Nightfire."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You only have his magic because you stole his soul."

"Right, hehehe."

Nightfire released Gray's soul, and the runes of his forehead disappeared. The demon seemed upset with letting Gray's soul go, but she soon got over it as numbers appeared over their heads.

"I guess we got ten points for defeating Gray's team," Nightfire said. The numbers disappeared, as Lucy thought about what to do next.

"Let's try and find Mavis, so my magic power can recover," Lucy said. Nightfire didn't seem to mind taking a break from fighting, her partner got tired really quick, so she wouldn't mind letting her rest for a little bit.

"Do you know where Mavis would be hiding?"

"Probably somewhere clever where no one would look."

"Well I know where everyone else is, but I can't find this Mavis person you are talking about, only way that is possible is if she isn't alive."

"Well she is and isn't alive."

"That makes zero sense."

Nightfire looked at Lucy in confusion, Nightfire could locate every living creature on the island, but she didn't sense any magic power that wasn't familiar to her. She could sense Natsu and Happy they seemed to be walking around in circles, Wendy and Romeo were inside of a cave, Gajeel and Levy seemed to be walking in a cave as well, so there must be a secret passage under the island.

"There is a labyrinth under the island, that's where Levy and Gajeel are, and if I am correct Levy is pretty smart, so we should be looking in the labyrinth as well," Nightfire said. Lucy knew Nightfire might be right, if anyone had figured out where Mavis is it would be Levy.

"Alright let's go underground, I have the perfect spirit for this," Lucy said. The blond whipped out a key, Nightfire knew she could just create a dimensional hole to get them there, but Lucy looked happy to be able to help them out, so she just let her have the spotlight."Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Suddenly a pink haired girl with blue eyes and wearing a maid outfit appeared. The girl bowed to Lucy, as her shackles made a noise when she moved.

"How may I be of service, princess?"

"I want you to dig a hole underground until you reach a labyrinth hidden under the island."

"It would be my pleasure, princess."

Soon a giant hole appeared as Virgo dug through the ground, trying to find the labyrinth Lucy told her about. Nightfire yawned as minutes passed, soon Virgo appeared above the hole and bowed.

"I have found a labyrinth under this island, but it is very dark, I would advise you to be careful," Virgo said. Nightfire looked down the hole, it looked pretty steep, but she was sure she could fly down it if she wanted to.

"Are you kidding me, I am not going down that I will break my leg," Lucy cried. Nightfire rolled her eyes before kicking Lucy in the hole once she bent over to look at it. Lucy screamed as her body was swallowed by darkness, Nightfire laughed as she jumped in the hole as well.

Nightfire pressed her wings against her body to make her form fall faster. Lucy's screams echoed as Nightfire saw the bottom getting closer, Nightfire grabbed Lucy's hand before opening her wings and letting them drift slowly towards the bottom.

Lucy yelled as Nightfire touched the bottom of the hole swiftly, Nightfire rolled her eyes at Lucy kept screaming before she sat her down. The labyrinth was extremely dark, the only light was from the hole that Virgo dug, everything else was pitch black.

"Man it would suck if you didn't have a demon on your side," Nightfire said. The demon lit herself on fire, illuminating the entire labyrinth. There were tunnels all over the place, Lucy didn't know which one to choose.

"Where should we go," Lucy asked Nightfire. The demon shrugged, she had no idea where the tunnels would lead, but she could sense that her enemies had already explored most of the labyrinth meaning they were very far behind.

"Let's go in the middle tunnel," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded before the two went into the middle tunnel, Nightfire looked scary, she was completely covered in black flames, and all Lucy could see were her big red eyes gleaming from the flames.

Lucy decided to chat with Nightfire since they would be walking together for a while. Nightfire seemed to enjoy messing with other people's love life, but did she have a love life?

"Hey Nightfire, do you have a special someone in your universe?" Lucy asked. Suddenly Nightfire's flames burst and raged for a second, before dying down. Lucy was confused, did she perhaps hit a nerve?

"This cave is really dark isn't it."

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"You can hardly see anything in this cave, crazy right?"

"Nightfire, quit changing the subject."

"I-I'm not, this cave is just really dark."

"You must be head over heels for someone, what's his name?"

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Nightfire's flames were blazing now, the heat was intense as Nightfire whipped around to face Lucy with a scowl on her face. Lucy was a little surprised to hear her tone of voice change so dramatically, Lucy was a little afraid of Nightfire, but she was glad she had some leverage over the demon.

"I had no idea a brute like you actually had a crush on someone," Lucy giggled. Nightfire was furious, the demon threw a fireball at Lucy but she quickly dodged.

"I DON'T LIKE ANYONE, I AM JUST ANNOYED BY YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS," Nightfire roared. Nightfire's tail was flicking angrily as her wings spread out, the demon was going to murder Lucy if she said one more thing.

"Oh I know what's going on, he likes someone else doesn't he," Lucy teased. That was a very bad thing to say, Nightfire tackled Lucy slamming her into the wall. Something behind the wall clicked, and the entire wall spun around. Lucy and Nightfire were knocked onto the other side of the wall, as they both started sliding down a stone chute.

Lucy screamed as their bodies slid down the chute, it was pitch black and only Nightfire's flames lit the way. Nightfire was still steaming by what Lucy had said, but now she was concerned as to where the chute was taking them.

Soon enough a bright light was at the end of the chute, and Nightfire landed on top of Lucy. Nightfire rubbed her back, the stupid stone was very uncomfortable, and she felt like her spine was broken.

Nightfire got off of Lucy and looked around the cave they were in, fireflies illuminated the inside, as moss grew on the moist rocks. A few tiny creeks ran through a grassy area in the middle, and a tiny blond haired girl sat on the grass with a smile on her face.

"Welcome, you did a great job finding_"

"GHOST!"

Nightfire leapt upon the blond haired girl, and the demon glared at the her. Lucy's mouth dropped open when she realized Nightfire was stealing her life force.

"Nightfire NO, that's the first master, she created the guild, STOP!" Lucy said frantically. Nightfire stopped as she looked at the ghost in front of her, Nightfire blinked when she crawled off of Mavis and scratched her head.

"You have very little life force, how are you even here, what are you?" Nightfire asked. Mavis giggled as she brought out her hand for Nightfire to shake, the demon seemed very curious of the girl, but she shook her hand.

"My name is Mavis, I am Fairytail's first master, I am not exactly a ghost, but I am a thought projection," Mavis said. The little girl smiled at Nightfire, but the demon didn't seem convinced.

"I am very sorry about that Mavis, Nightfire likes to steal souls," Lucy said. Mavis was a very happy person, she seemed to be very friendly and gentle.

"Yes, I heard we got a new guild mate, tell me more about yourself Nightfire," Mavis said. The demon's red eyes returned back to normal when she realized there wasn't a threat, Mavis seemed a little calmer when Nightfire did that, the demon was a little scary.

"I am just your average demon, nothing more, nothing less," Nightfire said. The demon shrugged as Mavis's eyes sparkled, she was very interested in the demon, and she seemed pretty amazing.

"Something is off about you, I don't sense any magic power from you at all," Mavis said. The little girl poked at Nightfire's wings as she walked around the demon inspecting every inch of her body.

"Ugh, I don't use magic power, its lame," Nightfire said. Mavis seemed shocked, how can the demon fight without magic power? It's unheard of.

"You see Nightfire is from another universe, she got her power from gods," Lucy said. Mavis perked right up, gods were like fairies to her, did they exist? If they did why hasn't she seen them?

"I've read hundreds of books about gods, what kind of gods are you acquainted with Nightfire?" Mavis asked. The demon pouted, she had no idea why the gods she knew didn't show themselves to these humans, and they seemed to be completely in the dark right now.

"One day I will show you, they are a little hard to describe," Nightfire said. The demon scratched her head, she really couldn't put their personalities and appearance in words, they would just have to see them to know.

"By the way, how did you two find me, I thought I would never be found here," Mavis said. Nightfire started to blush as Lucy started to explain.

"Well Nightfire and I were talking about_"

"We just found it, since we are so smart and all."

Nightfire shot Lucy a dirty look, but Lucy just giggled as Mavis smiled. The guild master could read Nightfire's facial expressions like a book, it wasn't hard to see she was having boy problems.

"Come now Nightfire, you can tell me about your struggles," Mavis said. The demon felt shivers run down her spine, they were onto her, she could feel their prying eyes. Lucy could see the growing blush creeping on Nightfire's tan cheeks, as the demon hid her face with her wings.

If her godly friends were listening, please give Nightfire a distraction, she was dying out there. Mavis giggled as she approached the cracking demon, but suddenly there was a loud roar as a pink haired man fell out of a chute, landing on top of a blue cat.

"Ouch Natsu you are crushing me," Happy screamed. Natsu coughed as the dust cleared, before his eyes landed on Mavis who seemed a little disappointed that he ruined such an interesting moment.

"I found Mavis, ha, I win fifty points!"

"Not so fast Natsu, we were here first."

"No way, how did you get here before me!"

Nightfire growled at Natsu, if they found Mavis it meant they must be in the lead, Natsu knew the rules said if he found someone he needed to fight them, it pained him to fight his old teammate, but he wanted to be an S-Class wizard.

"Well I will just have to settle with the points I get for beating you two, sorry Lucy but I won't go easy on you," Natsu said. Nightfire grinned, she could crush Natsu like a bug, but Lucy seemed to be shaking.

"This will be interesting to watch," Mavis said as she sat on a rock and leaned her head on her hands. Lucy was terrified, she was actually fighting Natsu at his best, and she didn't think she would ever measure up to Natsu.

"You know we beat Erza, we can do this Lucy," Nightfire said. Lucy looked at her partner, Nightfire seemed pretty confident in fighting Natsu and Happy. Lucy took a deep breath and brought out a key, as flames surrounded Natsu's fist.

"On my signal you may fight, ready set go!" Mavis yelled. Nightfire roared and she charged at Natsu, Lucy closed her eyes as got ready to battle. Lucy wasn't ready to fight Natsu, but she wouldn't let Nightfire down after all they have went through to succeed in the trial.


	24. Fire vs Fire

**Hey everyone, I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Looks like Nightfire and Lucy are doing pretty well in the S-Class trials, but they have to fight Natsu now, and he is a pretty good opponent, looks like Nightfire will have to fight fire with fire literally hahaha (I know I am bad at jokes give me a break) alright let's get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 24

Mavis watched as fire engulfed the room, Nightfire flew up into the air and slammed her tail into Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer blocked her attack. Natsu jumped back while sucking in air and releasing a torrent of flames, Nightfire laughed as the flames swirled around her.

Nightfire ripped through the flames, as her wings flapped. Suddenly a claw made of shadows appeared, Nightfire lunged at Natsu with her red eyes blazing. Natsu swallowed hard as he dodged the claws, Nightfire slashed as hard as she could but the Dragon Slayer was quicker than her.

Nightfire vanished in thin air, and Natsu was screaming as an invisible force slammed into him multiple times. Nightfire reappeared, and Natsu was on his knees breathing heavily. Lucy had summoned Capricorn, the goat humanoid was watching his opponent carefully, memorizing his movements.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn," Natsu yelled. Natsu slammed his body into Nightfire, but the demon blocked his attack. Nightfire had blocked by raising her arms in a giant X and then decided to shove him back towards the wall. Natsu yelled as he crashed into the wall, Mavis yelled encouragement towards Natsu as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and grinned.

"Come on Natsu you can beat this nasty demon," Happy cried. Nightfire growled before setting Happy's tail on fire, the cat screamed as he ran around in circles. Nightfire spun around hitting Natsu in the face with her wings, Natsu tried to block with his arms, but her wings were too strong.

Nightfire sank her fist in Natsu's stomach, and then uppercut Natsu in the chin. Fire leaked out of Natsu's mouth as the Dragon Slayer slammed into the wall, Nightfire delivered lightning fast punches into Natsu's chest, making him immobilized.

Nightfire threw Natsu towards Capricorn, the goat had already memorized the demon's facial expression and knew she would ask for his help sooner or later. Capricorn delivered a fierce kick into Natsu's gut, making Natsu fly towards the rocky waterfall gushing from the boulders.

Natsu felt like his head was spinning, but he refused to give up, the S-Class trial was as good as his. Natsu wobbled as he picked himself up from the rocks, Nightfire had smoke coming out of her mouth, and before Natsu could figure out what was happening, he was hit by a beam of darkness.

"Demon God's Roar!"

Natsu screamed as his body broke through the rocks, Happy flew after him as his body was tossed over the edge of a cliff. Happy caught Natsu and he saw that Nightfire had blown a hole through the room they were in, making it connect into another large room that was behind it.

The newly discovered room was dark, but Natsu could hear rushing water down below. Happy drifted above the giant hole as red eyes appeared, Natsu dodged as Nightfire tried to tackle him. Natsu lit his fists on fire, as Nightfire drifted in front of him, the two stared at each other, as Nightfire's features were cloaked in darkness.

The demon watched as Lucy climbed over the broken boulders along with Mavis, Lucy knew that she couldn't really help now that Nightfire and Natsu were in the air, unless she had a flying spirit.

Natsu swung at Nightfire catching her off guard, Nightfire was dazed as she dropped from the air. Lucy quickly pulled out a key as the demon fell, Nightfire could see stars as she fell towards the welcoming darkness.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!" Lucy cried. Suddenly a soft blanket of wool appeared embracing Nightfire, the demon recovered as her body bounced on the newly created ground.

"I-I'm sorry I thought that was what you wanted me to do," Aries said shyly. Nightfire flashed the ram a thumbs up, and gave her a smile, making the ram blush.

"Thanks Lucy, now I can fight in the air or on the ground," Nightfire said. The demon started bouncing on the wool, until her body was pretty high in the air, with one final bounce she burst from the wool and slammed her horns into Natsu. Happy cried out as the force ripped the cat away from Natsu, Happy yelled as he was knocked towards the pink wool.

Nightfire grabbed Natsu by his scarf and flapped her wings keeping them in the air. Nightfire tossed Natsu in the air and kicked him as hard as she could, Natsu crashed into the wall near Mavis, scaring the guild master half to death.

"Wool Shot," Aries said. Suddenly a sticky cloud of wool attached itself to Natsu keeping him stuck to the wall. Natsu tried to move so he could attack, but his arms were glued to his sides.

"Let's see how long it takes me to blow your head off with my eyes closed," Nightfire said. The demon covered her face with her hand and teased Natsu by moving her fingers so she could peak out of them. Nightfire then covered her eyes completely and lit her fist on fire.

"W-Wait a second, you aren't fighting fair I am stuck!"

Nightfire laughed as the first fireball flew towards Natsu, the Dragon Slayer squeaked as the fireball slammed into the rock above his head. Natsu couldn't eat Nightfire's fire he had already tried that, and the flames were surprisingly hot to him.

Lucy covered her eyes as Nightfire kept throwing fireballs at Natsu, but what she didn't know was that the heat was softening the wool, and Natsu could feel its grasp loosening. Nightfire threw another fireball this time hitting Natsu square in the chest, breaking the wool, and freeing an angry Natsu.

Natsu used his flames to bounce off the wall and head-butt Nightfire who still had her eyes covered. Nightfire cried out as she slammed into the wall, the demon growled as she karate chopped Natsu on the head. Natsu went flying towards the wool ground, and his face planted in it as he moaned.

Lucy was climbing down the rocky wall, trying to get to the wool barricade down below, if she could get on solid ground she could help fight. Lucy focused as she tried to grab onto a rock sticking out of the wall, but it was loose and she came crashing down.

Lucy had forgotten that Aries had created a soft ground for the fight, so she was a little bit surprised to feel no pain at all when she landed. Happy was still knocked out, as the battle raged on. Nightfire stretched her hand out as an invisible force wrapped itself around Natsu's throat, Natsu couldn't breathe as he was slammed on the ground repeatedly.

Natsu prepared for impact, but the wool gave him no pain, Nightfire seemed to pick up on the fact that her attack wasn't hurting him, and flew up into the air. Natsu tried grabbing the wool to keep himself away from Nightfire, but the force that had its grip on him tore his hands from the wool and caused him to drift into the air.

The mysterious force slammed Natsu into the wall, Nightfire seemed unsatisfied so she decided to slam him again into the wall. The demon repeated this process until Natsu was completely limp and fell away from the wall.

Natsu landed in the wool and was blasted by a tornado of sand, Scorpio grinned evilly as the sand blinded Natsu. The Dragon Slayer pawed at his eyes, the sand burned every feature on his face. Natsu couldn't see anything, but he could sense Nightfire drifting over him.

"Good job Scorpio, now Natsu can't see anything or smell Nightfire," Lucy cheered. The giant man grinned at his master, he thought destroying Natsu's senses would give them a better chance at defeating him.

"Hey not fair, now I can't see anything," Natsu whined. Suddenly Nightfire started charging up an attack, as a blue sphere appeared in her hands. Nightfire opened her hands like she were catching a ball at close range, and a giant beam of bright blue energy shot down on Natsu ripping through the wool.

Natsu screamed as his body was swallowed by the light, his broken body fell towards the dark hole under the wool, as Nightfire landed by the edge of the hole. Nightfire giggled as Natsu's body disappeared, she could hear his cries of protest as he fell.

"Well I guess that means you all win," Mavis giggled from on top of a rock overlooking the other room. Nightfire grinned, but her smile slowly faded when she saw bright flames coming from deep within the massive hole.

"Not so fast, I am not done fighting just yet!"

Nightfire rolled her eyes as Natsu came flying out of the hole, his flames gave him a boost as he landed back on the wool eyeing his opponent. Nightfire's tail swished as Natsu's fist burned brightly with flames.

Natsu was surprised when something kicked him, his body flew towards Nightfire as the demon thrust her palm in his chest, knocking the air out of him. Capricorn stood behind Natsu with his arms crossed, he had successfully landed a sneak attack after Lucy told him to.

Nightfire charged towards Natsu, the Dragon Slayer had hardly any time to dodge as her fangs snapped where his head used to be. Natsu knew Nightfire was trying to paralyze him, if she bit him the battle was as good as over.

"Fire Dragon's Roar," Natsu cried. Nightfire created a barrier around her, as the flames split in half avoiding her body. Nightfire blew Natsu back with a powerful gust from her wings, Capricorn put Natsu in a headlock as Nightfire started punching him in the gut.

Natsu broke out of the hold by swinging his foot upwards, catching Nightfire in the jaw and making her fly back. Capricorn was then punched in the face by Natsu's flaming fist, Nightfire growled as she touched her jaw.

"You've done it now Natsu," Nightfire said. Suddenly shadows consumed Nightfire and started to get thicker as shadows covered every inch of her body. Nightfire's head started to form into a thick plated helmet, her arms were also covered in armor made of shadows.

Long spikes rose from her shoulder blades, her breastplate was covered by a thick shadow that seemed to rival Erza's purgatory armor. A long ripped cloth hung loosely from Nightfire's abdomen, along with a ripped cloth in a cape-like fashion flowing behind her. Her horns melted into her helmet, and they curled upwards like a Viking's helmet.

Several skulls were etched in the armor, as spikes covered most of her body. Nightfire's red eyes gleamed from under the helmet, as a shield appeared in her hand. The shield was deadly, it had two long blades running down the middle and large spikes poking out of the sides. The shield was very jagged, and looked like it was made more for attacking than defending.

Nightfire stood firmly as Natsu tried to spew fire at the armored demon, the flames covered Nightfire, and Natsu was surprised to see she didn't move. Nightfire put up her shield, as the flames took over the space around her, but she didn't feel the heat at all.

Natsu swallowed hard when the armored demon didn't seem fazed at all, Nightfire threw her shield at Natsu. It hit him squarely in the face, forcing him to take a few steps back as the hit stunned him. Nightfire caught the shield and jumped into the air, slamming the shield into Natsu's head making him fall face first into the wool.

Natsu's head was spinning, he saw two Nightfires standing in front of him. The demon dragged Natsu by his scarf, as she threw him against the wall. Capricorn stood next to Nightfire as Natsu twitched, the blows he received had scrambled his brain.

Natsu shook his head clear, before ramming his flaming body into Capricorn, the goat was immediately defeated, as his shades shattered and his smoking body fell onto the ground. Natsu panted as the goat's gate closed, and Lucy brought out another key.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" Lucy said. A bright light appeared but instead of Scorpio, Virgo appeared with a goofy grin on her face.

"Scorpio thought you wouldn't need him again, so he went on a date in the celestial world, if you would like I can help you instead," Virgo said. Lucy slapped her forehead, she needed Scorpio to blind Natsu again, and Virgo couldn't dig in the wool that was supporting everyone's weight.

"Virgo thanks for coming but I don't think you can help very much," Lucy said. Virgo pouted as she started dancing, Lucy cocked her head in confusion, "Virgo what are you doing?"

"I am dancing to raise your spirit," Virgo replied. Lucy slapped her forehead once again, as Virgo continued dancing. The dancing maid distracted Nightfire for a second, as Natsu snuck up behind her and tried kicking her with his flaming foot.

Natsu cried out in pain as his foot crumbled against Nightfire's armor, Natsu felt tears on pain flowing down his cheeks as he cradled his injured foot. Nightfire spun around and slammed her shield into Natsu, the blades cut into his skin as he cried out in pain.

Lucy was running out of magic power, and she couldn't summon another spirit without collapsing. Lucy took out her whip as she bounced on the wool trying to get to Nightfire, the demon smiled at her partner as she held her whip proudly.

"Let's finish this Nightfire," Lucy said. The demon nodded as Natsu got back up, he didn't want to hurt Lucy so he would just ignore her for now and focus on attacking Nightfire, since she seemed capable of taking hits.

Natsu threw a punch at Nightfire, but the demon stopped his attack with her right hand. Nightfire easily rammed her shield into Natsu's arm, nearly breaking it, Natsu stumbled back holding his injured arm, but Lucy trapped his feet with her whip making him lose his balance.

Nightfire delivered a roundhouse kick, making Natsu fall on his back. He was running out of magic power, he needed to end this battle and quick. Natsu jumped back up and sucked air into his lungs before a vortex of fire charged at Nightfire.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Nightfire stuck her hand out, as the fire stopped and levitated in the air for a second. Suddenly the fire turned around and attacked Natsu, the Dragon Slayer was surprised as his body was engulfed by the flames. Natsu panted heavily as his clothes hung in ribbons, Nightfire yawned from under her helmet, and she was getting quite bored.

Lucy tried to whip Natsu, but he grabbed her weapon and ripped it out of her hands. Lucy pouted as Natsu threw the whip away from her and grinned at his opponents knowing one of them was defenseless.

Nightfire knew Natsu was going to collapse at any second, so she decided to finish the battle right now. Nightfire bounced on the wool before shooting up into the air and opening her wings.

Suddenly dimensional portals opened up all around them, Natsu was having trouble keeping up with them all, as giant chunks of rock came raining down on Natsu. The Dragon Slayer dodged one, it was extremely hot like molten lava, it ate through the wool as it crumbled down towards the rushing water hundreds of feet down.

Natsu couldn't dodge them all, as a boulder slammed into him breaking into a million pieces. Natsu wobbled as his head spun, he couldn't lock onto any of his targets, Natsu felt like he was going to collapse at any second, his heart was beating extremely fast as time seemed to move slow.

"Now is your chance Lucy, end this battle," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head before running towards Natsu as fast as she could.

"LUCY KICK," Lucy screamed. Her foot knocked Natsu in the jaw, Nightfire flinched, she heard that collision and it sounded like it hurt. Natsu moaned as he collapsed on the wool, white eyed.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, she had actually knocked out Natsu. Lucy turned towards the grinning demon that drifted down to meet Lucy who was in complete shock.

Mavis clapped from her safe seat on the boulder, Nightfire grabbed Lucy and flew towards Mavis who was still clapping. Nightfire gently put down Lucy before folding her wings back and taking deep breaths. Nightfire's armor disappeared leaving her in her usual black hoodie and tight skinny jeans.

Nightfire didn't want to have her normal battle armor on since she didn't think they would be fighting for a while.

"Congratulations, you finished with seventy points and you are in first place," Mavis said with a smile. Lucy gave Nightfire a high-five, the demon cheered along with Lucy as Mavis led them out of the cave through a secret passageway.

Nightfire had to admit, Natsu was persistent and he was the biggest challenge she had faced in this world. Nightfire stuck her hands in her kangaroo pocket, and kept walking along with Mavis until they reached camp.

Erza was up finally, but she seemed a little depressed as she stirred her soup with her spoon.

"Alright everyone, let's see the results, Gray and Juvia have ten points for defeating Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Happy have ten points for also defeating Gajeel and Levy, and Nightfire and Lucy have an astonishing seventy points," Makarov said.

Nightfire nodded her head as everyone looked at them with wide eyes, Mavis sat on the edge of a table swinging her feet as she looked at everyone.

"The three moving on will be Natsu's team, Gray's team, and Lucy's team, better luck next time everyone, but at least you get to watch the other teams suffer," Makarov said. Nightfire gulped, she was told that the last trial would be the most brutal, Lucy seemed to be scared as well.

"The next trial was picked by Erza herself, so you can expect that it will be pretty brutal," Mira giggled. Mavis seemed a little intimidated, as Erza slammed her fist into the table making everyone jump.

"I am feeling especially angry right now, I will not go easy on any of you," Erza said. Gray backed away from Erza as Juvia chewed her fingernails nervously, Erza scowled at the group before leaning her head on her hand.

Everyone had no idea how brutal the next trial truly was, it would be embarrassing and humiliating in every way, and the people on the island truly did not know the meaning of humiliation, not yet anyway.


	25. Last Trial

**Alright since a few of you are confused, I will try and explain the best I can. Lucy has not forgotten about gaining strength, she will be training a lot in later chapters. Don't worry TsukiChanChan Lucy will not become a celestial demon slayer, she will become stronger through her celestial magic. Also Lucy can use her aura, but she needs Nightfire's power to go into angel god mode. Thank you, if you have any other questions feel free to ask!**

Chapter 25

The last of the remaining groups looked eagerly through the clearing, the last groups were Natsu and Happy, Lucy and Nightfire and Gray and Juvia. The teams glared at each other, to let everyone know they weren't going to give up no matter how brutal the next trial was.

Lucy couldn't believe she made it to the final round, Nightfire seemed to be relaxed as she strolled through the forest, watching as Erza led the group towards the clearing. Cana and Freed seemed to be giggling about something, while Nightfire growled at Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy seemed pretty down that they were defeated, and Bickslow and Lisanna teased Evergreen and Elfman for being a little too close.

Wendy and Romeo didn't defeat any opponents so they were strolling with the group casually, they seemed to take to loss pretty easy. Erza made the groups that were defeated sit on benches, while the remaining groups in the trial made their way up to a stage marked off for each of the groups.

Natsu and Happy sulked their way towards their marked off section, while Lucy and Nightfire curiously went into their section that was decorated colorfully with their names on the front. A microphone sat on a desk, as two chairs sat on the stage, Nightfire sat in one, while Lucy sat in the other.

"This looks like a game show," Nightfire whispered to Lucy. The celestial wizard nodded towards her demon friend, and they both watched as Erza, Mira, Laxus and Makarov sit at a long desk with microphones in front of each of them. Erza had a devious look in her eye, as she put on some glasses and tapped cards on the side of the desk.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other nervously as Mira tapped her microphone and smiled at the remaining groups. Mavis strolled lightly towards a chair and sat in it, while Erza slid her some cards and they both went through them and giggled.

"Alright everyone, this is a little game Erza invented, she is in a very bad mood today, so I hope everyone can forgive her for what is about to happen," Mira said. The sweet mage smiled at everyone, before talking again, "The rules are pretty simple, you get three lives and you just need to answer the questions honestly."

"The questions will be embarrassing and exposing, some of them will also make you do actions, if you fail to answer or do an action, you will get shocked by Laxus and lose a life," Erza growled. The group swallowed hard, Lucy wanted to hide behind someone, she didn't want to answer embarrassing questions.

"Lose all three lives and you lose, game over, and you are out of the trial," Laxus said. Nightfire scratched her head, what on earth was the point of this anyway? The S-Class trials were supposed to be brutal, not some stupid game show.

"Mavis put a spell around this area that will expose you if you lie, but if you really can't answer the question or do an action, you can pass it to someone else and they will have to complete it," Mira said. Erza growled, before she slammed her hand on the table making everyone jump.

"If you pass a question or an action you will suffer the punishment of losing twenty points, each question you answer correctly you will gain five points, every action is worth ten points, first one to thirty points wins the game," Erza said. Nightfire rolled her eyes, she wanted to fight someone, not play a dumb game Erza invented.

"Okay what is the point of this, I don't think this is really necessary," Nightfire said. Erza's brow furrowed as she growled at Nightfire, the demon frowned when she saw Erza's scowl, she didn't want to anger the requip mage.

"I spent a long time on this game, you are going to play it if you like it or not," Erza roared. Nightfire rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, Nightfire was an open book, and Fairytail didn't know anything about her anyways so the questions couldn't be that serious.

"Alright we will go from Natsu all the way down to Lucy, and that will be the order we will ask questions in, let's begin," Mira said. The friendly mage sat down while the S-Class mages started discussing what question they should ask first, Erza gave Laxus a card and the guy actually seemed a little embarrassed by what was on the card.

"Alright Natsu, this question was written by Cana, if you were to choose one person from the guild that you wanted to see naked who would it be?" Laxus said. The S-Class mage tried to hold in a laugh, Cana was a savage chick, and everyone knew she could think of crazy things.

"We are so screwed," Lucy sobbed. Nightfire was too busy laughing at Natsu to really care that Lucy was freaking out. Natsu rubbed his head awkwardly as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"No one, I am not in that kind of stuff."

Suddenly a red haze floated around Natsu's head, and a powerful thunderbolt rained down on Natsu shocking him. Nightfire and Lucy's mouth dropped open, that shock looked painful. Natsu recovered from the shock, as he coughed up smoke from his mouth.

"That was a lie, you lost a life," Laxus laughed. Nightfire couldn't hold it in anymore, and she fell out of her chair trying to contain her laughter. Lucy was curious, if Natsu lied, did he truly want to see someone naked? Lucy wondered who it could possibly be.

"This is going to be a piece of cake, I have nothing to hide," Nightfire snorted. Lucy buried her face in her hands, she didn't want to answer any questions, and hopefully they didn't ask her to.

"Alright Gray, this question was written by Juvia, and we couldn't resist not using it, are you in love with her?" Mira asked. Gray's mouth dropped open, Juvia started bouncing in her seat, he couldn't lie, or he would risk getting shocked and losing a life.

"Savage," Nightfire whispered to Lucy. The blond haired girl nodded, poor Gray, he had to have a battle of the heart right in front of everyone.

"I-I am going to pass the question to Lucy and Nightfire," Gray said. Juvia screamed, she was clearly upset that he wasn't going to answer the question, but Gray seemed happy that the pressure was lifted. Nightfire took the microphone and stuck her tongue at Gray, he now had negative twenty points, good luck getting out of that one.

"The answer is no, I am not in love with Juvia," Nightfire said. Nothing seemed to happen indicating that Nightfire was telling the truth, Lucy gave Nightfire a high five, they had just earned five points.

"Alright good job Nightfire, next question was written by Evergreen, what was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you," Mira said. Nightfire stood up almost instantly when she saw that her partner did not want to answer the question.

"Okay so when I was with my friends, I drank too much and got into a fight with a girl and ripped off all of her clothes and ran around the village completely naked, it was in the newspaper the next day, and that's why I don't drink, true story."

Cana stood up and smiled, "Hey that's like a story I had when I drank too much."

Nightfire gave Cana a thumbs up and sat back down, Nightfire was telling the truth, Evergreen snorted, Nightfire was an idiot in her opinion, but she was satisfied with her answer.

Nightfire and Lucy now had ten points, they seemed to be on a roll, and poor Gray was still recovering from his loss. Erza held a card as she stared at Natsu, the requip mage had a curious look in her eyes as Natsu gulped.

"Happy this question is for you, this card was written by Laki, what is the weirdest thing you have done while you were alone?"

Natsu took a deep breath, he was glad that he wouldn't have to answer another question. Happy rubbed his head as he thought, Happy has done several weird things when he was alone, but there was only one he could think of that was the worst.

"I sometimes sneak into Lucy's apartment to grab some of her underwear, and then I sell it to weird men on the street so I can buy fish with the money," Happy giggled. Lucy was mortified, that's why her underwear was disappearing, how long has Happy been doing that exactly?

"You are so dead Happy," Lucy said. Happy covered his face as Erza nodded in satisfaction, Erza sat back down as Makarov got a card from the deck and looked at Gray's team.

"Juvia, this question was written by Lisanna, what's your go-to move for gaining attention from the opposite sex?"

Juvia looked at Gray and smiled, she seemed to have already planned everything out. Juvia tapped on the microphone before speaking into it.

"Juvia doesn't need to gain attention from the opposite sex, she has Gray-sama, and she doesn't need anyone else."

The guild nodded their heads, they were expecting that kind of answer from Juvia. The water mage seemed satisfied as she clung onto Gray's arm, Gray still seemed a little down, probably because they were still in the negatives.

Mavis seemed to want to join the fun as she swiped a card from the deck and stood in front of a bored Nightfire and a scared Lucy. Mavis read the card and giggled, before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Lucy this question is for you, it was written by Levy, what was the naughtiest thing you have read and did you enjoy it," Mavis said. Lucy blushed hard as she sank into her chair, she has read a lot of romantic novels, and she usually read the naughty parts, even though she would freak out if anyone saw her.

"Sorry Lucy, didn't know you would get the question," Levy yelled. Nightfire leaned her elbow on the table as she stared intensely at her partner while grinning. Lucy sat there for a few seconds, before finally gathering enough strength to answer the question.

"I-I read a book one time that had extremely explicit scenes," Lucy swallowed hard. Lucy looked towards the crowd that was snickering and judging her, before she continued, "I-I enjoyed it."

Lucy buried her face in her hands, it's not like she enjoyed the "romantic" scenes, she just liked the plot, and how much the characters loved each other. Lucy was telling the truth, and soon Mavis sat back down and awaited the next embarrassing question.

Lucy couldn't believe Nightfire was so calm about everything, Lucy's cheeks felt like they were on fire. Nightfire yawned, when were they going to get to her question? Her question was brutal and would expose the person so bad they would be so embarrassed.

Soon enough the embarrassment lifted off of Lucy, and the next question was directed at Natsu. Laxus stood up and grinned at Natsu, who was already getting nervous, but he knew he could handle it.

"This is an action card, Natsu if you complete it you get ten points, but I picked it specifically for you, and it is going to be a challenge." Laxus grinned again before reading the card out loud, "Natsu must ride the rapids without getting sick."

Natsu felt his stomach tie in knots, he groaned, he really didn't want to do what the card said, but he also wanted to win the S-Class trials. The task was nearly impossible, but he was going to do the best he could.

Soon enough everyone gathered near a rushing river, Laxus kicked a wooden raft out into the water, as Natsu boarded it. Within a few seconds Natsu threw up, Nightfire laughed, the challenge was over before it even began.

Laxus jumped in the water and pulled the raft back to shore, as Natsu drifted on the raft completely helpless. Nightfire picked Natsu up off the raft, while flapping her wings to help Natsu on his feet, but he just slumped on Nightfire, making her growl with frustration.

Natsu had one life left, if he didn't answer another question correct, or do a task without failing he was out. Nightfire dragged Natsu towards his section before throwing his limp body on a chair.

Nightfire went to her section before putting her feet on the desk and leaning her chair back. Everyone settled back into their original seats, and next up was Gray and Juvia, they both squirmed nervously as Erza swiped a card and smiled.

"This one was written by Wendy, either Juvia or Gray can answer this question, if you woke one day as the opposite gender, what is the first thing you would do?"

Gray let out a long breath, finally a question that wasn't humiliating, well, it was in some ways. Gray decided to answer the question as he stood up and eyed the audience.

"I would check to see if I still had ice magic, I refuse to be a girl without ice magic," Gray said. Nightfire rolled her eyes, that was such a lame answer, if only someone would just pull her card, then everything would be interesting again.

Erza sat back down as Wendy giggled at Gray's answer, Mavis was about to grab a card for Lucy's group, but Mira shook her head and grabbed a card from the bottom of the deck. Nightfire's eyebrow rose, what was so important about the card at the bottom of the deck?

Mira handed the card to Erza as they both giggled and nodded at each other, Lucy was already embarrassed, she wondered what torturous question they had in their hands. Erza read the card again and her face started turning red, Erza cleared her throat and tried to ask the question without laughing.

"This card was picked because we were getting bored, it was written by Nightfire and both of you have to answer it, who is your crush and what naughty things would you do to them if you could?"

Nightfire choked on her spit, Erza smiled, not so confident now huh Nightfire? Mira had the idea to use Nightfire's own card against her, and it seemed like a very good idea, the demon was pounding on her chest to stop herself form choking. Lucy's face was extremely red, there was no way in HELL she would expect Nightfire to answer that question, or her.

"This is an outrage you can't use my own card against me!" Nightfire said. Erza rolled her eyes, it was her game she could do whatever she wanted, the whole reason behind this trial was to get the groups to get over their fears.

"It's my game, I can do whatever I want," Erza said. Nightfire roared as she slammed her fist into the table, snapping it in half, while she kicked her chair out of the way and screamed, throwing a temper tantrum.

"I hate you ALL," Nightfire screamed. Lucy hid her face in her hands, she couldn't admit who her crush was, she would rather die.

"How does it feel to be exposed Nightfire, you should have given me that tape with me and Jellal on it," Erza hissed. Nightfire growled as she picked up her chair and sat down in it, staring at the broken splinters of the table that used to be intact.

"We aren't answering this, just let us lose a life."

"Nightfire we need our lives though!"

"WE ARE NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION, DAMN IT!"

A thunderbolt rained down on Nightfire and Lucy, the pain was excruciating and they had now lost a life. Nightfire seemed to be taking the pain well, she just sat there scowling at Erza, but the requip mage just smiled back at Nightfire, she deserved every inch of humiliation she was feeling.

Nightfire had written two more questions for the trial, she prayed that they wouldn't use them on her again. Lucy felt sick to her stomach, from both the embarrassment and the thunderbolt that shocked her.

The audience seemed a little disappointed that Nightfire and Lucy chose to lose a life over the question, they must be hiding something. Cana took a sip of her alcohol that she brought with her, even though she lost the S-Class trials, this whole thing was pretty darn entertaining.

Makarov took a question card before clearing his throat and looking at Natsu, the Dragon Slayer was still recovering from his motion sickness so he decided to ask his partner instead.

"This question was written by Romeo, Happy what was the weirdest dream you have ever had?"

Happy seemed to not be bothered by this question at all, he talked about how he had a dream about riding a humongous fish before eating it. The audience grew quite bored of his story and soon Makarov sat back down and Mira quickly asked Gray the next question.

"Gray this question is for you, it was written by me, in your opinion who is the sexiest person in the guild?"

Gray opened his mouth to say something, but Juvia stopped him by breathing heavily and staring at him intensely. Juvia wouldn't allow Gray to say any other girl was prettier than her, and the entire audience was on the edge of their seats wondering what Gray would say.

"U-Um, I guess Juvia would be?"

A thunderbolt rained down on Gray after a red haze drifted above his head, he lied.

Juvia was crying a river as the entire group laughed, Nightfire wasn't laughing though, she was still extremely upset over what Erza and Mira pulled on her. Even though she didn't answer the question they still lost a life, and she was sure they had even more embarrassing things up their sleeves.

Nightfire groaned as Mira smiled at her, Mavis grabbed a card from another deck, and smiled as she read it. Mavis knew about Nightfire's weakness, she also knew that Nightfire needed a challenge, since they were ahead.

"Nightfire this is an action card, complete it and you get ten points, there is a flag in the middle of a pond, you have to swim and get it," Mavis said. Nightfire screamed in frustration as she tore her hair out, the guild was extremely confused, it seemed like an easy task to them.

"Nightfire you have to do this, you can do it," Lucy said. Nightfire wanted to cry, she hated water, and she didn't think she could do it. Nightfire bit her lip as the group headed towards a pond, and soon enough she could see a flag poking out of the water.

It was just a few meters away, but it looked like miles and miles away to Nightfire. The guild stared at Nightfire as she approached the pond, she saw gross looking creatures slither in and out of the pond, Nightfire covered her mouth, she was going to puke.

"What's the big idea Nightfire, it's not that hard of a challenge," Gajeel yelled. Nightfire ignored him as she stared at the endless sea of death before her, she knew it was just a pond, but it was disgusting and it was WATER.

Nightfire dipped her toe in the water, "Oh my GOD it's so WET and COLD!" The demon flinched as she submerged her entire foot in the water "I hate everything about this stupid trial!"

The guild was laughing as Lucy bit her lip nervously, was Nightfire able to defeat her fear? Mavis cheered Nightfire on, as the demon sank her entire body in the water with a scream of pure fear.

"SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED ME!"

Nightfire screamed as she charged at the flag, something touched her again, the mud at the bottom was squishy and cold, and she felt like she was walking on human guts. Nightfire felt tears of fear streaming down her face, she grabbed the flag and walked back, no way in hell she was putting anymore of her body in this pond.

Lucy cheered as Nightfire got out of the pond, Mavis didn't see Nightfire really swim, but she got the flag and that was enough for her.

"Team Lucy has twenty five points, five more and they win, step up your game guys," Erza said. Nightfire screamed as leeches were decorated all over her body, she lit herself on fire and burned them all off, before she stormed back towards camp and sat in her chair unhappily.

Lucy sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder, Nightfire hid her face in her hands, she was cold, wet, and humiliated, now everyone knew her fear of water. Erza seemed extremely pleased, she knew Nightfire's weakness now, and she could threaten Nightfire with water until she coughed up that tape of her and Jellal.

Mira stood up and looked at Natsu, the next question was written by Makarov, and she knew Natsu had to answer it correctly or he would lose the game.

"Natsu this question was written by Makarov, have you ever tried on women's clothing before?"

Natsu didn't see what the big deal about that question was, and he would answer it honestly.

"Of course, who hasn't," Natsu said. Gajeel smacked his forehead, Natsu was just as clueless as ever, even Gray was shaking his head in shame. "What, you all are acting as if that isn't normal."

"Moving on this question was written by Freed, Gray and Juvia one of you will be answering this question, what is your deepest desire," Erza said. Juvia immediately jumped up with sparkles in her eyes, everyone groaned, they knew exactly where this was going.

"Juvia's deepest desire is to marry Gray-sama and have several children with him, and move into a big house and_"

"Yeah we get it, you win, five points for you," Laxus said. Juvia pouted as she sat back down disappointed that she couldn't finish her fantasy.

"Nightfire and Lucy, if you answer this question right you will win five points and complete the final challenge, are you ready?" Mavis asked. Lucy squeezed her hands together tightly, this was it, if they answered this question right she was an S-Class mage.

Mavis was handed a card by Erza, the first guild master read over it and swallowed hard. Erza laughed in her seat as she crossed her arms, Nightfire wouldn't want to answer this question, and she already knew she would pass.

"This question is for Nightfire and Lucy, it was written by Jason from Sorcerer Weekly, your answer will be recorded and put in a magazine, so be careful with what you say," Mavis said. Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she was so nervous, if the question was embarrassing everyone in Earth Land would be reading it by tomorrow.

"Lucy and Nightfire are you two currently virgins?"

Nightfire smiled, she knew exactly what to say, all of her revenge could be served right here and now, and Erza and Mira couldn't stop her words from going in the magazine for everyone to read.

"Of course, I am not a skank like Erza," Nightfire said. Erza's mouth dropped open, did Nightfire just call her a skank? That cannot go in the magazine, Erza wouldn't allow her reputation to be ruined by Nightfire!

"Alright, that answer was recorded, sorry Erza."

"NO, I refuse for Jason to have that in his magazine!"

"Sorry Erza, her words are what gets put in Sorcerer Weekly, I guess your plan backfired."

"UGH!"

Lucy looked around, she wasn't ashamed to answer this question, she just didn't want it all over Sorcerer Weekly.

"Yes I am a virgin," Lucy said. Suddenly a light appeared over her head with the number thirty written over it. Everyone got up and clapped, they had finished the S-Class trial and the torture was finally over.

"We did it Lucy, we won!" Nightfire said. Lucy hugged her partner as Makarov walked over to the both of them and gave them a wide smile.

"It's always a proud day as a guild master to see my children grow up right in front of my eyes, congratulations both Nightfire and Lucy for passing the trial, you earned this praise," Makarov said. Nightfire let loose a powerful blast of fire from her mouth to celebrate, as Mira and Erza came up to the both of them and gave them both a giant hug.

Natsu was happy for Lucy, but he was also a little bit sad, what would happen to their team? Happy came over and pressed his head against Natsu's chest, noticing he was starting to let his face melt into a frown.

"No way Lucy beat us in the S-Class trial," Gajeel yelled. Levy patted his back, they both tried their hardest, but it just wasn't their year.

Nightfire watched as Mira and everyone else surrounded them, time seemed to move slow as she looked up into the sky. The day seemed to be happy and full of laughs, but Nightfire had a feeling that it wouldn't last very much longer.


	26. Cana's Mistake

**Yay, Lucy and Nightfire are both S-Class mages! Nightfire sensed something last chapter though, will the good times last? Nah, you all know me better than that, I like to mess with their heads mwhahaha *cough* okay anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter, I decided to have a little fun with the celebration, and Nightfire is going to have some fun hehehe.**

Chapter 26

The guild went back the their guild hall, and threw a huge party for the new S-Class mages. Nightfire complained the entire boat ride about being sea sick, and Lucy had to distract her the entire time. When they got back, Mira had already notified the guild on who won, and a gigantic party awaited them when everyone returned safely.

"Welcome back!" the guild yelled. Nightfire greeted them by throwing up on the floor, Lucy patted her back as Nightfire sat on a chair. Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus decided to join the party, along with Lamia Scale, and they all smiled at everyone as they walked into the giant party taking place.

"So Gray, you still aren't an S-Class wizard, such a shame," Lyon said. Nightfire perked up when she heard his voice, he seemed familiar, where on earth did she meet him, oh wait, she remembered.

"You want to say that again Lyon, I'll take you on right here," Gray said. Lyon bat his hand at Gray before taking a sip from his drink. Juvia tried to hide from Lyon, but the ice mage spotted her and decided to talk to her.

"Juvia you are looking as gorgeous as ever, I still don't understand why you waste your time with Gray," Lyon said. Juvia was blushing as he took her hand, Nightfire decided she wanted to join the party now that her sea sickness was a little better, and at least she was doing better than Natsu, who was still recovering in a chair.

"Hey I know you," Nightfire said. Lyon turned with a confused look on his face, as Nightfire approached him. Lyon extended his hand to the demon, he has heard of the new Fairytail member that recently joined the guild, but he has never met her before.

"I don't think we have met, my name is Lyon," He said. Nightfire smirked, she could sense his magic power, and she knew exactly who he was.

"Yeah we have, I stole your soul, it was tasty too," Nightfire giggled. Lyon scratched his head, before the memory of him losing a battle in a cave came back to him. The new guild member named Nightfire couldn't be the same demon he met in the cave, the other demon was so scary and never talked.

"Yeah she's sorry about that, right Nightfire?" Lucy said. Nightfire wasn't really sorry, but when she felt Lucy's elbow jab her in the ribs she quickly nodded her head and grinned sheepishly.

Lyon didn't hold a grudge against the demon, she seemed like a nice person. Lyon shrugged, if Nightfire wasn't hurting anyone anymore he didn't have a problem with her.

"What a lovely perfume, it is something I have never come across before," a short and stout man with a rectangular face said. Nightfire almost hit the man over the head when he started sniffing her side, Nightfire got the creeps from this guy.

"May I ask why you are sniffing me," Nightfire said. The man did a pose while flirtatiously batting his eyelids, Nightfire literally thought she was hallucinating when she saw sparkles coming off of this guy.

"My darling flower, my name is Ichiya, I am just a very handsome man that is addicted to your perfume," Ichiya said. Nightfire sensed fear, and she was shocked to see a shaking Erza Scarlet hiding in the corner of the guild hall.

Nightfire grinned, time to play with Erza Scarlet, "Hey Erza, don't be a stranger come on over here and say hi."

Ichiya grinned at Erza as the requip mage hung her head in defeat knowing she was caught, Erza sulked over as Ichiya did a pose.

"My honey, your perfume is still as intoxicating as the last time we met," Ichiya said. Erza was shaking as he got extremely close to her body and took a giant whiff of her scent. Nightfire tried to hide her laugh as Erza bit her lip trying not to be rude towards her guest. Ichiya started going down lower, and Erza snapped, punching him hard in the cheek.

"You stay far away from me!"

"Maaaaaaan!"

Nightfire watched as a flustered Erza stormed off, who knew Erza was so desired these days? The demon decided to slip out of the party, and get some fresh air, Nightfire yawned as she walked behind the guild hall and stepped on the grass.

Nightfire felt the grass between her toes as she sat down and looked at the moon, the power she felt at night, it was all she could do not to run around and go wild. Nightfire felt a presence behind her, and she slowly turned to see Cana approaching her with two bottles in her hand.

"Hey, I bought you special drinks since you don't like the heavy stuff, don't worry its nonalcoholic," Cana said. The card mage tossed Nightfire a bottle, the demon was curious of the substance, she didn't want to drink it, but she felt bad that Cana went out of her way to buy her a drink that was nonalcoholic. Nightfire opened the bottle and drank some of the liquid, it was pretty good.

"Thanks Cana, you are a real friend," Nightfire said. Cana smiled as she popped open her lid and started chugging the bottle down.

"You don't want what I have, it's the hardest type of alcohol around, it will get you drunk in minutes," Cana laughed. Nightfire smiled at Cana before taking another sip of her nonalcoholic drink.

Both of them sat outside for a while, before Cana suggested they go back inside and party, after all it was to celebrate the two new S-Class mages. Nightfire went back into the guild hall, as several people from Magnolia went in to join the party.

Lucy was talking to Yukino, they were both discussing how much they have grown since the last time they met. Yukino was proud of the celestial mage in front of her, and she was sure her spirits were proud of her too.

"So Mira, I haven't seen you on any magazines lately," Mira's rival named Jenny said. Mira smiled sweetly at her rival, Jenny never stopped talking about modeling opportunities, Mira didn't know when she would just take it easy for once.

"Yeah I decided to take a break for a while, sometimes it's good to just take it easy for a few months," Mira replied. Jenny rolled her eyes, perhaps Mira was just getting too tired of modeling, or she just gave up knowing Jenny was hotter than her.

Bacchus could be seen hanging out with Cana near the bar, Bacchus was drinking heavily as Cana tapped her finger on the bar angrily.

"I don't understand why I'm not drunk yet, this stuff is supposed to be the strongest drink in all of Fiore," Cana whined. Bacchus laughed as he looked at his sad friend, he swiped the bottle from her hand and examined it.

"Let me see, well that explains it, why the hell are you drinking something nonalcoholic?"

Cana cocked her head to the side and took the bottle back from Bacchus, she looked at the label and saw the words "nonalcoholic" on the front. Cana gasped, if she had the nonalcoholic bottle, then that meant…

"Crap, I need to find Nightfire and fast," Cana said. The card mage pushed through the crowed trying to find the demon, who was probably passed out somewhere. Cana then spotted Nightfire staring at a wall, Lucy was trying to tug her away from it, but her fists were blazing and her tail was twitching angrily.

"Come on Nightfire, why on earth are you acting like this," Lucy said. The demon's fangs were bared at the wall, and Lucy was afraid she was going to kill someone. Cana snuck up behind Nightfire and placed a hand on her shoulder, the demon didn't move as she kept glaring at the wall.

"Hey Nightfire, I sort of mixed up our drinks," Cana said. The demon whipped around to face Cana, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy.

"This dumb wall was trying to start something with me, it's because of these damn walls that I can't fly around in here!"

Cana blinked, so Nightfire was going to start a fight with the wall? Lucy screamed as Nightfire turned back around and smashed her fist in the wall. Nightfire for some strange reason actually missed the wall and landed on her face.

"What is wrong with Nightfire," Lucy asked Cana. The card mage rubbed the back of her head awkwardly while staring at the groaning demon.

"I may have accidently given Nightfire the strongest alcohol around here," Cana said. Lucy gulped, there was a reason Nightfire didn't drink, and she just hoped Nightfire didn't act crazy.

When Lucy looked over towards Nightfire, the demon was gone, Cana shook her head, for a drunk girl she sure could move fast.

"This is your fault Cana so we need to look after Nightfire," Lucy said. Cana bowed her head, she tried her hardest, but she still screwed up.

Nightfire stumbled over to Gray and Juvia, she was feeling quite infuriated with everything around her. First the wall challenged her, and now the world was taunting her with young love, she was going to make them pay for ruining her night.

"Listen here Juvia," Nightfire slurred. Juvia perked up when she saw her friend, but Nightfire didn't look so good. Gray watched as Nightfire had trouble standing, was Nightfire drunk?

"Hello Nightfire, Juvia is happy to see you," Juvia said. Nightfire scowled at the couple, just who do they think they are, running around loving on each other when she was single. Nightfire had a crush too, but she couldn't get him unlike stupid Juvia.

"Listen here you stupid lovebirds, Gray won't ever love you Juvia, he keeps rejecting you like everyday, he must love someone else," Nightfire laughed. Juvia was open mouthed, what was wrong with Nightfire? Juvia could see tears forming in Nightfire's eyes, but her vision was blurry with her own tears.

"Gray-sama is this true," Juvia sobbed. Cana and Lucy caught up to Nightfire, but the damage was already done. Juvia was sobbing, as Gray tried desperately to calm Juvia down.

"Yeah show the world how much of a bastard you really are, stupid love, I deserve someone too!" Nightfire sobbed. Cana and Lucy watched as Nightfire fell to the floor and curled into a ball, Cana and Lucy bent down trying to calm down the sobbing demon.

"Nightfire you aren't doing so well, perhaps we should leave the party," Lucy said. Nightfire was having trouble breathing, the demon wrapped her wings around her body and hid her face, while she held onto her tail tightly.

"I-I feel fine, I just hate seeing everyone in love, like Bacchus and Cana, and Lucy and Natsu, don't try to hide it I see your dreams," Nightfire sobbed. Lucy started blushing furiously, Nightfire had invaded her privacy like that?

"You know that is NOT true," Cana yelled. Lucy was blushing too much to deny it, Nightfire laughed for a second before starting to cry again. Cana took out a tissue from her pocket, but Nightfire just swatted it away.

"Hey Nightfire just tell us what's wrong, we will listen," Lucy said. The demon looked at her and it looked like her wings relaxed. Nightfire was feeling rather bold, she could tell them what was wrong, better yet why not tell EVERYONE what was wrong, yeah that's it.

Suddenly Nightfire's body sank into the ground, Cana tried to stop Nightfire from doing something crazy but she couldn't catch her. Nightfire reappeared suddenly on a stage, holding a microphone and wobbling a lot.

"Hey everyone pay attention, I am about to tell my biggest secret, so shut up and listen," Nightfire said. The guild and everyone else perked up, lights appeared over Nightfire and the demon looked through the crowd. Cana and Lucy started to rush towards the stage, they had to stop Nightfire, or the demon would never forgive them.

"What secret, so cooooool," Jason said. The people gathered in the guild hall were silent as Nightfire got ready to reveal her secret not knowing what she was doing.

"So I had a friend and he was like super cute and all, we were rivals for like the longest time, I hated him for a while and then I actually fell in love with him, but the great thing is he was actually working for a crime organization and he BETRAYED me isn't that HALLARIOUS!"

Lucy and Cana appeared on the stage as Nightfire fell to her knees and started crying, the guild didn't know what to do, Nightfire was being picked up by Cana and Lucy, as tears streamed down her face. Nightfire was carefully taken off the stage, but not before she finished her story.

"I was BETRAYED by the one man I loved, and I was tortured for a long time and I never heard from him again, isn't that just GREAT!"

Cana slapped her hand over Nightfire's mouth as they tried to calm the demon down. Lucy felt bad for Nightfire, but she wouldn't ever bring it up when the demon was sober, she knew Nightfire would rather die than reveal that secret, but when she was drunk her judgment was bad.

"There, there Nightfire, it's okay you can cry," Lucy said. Nightfire suddenly went from being sad to being extremely angry, as fire blazed around her.

"Perhaps the reason I can't get a man is because I don't show cleavage like Lucy, I can show cleavage damn it!"

Nightfire suddenly started ripping off her hoodie, Cana was frozen as Nightfire threw her hoodie on the ground. Lucy's mouth dropped open as Nightfire started taking off her skinny jeans, the people in the guild hall were starting to get nose bleeds as Nightfire's pants were thrown across the room.

"Nightfire put your clothes back on," Lucy said. Nightfire shook her head as she stood proudly in front of the guild, everyone was cheering and whistling as Nightfire posed in front of them.

"Behold, the true meaning of beauty, now who wants to be my boyfriend," Nightfire shouted. Lucy slapped her forehead, Nightfire wasn't making any sense, but the demon seemed to be happy with all the attention she was getting.

"Ugh that chick really is desperate for a boyfriend," Jenny said. Mira was holding a hand over her mouth as Nightfire ran around the guild hall completely naked.

"What is everyone looking at, quit starting at me," Nightfire said. The demon had already forgotten that she had taken off all of her clothes, and now she was upset that everyone was staring at her. Cana and Lucy got a towel and tried wrapping it around Nightfire, but the demon didn't understand that they were trying to help her, and so she thought they were playing tag.

Erza and Mira got involved, when Nightfire started lighting half the guild hall on fire, and soon enough Jenny got jealous of all the attention Nightfire was getting so she decided to get on a bikini and get the attention off of Nightfire. Unfortunately for Jenny, Nightfire was a bit more interesting to watch.

"Nightfire quit running around naked this instant," Erza said. Nightfire's tail swished to the side as her wings covered her bare body. Nightfire was being watched by all the men in the guild, and even Gray was watching, despite Juvia's desperate attempt to cover his eyes.

"What are you jealous of all the attention I am getting, or are you just cranky because Jellal isn't here," Nightfire said. Erza exploded with anger as Mira choked on her spit, Erza pointed a finger at Nightfire angrily as the demon's vision got hazy.

"You know that is not true, now get over here and quit making a fool of yourself," Erza shouted. Nightfire started wobbling over to Erza, and to the requip mage's surprise, she obeyed her.

Erza blinked in confusion as Nightfire sucked in air, Erza had no time to dodge as flames burst from Nightfire's mouth and swirled around the mage. Erza yelled as the flames started burning off her clothes and armor, when the fire disappeared, Erza was completely naked along with Nightfire.

"MAAAAN!"

"Whoa this party is awesome!"

"Ugh stop looking at them, you have a beautiful girl in a bikini right in front of you!"

Erza was so mortified that she was frozen in place, Mira was giggling as Lucy rubbed her forehead, when would this party ever end? Nightfire put her hand in front of her eyes when Jason started taking pictures, and Lucy tried to shield Nightfire from the cameras that were starting to flash.

Nightfire hissed before disappearing in the floor, a bright light covered Erza and she was fully clothed again, but Jason already got his pictures. Erza was humiliated as she stormed out of the guild trying to find Nightfire, Lucy and Cana did the same trying to save the demon before she was skinned alive.

The men at the party moaned, sad that the show was over, eventually the party continued, and everyone agreed that it was the best party Fairytail has even thrown. The party lasted until morning, and when the sun rose the next day the entire guild hall was trashed, several people were passed out drunk, and Lucy, Cana and Nightfire were nowhere to be found.

Well that is somewhat true, Nightfire was passed out on the floor at someone's house, several men surrounded her, and she had a bottle in her hand. The demon groaned as she sat up, she was very confused as to where she was.

"Where on earth am I, and how did I get here," Nightfire said. Suddenly a very handsome man with spiky somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face appeared leaning against a wall. For some reason Nightfire knew his name, it was Hibiki, and he seemed to be very fond of her.

"I had a very nice time with you last night, you are just such an amazing girl," Hibiki said. Nightfire's mouth dropped open, when on earth was she with this dude, and why was she in a towel?

"What happened last night," Nightfire growled. Hibiki put his hands up defensively as Nightfire's body started to glow and transform into her battle armor.

"Don't worry we didn't try anything last night, even though you were intoxicating, you attracted several men, and we all ended up here passed out drunk," Hibiki said. Nightfire could sense that he was telling the truth, the demon felt extremely dizzy as she wobbled out of the house and out into the street. Hibiki was a bit upset that she left, and ran after her but she was gone.

Nightfire threw up in a nearby trashcan, as pedestrians giggled at her from afar while clutching a magazine in their hands. Nightfire also saw other people holding newspapers, and laughing at the story they were reading, the demon thought if she read the newspaper she might find out what happened last night.

Nightfire picked up a magazine and a newspaper from the stand and her eyes grew wide when she noticed who was on the front cover.

"W-Why does this always happen to me," Nightfire sobbed. The demon then set fire to all the copies with her naked body on the front, and she messed up all the pictures that shops were selling as well. Nightfire was humiliated, but at least Erza was feeling the same pain too, a whole separate article was saved for her and her body.

"Cana you are going to pay big time!" Nightfire screamed.


	27. The Changeling

**Hey my wifi was acting weird that is why I haven't been updating sorry! Alright this is a special chapter for Lucy, she needs to train a little bit, since she is an S-Class wizard. Thanks everyone for reading this story, love every one of you, even if you don't leave a review, but seriously if you can give me some positive feedback, I really need to read it, the feedback helps me keep writing. Okay, I'm done talking, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 27

Lucy looked around the guild hall, but Nightfire was nowhere to be found. Cana was hiding under a table, afraid Nightfire might find her and kill her for giving her alcohol when the guild threw a party, but for some strange reason Nightfire just hasn't shown up.

Suddenly something popped up from the shadows, and Cana quickly fled out of the guild. Lucy was used to Nightfire's appearances by now, but most of her guild mates were still getting used to it. Nightfire pulled out a chair and leaned it back, while relaxing her legs on the table.

"Hey Nightfire why haven't you been in the guild today?" Lucy asked her friend. Nightfire grinned happily before a job request appeared in her hand, the demon handed Lucy the job request before sitting back and enjoying her reaction.

"What's so special about this job request, it is normal pay, and it's just to get some scrolls from a beast guarding them," Lucy said. Nightfire was bouncing up and down in her seat as she took the request back.

"Okay you know that thing I do every Saturday, where I go around Sabertooth and Fairytail and I take one thousand jewels and you all pretend not to notice?" Nightfire said. Wait, Nightfire took one thousand jewels from everyone in the guild, and from Sabertooth?

"Umm I don't think_"

"Yeah anyways, I was snooping around Yukino's purse and I heard her say she was going on a job to retrieve scrolls from a beast, and it was rumored that the ancient scrolls had some celestial magic spells on it, and I found the job request in her purse a few minutes later."

Lucy looked into Nightfire's blue eyes, she seemed pretty excited to have found this information, and Lucy had to admit, she was a little intrigued.

"So you want me to go on this job, huh?" Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head, the demon knew Lucy would need to train in order to take on S-Class missions, and she hated so admit it, but Lucy wasn't very strong right now.

"Yeah, but we aren't telling Yukino, and we are not getting paid for it since we are stealing the scroll," Nightfire giggled. Lucy rolled her eyes, Nightfire had her own agenda and she never really followed the rules.

"Hey guys, I heard you were going on a job, you should totally take me with you," Natsu said. The Dragon Slayer slung an arm around Lucy as he grinned at Nightfire, the demon growled at him.

"You didn't hear, you were eavesdropping," Nightfire said. Natsu shrugged his shoulders, as Nightfire glared at him.

"Heard, or eavesdropping, basically the same thing," Natsu replied. Nightfire swished her tail, there was no way she was letting a noisy Dragon Slayer on this trip, for all she knew he might sneeze and burn up the scroll.

"Sorry the team is full, let's go Lucy," Nightfire said. The demon pried Natsu off of Lucy as the demon dragged Lucy away from the very disappointed Dragon Slayer. The celestial mage felt bad for Natsu, they needed to spend some time together, and she could feel that he missed her.

Nightfire created a dimensional hole, and Lucy went in it only to appear in a large town on the other side. Nightfire hid her wings and her tail, along with her horns to make sure she didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Nightfire put her hands in her kangaroo pocket in her hoodie, while strolling around the town. Lucy followed Nightfire since she had no idea where she was going, and the demon seemed to know.

Soon enough they were slipping behind a building and walking into a thick forest, they walked for a while until they stopped in front of a cave with totem poles. Nightfire wondered if this cave lead to ancient ruins or something, the demon casually strolled into the cold cave, along with Lucy trailing behind.

The cave was very cool, as the draft blew on their faces. Torches lit the way, and they were magical so they were lit constantly, Nightfire looked at all the carvings in the wall, they looked like they told an ancient story, even dragons were painted and carved on the walls.

Nightfire's wings reappeared as she flapped them to fly towards the ceiling, a giant dragon-like head poked out of the rock, and it seemed to have a jewel in its mouth.

"Hey, I wonder if this is real and how much it would sell for," Nightfire said. Before Lucy could warn Nightfire not to touch it, Nightfire pulled out the jewel with a large smile on her face.

"This is like a really heavy jewel, it looks real to me," Nightfire said. Suddenly the dragon's eyes turned red, and the ground started to shake. Nightfire blinked with confusion as patches of the walls around them opened up, revealing holes. Suddenly darts started flying out of the walls, Nightfire rolled her eyes as she shielded herself with a barrier, but Lucy had to dodge them.

When the darts started to get closer and closer to Lucy, Nightfire shielded her with a barrier, as the darts bounced right off of it. Lucy silently thanked the demon, but she was still pissed that she set off an obvious trap.

When the darts stopped, Nightfire dropped the barrier, before clutching her jewel tightly in her hands.

"Are demons possessive over jewels like dragons," Lucy asked. Nightfire snorted, she wasn't possessive over anything, she just liked the jewel and wanted to keep it.

"Are all celestial mages this annoying?"

"What, no!"

"Then there is your answer."

Suddenly the floor started to open up, revealing a giant hole underneath it. Lucy screamed as she tumbled down the hole, Nightfire fell down the hole as well, but the demon was laughing as if she were on a rollercoaster.

"Nightfire, there are spikes at the bottom, hurry get us out of here!" Lucy cried. Nightfire looked down and saw giant spikes below, and several skeletons perched on top of them.

"Ouch that might hurt," Nightfire giggled. The demon opened her wings, before snatching Lucy out of the air with one arm. Nightfire slowly drifted beside the spikes, avoiding the deadly collision with the spikes. Nightfire sat Lucy down, still clutching her jewel fiercely.

"Okay no more picking up random things that do not belong to you," Lucy said. Nightfire rolled her eyes, they didn't get hurt did they? So Nightfire still thought it was okay to collect jewels if she wanted to.

"There is a tunnel down there, we should follow it, and see where it goes," Nightfire said. Lucy didn't seem to like the idea, but Nightfire was already going down the dark tunnel. Lucy shrugged and followed, if Nightfire was leading them into another trap she was going to yell at her big time.

There was a large rumble from somewhere, making Lucy and Nightfire jump. The demon's eyes turned red, as she transformed into her battle armor. Lucy still couldn't get used to how revealing her armor was, Lucy loved to show off her body too, but Nightfire was a little much.

"I can sense you judging me," Nightfire said. The demon whipped around to face Lucy with fire in her hand. "I've heard of all the tales of you taking your clothes off, at least my lady parts are covered all the time!"

"Oh, like how you ran around the guild naked when you got drunk?"

Nightfire opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, "Good point."

"We can talk about this later, let's try and find out where that rumbling came from," Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head before lighting the way for them with her black fire, there were lots of bones down the tunnel, some from animals, and others from humans.

The jewel Nightfire held twinkled a bit, making sparkles appear on the ceiling, Lucy didn't understand why Nightfire wanted the gem, and she couldn't do anything with her left hand since it was holding the jewel. Lucy noticed the bracelet on Nightfire's arm, she hasn't said much about it, but Lucy could feel heavy magic power from it, even though Nightfire said she didn't use magic.

"Hey Nightfire can you tell me more about that bracelet on your arm," Lucy asked. Nightfire shrugged her shoulders, perhaps she could tell Lucy a little bit, she didn't think her guild mate would mess with it.

"Well it keeps my evil counterpart from coming out, the one that truly craves death and chaos, her name is Hellfire well that's her main name, she has others though," Nightfire said. Hellfire sounded like a scary name, she definitely didn't want to come across Nightfire's counterpart anytime soon.

"So you have an evil personality?" Lucy asked. Nightfire shivered a little, even though there was no cold draft anywhere.

"Hellfire is a completely different person from what I am, sure I am a little crazy, but Hellfire is a lunatic," Nightfire said. Lucy thought about it for a minute, if Nightfire thought Hellfire was a lunatic, she must be one crazy chick.

"Well you can guarantee that I won't be messing with your bracelet anytime soon," Lucy said. Nightfire has never seen Hellfire in person, but Ronan told her never to take off the bracelet, when she came to this world her soul was split in two, the part of her that craved power and dominance formed into one spirit, while her current self stayed the same.

Sometimes she can hear thoughts that aren't hers, and she can physically feel something moving inside her that is alive. Nightfire hadn't truly given Hellfire any thought, since she was sealed inside her body unable to do anything.

 _I will be free soon_

Nightfire blinked, did Lucy just say something? No, that was a different voice, the demon could feel something stirring inside her, something pure evil.

 _Lucifer will free me, and then you will fall to me, Nightfire_

Nightfire shook the voice from her head, Lucy noticed Nightfire struggling over something. Lucy watched the demon look around her as if she were listening to something, Lucy touched Nightfire's shoulder, and the girl jumped as if she were stabbed.

"Hey Nightfire are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked. Nightfire nodded her head but didn't say anything, the demon paused as the ground shook. There was a loud scream as rocks fell from the ceiling, Nightfire shielded Lucy with her wings as the tremors settled down.

"What on earth was that," Nightfire said. Lucy waited until the dust cleared to see light forming down the tunnel. Nightfire was curious and decided to head towards the light, Lucy hid behind the demon with a key in her hand, whatever made that tremor, must have been massive.

Soon they reached a giant room, stalagmites hung from the ceiling, as several torches surrounded a shrine. Hundreds of bones were scattered around the shrine, and a pile of treasure surrounded a throne.

"Wow, I call the throne," Nightfire said. The demon ran up to the throne and sat in it, grinning at Lucy. "Being a ruler fits me, Lucy entertain me, I command thee!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, before she heard a grunt of pain, Nightfire must have picked up on it too, since she was looking towards the direction it came from. Nightfire could smell a ton of fear coming from this person, and they seemed to be wounded pretty badly.

Nightfire got off of her throne and ran towards the injured person on the ground, Lucy gasped when she saw a celestial key lodged in her hand, and the white hair was a dead giveaway.

"Yukino!" Lucy cried. Nightfire immediately began healing the Sabertooth member, she was knocked out cold, and her magic power was completely drained.

"Good thing we got here in time, she is really hurt," Nightfire said. Lucy watched as Yukino's eyes slowly opened, once she saw Lucy and Nightfire panic started to show in her face.

"L-Lucy, you have to get out of here, the creature is still here," Yukino said. Lucy looked around her but she couldn't sense a presence.

"We won't leave you here Yukino, Nightfire and I will get you some help right away," Lucy said. The blond haired mage picked up Yukino, and Nightfire helped by slinging Yukino's arm over her shoulder.

"Y-You don't understand, this creature is something I've never fought before, it will kill you both, you have to leave!" Yukino said. Nightfire suddenly had a foreboding feeling, but where was it coming from?

The demon looked around her, and then she got a grim feeling. Nightfire slowly looked up to see two red eyes glaring at her from the ceiling. A long forked tongue slithered from its mouth, it looked like its body was completely made of metal, and its entire body was covered in spikes.

Nightfire had no time to warn her friends as a blast of darkness swallowed them, the demon was quick enough to shove her friends out of the way, but she was hit. The blast broke her jewel, making her extremely upset, but Nightfire recognized the darkness and black flames, wait, these were her flames.

The creature dropped from the ceiling, it was huge, it had six long claws and strong looking back legs, and it looked unearthly, as long metal tentacles slithered from its back. Its mouth opened to reveal long spikes attached to its chin, Nightfire couldn't sense any emotions from this thing, but one thing she couldn't understand was why it used her roar.

"Hang on Yukino we will take care of this," Lucy said. Yukino pushed herself up, she had to warn them, they would die if she didn't.

"You can't fight it, the creature will_" Yukino was cut off. The creature started to shift, until it morphed into Nightfire. The demon blinked, did she really look like that? Damn, she looked freaking AWFUL.

Nightfire put her hands to her neck as a blue light surrounded her, the demon couldn't breathe, as she was slammed into the ground multiple times.

"Nightfire!" Lucy yelled. Nightfire was thrown to the wall, the demon's head was spinning as she dropped from the cracked stone and recovered. The creature opened its mouth and a blast of darkness hit Nightfire, the demon growled, how dare that THING use HER powers.

"Wow you are pretty sad for a mighty demon," the creature said using Nightfire's voice. Nightfire growled as she picked herself up from the ground, Nightfire's face was stern as she opened her wings.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio" Lucy said. Suddenly Scorpio appeared with a grin on his face, the man knew what to do but he didn't know which target to hit.

"Uh I am a little confused right about now," Scorpio said. The man scratched his head as he looked at two demons watching each other angrily.

"Oblivion Wing," Nightfire yelled. The demon lifted herself into the air, along with the fake Nightfire, and both of them blasted a powerful red beam at each other, making a giant orb-like explosion that made the entire cave shake.

Nightfire could be seen panting heavily as the other Nightfire smiled evilly. The demon vanished in thin air, the other Nightfire looked around curiously as it flapped its wings keeping it in the air.

Nightfire appeared from a shadowy void and hit the other Nightfire, the creature dropped from the air and fell onto the ground. Nightfire used her extreme speed as her body vanished and crashed into the creature pretending to be Nightfire, unfortunately Lucy couldn't see what was happening and Scorpio was too confused to attack.

Both of the demons rolled around on the floor, before the one on the bottom threw the demon on the top off of her. Both of the demons stood up and glared at each other, but Lucy couldn't tell which one was Nightfire.

"Lucy shoot that creature, I need your help," Nightfire on the left said. The Nightfire on the right shook her head, before lighting her fists on fire.

"That thing is trying to trick you, I am the real Nightfire, not that thing," Nightfire on the right said. Scorpio scratched his head, Lucy didn't know which one was which but she knew she could figure it out.

"Fine, if you are truly the real Nightfire, what is Nightfire scared of?"

"Water!" the Nightfire on the left said. Lucy nodded towards Scorpio and the Nightfire on the right screamed as sand ripped at her eyes.

"Damn it Lucy I just didn't want to say my fear out loud, I was the real Nightfire," Nightfire said. The demon pawed at her eyes as the other Nightfire laughed, the fake Nightfire slashed at Scorpio with a sword made of shadows, Scorpio screamed as the blade cut though his skin.

Nightfire couldn't see as she put her hands in front of her, the creature didn't just copy your powers, it could also copy your memories. Nightfire rubbed her eyes, dang the sand hurt, Nightfire's vision was hazy as she saw the creature attacking Scorpio until he was down.

Lucy cried out as the creature turned back into its metal-like form, it slashed its claws across Lucy's stomach making her scream and fall back. Nightfire ran towards it while it was distracted, and jumped on its back. The creature yelled as Nightfire hung onto it, and started stabbing it with a dagger made of shadows.

Finally the creature grabbed Nightfire's wing and slammed her on the ground, it dropped on all fours as it stood over Nightfire. The demon screamed as she sank her hand into its chest, the creature roared as Nightfire twisted out its metallic heart and ripped it out of its chest.

The creature's eyes lost its glow and it fell over, Nightfire brushed herself off before crushing the heart in her hand and tossing it aside.

"That's what you get for making me look ugly," Nightfire said. The demon kicked the creature, and then walked away from it, helping Lucy up.

"What kind of creature was that, I've never seen anything like it," Lucy said. Nightfire shrugged, whatever it was it was powerful, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Lucy had a wound on her stomach from the creature's claws, but Nightfire quickly healed it, and soon Lucy was feeling much better. Scorpio had left a while back, leaving only the three of them alone in the cave.

"Did you two happen to come for the celestial scrolls rumored to be here?" Yukino asked. Nightfire blinked, she had almost forgotten about the scrolls, Nightfire ran over to the treasure pile and looked for anything that might look important.

"Well sort of, Nightfire sort of found your job request in your purse and she dragged me along here," Lucy said. Nightfire found something that looked ancient, and she ran back towards the group and handed Lucy the scroll.

"Wait why was Nightfire in my purse_"

"Hey look what I found, it's probably WAY more important than the question Yukino was about to ask hahaha."

Lucy opened up the scroll and gasped when she saw several celestial spells written out all over it.

"Wow, this is amazing there is information on here I have never seen before," Lucy said. Yukino leaned over and looked at the scroll, she was shocked too, this scroll must have been very valuable.

"I also have to get something for my client, Nightfire can you look to see if there is another scroll in the treasure pile," Yukino asked the demon. Nightfire nodded as she headed back towards the treasure pile, Nightfire picked up another scroll and handed it to Yukino, before all of them left the shrine through Nightfire's dimensional hole.

"So what exactly was that creature," Lucy asked Yukino. Once they stepped out into the sunlight, they were all glad to be out of that cave, except Nightfire, she hated sunlight.

"It's a new type of creature no one has ever heard of before, it's called a changeling, it can copy your abilities and powers, the villagers here have seen it carry treasure into the cave, and they were afraid of it so they decided to offer it sacrifices and treasure to ensure their safety."

Nightfire laughed, no wonder they were scared of it, it did a terrible job transforming into its opponents, it made Nightfire look fat.

"I would be scared of it too, didn't you see how ugly it looked when it transformed into me," Nightfire said. Lucy shook her head, as Yukino awkwardly groaned.

"Nightfire it looked exactly like you," Lucy said. Nightfire growled at Lucy as her tail flicked angrily.

"IT DID NOT," Nightfire roared. The three of them made their way to Yukino's client, but Lucy and Nightfire stood at the door since they didn't accept the job.

In a few minutes Yukino returned holding her money in one hand, but instead of putting it in her pocket she handed all the money to Lucy.

"Here, you saved me, it's only right that you get the reward," Yukino said. Lucy blinked, she couldn't take the money from Yukino.

"No, its fine Yukino, you went through a lot."

"But I insist you should have it_"

"UGH, stop arguing I will put you both out of your misery and I will take it!"

Nightfire swiped the money from Lucy and it vanished in a puff of smoke, Lucy glared at Nightfire, that was so rude.

"Well I guess that's settled," Yukino laughed. Lucy unrolled the scroll once more as everyone looked at it curiously, strange magic power seemed to be coming from it as the group watched it.

"I think we should try some of these spells, who knows, they could be very helpful," Yukino said. Lucy nodded her head, she was an S-Class wizard now, the jobs would be tougher, and she needed to train.

"I agree, do you mind training with me tomorrow, we can try and figure out some of these spells together," Lucy said. Yukino smiled happily, she would love to train with Lucy, both of them might get stronger if they worked together.

"Sure, I will find you tomorrow and we can train, but for now I need to start heading home, it's getting late," Yukino said. Lucy agreed, it was getting late, and she was exhausted from being in the cave all day.

Yukino departed from the group as Nightfire created a dimensional hole and got Lucy back home in seconds. Lucy felt good being at home, Nightfire had teleported them right in her apartment.

"Hey Nightfire, thanks for getting me the scroll how about you stay over tonight?" Lucy said. Nightfire gave Lucy a thumbs up, before a large pole appeared with a straight bar at the top. Nightfire took the giant pole to the corner of the room and wrapped her tail around it and hung from it, wrapping her wings around her body and sighing happily.

"So, you hang upside down like a bat?" Lucy giggled. Nightfire peeked from under her wings as she growled.

"This is how I meditate if you don't like it get lost," Nightfire barked. Lucy laughed as she walked over to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Aww, you look like a cute little fruit bat!"

"SHUT UP!"

~Elsewhere~

" _Well I am glad that the changeling didn't kill them, I was honestly worried that it would," a man said. He looked at the fallen changeling before him, as his partner got a swab and collected the blood from its claws._

" _Well, it's not like our plan wouldn't work without Lucy Heartfilia, but it would work a lot better if she was alive," a girl said. The girl put the bloody swab in a jar as she tossed the jar to her partner._

" _We need her blood for our plan, it's a shame we couldn't get Nightfire's blood, but we will make do with what we have," the man said. The girl nodded her head, before she spoke._

" _It was a pretty genius plan to plant something rare here, and put up a job to lure her here and get her blood, we couldn't attack her directly because of it exposing our plan, so the changeling would have been the best option."_

" _Well, now that we got Lucy's blood the second stage of our plan can begin, and that brings us closer to making Acnologia our puppet," the man said. The two mysterious people then walked away, leaving the cave behind them, and eagerly awaiting the next stage._


	28. The Scroll

**Hey everyone the next chapter is here, things have been way too peaceful in this story, there is a reason I am named ChaoticLupa mwhahaha. This chapter won't be crazy, but we are getting close to it. I have a feeling that something really, really bad is going to happen. But anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter, here we go!**

Chapter 28

Lucy woke up, she yawned as her hands reached out towards the ceiling. She felt safe whenever Nightfire stayed over, and she knew no one would break into her house when the demon was here.

Nightfire's wings twitched as the demon hung from the bar, it was strange how the demon meditated, but she didn't mind. Lucy slid out from her bed and walked over to the demon, the celestial mage tapped Nightfire's wing, making the demon scream and fall on the floor.

"Oh I am sorry Nightfire, didn't know that would scare you," Lucy giggled. Nightfire groaned before picking herself off the floor and rubbing her eyes, Nightfire was so into her meditating she wasn't aware of anything around her.

"You didn't scare me, I am a demon, demons don't feel fear," Nightfire said. Lucy rolled her eyes before heading into the bathroom and getting ready for the day. Nightfire waited for Lucy to come out, it took her a while but soon enough Lucy appeared wearing a pretty revealing outfit.

Nightfire smirked, before Lucy cocked her head in confusion. Nightfire knew Lucy wasn't wearing those clothes for attention, she just likes them.

"Why are you looking at me like that Nightfire," Lucy said. Nightfire shrugged her shoulders and grinned, no use in bringing it up now.

"Nothing, let's go find Yukino," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head before Nightfire created a dimensional hole, and they both arrived at the Sabertooth guild. Nightfire hissed as soon as the light touched her skin, she hated the sun, she wanted to be somewhere dark and gloomy.

Their guild was huge, Nightfire could hardly see the top of it. The demon marched towards the entrance, with Lucy trailing behind. Nightfire opened the giant doors revealing the guild hall, the Sabertooth members were chatting with each other, while Lucy and Nightfire looked around.

Suddenly a white haired mage spotted them from afar, and Yukino went to greet Nightfire and Lucy.

"Hello Lucy, are you ready to train?" Yukino asked. Lucy nodded her head, the new spells she found seemed really advanced, and she was sure Yukino could help her figure it out.

"Yeah, I am ready to start when you are," Lucy said. The blond smiled at her friend, before spotting Nightfire snooping through someone's bag.

"Hey Yukino, you haven't seen Sting around have you?" Nightfire said. Yukino blinked in confusion when Nightfire found some money and stuffed it in her pocket, was the demon really stealing money in plain sight?

"N-No not today, why?" Yukino asked. The demon looked around, as if people weren't looking at her suspiciously.

The demon grinned, "No reason, just asking."

Yukino scratched her head in confusion, as Lucy slapped her forehead. Suddenly Rouge cleared his throat and swiped his bag out of Nightfire's grip, the demon smiled evilly before Rouge stuck out his hand demanding she give him his money back.

"I know you have been stealing from us, give it back," Rouge said. Nightfire looked offended, she grabbed Rouge by his cloak and her eyes turned red. Lucy yelled at Nightfire to put him down, as the demon's fangs flashed.

"Listen here bub, I don't like being accused of things I didn't do, you got that?" Nightfire said. Rouge seemed visibly terrified, as his whole body started shaking.

"B-But, I just saw you stealing from me," Rouge said. Nightfire swished her tail as Rouge saw the bloodlust in Nightfire's eyes.

"If you accuse me one more time of stealing I am going to cut your you-know-what off, put it in a blender and make you drink it," Nightfire growled. Rouge squeaked, before Nightfire let him go. Rouge was feeling pain already just from the thought of it, and he wobbled away much more afraid of the demon.

Nightfire started laughing as she turned back towards Yukino and Lucy with a smile on her face

"That my friends is how you get a guy to give you money," Nightfire said. Lucy's blood had already drained from her face, she couldn't believe Nightfire just said something like that.

"That was a little harsh Nightfire," Yukino said. Nightfire took out Rouge's money and fanned her face with it.

"Well being harsh just made me a hundred thousand jewels richer," Nightfire said. The demon then walked out of the guild hall, followed by Yukino and Lucy, who decided that dropping the issue was the best option.

Soon enough the three went into a clearing in a forest, as Nightfire stretched her arms. Yukino pulled out her keys with Lucy as they both watched as the demon made the scroll appear in her hands, Nightfire opened the scroll as light emitted from it.

"Alright I can totally tell what this scroll wants us to do," Nightfire said. Lucy seemed to jump for joy, Nightfire already knew how to figure it out.

"Well, can you tell us what the scroll says?" Lucy asked. Nightfire grinned before holding her head high, Yukino was surprised that Nightfire could figure out something as complex as the scroll.

"Sure as hell can, it wants you to do_" Nightfire had a dramatic pause, as she looked towards the sky and pointed upwards, "CELESTIAL MAGIC STUFF!"

Lucy slapped her forehead, Nightfire had no idea what she was doing, but she was glad that the demon was trying.

"Isn't that a little obvious Nightfire," Yukino asked. Nightfire snorted, they acted like they knew that, but they didn't, Nightfire just figured out the first step, they should be thankful.

"I don't see you two coming up with any ideas," Nightfire growled. Lucy grabbed the scroll, the writing looked all mixed up, the letters were all jumbled up, it didn't make any sense.

"I don't remember it looking this complicated before," Lucy said. Yukino looked over her shoulder, Lucy was right, it looked extremely complicated, and it seemed to be all messed up now.

"Perhaps it supposed to be like that, it is obviously magical, so it probably has a spell on it making it impossible to read unless you do something to it," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head, Nightfire had the right idea, but what exactly did they have to do to unlock its secrets?

Nightfire grabbed the scroll and lit her hand on fire, Lucy had no time to react as Nightfire lit the scroll on fire. Lucy screamed as she grabbed the scroll trying to put the fire out, but Nightfire shoved her away from the scroll as the fire consumed the paper.

"Nightfire you are going to destroy it!" Lucy yelled. Nightfire put her finger to her lips as a magic seal appeared over the scroll, the outside of it moved around as if it was unsealing something, and then the magic seal disappeared.

Nightfire picked up the scroll and blew on it, making the flames disappear, and handed the scroll to Lucy. Yukino was shocked, how did Nightfire know to do that?

"It says only those with the power of the heavens can access the scroll," Lucy said. Yukino looked at the scroll, in bright gold letters it spelled out the message that Lucy had said. Extreme magic power was radiating from the scroll, Nightfire ran her hand across the scroll, and the magic made her hand sizzle.

"Well we obviously know I don't have the powers of heaven, I am a demon," Nightfire laughed. Lucy took out one of her keys, perhaps the scroll wanted proof that she was a celestial wizard, Yukino seemed to recognize what Lucy was about to do and took out a key as well.

Both of the them touched the scroll with their keys, and suddenly a bright light exploded from the scroll and swallowed them both. The world around Lucy seemed to be gone, all that was left was a bright light all around her. As quickly as the light came, it disappeared, leaving Lucy to wonder what just happened.

The light was sucked back in the scroll, and the magic power from it was gone. Lucy rubbed her head and groaned, Yukino was on the ground, both of their heads were spinning as the demon watched them curiously.

"I sense something different from you both, but what is it?" Nightfire said. Lucy did feel a little different, she felt lighter, and felt a strange power surge through her body, but the weird light sapped her magic power.

Nightfire saw that the two of them were very weak, the demon was about to tell them it might be best for them to rest, but she sensed a very strong emotion of greed in the air. Nightfire then knew immediately that they were not alone, suddenly something dropped out of the trees and exploded.

Nightfire covered her face as smoke swirled around the three girls, Nightfire started to suck in all the air she could, and eventually all the smoke cleared out. Nightfire then blew out all the air in her lungs, blasting a giant torrent of darkness at her enemies.

The girls were surrounded, and Yukino and Lucy could hardly fight. Lucy weakly took out her whip, determined not to make Nightfire fight them all off even though she could.

Nightfire slammed her tail into one of her enemies, they were thieves, they must have been watching them, and wanted the scroll for themselves. Nightfire grabbed one of the thieves by his neck, and slammed him into the ground.

"Grab the scroll so we can get out of here, this chick is crazy," one of the thieves said. Nightfire roared as she swiped a shadowy claw across several thieves poking swords at her.

Lucy clutched the scroll tightly to her chest, as the thieves came in closer all grinning at her. Lucy tried to whip one of them, but he easily grabbed the end of it and ripped it out of her hands. Lucy screamed in pain as a thief with a metal arm bonked her on the head, making her release her grip on the scroll.

"Lucy!" Yukino cried. Yukino felt a strange wave of power wash over her, as she stuck her arm out towards Lucy. The thieves sensed it too, and as Yukino opened her fingers the ground started to shake.

Nightfire could feel the powerful magic energy coming from Yukino, as the world around them became disoriented. Suddenly the thieves were forced to the ground by an unseen force, they felt like their body weighed a million pounds, the ground beneath them cracked as they screamed in pain.

Nightfire wasn't feeling the effects of Yukino's magic at all, but she easily took out all of the thieves at once. Yukino closed her hand when she realized that the damage was happening because of her, and the unseen force vanished leaving the thieves completely knocked out.

"What kind of magic was that," Nightfire said. Lucy recovered from the attack, as she rubbed the giant bump on her head. Yukino looked at her hands, that has never happened before, it was something she has never seen.

"I-I don't know, I just saw Lucy being attacked and I felt this weird sensation over me," Yukino said. Nightfire kicked a thief, yep, they were out cold, whatever the power was, it sure was powerful.

"I think that was Libra's magic," Lucy said. Yukino blinked, since when did she use Libra's magic?

"It was the scroll, it must have given you the ability to use your celestial spirit's magic," Nightfire said. Yukino was shocked, she has never heard of a celestial mage that could use the power of her spirits without summoning them.

"Wow Yukino, now you can use their power and summon them, you will be invincible," Lucy said. Yukino stood up, now she could fight beside her celestial spirits instead of sitting on the side lines all the time.

"Wow, who knew that scroll could give me such a gift," Yukino said. Nightfire picked up the scroll, it was now blank and had no magic power coming from it.

"Whatever the scroll did, it was a onetime thing, now it's just a useless piece of paper," Nightfire said. Lucy was excited, did she have the same ability Yukino had? Lucy stuck her hand out, but nothing happened, Lucy was a little disappointed, but perhaps she just needed to practice.

Nightfire noticed Lucy's disappointment, "Hey Lucy, let's go practice, I am the best trainer around let me tell you, we will get your new powers to work no problem."

Lucy was glad Nightfire was willing to help her and Yukino figure out their new powers, well that is if she had them. Nightfire decided to take the two of them somewhere far away from the thieves, and soon enough Yukino was trying out her new powers.

"Nightfire are you sure about this, I don't want to harm you," Yukino said. Nightfire snorted, she suggested they have a duel so she could try out her powers, but it wasn't like Yukino could actually hurt the demon.

"I will be fine, don't hold back, try and focus on the power you have obtained," Nightfire said. Yukino swallowed hard, she didn't think she could just make herself produce the magic, something had to coax it out of her.

"O-Okay, here I go," Yukino said. Nightfire took off into the air, there were no trees around, so they could just battle without any restrictions. Yukino felt the weird sensation again, and she focused on using Pisces's magic, suddenly her body started to float into the air, and soon enough she was in the air with Nightfire.

"Cool so you can fly, just don't look down, or you will fall," Nightfire giggled. Yukino stuck her hand out and a large wave of water washed over Nightfire, the demon screamed as the wave surrounded her. Nightfire fell from the sky and crashed on the ground, Lucy's mouth fell open, Yukino was so powerful now.

"NOT COOL, I cannot believe you just used water on me," Nightfire screamed. Yukino was confused, didn't Nightfire say it was okay for her to attack.

"I forgot to warn you Yukino, Nightfire is afraid of water," Lucy said. Nightfire glared at Lucy, why didn't she just scream her fear across the freaking continent? Nightfire wiped her eyes as Yukino floated back down towards Nightfire, she was extremely sorry for what she did, she didn't know.

"I am so sorry Nightfire, I had no idea," Yukino said. Nightfire glared at Yukino, oh she was mad, Nightfire opened her wings and her eyes turned red.

"To hell with this, HYPER BEAM!" Nightfire screamed. Suddenly a ball of light appeared in front of Nightfire's hands, Yukino started to run away as Nightfire blasted the poor girl with a beam of burning light.

Yukino screamed as the light consumed her, Lucy covered her eyes as a giant explosion shook the ground. Nightfire walked into the light as it died down, Yukino was on the ground panting heavily, as Nightfire smirked at her.

"Now we are even," Nightfire said. Yukino's head was spinning as Nightfire helped her up, the demon turned to Lucy, as they both approached her.

"Okay, it's your turn Lucy, let's try and use your celestial spirit's magic," Nightfire said. Lucy swallowed hard, she didn't think she could do it as easily as Yukino, but she would definitely try her hardest.

"Alright, I will try it, just please don't hit me with your hyper beam," Lucy said. Nightfire smiled awkwardly as Lucy went towards the middle of the rocky plains, the demon stood beside her, as Lucy tried to focus on her connection to her celestial spirits.

"You can do it Lucy," Yukino cheered. Lucy took a deep breath as she felt her celestial spirits, she threw out her hand, but there was nothing. Lucy growled in frustration, as she tried again.

Hours passed and Lucy still wasn't getting it, Yukino gave her encouragement, but Lucy still couldn't use the magic Yukino could. Lucy sat on the grass and gave up, Nightfire sat next to her, as Lucy threw a rock in anger.

"Well, no one said this was going to be easy," Nightfire said. Lucy was fed up, she has been trying for hours and she still couldn't do it. Nightfire rubbed her chin, Yukino unlocked her power by worrying about Lucy, perhaps something had to happen for Lucy to unlock her magic.

Lucy got up and walked over to Yukino and sat next to her on a large rock, Yukino rubbed her back gently as she encouraged her.

"It's okay Lucy, I am sure you will get it," Yukino said. Lucy thanked the other celestial mage, but suddenly Lucy started to see Nightfire twitching. Yukino looked towards the demon, a dark aura started to surround her.

"Nightfire are you okay," Lucy asked. The demon didn't answer as she slowly stood up, Yukino watched as the demon's clothes turned into something else entirely. Nightfire's body was covered in black obsidian-like armor, it was extremely revealing, and Yukino almost covered her eyes in embarrassment.

Lucy felt fear creep into her chest, she called out to Nightfire again, the demon slowly turned her head. Her eyes were red, and she was unresponsive, Lucy started to back away when Nightfire's hand lit on fire.

"Yukino run," Lucy said. Yukino was confused, but she suddenly understood why when Nightfire blasted the rock to pieces with an explosion from her forehead. Yukino dove to the side as the stone they were sitting on burst into pieces, Lucy looked over to Yukino to make sure she was okay, as Nightfire approached them.

"N-Nightfire what are you doing," Lucy cried. The demon didn't answer, as long shadowy claws appeared over her hand. Yukino stood up quickly, as Lucy and the white-haired mage ran for their lives.

"What's going on with Nightfire," Yukino said. Lucy felt her heart thundering in her chest, Nightfire was going to kill them.

"I have no idea, just keep running, we have to find your guild and perhaps they can help us," Lucy said. Suddenly something dropped out of the sky, Lucy was knocked to the ground, as Nightfire grabbed Yukino by her neck.

Yukino was lifted into the air, as Nightfire emotionlessly created a long shadowy sword in her hands. Lucy screamed for Nightfire to stop, but the demon wasn't fazed, as she opened her mouth and stabbed Yukino in the chest with her blade.

Yukino dropped to the ground and her body was consumed by shadows, Lucy was mortified, Nightfire just killed Yukino. Lucy felt more fear then she has ever felt before, Nightfire turned to face Lucy with a stone cold face.

"Nightfire look at what you are doing, this isn't you, you have to stop," Lucy pleaded. The demon seemed unfazed, as she crept closer towards Lucy, the celestial wizard took out a key, she had to fight Nightfire.

The demon used an invisible force to knock Lucy's keys aside, as shadows consumed her keys. Nightfire used the weird force to knock Lucy to the side, Lucy screamed as she tumbled across the grass hitting a rock every now and again.

Lucy was so afraid she couldn't cry, even though she felt like crawling in a ball and sobbing. Lucy weakly picked herself up from the ground as shadow covered Nightfire's body, the demon watched at Lucy got up and took out her whip.

"Nightfire you have to snap out of it," Lucy cried. The girl cracked her whip at Nightfire, but the demon knocked the whip out of Lucy's hand with her invisible force.

Lucy crouched against a stony hill, there was nothing she could do, Nightfire was just too strong. Lucy pleaded with the demon but Nightfire was unresponsive, Lucy watched as Nightfire came closer and closer until she was practically right over the poor blond.

Lucy stuck out her hand defensively because she didn't know what else to do, and suddenly a bright light the shape of a lion crashed into Nightfire. The demon was thrown back, as Lucy opened her eyes. Nightfire was standing in the middle of the rocky plains, the demon seemed to have a smile on her face.

"Haha, I really am the greatest trainer, I knew fear would work," Nightfire said. Lucy watched as the demon's eyes turned back into their normal blue color, and her armor disappeared. Lucy was relieved to see Nightfire's grinning face back to normal, but she was still very confused.

"Y-You killed Yukino," Lucy said. Nightfire laughed, before Yukino appeared from shadows on the ground.

"Nope, we were just pretending, Yukino unlocked her magic by thinking she was in danger, I thought the same thing might help you out," Nightfire said. Lucy was relieved that Yukino was okay, she couldn't believe she fell for Nightfire's trick!

"That was a horrible way to help me, I was scared half to death," Lucy said. Nightfire scratched her head and apologized, Yukino only went along with it because Nightfire told her to telepathically.

"I am sorry Lucy, but I thought Nightfire was truly trying to help so I went along with it," Yukino said. Lucy was pissed at Nightfire, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that it wasn't real.

"Don't ever do something like that ever again," Lucy scolded. Nightfire grinned again, stupid demon and her stupid scary strategies.

"Hey at least you can use your celestial spirit's magic now," Nightfire said. The demon was right, Lucy thought she just saw herself use Loke's magic. She knew she should thank Nightfire, but she was still pissed off.

Lucy focused her energy on her celestial spirit bond, and released Taurus's power ripping the ground apart and blasting Nightfire with earth. Nightfire cried out in surprise as dust swallowed her, Lucy smiled as the demon recovered.

"Now we are even," Lucy giggled. Nightfire laughed as Lucy helped her up, and the three of them spent the rest of the evening together training with their newly found powers.


	29. Juvia's Request

**Alright everyone this one is dedicated to all the Gruvia fans out there, don't worry Nalu is next, and I am trying to make the mood happy before the next chapter…. It's going to be intense guys.**

Chapter 29

Nightfire and Lucy sat at the guild giggling with Mira about something, while Natsu pouted in a corner. Happy and Carla were chatting with Wendy nearby, while Levy silently read a book.

The guild was pretty normal today, but for some reason Juvia was squirming nervously in her seat.

"So Nightfire, do you have a special someone back in your universe," Mira asked. Nightfire's face turned bright red, as the guild giggled at her reaction.

"I SAID, I am not TALKING about this!" Nightfire said. Mira sat next to Nightfire and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, the demon was pouting while Lucy tried to choke back her laughter.

"It's okay Nightfire, you don't have to admit it," Lucy said. Nightfire grinned evilly at Lucy before turning to Mira.

"Hey do you want to hear about Lucy's dreams?"

"Nightfire don't you dare!"

"Exactly, don't cross me Lucy."

Lucy got angry as Mira teased her, Nightfire laughed at how red Lucy's face was, thank God the attention was off of her.

Suddenly Juvia got out of her seat, and made her way to Lucy's table twitching nervously. The table stopped laughing when Juvia stood next to Mira, the demon mage smiled at Juvia.

"Hey Juvia," Lucy said. The water mage, tapped her two fingers together while looking at Nightfire.

"Juvia needs to talk to Nightfire," Juvia said. Nightfire seemed a little shocked, but she went with Juvia to the corner of the guild, so they could speak privately.

"Uh, yeah what's up?" Nightfire said. Juvia took a deep breath, before looking at the demon with sad eyes.

"Juvia needs Nightfire's help with Gray-sama," Juvia said. Nightfire rolled her eyes, she wasn't cupid, and it would take a miracle to help Juvia.

"Yeah, no, can't do anything to help sorry," Nightfire said. The demon started to walk away, but Juvia wrapped her arms around Nightfire's leg.

"Juvia is begging you, please help!" Juvia said. Nightfire growled silently, she couldn't crush this girl's soul because she refused to help her. Nightfire used her power to pick Juvia up with a mysterious force, and stood her upright.

"Fine, I will help, but what exactly do you want me to do," Nightfire asked. Juvia seemed extremely happy, as she hugged the demon tightly.

"Juvia_"

"Okay first of all stop talking like that, its bugging me."

"S-Sorry, I just really need help with Gray-sama, it's been forever and we still aren't anything more than friends, I am getting tired of waiting."

Nightfire rubbed her chin, well she could use her "love potion" again, but that wouldn't really work sense Juvia would be all over Gray. Suddenly Nightfire had an awesome idea, the demon created a dimensional hole and smiled towards Juvia.

"Let's go, I have an idea," Nightfire said. Juvia's face lit up as they both disappeared into the portal, soon enough they were in Lucy's apartment, as Nightfire went through her make-up bag.

Juvia looked around, wasn't this breaking into someone's home? Nightfire found what she was looking for, it looked like directions as Nightfire made a stool of shadows appear behind Juvia. The water mage took a seat, while Nightfire stared at her face.

"Do you usually wear make-up?" the demon asked. Juvia shook her head no, as the demon made a box appear in her hands. "Well you are going to today."

Juvia was a little nervous as Nightfire made brushes appear in her hands, Nightfire looked at the directions, did the demon even know how to do make-up? Nope, Nightfire had no clue to be honest, but she had the directions, how hard could it be?

"Okay, first we do the base," Nightfire said. Juvia blinked and stood still as Nightfire got some make-up on her brush and made Juvia close her eyes as she put a beautiful blue color on her eye lid.

Nightfire did the other eye as she stood back and examined her work, Juvia wanted to see, but she was very patient as Nightfire got another color and started spreading it around her eye so it looked smoky.

Nightfire then looked at the directions and got eye liner, Juvia jumped when the demon started applying it to her lash line. Nightfire did the other eye, before stepping back and admiring her work.

Nightfire applied mascara, and then put the cap back on before smiling at Juvia. Then demon actually did a pretty darn good job, if she were to say so herself. Nightfire made a mirror appear in her hands, as Juvia gasped when she saw herself in the mirror.

"I look amazing, but how will this help me?" Juvia asked. Nightfire giggled, before the mirror vanished.

"Trust me this will do the trick," Nightfire said. The demon winked at Juvia, before something appeared in Nightfire's hands. Juvia looked curiously as a short and cute blue dress that was very sparkly was floating in the air it was strapless, and was frilly.

Suddenly shadows started to appear around Juvia as the dress floated near her, the shadows swirled around Juvia as the dress started to melt onto her body. Soon enough Juvia was wearing the dress, and her shoes had changed as well.

Nightfire admired her work, before Juvia looked at herself. Nightfire grinned, getting Gray's attention was going to be a piece of cake.

"So this outfit and eye make-up will finally get me Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Nightfire giggled, that wasn't the only thing that the demon was going to do.

"Yes, but I need you to also give me your body and let me control it," Nightfire said. Juvia swallowed hard, Nightfire was going to control her body? Was that even safe?

"U-Uh, it's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just a little bit of a weird request," Juvia said. Nightfire frowned, well, she could understand why Juvia would be a little nervous, Juvia didn't know this, but when she possessed her body, she would see all her memories, and find out her deepest desires, and she would know all the embarrassing things Juvia did when she was alone.

"Hey don't worry, I won't do anything crazy, you want Gray don't you?"

"More than ever!"

"Then let me use your body so I can get him for you."

Juvia bit her lip, she wanted Gray, she wanted him so bad, and she could trust the demon right? Juvia sighed, she obviously knew her attempts at getting Gray have failed, perhaps it was time to let someone else help her.

"Alright, just please don't make me regret this," Juvia said. Nightfire laughed on the inside, letting a demon posses her wasn't a very smart choice.

"Your wish is my command," Nightfire laughed. Suddenly Juvia started to become very lightheaded, the water mage fell to the ground as Nightfire hovered over her. The demon's smile was the last thing Juvia saw before her vision went dark, as Nightfire slipped into her body.

Gray was looking around the guild hall, why wasn't Juvia anywhere to be found? It's not like he was complaining, Juvia was always hanging around him and he was getting pretty sick of it.

What was weird though, was that he didn't feel right when she wasn't near him, he felt uneasy, and he kind of missed her. Gray tried to relax, but his body was so used to being on edge all the time, he couldn't get used to the peace.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, and Juvia stood at the door, she looked different, she was definitely showing more skin than usual. Gray watched as Juvia went up to the bar, and ordered something to drink.

Gray slowly went up to Juvia, but was shocked when she put her legs up on the bar, and leaned her stool back. Gray took a seat next to Juvia, and couldn't believe it when she didn't even say anything to him.

Mira slid over a glass of juice to Juvia, as the water mage sipped on it casually. Gray cleared his throat, but still Juvia paid no mind to him. Gray was dumbfounded, why wasn't she paying any attention to him, and why on earth was it driving him nuts?

"I am really glad you aren't all over me today, I really needed to relax," Gray said. Juvia still didn't say anything to him, as Gray scooted closer and repeated what he had just said a little louder, perhaps she couldn't hear anything today.

"Oh Gray I want to cuddle with you until the sun goes down, hahaha no, is that what you were expecting me to say, not going to happen, now if you don't mind I would love it if you would get out of my personal space, please."

Gray was shocked, did Juvia just reject him? Gray didn't know what to say as Juvia crossed her arms and moved her stool farther from Gray. Mira's mouth was open, and the guild was silent, they couldn't believe Juvia just said that.

"Juvia are you feeling okay?" Mira asked. Juvia nodded her head as Gray took off his shirt without knowing, Gray was started to get stressed out, what happened to make Juvia so cold to him.

"Well I don't really care if you are cold to me or not, as long as you leave me alone," Gray said. Juvia rolled her eyes, as she got up, the guild watched holding their breath as Juvia stared at Gray.

"Sure whatever, put some clothes on," Juvia said. The water mage then walked out of the guild hall with sass as the doors slammed behind her.

Gray's mouth was open, as Mira cleaned Juvia's glass with a giggle. It was the first time Juvia has said anything to Gray that wasn't about her being in love with him. Lucy was also shocked, but she had a feeling that Nightfire had something to do with her strange behavior.

Gray was losing his mind, he had to figure out what was wrong with Juvia, Gray stormed over to Natsu and picked him up by his collar.

"Listen here flame breath, you are going to help me with something."

"Like hell I will ice princess!"

"If you don't help me out I am going to tell Erza who went snooping in her room and knocked over all her expensive armor."

"You can't blackmail me, go ahead tell Erza!"

Gray smiled once he saw Erza approaching them to see what the two of them were fighting about. Erza stopped in front of them with an angry glare on her face, as Natsu's face turned white.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to not fight in the guild hall, I am in a foul mood today, so you better have a good excuse for your behavior!" Erza said. Natsu swallowed hard as a sword appeared in Erza's hand, the angry aura surrounding her was enough to make anyone cower.

"No everything is good, I was just going to help Gray with something," Natsu said nervously. Erza glared at Natsu for a while before walking away to yell at Elfman who was knocking over glasses on the bar.

"I was worried Erza was going to skin you alive," Happy said. The blue cat giggled as Carla shook her head at him. Natsu took a deep breath, he was glad that Erza didn't stab him, but now he had to work with Gray.

"So what do you want me to do, droopy eyes?" Natsu asked. Gray pulled Natsu to the side, as Happy and Carla listened curiously.

"Juvia has been acting weird, I think we need to follow her and investigate," Gray said. Natsu laughed loudly, catching the attention of most of the guild, to see what was so funny.

"Juvia is always acting weird, but what is stranger is that you actually noticed for once," Natsu said. Happy giggled next to his partner, as Carla rolled her eyes.

"I find it extremely odd that you are just now noticing Juvia's behavior," Carla said. Natsu laughed again, as Gray seethed with anger.

"You all don't get it, she is acting cold towards me, and won't even glance at me, and I don't understand what her issue is!" Gray said. Natsu cocked his head, since when did Gray start getting paranoid over what Juvia started doing.

"I thought you wanted her to leave you alone," Happy said. Gray thought so too, but now that it has happened it was just too weird.

"Well yes and no, UGH, just never mind let's go find her already," Gray said. Natsu shrugged, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Aye sir!"

"I am coming too, it will be nice to have a girl's opinion for once!"

So Carla, Gray, Happy and Natsu all exited the guild hall on a quest to find Juvia, Happy and Carla flew into the sky to look for Juvia, while Natsu and Gray scanned the streets for her. An hour passed and there was no sign of Juvia, Gray and Natsu sat at a table disappointed, until Happy drifted down from the sky with Carla.

"You won't believe this, but we just saw Juvia going into a club," Happy said. Carla stood on the table, as Happy flew onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Why on earth is Juvia at a club, that's not like her," Gray said. Natsu laughed once again, the Dragon Slayer hasn't been to a club before, but Loke used to go all the time to pick up chicks, perhaps Juvia was going to mingle with some men?

"I assume Juvia is going there to have a good time, perhaps she was bored and wanted to party," Carla said. Gray knew the only reason anyone would go to a club was to meet people, or get drunk, was Juvia perhaps moving on from him?

Gray stood up suddenly almost knocking over the table, "Come on, we are going into the club!"

Natsu blinked, did he just happen to see a nervous sweat on Gray's forehead? No, he must have just been imagining things. Natsu got up, as Carla and Happy followed closely behind. Gray would never admit it, but he was really nervous, his heart was beating fast, and he just wanted to see what Juvia was doing in the club so badly.

Once they reached the club, Gray stormed inside, light blasted his face, and he almost knocked over a tray of drinks. Natsu looked in the club, there were several girls in exposing outfits, and plenty of people to fight with if he wanted to.

"Ugh, clubs are so repulsive, they are dirty, and full of desperate teenagers," Carla said. Happy's mouth was watering when he saw sushi on a table, it looked so yummy, and he might just sneak away and take a few bites.

Gray pushed past people, until he saw a familiar looking girl chatting with several guys in the back of the club. Gray felt his heart shatter when he saw she was holding another man's hand, Juvia did move on from him, he waited too long to make a decision and now she was with someone else.

Gray was frozen in both shock and anger, as Natsu walked around blindly trying to find Gray in the club. Once Natsu saw food on a table, he immediately stopped trying to find Gray so he could chow down, who cares about Gray anyways, Natsu didn't.

Carla turned around to talk to Happy, but he was gone at a table eating all the fish with Natsu. Carla shook her head when the two were escorted out of the club, the two still were chewing on their food, when they were kicked out.

"Serves them right," Carla said. The white exceed tried to find Gray, only to see the ice-mage watching someone from the corner of the club.

Carla walked over to Gray and pulled his pants, Gray looked at Carla, and she could see the visible hurt in his eyes.

"You know Gray, pouting isn't going to solve your problems," Carla said. The music was loud, but Gray still managed to catch what Carla had said, as he watched Juvia laugh with the men around her.

"Well, I am not going to go over there if that's what you are thinking, if she wants to date those creeps she can do whatever the hell she wants," Gray said. His heart stung a little when he said that, he hated to admit it, but he was lying.

"You are acting like a child, even I know your words aren't true, we all know you have been battling with your emotions for a while, but Juvia moving on was bound to happen if you weren't going to make a decision," Carla said. Gray kicked at the ground, the cat was right, he needed to make a decision here and now.

"Well here I am getting advice from a cat, my life really is messed up," Gray chuckled. Carla crossed her arms, humans were very strange, Carla was giving a grown man advice about love, it almost made her feel weird about it all.

"Right now you need to figure out if you love her or not, if you don't let her go," Carla said. Gray flinched, Carla was right but her words were a little harsh, Juvia was always there for Gray, and when she wasn't right by his side, he felt incomplete.

"Alright, thanks Carla for the pep talk, but if you tell anyone about this you will be getting an earful from me," Gray said. Carla smiled at the ice mage, before he disappeared into the crowd, Carla shook her head, and it was obvious from the start that Gray already loved Juvia, he just had to admit it to himself, and she hoped he would make the right decision.

Gray summoned all the courage he could, as he walked up to Juvia. The three guys standing with Juvia paid him no mind, as the water mage laughed with them enjoying their company.

"Juvia_"

"Oh look its Gray, what do you want I am busy right now."

Gray swallowed hard, he was about to admit his feelings, but it was hard when she was acting so cold.

"Hey we are talking with Juvia, pal, so can you just like get lost," a man said. Gray suddenly had the powerful urge to punch them in the face, he wrapped his arm around Juvia, making the girl jump a little bit, as he glared at the three boys.

"Listen here, Juvia is mine, I don't want to see you three talking to her ever again," Gray growled. He was shocked by what he just said, did he really just say Juvia was his? Gray couldn't see, but Juvia was smiling evilly as he pulled the water mage out of the club and out into the cool air outside.

Gray let Juvia go when the two of them were far away from the club, Juvia crossed her arms as Gray took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he would have to explain himself, it was now or never.

"So did you just want your little puppy dog back, I am moving on Gray, like it or not I am not playing chase with you anymore," Juvia said. Gray turned to Juvia, he was blushing slightly as he looked at her, when did she start looking so pretty?

"Listen Juvia, there is something I need to tell you, and it was wrong of me to hold it back for so long," Gray said. Juvia smiled, as a shadow slipped out of her, did Gray just see that, no it had to be something else.

Juvia blinked a few times before looking back at Gray, the water mage looked loving again, but she didn't say a word as Gray tried to find the words to say.

"When you weren't by my side today, I just felt incomplete you know, I don't see you as a puppy dog Juvia, I see you as my other half, I am so sorry it took me this long to realize it, I guess I truly am as dumb as Natsu when it comes to these things."

Juvia looked like she was trying to hold back a smile as she listened, Gray was blushing furiously now, admitting his feelings was hard stuff.

"So Juvia, if you don't mind, would you be okay with being my other half?" Gray asked. His heart stopped as he waited for Juvia's reply, the water mage's eyes lit up as she tackled Gray with a hug.

"JUVIA ACCEPTS!" Juvia screamed. Gray felt happy, as he hugged the girl back, he was glad the he admitted his feelings, now he wouldn't feel sick over it anymore. Gray didn't see the smiling shadow watching them from afar, as the shadow turned around and disappeared, knowing very well that she did a pretty good job today.


	30. Chaos

**Alright the really intense chapter is here! Sorry I haven't updated, I was moving into my new house, and I had to get my wifi set up, this chapter will be a little confusing at first, but it will clear up eventually.**

Chapter 30

" _Take this, and stand above Magnolia, a storm will rain upon the city, enveloping them in the disharmony spell," a man said. The grim creature took the potion, smiling, showing hundreds of sharp pointy teeth._

" _I know the plan, get back into your position until morning," the creature growled. The man flinched at a large wound on his chest, his hand slid across his shirt, hoping to calm the raging pain from the wound._

" _She got you didn't she," the creature chuckled. The man flinched once more before nodding his head at the creature._

" _Yeah Nightfire was a nasty one, but she was taken care of," he said. The man was badly beaten, but he would live, the creature opened the potion as a nasty looking substance leaked from it. Lightning flashed in the sky, as storm clouds rolled overhead, the creature grinned as a red fog took over Magnolia silently._

 _The man watched as the red fog slipped into homes, and leaked into the gutters, soon Magnolia will be in chaos, and they would have their slaves soon enough._

 _The red fog lifted into the sky, before vanishing into the storm cloud, the clouds hung around, must have been after effects from the potion._

 _The creature turned to the man as golden keys dangled from his claws, the shadowy creature started to morph as the man smiled at him._

" _So what now, shall we proceed?" the man said. The creature looked back at the man with brown eyes, and long blond hair descending down its shoulders._

" _Now we begin step three," Lucy Heartfilia said._

~Next Morning~

Lucy was taking a stroll down the streets of Magnolia, everyone was acting strange, they were all arguing, and yelling at each other. Lucy flinched when she heard a baker and a customer screaming at each other over bread, everyone was on edge today and she didn't know why.

Lucy felt a bad feeling when she stood in front of the guild, there was a dark aura surrounding the whole building. Lucy shook it off, before opening the doors to the guild hall and was shocked to see a ton of nurses running around. Lucy blinked, what on earth was going on?

Lucy silently slipped into the chaos, she was extremely worried about her friends, she needed to find out what was going on. Lucy gasped when she saw Erza on a stretcher being taken into the infirmary, her entire body was bandaged and her face was beaten and bruised.

Lucy grabbed Gajeel by the shoulder, he didn't even notice as he stared at Levy who was in a bed in the infirmary. Lucy looked at Levy, her body was bandaged as well, and her face was peeling, was she burned?

"Gajeel what happened?" Lucy asked the man. Gajeel at first didn't reply as he stared at Levy, his hands were wrapped around the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white. Lucy shook his shoulder once again, and he snapped out of his trance.

"Someone attacked Fairy Hills last night, and the other girls living in other places," Gajeel said. Lucy blinked, why would someone attack the girls of the guild?

"Do you know who it was?" Lucy asked concerned. Gajeel shook his head, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Lucy vowed she would get to the bottom of this problem, Levy looked like she was in critical condition, Lucy decided to try and find Makarov, perhaps he would know what to do.

Lucy whispered some encouragement to Levy before leaving the two of them alone, and going off the find Makarov. To Lucy's amazement, Makarov wasn't that hard to find, he was yelling orders at the people taking care of the girls, and he seemed to be very flustered and angry.

"You better find whoever did this to my children, I will rip them to shreds when I find them," Makarov thundered. Several beds were behind him, Lucy could recognize Wendy, Mira, Laki, and Lisanna.

Makarov walked over to Lisanna, when the doctor whispered something to him. Lucy walked over to Makarov, as the guild master sat on a stool to look at Lisanna since he was too short when he stood up.

"Ah Lucy, it is good to see that you are unharmed, every girl in the guild in suffering extreme burns and bruises, none of them have awakened to tell us anything, they were all found in their homes knocked out," Makarov said. Lucy looked upon Lisanna's face, she was extremely beat up, it looked like whoever attacked her left her hardly alive.

"It looks like she has defense wounds, so she was fighting back, but whatever it was, it was ten times stronger than her," Lucy said. Makarov nodded, whatever "it" was, it was stronger than Erza.

"We have been looking for Nightfire, but she is nowhere to be found, we are hoping that she had escaped unharmed," Makarov said. Lucy swallowed hard, there was no way anything could defeat Nightfire, right? Nightfire had even managed to beat Erza, but Nightfire would have come to the guild by now, so she must be in trouble.

Suddenly Lisanna gasped for air, nurses surrounded her, pushing Lucy aside as they all held onto Lisanna's arms as she thrashed in the bed. Lisanna seemed to calm down, as Makarov told her she was safe and had nothing to worry about.

"W-What is she doing here," Lisanna yelled. Makarov blinked, the nurses ignored Lisanna as they checked her bandages and pulse. Elfman stroked his sister's hair, trying not to cry as his little sister hugged his muscular arm in terror.

"It's okay little sis, no one is going to hurt you now that I'm here," Elfman said. Lisanna was shaking, as the burns and bruises shot pain through her body.

"You don't understand the monster is here, she is here," Lisanna yelled. Makarov shook his head sadly, as the nurses gave Lisanna shots. Elfman was crying as his sister flinched at every moment, Lucy was very upset, whoever did this to her friends, they were going to pay.

Lisanna suddenly shoved the nurses out of the way, as she glared at Lucy with bloodshot eyes. Lucy's breath caught in her throat, why was Lisanna looking at her like that?

"The monster is Lucy Heartfilia, she did this to us," Lisanna said. Wendy shot up, and once she saw Lucy she screamed in alarm.

"Lucy please don't harm me, I don't understand why you would attack me, I almost died last night, I thought we were friends," Wendy said. Lucy was confused, but more than that she was terrified as the guild grew silent.

"W-What do you mean, I would never do this to you," Lucy said. The guild seemed to protectively stand in front of the injured girls, Elfman seemed confused but he cradled his sister protectively as he glared at Lucy.

"It's true, Lucy was the one who attack us at Fairy Hills, she was with an army of metal creatures, she must have thought we were dead and that's why she left us in the fire, so that it could burn our remains!" Evergreen said. Gray was crouched next to Juvia, he seemed to be doubting Lucy as well.

"Lucy used her celestial spirits, I saw it with my own eyes, I hate to admit it, but she is an enemy of Fairytail," Lisanna said. Lucy started to back away, what was wrong with her guild mates, they would have never doubted her, but why were they starting now? Lucy wanted to scream that she was framed, but her mouth was glued shut as the guild closed in on her.

"Lucy we just want to figure out what's going on, don't be scared_" Makarov was cut off. A giant metal iron pole slammed into Lucy's stomach, making her scream and fly back towards the wall.

"I don't care if she used to be my guild mate, Levy told me it was Lucy who almost killed her, so I will return the favor," Gajeel said. Lucy grunted as she fell to her knees, Gajeel roared as he closed in, Lucy squeaked as she ran out of the guild as fast as her legs could carry her.

Lucy has never seen her guild not respond to reason before, there was definitely something wrong.

"Don't let her escape," Makarov yelled. The guild roared as they ran after Lucy, but all of them wanted revenge for what Lucy did to the girls, especially Gajeel and Gray. Lucy felt tears streaming down her face, Gajeel was going to kill her, and what was worse, Makarov let him hit her!

Lucy needed to find Natsu, he was the only one she could count on right now, he would believe her right? Lucy heard the crackle of lightning, as a bolt crashed down in front of her, making Lucy jump to the side.

Laxus stood behind Lucy, as the blond panted trying to catch her breath. Laxus shot a powerful bolt of energy at Lucy making her scream as the electricity ripped through her body in intense waves.

"L-Laxus s-stop, it's me Lucy, I wouldn't ever do those things," Lucy coughed. Laxus didn't answer as another bolt of lightning was summoned forth, Lucy moved just in time, as the lighting broke the concrete where she used to be.

Lucy ran as fast as she could, the entire guild was hunting her, for a crime she didn't commit. Why wouldn't they listen, it wasn't her, she was framed, where was Natsu, she needed him right now.

"Ice make: cage!" a voice said. Suddenly a cage made of ice slammed down on Lucy, making her stop in her tracks. Lucy watched as Gray jumped off of a building, Gray slammed his hands together as he looked at Lucy through the bars of her cage.

"I don't care if we used to be friends, I am going to destroy you for what you did to Juvia," Gray said. Lucy was scared, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, she didn't know what to say to convince Gray she didn't do it.

"Gray listen to me, I didn't do it, you have to believe me I'm innocent," Lucy said. Gray shook his head and glared at Lucy with so much hatred, it made her see another person other than Gray.

"Then why did you run," Gray snarled. The ice mage then created a large lance, Lucy couldn't convince him, so she needed to get away so she could find the truth.

Lucy focused on Taurus's power, and suddenly an earthquake made the ground shake, making Gray lose his grip on his lance, and breaking the cage made of ice. Gray seemed a little surprised, but he soon recovered as he yelled for help.

Lucy took off as fast as she could, but she didn't make it far as Elfman roared behind her. His beastly form pounded on the ground as he charged towards her catching up pretty quickly, lightning crashed in front of Lucy, this time the shock was too much and Lucy collapsed.

Lucy couldn't get back up, as the guild caught up, Lucy looked at all of their furious faces, Lucy tried to convince them one more time that she didn't do it, but she couldn't calm them down.

"Let's play with her for a little bit, before taking her back to the guild master," Gajeel said. The iron dragon slayer cracked his knuckles, before grinning at the injured blond before him.

"P-Please," Lucy said. The guild didn't listen as they closed in, but before they could touch her a black orb appeared in front of Lucy. Something roared as a force knocked the entire guild back, two wings opened protectively in front of Lucy as gleaming fangs shined in the sunlight.

"N-Nightfire, that Lucy is an imposter she injured every girl in Fairytail and left them to die," Elfman said. The demon's tail swished as she fell silent, her red eyes shined brightly as her mouth formed into a scowl.

"All of you are imposters, not Lucy," Nightfire said. The demon roared as fire crashed down on all the guild members, while they were distracted by the fire, Nightfire helped Lucy up as they disappeared in thin air.

Once Lucy opened her eyes, she was in a cave with Nightfire. A storm raged on from outside the cave, as powerful rain blew around in the storm. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, as Nightfire seemed to relax a little as well.

"Lucy you are alright aren't you?" Nightfire asked. Lucy nodded her head and smiled at her friend.

"Yeah I will live, where were you, I was so scared that they got you too," Lucy said. Nightfire shook her head, before opening her wings to reveal wounds all over her body, her clothes were tattered, and she had a bruised lip.

"They did, but I just pretended to be down, before I followed them and gathered information, I had no idea they attacked everyone else until I found out from them," Nightfire said. The demon emitted a pink mist from her body, as her wounds healed along with Lucy's wounds.

"So what's going on, why is the guild acting crazy?" Lucy asked. Nightfire seemed a little out of it, as she shook her head clear and eyed Lucy.

"The whole city is under the effects of a potion called the disharmony potion, it is used to create chaos to where everyone's emotions are heightened, it is used so that when one starts doubting another, their magic power will be drained making it easy to defeat them," Nightfire said. Something clicked inside Lucy's head, that was why they used Lucy, so that everyone would start doubting Lucy and they magic power would be sucked out and drained, and that was how they defeated Erza and the others.

"So when Erza and the others saw me, they instantly started doubting me, making the potion act as a parasite, feeding off of their emotions and draining their power, but how could someone act as me?" Lucy said. Nightfire swished her tail, as Lucy shivered at the thought of another Lucy running around.

"Remember that changeling we found in the cave when we rescued Yukino, they have a changeling king that can copy the magic and appearance of you just like the changeling can, the changeling king can go off of memory though, and a changeling has to see its target to transform into them."

Lucy thought for a moment, so that changeling wasn't just there randomly, they actually had a king.

"So why are they targeting us?" Lucy asked. Nightfire thought for a moment, before looking towards Lucy with sad eyes.

"I heard they need workers for a project, something about summoning and controlling someone named Acnologia," Nightfire said. Lucy gasped, that Acnologia? The dangerous dragon that almost killed her? Why on earth would anyone want to purposely want to summon Acnologia?

"So they are going to capture Fairytail members, and use them as workers?" Lucy asked. Nightfire nodded her head, Lucy needed to go back, she couldn't let them be captured and made slaves!

"Nightfire you are strong, we need to go back and help them before its too late, and you can help clear my name!" Lucy said. Lucy started to walk out into the storm, but Nightfire grabbed her arm.

"They are under a potion, their reason is beyond anything I can argue with, I know it's hard, but we need to figure out who we are dealing with first," Nightfire said. Lucy sighed, she knew Nightfire was right, but she didn't like just sitting by and letting them get captured.

"Okay Nightfire, do you happen to have a plan_" Lucy was cut off, as a giant portal opened up from the ground. Lucy was jerked back by a mysterious force, as put behind Nightfire as something slid out from the portal.

"I knew they wouldn't let you live, now that your purpose is over, they no longer need you, and they still have to finish me off," Nightfire said. Lucy gasped when another Nightfire appeared from the portal, but this Nightfire looked exhausted.

"I will help you fight the changeling Nightfire," Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head as the changeling charged at Nightfire, Nightfire dodged but the changeling seemed extremely aggressive as it blew fire at Nightfire.

Lucy let loose a powerful light shaped like a lion, as it slammed into the changeling. The creature groaned, but shook off her attack, Lucy was shocked when the changeling just focused on Nightfire.

A giant claw made of shadows swiped at Nightfire, cutting her clothes and slicing through her wing. Nightfire roared as she blasted a powerful torrent of darkness at the changeling, the changeling dodged, before sticking her hand out and enveloping Nightfire in a bright blue light.

Nightfire clutched her throat as she was slammed repeatedly into the rock, the changeling was powerful, more powerful then the last one they have faced. Lucy focused on Sagittarius's bond, and soon enough a bow made of light appeared in her hands.

Nightfire slammed her tail into the changeling, but the changeling grabbed her tail and threw her into the wall. Lucy shot the changeling with an arrow, the changeling eyed Lucy as the arrow shattered against her armor.

The changeling ignored Lucy as she pounced on Nightfire and slammed her fist into her face. Nightfire was knocked to the side, as the changeling kicked her ribcage making her tumble over.

Nightfire covered herself in fire, and tackled the changeling, slamming her into a wall and cracking the stone. Lucy lit her fists with bright light, before Nightfire was knocked off of the changeling. Lucy jabbed her fist as the changeling, the creature blocked her hand with her hand, as Nightfire kneed the changeling in the stomach.

Lucy and Nightfire fought side by side, as the changeling blocked and defended herself. Suddenly the changeling spun in a circle, knocking them both back, Lucy got back up as she focused on Virgo's power, creating a ditch, and making the changeling fall into it.

Nightfire jumped into the air right above the hole, and blasted the changeling with a powerful beam, that Lucy recognized as her Hyper Beam.

The changeling blocked her attack, but it made her sink to her knees. Nightfire flew down into the ditch as started trying to punch her with flaming fists, but the changeling seemed to block all of her attacks easily. The changeling slammed a palm into Nightfire's chest, making the demon fly to the ceiling.

The changeling jumped out of the ditch, as Lucy slammed her fist into the changeling, but the creature stopped her attack with just one hand. The creature let go, and Lucy was surprised when it kept trying to attack Nightfire, the demon was recovering on the ceiling, but the changeling didn't waste any time.

The changeling blasted Nightfire with a powerful blast of dark energy, and the demon came crashing down towards the floor. The changeling took Nightfire by the hood and started dragging her towards the wall, Nightfire struggled, but the changeling was mega powerful.

Lucy tried to help Nightfire, but she suddenly felt very heavy and couldn't move her body. Nightfire was set up by the wall, as the changeling towered over her with a scowl on her face. The changeling dressed as Nightfire created a long shadowy sword out of her hand, as Lucy cried out.

"Lucy you have to get out of here, I can handle this," Nightfire yelled. Lucy felt tears streaming down her face, as the changeling raised the sword.

"Nightfire, you have to keep fighting, you just have too!" Lucy screamed. Nightfire looked towards the changeling, but before she could say anything, the sword plunged into her heart, the changeling took the blade out of her chest as she fell over, but no matter how much Lucy screamed, Nightfire was long gone.


	31. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**My comment will be at the end, so just wait a little for now!**

Chapter 31

"Leave her alone," Lucy screamed. Lucy's heart ached, as she watched the changeling look over the dead body of her dear friend Nightfire. The changeling sat up the body of Nightfire, before stabbing its hand into Nightfire's chest and pulling out her heart.

"Next time you try and be me, you better make sure I don't hear about it," the changeling snarled. Lucy heard the changeling's whisper, but she didn't care, she was going to rip it to pieces for killing her friend.

Lucy started to get up even though her body felt like a million pounds, but before she could do anything, Nightfire's heart changed into a metal-like heart, and the body sitting up on the wall started to shift, until a metallic creature was all that was left.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, Nightfire didn't have the ability to do that. The metal creature, was indeed a changeling, but if her friend Nightfire was a changeling, why did it help her, and who was the Nightfire that was still standing?

"Lucy, the Nightfire you were with was ugly as hell, I don't get why this keeps happening, I am the one true Nightfire, not that oaf," Nightfire said. The demon was very upset that Lucy was tricked again, how many times does this have to happen before she memorizes Nightfire?

"Wait, Nightfire?" Lucy asked. The demon rolled her eyes before picking up the changeling that was pretending to be her.

"Gee, I don't know, does THIS look like me?" Nightfire said. The demon shook the changeling, its jaw dropped open, but it was still lifeless.

"B-But I don't understand, why didn't you say anything?" Lucy asked. Nightfire dropped the changeling, before folding back her wings and crossing her arms.

"Um, because it was obvious you were going to believe the changeling, and not your favorite demon friend, it was playing the hero for a reason," Nightfire said. Lucy blinked, Nightfire was right, she would have never believed Nightfire if she would have told her in the beginning, but why was the changeling trying to get on her good side?

Lucy wiped her eyes, she was so glad that Nightfire was okay, the demon seemed to be the real deal, but she wouldn't question Nightfire anymore, she didn't want the demon to get upset.

"I still cannot believe you could NOT tell us apart, I am the pretty one, that THING is the hideous version of me," Nightfire growled. The demon kicked over the changeling angrily, and spat fire out of her mouth to show she was pissed.

"Nightfire, hate to break it to you, but the changeling did a really good job of pretending to be you," Lucy giggled. Nightfire slowly turned her head towards Lucy, with a scowl on her face.

"Really, it did a GOOD job, ha, first of all it brought you in a cave that is surrounded by a thunderstorm, I HATE water, and it was WEAK!"

Nightfire kept ranting, as Lucy tried to calm Nightfire down, but she just made it worse.

"You know I should have recognized that the changeling didn't have the same attitude as you, that's one way to tell you two apart," Lucy said. Nightfire snorted, before sliding down the cave wall and sitting down, with Lucy sitting next to her.

"Some people attacked me out of the blue, I took out half of them, until this one particular man cheated and knocked me out with this green powder, once I woke up, I was tied up in a dungeon with magical chains, ha, like that would keep me down."

Lucy listened to Nightfire's story, were they the only ones left that were still able to fight? Lucy had no idea what was going on, perhaps Nightfire knew some things, Lucy only knew what the changeling knew, and she was assuming it was lying about everything.

"Once I had awakened, I heard whispering from my cell door, someone was giving a changeling orders, something about befriending the target, I heard my voice, and then the two of them left."

"So do you think that changeling was the one that changed into you?" Lucy asked. Nightfire nodded her head, before her tail thumped on the ground angrily.

"I think they only needed me so that the changeling could transform into me, they also needed me out of the way, and that's why they had the magical chains, they had no idea that I would not be an easy target though," Nightfire chuckled. Lucy watched as the demon jumped when thunder crackled from a distance, before Nightfire leaned her head back against the cave wall.

"So what happened, you escaped right?" Lucy asked. Nightfire grinned, before chuckling a little.

"They had no idea what hit them, I destroyed almost all of the changelings surrounding their base, the only problem was most of them were mining these strange crystals, and they weren't really fighting," Nightfire said. Lucy was confused, what did Nightfire mean by strange crystals?

"Strange crystals?" Lucy asked. Nightfire nodded her head before shadows formed around her hand, and a bright rainbow crystal appeared in her hand.

"Yeah they are filled with a mysterious power, and the caves I was in were covered in them, apparently the changelings were gathering them for something." Nightfire said. Lucy started to think, as she grabbed the crystal from Nightfire's hand, it sizzled when she touched it, and it had a lot of magic power coming from it.

"Well, the changeling told me that our enemy needs workers to help summon Acnologia, and that our friends are under a disharmony potion," Lucy said. Nightfire rubbed her chin, she didn't think they just needed workers, if they just needed workers they would have just created more changelings.

"The changeling was feeding you false information, I do think they are trying to summon the one called Acnologia, but they need our friends for something much more," Nightfire said. Lucy swallowed hard, she knew her enemies were gathering Fairytail members by the minute, but there was nothing she could do right now.

"We need to find out how to lift the disharmony spell, because we can't save our friends if they won't listen to us," Lucy said. Nightfire sighed, looks like she wouldn't be relaxing anytime soon.

"Look Lucy I came here to be on vacation, I REALLY didn't think I would be risking my life today," Nightfire said. Lucy slapped Nightfire's shoulder, as the demon flinched a little. "Alright fine, I will help!"

"Do we know who who's in charge?" Lucy asked. Nightfire scratched her head, as the gears in her head spun around.

"We obviously know the changelings are being given orders, so someone is organizing everything," Nightfire said. Suddenly a memory popped up in Lucy's mind, something that the changeling told her.

"The changeling said something about a changeling king, he can change into anyone just by memory," Lucy said. Nightfire giggled a little bit, while Lucy looked at her in confusion.

"His name is the changeling king, that's the stupidest name I've ever heard," Nightfire said. Lucy slapped her shoulder again, as Nightfire mumbled insults.

"Focus Nightfire, this is really serious," Lucy said. Nightfire rolled her eyes and pouted, before leaning her head on her hands.

"Alright, well right now it might be smart to gather some information, and find out how to get our friends back," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded, they definitely had no idea what enemies they were facing, so finding information was the smartest thing they could do.

"How exactly do we get information?" Lucy asked. Nightfire snorted as if she was insulted a little.

"It's easy we just find someone who is our enemy and beat it out of them," Nightfire said. Lucy blinked, Nightfire sounded a little idiotic right now, but Lucy didn't have any other ideas, so she thought they would just do Nightfire's plan.

"Alright but where do we go?" Lucy asked. Nightfire stood up and stretched her arms, before yawning. Nightfire then opened her wings, and created a dimensional hole, before smiling back at Lucy.

"Be on guard we are going back to the caves where I was kept, we only need one person, so we don't need to cause a fuss," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded before going into the portal, Nightfire stepped in the portal as well, and joined Lucy who was crouching behind a large rock.

The cave was very dark, and several tunnels were leading to different places in the cave. Lucy's heart was beating strongly in her chest, she was a little afraid, she didn't know who they were facing.

Nightfire hummed as she strolled through one of the tunnels, Lucy hissed at the demon to stop being careless, but Nightfire waved her off. Lucy growled to herself, before creeping out from the rock, and running after Nightfire.

Nightfire lit her hand on fire, and watched as her black flames lit the tunnel. Lucy hid behind the demon, afraid that a changeling would pop out at any time, but she didn't sense anything nearby.

They walked for a while, and Lucy started to think that Nightfire had no idea where she was going.

"Nightfire where exactly are we going?"

"Oh I am sorry, would YOU like to lead us?"

"I am not saying I want to lead, I am just asking where we are going."

"We are going somewhere, gosh Lucy, stop doubting me!"

"U-Um, alright, that's a good enough answer I guess."

Nightfire flicked her tail in annoyance, before taking a sharp turn, and suddenly a bright light took over the tunnel. Nightfire stopped Lucy in her tracks with her tail, before looking at the cave filled with crystals, several changelings were mining them, they looked different than the other changelings they have come across.

Their eyes were bright blue, and they sharp metal skin was smoothed down to where there were no spikes anywhere to be seen.

Lucy was so mesmerized by the crystals that she didn't see Nightfire storming off towards the changelings.

"Alright you smooth skinned bastards, who wants a little taste of demon power?" Nightfire roared. The changelings looked towards Nightfire, before they all started to scatter, Nightfire flew up into the air and started blasting them with a powerful torrent of black fire.

"Nightfire what the heck happened to not causing a fuss?" Lucy yelled. The demon didn't listen to her, as she attacked the changelings scrambling to get out of her way.

Soon enough all the changelings were on the ground, their bodies were sizzling from Nightfire's savage fire attacks, but they were still alive.

"Who's next?" Nightfire roared. Lucy slapped her forehead, Nightfire's attacks had shaken the whole cave, someone must have heard the noise, and now they were going to die in this cave.

"What is going on down here, stupid changelings, they were supposed to have one job!" someone said. A man with a clipboard appeared from an exit tunnel, as soon as he saw Nightfire grinning with her arms crossed he screamed and tried to run away.

Nightfire sank into the ground, as a shadow ran across the ground and grabbed his foot. The man screamed as he was thrown away from the exit, the man bounced on the ground, as he tried to scoot away once he recovered, but he couldn't escape the demon.

Nightfire appeared before him, with her red eyes gleaming, and her grin making the man swallow hard.

Nightfire grabbed his shirt, and opened her mouth, the man screamed as his soul was sucked up, and his body fell limp.

"Nightfire what the heck, why would you steal his soul?" Lucy yelled. Nightfire put her finger to her lips, before picking up the man's body and dragging him towards Lucy.

"We have the man with the information, let's get out of here," Nightfire said. The demon created a dimensional hole, before the both of them appeared on a mountain.

Nightfire sat up the man on a boulder, as Lucy watched curiously. Nightfire then released the man's soul, and let it flow back into his body. The man gasped for air as he thrashed widely, Nightfire slapped his face with the back of her hand to get him to stop moving, it worked.

"Listen here, you will tell us everything you know, or I will steal your soul again," Nightfire growled. The man's eyes were full of terror, as he nodded his head and swallowed.

"O-Okay, whatever you need to know I will be happy to provide for you," the man said. Nightfire seemed satisfied, as she looked deep into the man's eyes, to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Tell me who you are and why you are working for our enemy," Lucy said. The man seemed less intimidated by Lucy, but once he heard Nightfire's snarl, he snapped back into his fearful state.

"I am just a worker, I manage the worker changelings in section B of the cave, I joined the cause because Acnologia has ran wild in these lands for far too long, and once I heard that he could be controlled, I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to see him finally do our bidding," the man said. Nightfire still was confused as to who Acnologia was, but she was sure she could kick his butt.

"So all of this chaos is because of a dude named Acnologia, you should have just said that from the start, I could destroy Acnologia with one hand tied behind my back," Nightfire gloated. Lucy rolled her eyes before shoving Nightfire out of the way.

"Ignore her, so do you know why they are targeting Fairytail?" Lucy asked. The man thought for a moment, before replying.

"I have heard that they are going to use your friends as a blood sacrifice, they need the crystals in the cave to summon Acnologia, but they need several people to bind Acnologia to eternally do their bidding, I do not know what they plan to do with Acnologia though, it is out of my knowledge," the man said. A blood sacrifice? They were going to kill all of her friends just so they could control Acnologia?

"It's obvious that they aren't going to use Acnologia to go fetch them groceries, they have a darker reason to use him, if they are going to kill people just to control him," Nightfire said. Lucy agreed with the demon, Acnologia wasn't someone to mess with, after Lucy saw his fight with Igneel.

"How can we lift the effects of the disharmony spell," Lucy asked the man. The man scrunched his eyebrows, before biting his lip nervously.

"That is a question that I do not know the answer to," he said. Nightfire clenched her teeth angrily, and growled making the man jump, "I-I may not know the answer, but I did hear a rumor about a special scent curing the spell."

"So we need to get a certain scent to cure them?" Lucy mumbled. Nightfire shivered, she wondered who could help them with this task, since everyone was captured, and Nightfire definitely wasn't good at puzzles.

"Alright, now tell us who is in charge," Nightfire said. The man fiddled with a pebble on the ground, before answering.

"He is very powerful, and a great speaker, he has mastered dragon tamer magic, but he cannot control Acnologia, so he invented a device called the Blood Bane Tower, if you feed it powerful mage blood, and those special rocks the changelings have been collecting, it will generate a powerful signal that will summon and control Acnologia."

Nightfire snickered, so Acnologia was a dragon huh? Nightfire was really good at handling dragons back in her universe, Acnologia would be a breeze to defeat.

"Nightfire I see that look, there is no way you can defeat Acnologia, he defeated our entire guild twice, and killed the great dragon Igneel, we have to try and avoid Acnologia at all costs!" Lucy said. Nightfire rolled her eyes, the demon was sure that she could defeat this so called Igneel if she wanted to.

"Where is this Blood Bane Tower located," Nightfire asked. The man seemed hesitant to answer the question, but he didn't dare want to anger the demon.

"Its heavily guarded by changelings that are extremely powerful, I am assuming your friends have already been taken there, it's in the middle of the ocean on an island called Helmoth Island, its surrounded by mist, and no one will go there because of the changelings," he said. Lucy looked towards Nightfire, she looked sick, as the demon turned green.

"O-Ocean, t-that's great, what a great time to be alive!" Nightfire said. The demon covered her mouth at just the thought of riding a boat to get to the island.

"It's an island, can't you just create a dimensional hole and get us there?" Lucy asked Nightfire. The demon moaned as she tried to think of something else, but nothing was working.

"I wish I could, but I am not very good at creating anything to cross an ocean," Nightfire said. Lucy sighed, it looks like they would have to get on a boat to get to the island, after they find a cure for their friends.

"What about the changeling king, tell us about him," Lucy said. The man seemed to shiver at the thought of the king, but he continued to talk.

"His name is Zeskus, he is the king of the changelings, he gives them orders, and it is said that if he drinks the blood of any creature, he can transform into them at any point in his life, no matter if it is just a drop of it," the man said. Nightfire realized something as she turned to Lucy.

"That's how they got someone to transform into you, remember that changeling we killed when we rescued Yukino, the creature got you with its claws, they must have collected the blood and made Zeskus transform into you," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head, it seemed so obvious, Zeskus used the blood to transform into her, and that's why the disharmony spell worked on everyone.

"Why did a changeling try and befriend me though, they already have someone who can do exactly the same things as me, so why do they still need me?" Lucy asked. The man pondered for a moment, before coming up with a solution.

"I heard a rumor that the disharmony spell will shatter if the person that causes doubt is killed, so perhaps they sent a changeling as one of your friends to keep you distracted for a while as they kill your friends," the man said. Lucy was infuriated, they were going to try and distract her so her friends would be powerless and be sacrificed?

"Alright that's enough from you, start walking home, you are lucky you are leaving unscathed," Nightfire said. The man nodded before fleeing down the mountain as quickly as he could.

"Well, we have out information, we need to discover how to free our friends and fast, and there is only one person I can think of that knows about scents," Lucy said. Nightfire cocked her head before shivering at the person Lucy was thinking of.

"You don't mean_"

"Yep, looks like we are going to Blue Pegasus to visit Ichiya."

~End~

 **You didn't think I would actually kill Nightfire yet right? I mean I am ChaoticLupa, so I will do some chaotic things in this series mwhahaha. So they are going to find Ichiya huh? That is going to be fun hahahaha, thanks for the support love you all!**


	32. Ichiya's Quest

**Alright, we are going deeper into the story, hopefully it's not super confusing right now. Two people have asked about Lucy's Star Dress Powers, and to be honest I completely forgot she had them hahaha (weird I know..) but yeah, perhaps I will have her use them, or perhaps I won't, depends on my mood and what foe she will face. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 32

"Can we like please let everyone die," Nightfire whimpered. Lucy didn't want to visit Ichiya either, but he was their best bet in finding the scent that would cure the disharmony spell.

"Nightfire, he isn't that bad, and you have only met him once," Lucy said. The demon's wings started to slump, as she dragged them through the dirt and whined.

"I would rather lick someone's foot," Nightfire grumbled. The demon sluggishly dragged her feet to the side of the mountain overlooking the other mountains, and slowly created a dimensional hole.

Nightfire thumped her tail on the ground, before dragging it into the portal and appearing in a forest with a tall guild hall blocking out the sun. Nightfire cocked her head to the side as she examined the guild hall, Lucy appeared from the portal minutes later, before the portal closed.

"How did you know where the guild hall was?" Lucy asked Nightfire. The demon chuckled a little bit before opening the doors to the guild hall, "Seriously how do you know where it is, Nightfire?"

The demon didn't answer as they both took a step into the guild hall, the members paid Lucy no mind, but they were strangely uncomfortable around Nightfire.

The demon strolled casually around the building until the two girls were stopped at the bar.

"Well hello Lucy, it has been a while," a man said. The man had a purple tank top on, with a bald head and a golden hoop necklace around his neck. He wore two small white wings, and had red lipstick and blush on.

"Well hello Master Bob," Lucy said cheerfully. The man smiled happily before putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Oh darling, just call me Bob, what brings you here today?" Bob said. Lucy was about to say something before Bob saw the demon looking around the guild hall, "Hey your name is Nightfire right?"

The demon snapped her attention to Bob, before smiling "The one and only."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't come here every Friday and steal the souls of my members and make them fight each other," Bob said. Nightfire tried to hold in her laughter, she had forgotten that the master of this guild would eventually find out.

"Stealing is such a strong word, I prefer surprise borrowing," Nightfire replied. Bob sighed before cleaning the counter with a rag, and leaning his head on his hand.

"Anyways, Fairytail is in danger and its really urgent, we need to speak with Ichiya," Lucy said. Bob seemed alarmed, as he picked himself up from the counter and had a terrified look in his eye.

"Oh dear, Ichiya is on a job right now, but I will see if I can contact him," Bob said. The strange man went pretty fast for an old guy, he quickly went into another room and stayed there for a while. Lucy's heart was beating fast, Ichiya was the only one who they could ask about this problem, and it looked like Lucy and Nightfire were the only ones who were left of the Fairytail guild.

Lucy turned to find Nightfire, only to see the demon snooping around the guildhall. Nightfire tip-toed over to Jenny who was looking at herself in a mirror, while she was distracted Nightfire silently went through her bag.

Lucy shook her head, was Nightfire the least bit worried about Fairytail? Lucy was about to say something, but then she saw Nightfire pick up an item out of Jenny's bag and… sniff it?

Bob came back from the room with a sad look on his face, Lucy turned away from Nightfire to see what Bob had to say.

"I am so sorry Lucy, but Ichiya and the others cannot be reached at this time, you can stay here until they return though," Bob said. Lucy heard a scream behind her, as a giant red-eyed shadow loomed over Jenny.

The shadow sank into the ground and zipped through the floor and out the door, whatever Nightfire was thinking, it must have been urgent.

"I hate that stupid demon, she made me smear my lipstick!" Jenny yelled. The model screamed again angrily, before calming down and trying to fix the destruction on her face.

In a few minutes a giant dimensional portal appeared over the guildhall, and three men fell out of it, they all looked alarmed, as a shadow descended from the portal holding Ichiya with a grin.

"Unhand me foul beast, MAAAAN," Ichiya yelled. The shadow dropped the short man, but as quickly as he fell to the floor, he got back up and posed.

"Let's show this thing what happens when it messes with The Trimens, boss!" Hibiki said. Lucy rubbed her forehead in frustration, why does Nightfire always attack without warning and then not speak to explain herself.

Ichiya put his hand up to stop his men from attacking, Lucy held her breath as the man sniffed the air.

"Calm down men, I have identified the lovely perfume, this is indeed the demon Nightfire," Ichiya said. The shadow nodded, before the darkness around it disappeared leaving a grinning Nightfire visible.

"You can thank Jenny for me finding you all, she had something in her bag that lead me to Hibiki," Nightfire said. Hibiki blushed a little, as Nightfire giggled at him, making Jenny awkwardly scoot away from the group.

"Lady Nightfire, if I may ask you, what do you need of me," Ichiya said smoothly. Nightfire rolled her eyes, she was the total opposite of a lady, but she would let it slide for now.

"We need your help Fairytail is in trouble, they are all under a spell called the disharmony spell," Lucy said. Ichiya seemed alarmed, as he rubbed his chin and thought for a second.

"Yes I have heard of that spell, it is a very ancient dark magic that was lost several centuries ago, it has the power to disable one's magic power, and overtime, completely drain it permanently," Ichiya said. Lucy felt like a few pounds were lifted off of her shoulders, at least Ichiya has heard of it.

"Wait, so the people that are under the spell could possibly lose their magic permanently?" Nightfire said. Ichiya nodded his head before posing, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Yes unfortunately, but do not worry princess, we will save your friends, but it will not be an easy task," Ichiya said. Nightfire chuckled, she didn't understand why everyone thinks these things are hard for her.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked. Ichiya snapped his fingers, and Ren immediately went to fetch something, as the group waited the boys that were left soon started trying to pamper Lucy.

"You must be tired from your journey, allow us to massage your feet," Eve said. Lucy was about to say something, but Nightfire bumped her out of the way.

"I'll take you up on that," Nightfire said. Lucy growled softly, Nightfire just didn't care about anything right now did she? The demon was soon receiving her foot rub, as Ren came back with a gold encrusted book.

"Listen here, to make the cure for this spell ladies, I will need three ingredients, but each ingredient will be a challenge to get, I can make the base from here, but the rest falls on your shoulders," Ichiya said. Lucy swallowed hard, like what kind of challenge was he talking about?

"Yeah, yeah, super dangerous journey, excruciating fights, we get it, can I get a drink please?" Nightfire said. Ren tapped on the demon's shoulder, and handed her a drink.

"I just happened to have a drink in my hand, it's not like I made it for you," Ren said. Nightfire rolled her eyes as she took a sip, she seemed satisfied, as Eve rubbed her feet.

"Men, stop acting foolish, Fairytail is in trouble, we need to get these ingredients and fast for these lovely ladies!" Ichiya snapped. Eve stopped rubbing Nightfire's feet, much to the demon's disappointment, and they all scrambled to do what Ichiya asked.

"Thank you for your help Ichiya, if we didn't have you, I have no idea where we would even start," Lucy said. Ichiya winked at Lucy while annoyingly doing another pose.

"Anything for you ladies, while my men get ready I will fill you in on what ingredients are needed and where they will be found, the members of The Trimens will assist in gathering these ingredients as well," Ichiya said. Nightfire, Lucy and Ichiya sat down on different couches, as they started to discuss what was needed.

Ichiya opened up the golden book, as he quickly went through everything trying to find the right page. Eventually Ren, Eve, and Hibiki stood behind the couches, prepared to hear where they needed to go to get the ingredients.

"I guess I will join you all, I won't let Mira lose her magic power, she would do the same for me," Jenny said. Ichiya nodded his head as he found the page he was looking for.

"Hibiki and Jenny I need you to go to Hargeon and go to a small island named Longdale, and gather leaves of a plant called a redfern," Ichiya said. Hibiki and Jenny nodded as they both walked out of the guild without another word.

"Pfft, gathering leaves, that doesn't seem like a challenge," Nightfire said. Lucy elbowed the demon in the ribcage, making her grunt. The demon rolled her eyes as Lucy gave her a dirty look, before leaning her head on her hands.

"Ren and Eve, I will need you to go to the highest peak of the mountains gathered around Crocus, and get a Phoenix feather, they should be flying around the peak," Ichiya said. Ren nodded his head with his arms crossed, before Eve ran after him out of the guild.

"On my way master," Ren said. Ichiya flipped a page in his book, before looking up and Lucy and Nightfire.

"I have saved this one for you two special girls, since Nightfire can travel through dimensions and visit far off places, I will need a special flower that only grows on a hill at the edge of Fiore, it is the biggest hill in Fiore you can't miss it."

"FLOWER GATHERING, that's what you want us to do?" Nightfire roared. Lucy slapped her hand over Nightfire's mouth, by running over to the couch she was on.

"Thanks Ichiya, we will head over there right now," Lucy said. Ichiya nodded before closing his book, Nightfire grumbled under Lucy's hand, as she crossed her arms.

"Be careful ladies, since I am needed here my manly magic cannot protect you, so if it is too much of a challenge please come back here," Ichiya said. Nightfire giggled, what did he mean by "manly magic" he really thought he was manly?

Lucy took her hand off of Nightfire's mouth before whispering to her, "Let's go Nightfire, and be nice!"

Nightfire stood up and stretched, before creating a dimensional portal. The two girls left Ichiya to his work, before they went into the portal and appeared in a little town that must have been at the edge of Fiore.

Nightfire hid her wings, horns and tail as soon as they stepped foot into the town. The town was pretty big, and lots of people were walking around and shopping.

"You know something I have noticed, you don't have your keys, Lucy," Nightfire said. Lucy immediately started to panic, how on earth did she miss that extremely important aspect of her?

"Where are they, I need to find them!" Lucy said. Nightfire shrugged, the demon originally thought Lucy just had them somewhere else, but it was strange to see her whip on her side but not her keys.

"I am pretty sure someone stole them Lucy, we will find them eventually, but one thing at a time, right?" Nightfire said. Lucy took a deep breath, Nightfire was right, she needed to save her guild members, some of them were injured, and they are more in danger than her celestial spirits.

"I guess you are right, let's focus on getting that flower for Ichiya," Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head before blinking in confusion.

"Okay I took us to the city at the edge of Fiore, but I have no idea where the hill is," Nightfire said. Lucy scratched her head, Ichiya didn't exactly pinpoint where it was, they were on their own with this one.

"Ah, you girls must be searching for an encrin flower, it is very popular, but I would advise you two to stop your search this instant," a voice said. Lucy and Nightfire turned to see an old farmer with a rake in his hand, he wore tattered clothes and had snowy white hair, and a long mustache.

"Why do you say that, sir?" Nightfire said. The old man seemed saddened, as he shook with fear.

"There is a mighty wyrm guarding the hill, the city has put out several quests to defeat the creature to many guilds, but the wyrm has eaten each and every challenger that went up there, and the ones that come back alive were severally wounded," the old man said. Nightfire seemed to have sparkles in her eyes, as a small grin started to form on her face.

"Well if you don't mind can you tell us where this hill is, so we can avoid it?" Nightfire said. Lucy saw through Nightfire's plan, she was trying to trick the poor old man.

"If you go into the forest in the south, you will see a giant hill looming over the forest, avoid it at all cost," the man said. Nightfire nodded her head before dragging Lucy away.

"Will do, thank you sir," Nightfire said cheekily. The demon dragged Lucy behind a building, before rubbing her hands together.

"I know what you are thinking Nightfire, we are going to try and avoid fighting that thing at all costs, we are just going to get a flower and then we are leaving, we are Fairytail's last hope, we cannot afford to die right now," Lucy said. Nightfire stuck her tongue out before creating a dimensional portal, Lucy calmed her heart before stepping in the portal, and she really hoped they wouldn't need to fight the wyrm.

Nightfire stepped out into the sunlight, a steady breeze blew through the long grass on the hill, as Lucy stepped out of the portal. Nightfire crossed her arms, she didn't see a fierce wyrm around here, just a bunch of giant flowers.

Lucy kneeled down and cupped a big flower in her hands, the scent coming from it was very sweet, and it looked like the petals were infused with energy.

"Do you think these are the flowers Ichiya was talking about?" Lucy asked Nightfire. The demon shrugged before picking a flower from the ground, and examining it, the flower head was about as big as her face.

"Well I don't see any other flowers around here, so I am assuming that these are encrin flowers," Nightfire said. Lucy picked one, just in case Nightfire's got destroyed, and as Nightfire created a portal, a giant roar shook the ground.

Nightfire had no time to react as blue lightning tore through her body, Nightfire screamed as an explosion knocked her back. Lucy tried to run to Nightfire, but a powerful blast of air knocked her away from her friend.

Nightfire recovered in enough time to see a giant snake-like blue creature towering over them, it had two arms but no legs, and two giant leathery wings stretching over the hill. It had a spiky face, and two large nostrils with smoke coming out of them. It had long black claws, and they looked sharp enough to cut through thick metal plates.

The wyrm swiped its tail across the hill, making a powerful blast of wind knock the two girls back again. Nightfire shielded her face as the wyrm roared again, before shadows appeared around her body revealing her demon features.

Nightfire wasted no time in jumping into the air, and using her wings to carry her towards the blue wyrm. Lucy swung her arms slowly, as she focused on Scorpio's strength, and soon enough a giant wave of sand tore at the wyrm's face. The wyrm roared as it turned to the side, trying to paw at its face.

Nightfire cloaked herself in fire, before slamming her entire body in the wyrm's side, making in crash into the ground, ripping up grass and flowers. The wyrm recovered and quickly spat out blue lightning, Nightfire was caught off guard, and as she tried to fly away her wing was caught in the blast.

Nightfire cried out in pain as her wing started to smoke, as the lighting surged through her body. The demon crashed into the grass, as static pulsed through her clothing and skin.

"Don't get hit by that lightning, its nasty," Nightfire grunted. Lucy nodded her head as Nightfire healed herself with a quick healing pulse, a giant golden bow appeared in Lucy's hand, as Nightfire flew up into the air trying to distract the wyrm.

The wyrm spat lighting at Nightfire, but the demon dodged each attack, before taking a deep breath, and releasing a torrent of darkness on the creature. The wyrm roared as the darkness swallowed it, Lucy couldn't get a clear shot on the creature, since Nightfire created a veil of darkness around it.

Soon enough the wyrm was visible, and Lucy shot an arrow right into the wyrm's eye, making it scream in pain. Now that the wyrm had a blind spot, they could attack it much easier.

Lucy tried shooting another arrow at its scales, but the arrow simply shattered against its hide. Lucy quickly tried to gain the strength of Capricorn, and eventually her body started to feel lighter, Lucy jumped up into the air, and was surprised to see how high she could go.

Lucy landed on the grass, before jumping again, and landing on the wyrm's back. Nightfire cloaked her fist in fire, before ramming it into the wyrm's injured eye, making it roar in agony.

The wyrm started to thrash, but Lucy held on by using Aries's sticky wool that came out of her hands when she summoned it. Lucy stuck out one of her hands, and suddenly the wyrm was covered in wool, making it hard for the creature to move, and so it stopped thrashing.

Lucy was able to stand on the wyrm since it couldn't move, and once she caught her balance, she jumped into the air with Capricorn's agility, and used Loke's magic to summon up a ball of light.

"Regulus Impact!" Lucy shouted. A giant lion made out of light leapt from her palm, and crashed into the wyrm, making it roar with pain. Lucy then summoned up Taurus's power, and slammed into the wyrm with all of her might, shattering its scales from her earth shattering kick.

"Way to go Lucy, now we just attack its soft spot," Nightfire cheered. The demon flew above the trapped wyrm, as Lucy jumped away from the creature, landing on the grass far away from Nightfire.

"Demon God's Roar," Nightfire said. The powerful blast blew a giant hole in the ground, as the wyrm roared and was defeated instantly. The wool trapping it was burned away, and all that was left was a sizzling wyrm, it was immobilized, and was no longer a threat.

Nightfire landed next to Lucy and gave her a high-five, as the two cheered for defeated the wyrm.

"Alright, now we just need to give this flower to Ichiya, and we are one step closer to curing our friends," Nightfire said. The demon held out her hand as the encrin flower appeared floating in her hand, Lucy nodded her head as Nightfire started creating a dimensional portal.

Suddenly Nightfire stopped, the demon seemed to be on edge as something came closer.

"Nightfire what's wrong?" Lucy asked. The demon closed the portal and growled, as a person started to come closer. He had spiky-pink colored hair, and a muscular form, Lucy knew him from anywhere.

"L-Lucy, I am so glad I found you," Natsu said.


	33. Helmoth Island

**So I am like super pumped for the new movie coming out for Fairytail, I heard there was going to be a little Nalu moment in it… hehehehe. Alright, so Natsu just showed up, is this really Natsu? Nightfire seemed a little suspicious, I wonder what's going to happen?**

Chapter 33

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Nightfire's tail swished as she eyed the Dragon Slayer, Lucy ran up to Natsu as quickly as she could, it was about time they had some more firepower on their team, literally.

"How did you find us, we are extremely far from Magnolia," Lucy said. Natsu scratched his head a little, before replying.

"Well I ran into ice princess, and he used some sort of device to find you, he said I was too much of an idiot to understand what was going on, so he decided to come find you so you could explain things to me," Natsu said. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, at least Natsu was with Gray, perhaps Gray could help them out too.

"Hey Lucy, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you, Natsu wouldn't shut up about trying to find you the entire way here," Gray said. The ice mage appeared on the hill, swatting flies out of his face, as he glared at Natsu.

Nightfire's hand slid into a blade as Lucy spoke "Is anyone else with you all?"

Suddenly Nightfire started running, Lucy and Natsu were shocked when the demon jumped into the air and stabbed Gray right through the chest with her blade. Gray screamed as Nightfire's blade sank all the way through his body, Natsu screamed for Nightfire to stop, but the demon didn't listen.

"Nightfire what the hell are you doing, you are going to kill him!" Natsu screamed. Nightfire took her blade out of Gray's chest, and stepped back watching Gray's body fall onto the grass.

Suddenly Gray's body started to morph, and a creature was spread out on the grass. Natsu was shocked, when did Gray start turning into creatures?

"Good job Natsu, you got tricked by a changeling," Nightfire said. The demon rolled her eyes as her arm turned back into its regular form. Natsu cocked his head to the side, what on earth was a changeling?

"I still don't understand how you knew Gray was a changeling," Lucy said. Nightfire laughed, Lucy and Natsu didn't spend very much time piecing everything together did they?

"Um, first off, Gray just happened to recover from the disharmony spell, I don't think so, second of all, Gray had a device that took Natsu straight to us, how did he know where we were?" Nightfire said. Lucy blinked, how did she not see all of those clues? She must have just been so happy to see her friends she was blinded and didn't notice any of that.

Nightfire took a bracelet off of the changeling's arm and examined it; it was black and looked like it didn't work.

"So you are saying that I was tricked, no one tricks me and gets away with it," Natsu roared. Nightfire tapped the bracelet, it had a glass circle in the middle kind of like a watch, but inside it had strange magical runes.

"Natsu do you even know what's going on?" Lucy asked her friend. Natsu stopped spitting fire to stop and think for a minute, he actually had no idea what was going on, Natsu was training somewhere in the woods when Gray found him.

"I don't know, Gray seemed to be in a hurry so I didn't really question him when he said we needed to find Lucy," Natsu said. Lucy rolled her eyes, typical Natsu not stopping and thinking.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, Natsu was still in Magnolia when the disharmony spell was released, I just don't understand why his emotions aren't running wild, he should be effected by it, right?" Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head, now that she thought about it, Natsu was acting pretty normal.

"Perhaps the disharmony spell didn't effect him because he has no reason to doubt me, everyone else did, but since he wasn't in the guild hall when everything happened, he is missing too much information to be guided into a frenzy like everyone else," Lucy said. Nightfire thought for a second, it was true, Natsu had no idea about what happened to the girls, so he couldn't get mad over it, and so the disharmony spell couldn't sap his magic power or make him go crazy.

"What do you mean doubt you Lucy, you are my guild mate and one of my best friends, I could never doubt you," Natsu said. None of any of this made any sense to Natsu, how could anyone doubt their friends?

"That's why the disharmony spell is so dangerous, it makes you turn on your friends," Nightfire said. The demon knew the changeling was only trying to get to Lucy, but why was it trying to get on Natsu's good side too?

"I wonder why our enemy needs me so bad," Lucy said. Nightfire knew why, if anything happens to Lucy, the disharmony spell would be broken and everyone would get their magic power back ruining the ritual.

"Well, if Lucy dies everything would be solved, just putting that out there," Nightfire said. Lucy looked at the evil gleam in Nightfire's eyes, and she decided to hide behind Natsu.

"How about we just do what Ichiya says, and get the flower and make a cure," Lucy said. Nightfire pondered for a minute, well a human sacrifice sounds much sweeter in Nightfire's imagination, but apparently they were doing something else to save their friends.

"Oh fine, but I am not looking forward to going to wherever they are keeping your friends," Nightfire snorted. Lucy took a deep breath and then stepped out from behind Natsu, knowing the demon was finally done thinking about human sacrifices.

"We need to get to Ichiya, we are going to need Fairytail's help, but if they are under the spell, they won't be able to help us bust them out," Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head, their magic was completely sapped by now, and if they didn't hurry it would be permanently sapped.

"We don't need Ichiya, we can knock their heads clear, and then burn all of our enemies!" Natsu said. Nightfire swept her tail under Natsu, the Dragon Slayer screamed as he fell face first onto the grass.

"Whoops my bad," Nightfire said. The demon chuckled as Natsu spat out dirt, Lucy gave Nightfire a dirty look, before a dimensional portal appeared in front of them.

The three went into the portal and appeared in the Blue Pegasus guild hall, but lights were flickering, and it was dark and a mess. Nightfire seemed alarmed, as she looked as all the claw marks in the walls.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Natsu asked. Nightfire walked over broken glass, as she ran her hand along the deep claw marks on the walls. There was no questioning it, the guild hall was attacked by changelings, probably to stop them from making a cure to foil their plans.

"We need to get out of here, while we were gone they must have been attacked and taken," Nightfire said. Suddenly something shifted in the shadows, and the group turned to see a wounded Ichiya cowering in the corner.

"Let me just say I wasn't hiding the entire time we were attacked, I am just hiding now because my role in this is to make the cure, and I could not be caught of our entire plan would be jeopardized, maaaaan!" Ichiya said. Nightfire walked over to the man, and helped him up as he brushed himself off.

"Ichiya tell us what happened here," Lucy said. Ichiya posed, as the man tried to remember the details.

"Alright, I shall tell you what horrific events have happened, listen closely my dear, dozens of creatures came into our guild hall, lead by a man with a large wound on his chest," Ichiya said. Nightfire blinked, there was only one man she could think of that had a large wound on his chest.

"Yep, that was the guy who cheated and knocked me out with powder, dumb bastard thinking he can cheat," Nightfire mumbled. Ichiya nodded his head, before continuing his story.

"Our guild fought bravely, while I was downstairs making the cure, I heard the noise so I came back upstairs, but by that time everyone was already down and being taken, I decided to hide, and luckily the man didn't see me," Ichiya said. Nightfire's hand lit up with black fire, as she stuck out her arm and a beautiful flower appeared floating above her palm.

"We got the last ingredient, hopefully you can finish with this," Nightfire said. Ichiya picked up the flower, examining it carefully, and then nodding his head.

"Excellent work girls, now we can free our friends," Ichiya said. Nightfire giggled, Ichiya didn't even notice Natsu, and the Dragon Slayer seemed a little upset that he wasn't getting recognized.

Suddenly Natsu started sniffing, Nightfire paid no attention to him, as Ichiya pulled out the same golden book that they have seen once before.

"Guys I smell something," Natsu said. Lucy and Nightfire ignored him, as they leaned over Ichiya's shoulder.

"Wait, something else is here," Nightfire said. Ichiya sniffed the air, and then held his nose as quickly as he could.

"Ugh, what a pungent perfume, Nightfire good job for sensing it before me," Ichiya said. Natsu's mouth dropped open, was he seriously being ignored? He sniffed it out first!

Suddenly a changeling dropped from the ceiling, towering over the group. Its long metal tail slithered on the ground, and its eyes burned with bloodlust. Nightfire quickly put up a barrier made of darkness, as the changeling charged up an attack from its mouth.

It released the powerful energy, and Nightfire was able to protect everyone with her barrier, but the guild hall wasn't spared. Nightfire put down the barrier before Natsu slammed his flaming fist into the changeling, making it crash onto the floor.

Nightfire slowly looked up, only to see dozens of changelings on the ceiling, all looking down with red eyes.

"Run," Ichiya yelled. The man tried to run on his stubby legs, but he fell face first on the floor, and spilled all of his glass bottles filled with liquid.

Ichiya tried to pick them all up, but the changelings pounced on him before he could stuff the bottles back into his pockets.

Nightfire jumped in front of Ichiya, and then blasted the changelings with darkness. Ichiya cowered underneath Nightfire, as he tried to crawl to safety, Natsu lunged at the changelings, and blasted them with fire from his mouth, only the burn the guild hall, and missing the changelings.

"The exit is blocked!" Lucy cried. Suddenly the changelings started to morph, and the entire room was filled with Natsu, Lucy, Ichiya and Nightfire. The changelings smiled, as they closed in on the group.

All the changelings charged up an attack, Lucy covered her face, but before the changelings could release their attacks, Nightfire threw her hands out, and black fire swirled around the group, and they disappeared into the ground.

The group appeared far away from the guild hall, in a ball of black fire. The group fell on their backs, as they all groaned in pain.

"That was way too close," Lucy said. Nightfire snorted, they could at least thank the demon for saving their butts back there, but she would just have to settle for a silent thank you.

"Yes I agree with Lucy, we cannot let our guard down, maaan!" Ichiya said. Nightfire felt sick, that salty sea air was making her want to hurl.

"Hey are we near Hargeon?" Natsu asked. Nightfire couldn't take it anymore, the demon ran towards the bushes, as the group looked around.

"Yeah I guess we are, I must have teleported us here by accident," Nightfire said. The demon wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before groaning when she came back to the group.

"Well we must be pretty far from Blue Pegasus, so now we can try and think of a plan of action," Lucy said. Nightfire sat down on the grass, before holding her stomach and groaning once again.

"Well we need to make the cure first, and then figure out where they are keeping our friends," Ichiya said. The man was still clutching the flower, as he sat down and started plucking the petals off the flower.

"We obviously know they are keeping our friends on that misty island called Helmoth, and let me remind you it's ACROSS the ocean," Nightfire said. Lucy sighed, if they ran into trouble Natsu and Nightfire wouldn't be able to fight very well.

"Blue Pegasus owns a boat here in Hargeon, so traveling won't be a problem, lovely ladies," Ichiya said. The man started mixing different liquids together with the flower petals, and suddenly the bottle began to glow.

"Can we just like not go to the island?" Nightfire moaned. Natsu seemed to be getting sick just thinking about a boat, but it looked like Nightfire was looking a little bit worse than him.

"Do not worry Nightfire, the trip to Helmoth will only be a few hours, for the great Ichiya knows where the island is, and is a great sailor," Ichiya said with a wink. Nightfire fell backwards and landed on her back, Nightfire wasn't happy, she would be completely helpless on a boat, surrounded by dangerous waters, UGH, why did she come to this world in the first place?

"Come on guys, we don't have much time, they already have our friends and we don't know what is going on with them right now," Lucy said. Nightfire picked herself up, Lucy was right, they didn't have much time, and Nightfire didn't want to look like a wimp in front of them.

"Fine, but don't expect me to save your butt when we get attacked by more changelings," Nightfire said. The demon stood up, as Ichiya finished the cure, it was glowing a bright green color, and Ichiya seemed to be proud of his work.

"Alright, we have the cure, meet me down at the docks when you can, and we shall sail to Helmoth, do not worry ladies, Ichiya will keep you safe," Ichiya said with a pose. Nightfire snapped her fingers and Ichiya vanished in a puff of black smoke, the demon rolled her eyes as she stared at Lucy.

"So what's the actual plan," Nightfire asked. Lucy looked around, were they actually expecting her to come up with the plan?

"W-Well, we need to sneak onto the island and make sure we aren't noticed, we can't take on all the changelings by ourselves, we will need to free Fairytail and Blue Pegasus so they can help," Lucy said. Natsu didn't like the idea of staying silent, he wanted to go in there and punch whoever he could find.

"Okay, and what if we run into changelings, because we probably are at one point," Nightfire said. Lucy didn't know what to do if they were caught, the changelings were hard enough to fight with just one, but if hundreds of them were to attack they would be doomed.

"We are just going to have to be as silent as we can, and pray that we won't get caught," Lucy said. Nightfire laughed, she expected them to be silent, but they have the nosiest person ever standing right next to them.

"Sure, asking Natsu to not be loud is like asking_"

"I am not always loud!"

"There you go again, I am pretty sure everyone in Hargeon just heard you right then."

Lucy sighed, Natsu was just going to have to be quiet for once in his life, they needed all the help they could get, and Natsu was very strong.

"Well I found this on the changeling, perhaps it can help us out in some way," Nightfire said. The demon tossed Lucy the bracelet she found on the changeling, it seemed to have some magic power coming from it, but Lucy couldn't figure out what it was for.

"That's the thing Gray, I mean the changeling, used to take me to you," Natsu said. Lucy had no idea how to use it, but she hoped they could figure it out later.

"Alright, let's go meet Ichiya, for all we know he could have abandoned the mission to flirt with the girls," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded, before the three of them went down to the docs to meet Ichiya.

Surprisingly Ichiya was on a giant boat, with a giant Blue Pegasus mark on the back. Ichiya seemed to be in his own world, as he got the ship ready for sailing. Lucy went up the ramp to board the boat, as Nightfire and Natsu stared at the boat as if it were a monster.

"Yeah no, not getting on, bye guys!" Nightfire said. The demon started to walk away, but Lucy yelled at Nightfire to get on the boat.

"Nightfire, I swear to everything holy, get on this boat or_"

"What are you going to do?"

"_ I don't know, but I am going to do something!"

Suddenly Natsu picked up Nightfire and slung her over his shoulder, the demon protested, but Natsu didn't listen as he tried to go up the ramp. Natsu seemed to look a little sick, the Dragon Slayer covered his mouth as he slowly made his way up the ramp.

Finally Natsu made his way onto the boat, but he collapsed on the deck and dropped Nightfire who screamed in pain.

"I freaking hate you all," Nightfire groaned. Natsu couldn't say anything back, for his face was too green, and he was too busy holding his stomach.

"The boat isn't even moving yet Natsu," Ichiya said. Natsu groaned, but he didn't say anything back. After Ichiya prepared the boat, he slowly sailed the boat out of the docks, Lucy looked over the side of the boat as her heart started racing.

She really hoped they could get there without being caught, sure her plan was a little rash, but she didn't know what else to do. Natsu, Nightfire and Ichiya couldn't take on all the changelings by themselves, they need help from everyone in order to take down the leader of the whole thing.

Perhaps they shouldn't even bother attacking the leader, without Fairytail's blood, they can't summon Acnologia anyways right? Yeah, Lucy decided that they would just bust out their friends, and make sure everyone got out safely.

Lucy heard grunts behind her, and saw Nightfire crawling towards her. Lucy couldn't help but smile, such a powerful demon, and yet she was defeated by her sea sickness.

"You okay there Nightfire?" Lucy teased. The demon ignored Lucy, before rolling on her back and flinching.

"Go to hell_" Nightfire said before throwing up. Lucy burst out laughing, as the demon's head started to spin.

"Ladies, we are approaching Helmoth island, I do advise that you be on guard," Ichiya said. Lucy squinted as a thick fog started to appear in front of them, suddenly the boat went into the fog, swallowing everyone in it. Lucy couldn't see very well, as she tried to listen for any noises.

Suddenly a very faint humming sound started to appear from deep within the fog, Nightfire heard it too, as she snapped back to reality and started to listen. It then suddenly got very silent and eerie, Lucy was scared as the fog got thicker and thicker.

Suddenly bright blue light crashed into the side of the boat, splinters and pieces of wood went flying, as Lucy protected her face.

"We have been hit, prepare for battle," Ichiya said. Suddenly Ichiya whipped out two bottles and stuck them up his nose. Ichiya started to grow in size, his muscles grew and his shirt started to rip.

Lucy had no time to react as changelings dropped from the sky, and crashed on the boat's deck. Lucy stuck out her palms, and a giant lion made of light was unleashed upon the changelings, knocking them over easily.

Ichiya bashed his way through the changelings, throwing them overboard and smashing them with his fists.

Suddenly another blast of light tore into the boat, as an earsplitting explosion made Lucy and Ichiya cover their ears.

"Ugh, prepare to get your butt handed to you, oh God I'm going to puke," Nightfire said. The demon made no attempt to get up, she couldn't even tell who was who anymore her head was spinning too fast.

"Do not worry lovely lady Ichiya will_" Ichiya was stopped by a giant arm that slapped him aside. Ichiya crashed on the ground feet away, and got back up to face a changeling that had changed into Ichiya.

Another blast hit the boat, making Lucy and Ichiya fall on their knees. Natsu wasn't any help, he was holding his stomach as drool dripped from his mouth.

"The boat is sinking, if we don't get to the island now, we will be lost at sea!" Ichiya yelled. The man was distracted by his words, and a changeling knocked its tail into Ichiya's head, making him fall over and lay still.

Lucy knew the boat was filling with water, soon everyone would be in the water and would be picked off by the changelings. Lucy ran over to Nightfire as the changelings transformed into Natsu and Ichiya.

"Wake up Nightfire, you have to get us out of here!" Lucy yelled. The demon was so confused as to who was talking to her, was that Lucy?

"I can't even see anything because of my spinning head, what do you want me to do again?" Nightfire said. Lucy shook her friend by the shoulders, but the demon was too sea sick to aid her at this time.

"Nightfire you have to snap out of it, or we are all going to drown in the ocean!" Lucy said. Nightfire didn't reply, as a giant fireball crashed right next to Lucy, nearly burning her skin.

"What do I do?" Lucy cried out. The changelings closed in, as the boat sank deeper and deeper into the sea.


	34. The Dragon With One Arm

**Sorry for not updating, had some things I had to do, but I have finished the chapter so everyone can finally know what happens next. Thank you everyone for your love and support, it helps me keep writing! Alright thanks for waiting everyone, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 34

Lucy had seconds to react, she felt like crying, she couldn't get everyone off of the boat, and even if she did, they all had to swim to shore and she knew Nightfire probably didn't know how to swim, and Ichiya was knocked out. Suddenly Lucy remembered the bracelet Nightfire took from the changeling pretending to be Gray. Lucy had put the bracelet on her arm and nearly forgot about it until now, Nightfire seemed to be conscious enough to talk, so Lucy shoved the bracelet in her face hoping the demon could help her.

"Help me figure this out Nightfire, and do it quickly," Lucy said. The demon moaned before rolling over and grabbing Lucy's arm and looking at the bracelet. Nightfire squinted, trying to look through the thick fog, the bracelet had a crack in the glass circle protecting the runes, it had dents in the metal behind the glass, and a small ball rolling around inside.

"I have no idea, I don't know anything about magic, perhaps the little ball is supposed to act as a compass in some way," Nightfire said. Lucy felt hopeless right now they didn't really need a compass, they needed a way off the boat!

"I just want to get off the boat and to Helmoth!" Lucy said. Suddenly the little ball started glowing and started moving around the strange bracelet and settled in a dent at the top of the bracelet. As soon as the ball stopped moving, the runes inside the bracelet started glowing and shifting. Lucy's eyes started growing wider, when her body started disappearing, along with Nightfire's body.

"No not now, we aren't all together," Lucy yelled. Nightfire grunted before sitting herself up, and smashing her fists together. As soon as the bracelet exploded with light, Natsu and Ichiya came flying towards the two girls by a mysterious dark force.

Nightfire and Lucy opened their eyes, and they were stranded on a silent black beach, with calm waves lapping against the shore. The thick fog blocked their vision from reaching beyond the strange island they were on. Nightfire rubbed her tailbone, before looking around.

"I guess the bracelet is some magical transporter," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head and looked at the bracelet, it had another large crack in the glass, and it looked like it could only take one more teleportation.

"Land, finally I can fight, now where are those changelings, I will burn them all!" Natsu yelled. Nightfire lifted her hand, and a strong wave of black flames scorched the Dragon Slayer, making the demon laugh. Lucy hit Nightfire over the head, making the demon pout and cross her arms angrily.

"Alright, where exactly are we?" Lucy asked. Nightfire stood up, and put her hands on her hips, before looking out towards the foggy ocean. Nightfire pondered for a second, they could be stranded in the middle of the ocean, or they could be on Helmoth Island, or somewhere completely uncharted.

"I have no idea where we are, but I can try and fly around to see where we are," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head, as the demon opened her wings and took off into the sky to explore. Nightfire flew high, over the thick blanket of trees covering the island, and towards the deeper part of the island.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind started to push Nightfire back, as she shielded her face with her hand. Nightfire started to make out something in the forest, until a giant structure came into view, towering above the entire forest, and touching the clouds. Nightfire hovered in front of the giant structure, taking in the view and trying to find out what it was.

Lightning flashed from above, and rolling thunder made the demon cover her ears. Nightfire decided what she found was important, and decided to fly back just in case the island villagers or whoever was here, weren't too friendly. Nightfire flapped her wings before landing on the sand, Lucy was tending to Ichiya, his body had grown back to its normal form, but he was still knocked out cold.

Natsu was getting impatient, he played with a little flame on his finger, as Nightfire crossed her arms and watched Lucy.

"I found a giant random tower in the middle of the forest, I don't know if that is very important considering we are stranded in the middle of nowhere," Nightfire said. Lucy perked up a little, if there was a tower perhaps there we people willing to help them out.

"Nice job Nightfire, I am pretty sure the people here are really nice and will help us get to Helmoth, they will perhaps lend us a boat or something," Lucy said. Suddenly Ichiya's eyes opened, and he sat up wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"That will not do, for we are already on Helmoth Island, I can see the stars, and they tell me that we are here," Ichiya said. Nightfire was confused, so Ichiya could talk to stars? Or was there something she was missing? Nightfire looked up towards the sky, she didn't hear anything, Ichiya must have been hit harder than she could imagine.

"Stars can't talk Ichiya," Nightfire laughed. Ichiya put his hands up and seemed to be measuring something.

"My dear Nightfire, I have been navigating the stars, something they did back in the old days before compasses," Ichiya said. Nightfire still looked confused, but she decided to let it go.

"Enough with the talking, I am going to the tower and punching everything I can find," Natsu said. Without another word, Natsu stormed off towards the tower, leaving everyone to cough from the dust storm he left.

"Well he's dead," Nightfire said. Lucy knew Natsu could handle himself, but they should think of a plan since they are weaker than Natsu.

"Nightfire I think we should start at the top of the tower, and work our way down, I am assuming the most defenses are at the bottom," Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head, before opening her wings.

"My lady, what about the great Ichiya?" Ichiya said. Lucy thought for a moment, Ichiya was a powerful wizard but he probably couldn't make it on his own.

"Ichiya do you think you could gather information without getting caught, Nightfire can use her telepathy to check in with you once in a while to make sure you are okay," Lucy said. Ichiya seemed to perk up as soon as he got a mission, and nodded his head.

Nightfire jumped into the air, before swooping down and picking up Lucy. The two girls started making their way towards the tower, as Ichiya looked around and released a nervous breath.

Within minutes, Nightfire was flying towards a giant tower, but this time it seemed changelings were circling inside the clouds surrounding the top of the tower. Nightfire quickly flew towards a window, and hid near it hoping she wasn't spotted.

"We are outnumbered, I can't fight very well when I am carrying you," Nightfire whispered. Lucy looked into the window, and saw that it was just a giant hole in the tower, she tugged at Nightfire's hoodie, making the demon see what she was pointing towards. The demon flew into the window, before setting Lucy down and lighting her hand on fire.

"How are we going to get through all the changelings, there are too many to fight, and we don't even know where our friends are," Lucy said. Nightfire pondered for a minute, before coming up with an idea.

"Duh, I am a demon, I can hide in the shadows," Nightfire said. Lucy cocked her head to the side, wondering what Nightfire meant by that. The demon touched Lucy, and suddenly her entire body began being swallowed by the darkness. It didn't hurt, but it felt very strange almost like she was made of air.

"Alright, let's explore this place, and try not to talk I will speak to you a different way," Nightfire said. Suddenly the demon sank into the ground, Lucy had no time to react as her body responded to Nightfire's action and soon she was zooming through the tower.

They went down each floor, watching all the changelings go about their business without noticing them. The scenery went by so fast, Lucy had a hard time knowing what exactly they were doing, before Nightfire's shadow stopped behind a boulder several floors below the tower in a cave.

" _I am assuming this is where they are keeping your friends,"_ a voice said. Lucy immediately realized Nightfire was talking telepathically.

" _Where are they exactly,"_ Lucy said through her mind. Nightfire pointed towards a giant cell door intertwined with the giant stones on the walls. Two changelings stood motionless by the door, they stood unblinking, watching nothing as they guarded the door.

" _If we get passed them, I am about seventy percent sure that is where they are keeping your friends, we traveled past the main floor, which is heavily guarded by changelings,"_ Nightfire said. Lucy tried to grab her keys, but she remembered someone had them, so she would just have to fight without using her spirits.

Before Lucy could even look up, a giant black fireball exploded into the cell door, scattering the changelings and breaking the door. Nightfire stood over the sizzling changelings, and stabbed them in the chest with her bladed hand, before they could transform.

"You have to defeat them quickly or they will transform," Nightfire said normally. Lucy sighed, that wasn't exactly what she would have done, but Nightfire did get the job done.

Nightfire slashed at the metal bars, cutting them up easily, until they fell and clattered on the ground making an entrance. Lucy followed Nightfire into the dungeon, before grabbing the demon by the wing and stopping her.

"Aren't our friends still under the disharmony spell?" Lucy said. Nightfire opened her mouth to say something, but then she remembered that they probably were still going crazy, and even if they were to bust them out, they wouldn't have their magic.

"That's a good point I will contact Ichiya, and see if he has any information," Nightfire said. A minute passed, as Nightfire communicated with Ichiya, before the demon nodded her head and spoke.

"Apparently Ichiya has already found our friends, they are nearly dead, Ichiya said most of their blood has been drained, and they are unable to fight or stand," Nightfire said. Lucy felt angry, her friends were hurt because of the stupid idea of controlling and summoning Acnologia.

"If our friends are with Ichiya, then what is in here?" Lucy said. Suddenly a giant roar came from within the dungeon, Nightfire decided to go and check it out even though Lucy protested. Nightfire grabbed Lucy's hand and marched into the dungeon, but once she stepped into the cave, the demon yelped in surprise when her foot stepped in slimy goo.

Hundreds of eggs were lined up in the cave, and lots of slime covered the walls, along with green webs scattered everywhere. Some eggs were cracked, and others looked untouched, Nightfire looked disgusted as she carefully stepped around the eggs.

"What is this some kind of nursery?" Nightfire said. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, before stepping in a slimy egg shell, as something scurried on the cave floor. Lucy was getting a little scared, as she crept closer to Nightfire.

"So you have decided to explore my domain, hmm, I guess I can play with you while my master summons Acnologia," a voice said. Something moved from the ceiling, before dropping down from above and landing on a clear space below.

Lucy screamed at the sight of the creature, it had a giant black head, with a long body several feet in length, it looked like its spine was poking out of its black leathery skin. It had two big arms, and two smaller arms making four arms in total, and a long bony tail thumping on the ground. Its mouth was small, but full of razor sharp teeth, along with two giant and powerful back legs covered in black skin and long claws sliding out from its feet.

Nightfire's eyes were wide, when the creature stomped towards them, stepping on eggs, and splattering them all over the place. It didn't look like it had any eyes, as it towered over the two girls, moving its fingers hungrily.

"My name is Zeskus, I am the king of the changelings, but perhaps this form isn't to your liking," Zeskus said. Suddenly Zeskus transformed into Lucy, and spun Lucy's keys around his finger.

"Give those back!" Lucy yelled. Zeskus hummed slightly, before the keys attached themselves to Zeskus's hip.

"The changelings cannot function without their king, so I guess if you defeat me, you will be free of the changelings, but I doubt that will happen, even if you do defeat me, you will never defeat my master and his new dragon pet," Zeskus said. Suddenly Zeskus whispered something to himself, and Scorpio appeared, but instead of his normal form, he was made of shadows, and his eyes were glowing red, along with black mist radiating from his skin.

"Scorpio!" Lucy yelled. The celestial wizard, tried to reach out to her dear spirit, but before Nightfire could stop her, a blast of sand ripped at Lucy's skin, throwing her back into a pile of goo.

Zeskus laughed, "It is useless, they have been upgraded and will only serve me, they are no longer your pets, they are mine!"

Lucy hated to see her spirits being controlled, she couldn't hurt her spirits even if they were being controlled by someone. Scorpio aimed for Nightfire, and before the demon could move, Lucy pushed Nightfire out of the way, as sand swallowed Lucy making every part of her body burn.

"I am the most powerful creature that has ever lived, even if something is stronger than me, I can always transform into it, I am unbeatable, you are digging your own grave," Zeskus said. Scorpio blasted sand at Nightfire, the demon crossed her arms, as the sand parted against an invisible barrier.

Nightfire walked towards Scorpio, even though sand clouded her vision, Lucy yelled at Nightfire to be careful, as the demon slapped Scorpio to the side. Zeskus watched as Scorpio went flying towards the wall, and the demon stood in front of Zeskus with a smile on her face.

"Too bad you don't have my blood, then this would be a really good fight," Nightfire chuckled. Zeskus had no time to react, as Nightfire flicked Zeskus in the forehead, making him fly into the cave wall. Zeskus cried out in pain, as his bones cracked, Zeskus tried to summon another spirit, but his keys were ripped from his side and in Nightfire's hands in a flash.

"No, I refuse to be beaten by you," Zeskus cried. Nightfire rolled her eyes, before tossing Lucy her keys. Lucy smiled at Nightfire, before the demon walked towards Zeskus and grabbed his leg. The demon then proceeded to drag the changeling king through the smile and goo on the floor, before throwing him towards the ceiling.

Zeskus cried out in pain, before dropping back towards the floor, making a dent in the stone. Zeskus started to glitch, before he was back in his regular form, with the gross black skin. Zeskus grunted, before trying to pick himself up, but he couldn't stand.

Nightfire lit her hand on fire, before approaching Zeskus and crouching down. The changeling king was extremely weakened, he couldn't believe he was defeated so easily, this demon was something he has never seen before.

"Listen, you seem like a, uh, very interesting creature, I don't need to beat you up, so just tell us what we want to know and we will be on our way," Nightfire said. Lucy approached the demon, as Zeskus twitched from the pain radiating in his body.

"Even if I were to tell you it is too late, your friends have been drained of their power and their blood, the crystals have been collected, and now Areus will have Acnologia and all will bow to him," Zeskus said. The creature then closed his eyes and was still, Lucy gasped when she saw the creature stop moving.

"Nightfire did you kill him?" Lucy asked. Nightfire laughed, before kicking the creature over to expose his stomach.

"No, I am not a monster, he is just knocked out, see he is breathing," Nightfire said. Lucy released a breath of relief, glad that Nightfire didn't kill Zeskus even though he was an enemy.

"Alright good, let's go find Ichiya and get our friends out of here before Acnologia comes, or we are all dead," Lucy said. Nightfire nodded her head, before the demon took Lucy with her into the shadows. They both went towards Ichiya, Lucy had no idea how Nightfire found everyone in seconds, but the demon was just a mystery.

Soon enough they were out of the tower, and standing in front of it, surrounded by very weak guild members. Ichiya must have used his strength perfume, since he had bulging muscles, and was trying to tend to all the guild members at once.

"Lucy, I have successfully cured your guild from the disharmony spell, but even though they are cured, their magic power will take a while to replenish, and they are weakened because someone has taken their blood," Ichiya said. Lucy jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her back, she turned to see Wendy giving her a big hug.

"I am so sorry we doubted you Lucy, normally we would never fall for something like that," Wendy said. Lucy smiled before patting Wendy on the head, Wendy screamed once she saw Nightfire, forgetting that the demon was on their side.

"Luuuucy," Happy said. The cat flew towards Lucy so fast, he almost knocked her over. Lucy laughed as she cuddled the blue cat, happy that he was safe as well.

"Lucy I am glad that all your friends are safe, but if you want to escape Acnologia, you might want to get everyone off the island and then celebrate," Nightfire said. Lucy nodded her head, her first priority is to make sure her guild was safe.

"Listen up everyone, we need to get off this island and quickly, because someone named Areus is trying to summon Acnologia, he is trying to tame him and make him an ally," Lucy said. Everyone looked at her, they seemed to be confused why they were on the island, but they started to stitch everything together.

"So why were they collecting our blood, I didn't think I was that special for any kind of spell to tame Acnologia," Evergreen said. Nightfire shoved Lucy out of the way, before looking at the crowd around her.

"Listen everyone, they needed your blood to summon Acnologia, I am not going to explain it very much because I am too impatient, but do you really need an explanation, you are all going to die if you don't get moving!" Nightfire said. Evergreen pushed up her glasses, before rolling her eyes at Nightfire.

"I agree with Nightfire, we need to leave, I will not allow my children to be hurt by that monster again," Makarov said. Nightfire's tail swished, as murmurs started in the crowd.

"Are you all stupid," a voice said. Everyone turned to look at Gray who was sitting by a palm tree, trying to recover from his blood loss, "We can't have Acnologia running wild at the hands of this crazy guy trying to summon him, we need to stop him, not flee for our lives!"

"I agree with Gray, Acnologia is too dangerous for this guy to control," Laxus said. Wendy didn't seem to like the idea, but she would stand by her guild no matter what they chose.

"So what do you suppose we do Gray, we can't really fight, we have no magic power," Happy said. Gray grunted before picking himself up, and standing in front of the crowd.

"We are going to just have to try, we have been in far worse conditions then this, come on we need to do this," Gray said. Erza nodded her head in agreement, but Ichiya and his men seemed to be thinking about if this was a good idea.

"Blue Pegasus will lend its aid, we can't let Fairytail be the only brave darlings around here," Bob said. Nightfire sighed a sigh of relief, she would get to fight someone worthwhile after all.

"Alright then it is settled, we will try to stop this man named Areus before he summons Acnologia, even if he does summon Acnologia before we reach him, we will find a way to separate their bond," Erza said. Suddenly someone burst from the forest, with fire spewing from his mouth.

"I have finally made it to the tower, now I just free my friends and-" Natsu stopped when he saw everyone staring at him. Natsu scratched his head, not knowing what exactly to say.

"While you were lost in the forest being an idiot, we have already made a plan and Ichiya has already found us," Gray said. Natsu looked a little disappointed, but the guild turned away from him, much to his frustration.

Suddenly a loud noise exploded from the tower, creating a giant beam of light that tore through the clouds and sucked up all the leaves in the trees. Everyone held their ears, as the horrible scream echoed through the night, the brightness was too much to handle and everyone had to look away.

Soon enough the light dispersed, leaving everyone to wonder what on earth it was, that was until a roar was heard from a distance.

Nightfire blinked, as she ran towards the shore, along with everyone running after her, curious to see what made the sound. Eventually after a while, everyone made it back to shore, only to see something large flying towards the island.

"What on earth is that, it's huge!" Nightfire said. The guild was cowering before the great dragon, much to Nightfire's confusion, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"That is Acnologia, the strongest dragon that has ever lived," Lucy said. Nightfire's mouth dropped open, when the dragon landed in the ocean, creating a massive wave that nearly soaked everyone. Acnologia roared, sending everyone flying, and knocking over trees without so much as trying.

"Nightfire you have to distract him, before Areus can control him, we will find Areus, you are the only one that has a chance at even hurting him the slightest!" Makarov said. Nightfire's mouth dropped open, they expected HER to defeat a giant dragon like that? She couldn't even put a dent on the guy!

"Okay I know I was a little boastful, but seriously guys COME ON," Nightfire said. Acnologia listened to the group, wondering who he would pick off first, or who would dare attack him. The dragon had only one arm, but he was still ultimately intimidating, his scaly armor looked like nothing could penetrate it.

"We don't have time for this Nightfire, you have to try, do it for Fairytail no one else can fight yet," Lucy yelled. Nightfire wanted to cry, she was going to get eaten alive by that thing!

"Please don't make me do this, I am begging you all, I am going to die," Nightfire yelled. The group was already departing away from Nightfire, going off to stop Areus from controlling Acnologia, leaving the demon to stare at the giant dragon.

"Nightfire, Natsu and I will stay here with you, we believe you can do this," Lucy said. Nightfire batted her hand towards them, they didn't care, they just needed someone to sacrifice themselves to buy them some time, that's exactly what was going on!

"I must warn you, the only thing I can think of that will give me enough power to even distract him, I was told was very dangerous," Nightfire said. Natsu looked towards Acnologia then back towards Nightfire, whatever it was they were going to need it.

"We will handle whatever happens, go ahead and use the power," Lucy said. Nightfire took a deep breath, Ronan told her never to use it unless it was an absolute emergency, she could only use it once a year, and once she did it would drain her completely of power, making her powerless.

She was also warned that something extremely bad would happen if she were to use it, but she needed too, or everyone would die.

Nightfire took another breath, and felt her bones start to shift, Acnologia was going to have a VERY bad day.


	35. Nightfire vs Acnologia

**Sorry that it's been a while since I have updated, I was having a little bit of a problem with the plot, but now I am good to go and I hope you enjoy the chapter! I can guarantee it will be pretty entertaining from here on out..**

Chapter 35

Bones were snapping as screams echoed through the night, Nightfire was breathing heavily as pain started to spread throughout her entire body. She was told to never use this power, for it was dangerous and unpredictable, and she HATED the other heads.

"This power, it's something I have never witnessed before," Lucy said.

An inhuman cry came from Nightfire's throat, until her fingers slipped into claws, and spikes started shifting from her shoulder blades. Nightfire opened her mouth, screaming with pain as long fangs started to slide in from her gums, overtaking the small fangs she once had.

Suddenly the demon started to grow in size, Acnologia sat with curiosity as he watched the power within the demon start to multiply. Shadows consumed the demon as her body started to grow in size, wind tore at Lucy's face as the giant shadow grew to the size of Acnologia, perhaps even larger.

An ungodly growl came from within the shadow, as steam came out of giant jaws looming over the sea. Suddenly the shadows dispersed, leaving a creature to stare at the one armed dragon, who seemed to be intrigued.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu screamed.

The creature had three heads, the heads all looked the same expect for the one in the middle, the middle head had a toothy grin, its mouth filled with thousands of sharp teeth, and its red eyes seemed to possess no soul. A single sharp horn sprouted from the middle of its snout, as another horn was exposed from under its chin. Its cheek had several spikes, all descending downwards to its neck, along with thick scaly plates on its forehead. Two long horns came out from both sides of its head, neatly tucked behind its jaw line.

The other heads had a smoother appearance, less teeth and spikes than the middle head, but they were still intimidating. The giant creature had a long scaly neck, connecting to its giant body, it stood on two legs, with a muscular appearance, and long arms with spikes covering its scaly skin.

Suddenly two dragon-like leathery wings sprouted from its back, making wind knock down several trees on the island. Smoke rose from the creature's nostrils, as it eyed Acnologia, neither creature willing to back down.

Suddenly the middle head looked down, and its jaw dropped open "Oh my God, I am in the ocean get me out of here!"

"I refuse to be beaten by this ocean, I say we rip it to pieces!" The right head roared.

"You can't physically attack on ocean idiot, you are making us look bad, we had a totally awesome transformation too," the left head said sadly.

Suddenly the three headed creature started trying to fly away, much to the anger of the right head.

"NO, stop it this instant Nightfire, stay here and fight!"

"Why fight when it's obvious we are going to lose," the left head said.

Acnologia looked confused, but he refused to wait any longer. Acnologia roared before a bright blue light started to glow from his jaws, Nightfire was still too concerned about the ocean to notice, before the blast hit her chest knocking her back into the island, causing a giant shockwave to destroy most of the trees around the battle field.

"That hurt you oversized-" the right head was stopped.

"Watch your profanity!" The middle head barked.

Nightfire put her claws to her middle head, scratching her scales, before picking herself up. Nightfire wobbled a bit, before sticking out one of her claws and glaring at Acnologia with all six eyes.

"Look here Acnologia, this is the most power I have ever used on this planet, it is my most powerful form, you are a dragon, and so am I, so get ready to have your scaly butt kicked!" Nightfire said.

"Technically we are actually a hydra, not a dragon," the left head said with a snort.

"I do not care what we are, let's start fighting!" The right head screamed.

Suddenly the hydra leaped forward, using the wind as a booster, and slammed her fist into Acnologia's face. The dragon shot backwards, before crashing into the ocean several meters away. The hydra smiled, but soon the grin vanished when a giant wave of ocean water started charging towards her.

The hydra screamed as she ran away from the giant wave, each step causing a mini earthquake to rock the island to its core. Acnologia recovered from the punch, but it almost caused his teeth to rip out of his gums.

Nightfire turned around, as her giant tail thumped on the ground. The hydra watched as Acnologia charged up another breath attack, Nightfire turned to Natsu and Lucy crouching low to meet their gaze.

"Listen to me, you need to get out of here, it is too dangerous, go find the others and put a stop to Areus's plans to control Acnologia," Nightfire said.

"No, we are going to be right here unless you need us!" Lucy yelled, as Acnologia's light started to grow brighter.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and started to run away, he knew Nightfire could handle this fight, and they would only be in the way. Lucy screamed for Natsu to stop, but he knew he needed to get her to safety.

Nightfire watched them go, but before she could turn around a powerful blast slammed into her back. The thick scales on her back prevented the worse of the blast, but the pressure would definitely leave a huge bruise.

Nightfire placed her arm on her knee, as the other heads whispered together thinking of a plan. Nightfire slowly turned around, before charging up a breath attack of her own. The right head opened its jaws, as lightning crackled from inside its throat, Nightfire had thick clouds of darkness surrounding her head, and the left head had fire dancing around its scales.

Suddenly, Nightfire released a huge breath attack, filled with lightning, darkness, and fire. The lightning swirled around the dark void, along with the fire giving it a devastating blow on its target. Once Acnologia was hit, the roar of pain nearly shattered Nightfire's eardrums, Acnologia shielded himself with his wings, before cutting through the attack with his good arm.

Nightfire charged forward, before slicing her claws across Acnologia's chest, ripping scales that will never grow back. The dragon slammed his head into Nightfire's snout, before the right head sank its teeth into Acnologia's neck. Nightfire slammed her fist into Acnologia's stomach, before leaping upwards and smashing her knee into his head.

Acnologia roared with anger, before stretching out his wings and leaping up into the air to catch up with Nightfire. Soon enough the two creatures were staring at each other, while they flapped their wings to keep themselves airborne.

"You insect, I usually do not talk to my opponents, but you seem to be a little more of a challenge," Acnologia growled.

"Same to you, but I will not lose," Nightfire replied, as she charged forward.

Acnologia stopped Nightfire with his one good arm, before smashing his skull into Nightfire's head. Nightfire dropped out of the sky, before crashing into the ocean and roaring with pain. Nightfire weakly tried to pick herself up, but Acnologia slammed his body on her, pinning her to the ground with his claws on her head.

Smoke rose from Acnologia's mouth, before her shot a powerful beam of blue energy onto Nightfire's body. Nightfire roared with pain, as scales burned off exposing soft spots on her body. Acnologia hovered above the blast, watching for any movement below him.

Nightfire shot up from the blast, ramming her body into Acnologia's stomach, making the dragon roar in pain. The dragon recovered from the sneak attack, before biting down hard on Nightfire's neck, Nightfire retaliated by using her arms to throw Acnologia towards the ocean with all her strength. Once Acnologia was thrown, his teeth ripped into Nightfire's neck as he was torn off of her, leaving a gaping wound on her neck.

Nightfire flinched putting her claws to her neck, as Acnologia crashed onto the island. Nightfire wasted no time in flying towards Acnologia, before cloaking herself in darkness, and slamming into the dragon. An explosion shook the island, causing trees to burn up in the blast.

Nightfire was panting, as her body shook with pain. Acnologia was on the ground, but Nightfire groaned when he started to pick himself up.

"I told you, your kind is nothing but an insect to me, even if you have the power of a hydra on your side. I am Acnologia slayer of-" Nightfire punched Acnologia in the jaw, making him slam into the ground.

"I have heard enough out of you," Nightfire snarled.

Nightfire put her foot on Acnologia's stomach, making her claws sink into his scales. Nightfire pinned him to the ground, before prying open his jaws, Acnologia struggled, but Nightfire forced his head to cooperate.

Nightfire shot a beam of darkness down his throat, making Acnologia roar with such ferocity, it made her tremble. Suddenly Acnologia's body couldn't contain the power, and the power had to get out somehow, making Acnologia's body explode, breaking several thick plates of scales on his body.

Nightfire wasted no time in jumping back, leaving Acnologia to recover from the attack. Several spots of soft flesh were exposed, making Acnologia have a weak spot, Nightfire grinned but she soon stopped when she could feel the wounds on her own body starting to weaken her.

Acnologia got up before trying to ram his body into Nightfire, who countered by slapping her tail into his body knocking him down. Acnologia watched as Nightfire took to the sky once again, this time disappearing into the clouds. Acnologia roared, before flapping his wings and being airborne once again.

Acnologia broke through the thick clouds, before growling deeply in his throat. The clouds were below him, but Nightfire was nowhere to be found, Acnologia twisted his head around, but he could not find the hydra anywhere.

Suddenly the darkness faltered behind him, and once he turned around claws raked his face, catching his eye and ripping more scales from his cheek. Acnologia grunted, his eye was no longer in working order, and it was another battle scar he now needed to bare.

Acnologia turned his head so he could see his opponent, they were both in bad shape, but neither of them wanted to lose the battle or give up.

Acnologia used every ounce of his strength to blow a breath attack at Nightfire, but the hydra countered with all three heads using a breath attack of their own. The two attacks clashed, making a giant explosion in the shape of an orb blow both parties back.

Nightfire shielded herself with her arm, but the heat and power was too intense making her scream as the blast enveloped her. Acnologia was caught in the blast as well, but his scales could not protect him for they have taken too much damage and were gone in most places.

Acnologia felt his skin burn, as lighting surged through his body, and fire started to burn him for the first time. The dragon screamed as he used the last of his strength to keep himself in the air, but before he could realize it, Nightfire was flying right towards him, with her jaws leaking with shadows.

Acnologia shielded himself with his wings, but since he could not see out of one of his eyes, his move was too late. Nightfire put her arms together, and cloaked them with black fire, before slamming them both into Acnologia's skull. The dragon's horns broke, as he went flying towards the ocean.

Nightfire fired up another breath attack, this time putting all her strength into it. The blast cut through the clouds, shredding everything in its path. The blast tore a hole in the ocean floor, surrounding the fallen dragon. The waves filled the hole, crashing on Acnologia, drowning him with pressure and water.

Nightfire's jaws were smoking as she flew over the raging waters, did she win?

The dragon underneath the waves, burst from the water with a raging vengeance, as his body crashed into Nightfire. The weight and pressure made Nightfire want to throw up, sparks flew as their scales clashed, but Nightfire could see Acnologia's weakened spots, perfect for attacking.

Nightfire sank her claws into Acnologia's side, right into his soft flesh, making the dragon scream. Nightfire then let the other heads sink their fangs into his shoulder holding him in place. Nightfire opened her jaws, allowing darkness to consume her.

Acnologia tried to escape, but her grip was too strong. Acnologia suddenly jerked to the side, ripping off one of Nightfire's claws. The hydra stopped charging a breath attack to roar in pain, causing her grip to falter, and Acnologia easily broke free of her grip, but he still had large wounds from Nightfire's hold on him.

Acnologia flew towards Nightfire, swatting her to the side with his arm. Nightfire wasn't ready, and the blow caused her to lose her thoughts for a moment. Acnologia wasted no time in striking with his wing, then head butting Nightfire on the top of her head, breaking her horn.

Nightfire roared before targeting Acnologia's other uninjured eye, this time hiding in his blind spot. Acnologia turned to try and see Nightfire, this allowed her to strike once again, but Acnologia tried to dodge, making the blow less severe. Nightfire hooked her claws on Acnologia's cheek, ripping his skin, but missing his eye.

"We are running low on power, we need to finish this quickly," the left head said.

Nightfire nodded, before ramming her body cloaked in black fire into Acnologia. The impact caused Nightfire to take some harm, but most of it was given to Acnologia who seemed to be getting weaker. Nightfire struck with her left arm, then her right, repeating the process until Acnologia started to descend from the sky.

Acnologia landed in the ocean, before panting heavily. Nightfire landed on top of the dragon grabbing his wing in her jaws, and crunching down hard, bones snapped and feathers were ripped off. As Acnologia screamed in pain, his wing was battered as Nightfire ripped her claws into his left wing.

"It does not matter how many wounds you inflicted upon me, this battle was never in your favor," Acnologia growled.

Nightfire hovered over Acnologia before slamming her fist into his face, Nightfire kept throwing punches, until Acnologia was gasping for breath and hardly keeping his head above the water to keep from drowning.

Nightfire shoved his head in the water, holding him there until the bubbles eventually stopped. Suddenly Acnologia's arm came out of the water and grabbed the middle head of the hydra that was Nightfire, his claws sinking into her scales. Acnologia picked up his head, before charging up a breath attack, but Nightfire was having none of it.

Nightfire used both of her arms to overpower Acnologia and rip his arm off of her neck, before putting all of her weight onto his one arm. The bone immediately gave out, making a nasty snapping sound.

Acnologia made a painful cry, as Nightfire stepped back. Looking over the battered and broken dragon before her, Acnologia was shaking as he tried to get up. His wings were torn, and his eye was ripped, and his only arm was now broken, along with hundreds of scales that were missing.

"This is impossible, how could I fall to this insect?" Acnologia panted.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Nightfire said, as her heads began charging a breath attack, "It's the power of my guild!"

Suddenly the powerful attack exploded from Nightfire's mouth, as Acnologia yelled in anger. The attack swallowed Acnologia, tearing a path in the ocean and causing an earthquake. Nightfire used up the last of her power, if that didn't do it, she wouldn't be able to fight anymore.

Nightfire fell to one knee, panting heavily. Her wings fell to her sides, as she trembled with pain.

Once the smoke cleared, a giant dragon laid on his back his eyes blank, and his mouth twisted in pain. Nightfire panted as she slowly walked over to the dragon, as she loomed over his fallen body.

Nightfire put her claws on his head, before lowering low to his head.

"I-I have been defeated, are you to finish me?"

Nightfire pondered for a second, she could easily finish him off, but she had a better idea.

"Listen here Acnologia, I have chosen to spare you, and now your life belongs to me, now get out of here, before I change my mind," Nightfire growled.

Nightfire stepped away from Acnologia, as the dragon struggled to get up, she didn't know if he would try to attack her while she was down, but instead he opened his wings and very weakly fled from the battle.

Nightfire went back to the island, and collapsed on the sand, it hurt to breathe, or to move. Soon Nightfire's body started to shrink, her claws started to transform back into fingers, the two heads were too exhausted to protest as they disappeared.

The air was still, the only sound was the lapping waves against the shore. Nightfire blinked, she was back to her old demon self, but she was zapped of power.

"Yeah that took a lot out of me, I am just going to lay here for a while, perhaps rest for a few centuries," Nightfire said.

The demon looked towards the sky, Ronan told her that if she ever used the hydra form, something really bad was going to happen. Nightfire usually laughed in the face of danger, but she had friends now, what if something were to happen to them?

 _She had no idea that one of her friends would pay the ultimate price._


End file.
